


Arabian Nights

by Eliandre, Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Aladdin (1992), Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 96,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Collab, UA. Aladdin de Disney avec les personnages de Tales of Vesperia. Où une lampe merveilleuse va changer la destinée d'un prince et d'un garçon des rues...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Arabian Nights
> 
> Auteur : Midori Yume (aka Kaleiya et Eliandre)
> 
> Rating : T pour le moment mais susceptible de monter par la suite.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne nous appartient à notre grand désarroi. Ni Aladdin et sa version anime de 1992 qui appartient à Disney. Notez la présence de yaoi donc homophobes s’abstenir.
> 
> Note d’Eliandre : Collaboration entre Kaleiya et moi suite à un petit délire que j’ai involontairement provoqué. Ça m’apprendra à débiter des idioties quand mon cerveau est embrumé par le réveil…

** Prologue **

Dans une nuit noire comme l’ombre, au milieu du désert, juché sur un sombre destrier, se tenait un homme. Sous son manteau, sa capuche et son fier maintien, on pouvait distinguer ses cheveux gris pâles, ses traits marqués et ses vêtements de soie rouge de première qualité qui témoignait de l’importance du personnage. A ses côtés, tournoyait autour de lui tel un vautour, un oiseau de belle taille, évoquant curieusement un corbeau. Noir était son bec épais légèrement incurvé et noir était son plumage aux reflets violacés. Il avait étrangement des yeux bleus qui  brillaient d’une façon mystérieuse, même dans cette nuit sans lune. De temps en temps, l’homme aux cheveux blancs lui jetait un coup tout en surveillant les alentours.

Les événements commencèrent à se prononcer lorsqu’un second cavalier apparut à son tour, dévalant une dune. Le nouveau venu ralentit sa monture lorsqu’il s’approcha de l’homme aux cheveux gris, mit pied à terre avant d’incliner froidement la tête quand il reconnut son visiteur.

« Tu es en retard, Barbos ! » annonça le premier cavalier dont la voix trahissait une pointe d’irritation.

« C’est que ce que vous m’avez demandé n’était pas facile à trouver, Alexei ! » grogna le dénommé Barbos. « Ou dois-je dire, Grand Vizir Alexei ? » ajouta-t-il avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Laisse tomber cette fausse politesse Barbos ! Est-ce que tu l’as ? » interrogea-t-il d’une voix autoritaire et impatiente.

Pour réponse, Barbos se mit à trifouiller dans les diverses poches du manteau couvrant son ventre ventripotent. Il finit par mettre la main sur l’objet convoité avant de le brandir fièrement devant le vizir.

« Est-ce ceci que vous m’avez demandé de chercher ? »

Il s’agissait d’un petit bijou décoratif incomplet, une simple moitié de scarabée d’or. Pourtant, dès qu’il l’aperçut, Alexei voulut l’arracher des mains de Barbos mais celui-ci recula son bras immédiatement, le mettant hors de portée du dignitaire.

« Un instant ! J’ai éprouvé plus de difficultés que prévu et j’ai risqué ma vie pour obtenir cet objet. Une petite augmentation sur mes honoraires serait la bienvenue. »

Les traits du vizir se crispèrent un instant devant l’exigence insolente de ce voleur de bas-étage mais il finit par répondre :

« Sois tranquille, tu seras récompensé le moment venu. Maintenant, donne-le-moi ! » ordonna-t-il  en tendant sa main.

Barbos hésita quelques secondes puis finit par obéir. Dès qu’il fut en possession de l’objet, Alexei fouilla frénétiquement une de ses poches avec son autre main puis en tira quelque chose. Quand il ouvrit la paume, il put ainsi contempler la seconde moitié du scarabée d’or, celle qu’il détenait depuis longtemps. Enfin, il possédait désormais les deux moitiés !

« Bien, les portes de la Caverne aux Merveilles nous sont ouvertes ! » déclara-t-il en joignant les deux moitiés du scarabée d’or.

Dès que le bijou retrouva son intégralité, il émana un éclat lumineux qui fit luire sa surface. Puis soudain, ses ailes s’agitèrent et l’insecte s’anima et quitta la main du vizir, prenant rapidement son envol vers le désert.

« Vite suivons-le ! » commanda Alexei en donnant l’impulsion nécessaire pour lancer son cheval au galop.

Barbos remonta rapidement sur sa monture et les deux cavaliers suivirent à un rythme effréné le petit scarabée dont ils ne percevaient qu’une lueur dorée, telle une luciole voltigeante. Après plusieurs minutes toutefois, l’insecte se dirigea vers une dune et finit par se séparer. Chaque moitié pénétra dans la dune qui se mit brusquement à frémir et à tressaillir. Des vents violents s’élevèrent, le sol trembla sous les sabots des chevaux qui effrayés, se cabrèrent mais leurs maîtres les maintenaient fermement par leurs rênes. Et soudain, du sable du désert, s’éleva une gigantesque tête de tigre aux couleurs de la nuit. Elle gronda et rugit à plusieurs reprises avant de s’immobiliser, la gueule ouverte. Cette dernière constituait l’entrée de la Caverne aux Merveilles, illuminée par une lumière étincelante qui semblait provenir de l’intérieur.

Les deux hommes avaient observé ce spectacle avec stupéfaction puis échangèrent des regards perplexes. Le vizir toutefois, prit rapidement les choses en main en ordonnant :

« Barbos, entre dans la caverne. »

Le voleur n’était pas un lâche mais devoir faire face à un danger inconnu provoquait en lui une vague d’angoisse. Sa protestation parut donc légitime :

« Quoi ?! Mais… »

« La Caverne aux Merveilles recèle tout l’or, tous les joyaux, tous les trésors dont tu rêves. Tu peux tout prendre si tu le désires mais la lampe me revient. » dit Alexei d’un ton menaçant.

Barbos n’était pas très rassuré et tergiversa pendant plusieurs longues secondes mais l’avidité et la convoitise se révélèrent plus fortes que sa peur. Descendant de son cheval, il saisit son courage à deux mains et s’avança lentement vers l’entrée.

Au moment où il allait poser son pied à l’intérieur de la Caverne aux Merveilles, la tête de tigre s’anima et demanda d’une voix grave :

« Qui ose me déranger dans mon sommeil ? »

En voyant et en entendant l’entrée de la Caverne bouger et parler, l’intrus fut à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais Alexei intervient en le réprimandant :

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Entre ! Toute la fortune que tu souhaites repose à l’intérieur de cette caverne ! »

Le subalterne déglutit avec difficulté. Il essaya à nouveau de s’imaginer tous les trésors que recélait la Caverne aux Merveilles, hésita quelques instants puis fit de nouveau face à la tête de tigre.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda cette dernière à son visiteur. « Que veux-tu ? »

« C’est… c’est Barbos » marmonna le voleur d’une voix assez intelligible malgré la frayeur qui le tenaillait. « Je souhaite entrer dans la Caverne. »

« Seul un cœur ardent empli de justice et de vaillance peut pénétrer en mon sein. » tonna le gardien de la Caverne aux Merveilles d’une voix impérieuse. « Tu as été prévenu. »

Après cet avertissement, la tête de tigre s’immobilisa en laissant sa gueule ouverte. Quelque peu rassuré, Barbos reprit son souffle, le temps que sa fréquence cardiaque  se normalise. Constatant ensuite que l’entrée demeurait inerte, il jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur de la caverne. Des marches dorées engageantes l’invitaient à descendre plus profondément.

Le voleur réunit toute sa bravoure pour trouver la force de continuer. Ebloui par la splendeur de l’escalier, il finit par poser son pied, uniquement son pied, sur la première marche…

Rien ne se passa. Enhardi par ce succès, le truand passa le reste de son corps à l’intérieur…

Mais au même moment, le sol de la Caverne aux Merveilles se mit à trembler et le gardien referma brutalement ses crocs, bloquant définitivement l’entrée ! Le voleur poussa un grand cri d’effroi et essaya de s’échapper  mais c’était absolument impossible !

« Tu n’as pas un cœur empli de justice et de vaillance ! » gronda la tête de tigre. « Pour avoir osé me profaner, un seul châtiment : la mort ! »

Et le gardien s’enfonça dans le sable, emportant avec lui les derniers hurlements de Barbos.

Le vizir Alexei avait contemplé la scène calmement, totalement indifférent à la mort d’un homme qui l’avait pourtant servi. Il réfléchissait aux paroles qu’il venait d’entendre.

« Humph ! Barbos n’était donc pas digne d’y entrer. »

Il récupéra les parties du scarabée d’or avant de lever la tête vers le ciel nocturne. L’oiseau noir qui voletait autour de lui quelques heures plus tôt, l’avait suivi et était encore là.

« Raven ! » appela le vizir.

Aussitôt, le volatile sombre piqua vers le sol et atterrit sur le sable, près d’Alexei. Il s’ébroua, ébouriffa ses ailes et soudain, sa silhouette se modifia, s’allongea jusqu’à prendre une apparence humaine. A la place de l’oiseau noir se tenait désormais un homme dans la trentaine, aux cheveux  attachés mais quelques peu négligés. Ses yeux bleus perçaient l’obscurité et sa main caressait nonchalamment une barbe de deux jours.  Il portait des vêtements simples sans ornementations avec un gilet prune accompagné d’un pantalon ample à la mode orientale couleur colombin. Un habillement fait pour passer inaperçu et se fondre dans la foule.

Le nouveau venu étira ses membres quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Alexei.

« Tu sais ce que je vais te demander Raven ? » dit le vizir d’une voix autoritaire.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir me mettre à la recherche de ce cœur ardent empli de justice et de vaillance. » répondit celui qui était encore quelques secondes plus tôt un oiseau en époussetant ses vêtements d’un air fatigué. « Sans vouloir vous offenser seigneur Alexei, nous connaissons déjà quelqu’un qui semble correspondre parfaitement à la description. »

Toutefois, en voyant son maître froncer des sourcils, Raven ajouta à la hâte :

« Mais hélas, dans le contexte actuel, je doute que vous pouviez vous servir de lui. Très bien, je me charge de cette sale besogne et de vous trouver un substitut convenable. » soupira l’ex-oiseau noir. « Dommage. J’aurais préféré passer mon temps libre à regarder les filles aux bains. »

\--§--

Agrabah… Cette puissante et florissante cité du désert, ceinturée par un haut rempart, avait été construite autour d’un important point d’eau. Au fil des années et des siècles, les caravanes et les tentes des nomades s’étaient métamorphosées en un imposant royaume aux terres étendues et à l’influence considérable.

La cité d’Agrabah s’était développée à partir de son palais. Construite à dos d’une immense falaise abrupte qui la protégeait d’un côté des envahisseurs, cette immense construction de marbre blanc et de toits cuivrés constituait un chef d’œuvre de l’architecture orientale avec son grand jardin riche en arbres ou en fleurs exotiques : orangers, jasmins, dattiers,  citronniers constituaient quelques exemples. Outre la famille royale, le palais abritait les notables les plus importants de la ville, une aile réservée à la garde royale ainsi que les divers serviteurs : intendant, cuisiniers, valets, femmes de chambre, jardiniers etc… A Agrabah, le palais était le bâtiment le plus remarquable de la cité, trônant fièrement à la vue de ses habitants où qu’ils se trouvaient. On ne pouvait pas le rater.

Le reste de la ville était disposé en demi-cercles concentriques selon le rang social des personnes de façon plus ou moins homogène. A l’entourage immédiat du palais, vivaient les membres de la haute aristocratie dans de somptueuses demeures décorées avec soin. A leur voisinage, dans de belles maisons en terre cuite aux murs lisses, les marchands de produits de luxe vendant bijoux, parfums, maquillages, épices ou soies précieuses ou les riches fermiers qui avaient en leurs possessions d’importantes terres ou troupeaux de bétail. Puis venaient des marchands plus modestes qui offraient de la viande, des légumes ou de la poterie avec leurs habitations plus grossières. Suivaient ensuite les paysans, les fermiers modestes ainsi que les ouvriers, les tailleurs de pierre ou de brique. Et en derniers, coincés dans les quartiers les plus misérables, les pauvres, les défavorisés, les personnes sans-le sou qui luttaient pour survivre.  Là, les truands, les malfrats et les vauriens pullulaient tels de la mauvaise herbe.

Agrabah était sous le règne du sultan Finath Scifo. Durant les premières années, le souverain, accompagné de sa jeune et charmante épouse, connut une ère de prospérité et de bonheur. Le sultan était populaire auprès de son peuple, sortait souvent pour le rencontrer, rendait la justice avec équité. Bientôt, ses efforts furent récompensés lorsque sa femme attendit un enfant, un fils qui plus est, et donc un héritier, d’après les prédictions des devins et des oracles, prédictions qui s’avèrent fondées lorsqu’on mit au monde un garçon qu’on prénomma Flynn. Mais le malheur frappa brutalement et une succession de tragiques événements se déroulèrent au palais. Malgré un début encourageant, il y eut des complications en fin de grossesse, qui s’aggravèrent lors de l’accouchement. Peu après la naissance de son fils, la sultane tomba gravement malade et malgré les soins et les remèdes prodigués, elle finit par mourir. Finath, malgré l’amour qu’il portait à son enfant, en fut inconsolable et ne put jamais surmonter totalement son chagrin. Sa santé se dégrada rapidement au cours des années et lorsque Flynn atteignit l’âge de six ans, lors d’une audience publique au palais, il fut saisi d’une brusque quinte de toux avant de s’écrouler sur le sol en crachant son sang, sous le regard effaré de ses sujets. Les médecins accoururent et diagnostiquèrent une maladie du cœur incurable. Il n’existait aucun traitement  pour ce mal et tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire au mieux, était d’allonger la vie du sultan de plusieurs mois, voire de plusieurs années. Ils ne pouvaient qu’atténuer les symptômes sans en soigner la cause.

Finath devint alors incapable de gérer les affaires courantes de son royaume. Il passait l’essentiel de son temps dans sa chambre, entouré de ses médecins et de ses apothicaires, la quittant peu et ses apparitions publiques devinrent rares. Son fils étant trop jeune pour régner, il chargea l’homme en qui il avait une confiance absolue de s’occuper des tâches qu’il ne pouvait plus assurer, le Grand Vizir Alexei Dinoia et lui accorda une grande partie de ses prérogatives.

Le sultan ignorait une chose envers son Grand Vizir : en plus d’être un sorcier, son homme de confiance était d’une ambition démesurée et caressait l’espoir de se saisir du trône. Avec les pouvoirs qu’il lui avait été conféré, Alexei devint le nouvel homme fort du royaume et le véritable maître d’Agrabah bien qu’il fut officiellement sous les ordres du sultan Finath Scifo. Il mit en place un régime autoritaire et strict, consolida sa position en prélevant plusieurs taxes et s’assura de la loyauté de l’armée royale à son égard en nommant un de ses hommes Cumore en tant que capitaine. Malgré la sévère répression de l’armée royale, les mesures du Grand Vizir permirent une baisse importante de la délinquance. Les privilégiés étaient satisfaits, les riches marchands également et même les classes moyennes semblaient dans l’ensemble d’accord avec la politique menée. Seuls, les miséreux des quartiers pauvres virent leurs conditions de vie se détériorer davantage sous le règne d’Alexei.

 On pourrait croire qu’avec un dirigeant affaibli et un héritier trop jeune pour régner, Alexei aurait pu voir l’occasion de prendre le pouvoir en se débarrassant définitivement de la famille Scifo. Mais en réalité, le Grand Vizir était un homme avisé qui se projetait sur le long terme. Il comprit qu’il risquait une violente opposition du peuple si on provoquait soudainement la mort d’un sultan bien-aimé et de son fils. Il était plus sage d’affermir sa position ou de trouver un moyen d’augmenter ses pouvoirs tout en surveillant l’enfance puis l’adolescence de Flynn. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer influencer le jeune prince.

Le vizir finit également par découvrir en fouillant les vieilles archives de la famille royale le secret de la lampe merveilleuse. Depuis, il n’eut de cesse de vouloir y mettre la main dessus.

Plusieurs années passèrent et Alexei trônait au sommet de sa puissance. Seulement, le prince grandissait et serait bientôt apte à réclamer son héritage…

Les choses commençaient à changer… Et la vie d’un jeune homme aux humbles origines allait s’en trouver bouleversée…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Eliandre : Eh bien voilà, prologue terminé !
> 
> Flynn, mécontent : J’ai quelques réclamations à te faire ! 
> 
> Eliandre : Je m’en doutais… Le hasard ou la chance veut que j’ai peut-être le moins dur à gérer… Quoiqu’être le meilleur ami de Yuri peut tout dire, d’une certaine manière…
> 
> Flynn : Pourquoi j’ai CE rôle ? D’ailleurs, où est Yuri ? Lui aussi avait des reproches à faire…
> 
> Eliandre : Ah, ce n’est pas moi qui gère son cas, c’est Kal. On le verra certainement au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le garçon des rues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de Kaleiya : Paraîtrait que j'ai été méchante avec certains dans ce chapitre. Pourtant, je trouve que je me suis retenue… dans ce chapitre en tout cas.

**Chapitre 1 : Le garçon des rues**

Comme chaque jour dans la cité du désert, le soleil brillait de mille feux sur les bâtiments en terre cuite de la ville, offrant un contraste saisissant avec les murs de marbre blanc du palais. Quand l'astre solaire était sur le couchant, la ville était teintée de couleurs rouges et rosées, s'harmonisant ainsi avec le ciel prenant les nuances nocturnes et dévoilant petit à petit ces points scintillants qu'il cachait dans son immensité jusqu'à cet instant.

Mais aujourd'hui, il faisait jour et le marché battait son plein. Les étalages étaient remplis de livres, tissus, vêtements, poteries…

« Rends-moi ça vaurien ! Gardes ! »

… et bien entendu, il y avait tout les étalages de nourriture : fruits, légumes, viande, pain… Le choix était assez vaste et il avait pu se servir en toute aisance ou du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des marchands le remarque en train de voler un morceau de pain. Maintenant, il avait intérêt à courir et vite.

« Halte-là ! Plus un geste ! »

Oups ! Ils étaient déjà là ? Mince alors… Il était temps de vite filer avant de vraiment avoir des ennuis.

Là, maintenant, la meilleure option était cette ruelle à sa droite et il n'eut aucune hésitation à s'y précipiter, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour distancer ses poursuivants. Il bouscula une ou deux personnes sur sa route et, alors qu'il passait à côté d'un étendage, déroba un drap en lin de couleur beige dont il s'enveloppa avant de se mêler à un groupe de femmes qui était en train de discuter.

« Bien le bonjour mesdames ! » leur lança-t-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Tiens donc ? Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Yuri ? » fit l'une d'elle avec un rictus amusé.

« Si tôt et déjà des ennuis mon garçon ? » ajouta une autre sur un ton léger.

« Des ennuis ? Il faudrait que je me fasse prendre pour cela… » commença-t-il à répondre avant de sentir qu'on le tirait brusquement en arrière.

Yuri, dont la partie du drap qui, jusque-là, couvrait ses longs cheveux bruns était tombée, se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec un membre de la garde, facilement reconnaissable à son turban clair et à son haut orange. D'après la forme des moustaches, il ne lui fut pas difficile de reconnaître Adeccor, un simple soldat pas bien futé et dont il pouvait voir l'acolyte, Boccos, se dépêcher de les rejoindre, n'ayant pas la même vitesse que son partenaire de par la maigre longueur de ses jambes.

Son déguisement improvisé en femme du peuple avait visiblement foiré et il ne put donc que lâcher celui-ci, devenu inutile.

« Je te tiens Yuri ! » lança le plus grand de ce duo, ses fines moustaches frémissant de rage.

« Là, je reconnais que j'ai peut-être des ennuis. »

Le jeune homme connaissait assez bien ces deux-là pour savoir que, bien qu'entièrement dévoués à leur souverain, ils n'étaient pas vraiment très doués pour faire leur job. Des fois, il se demandait comment ils pouvaient encore être à ce poste ces nigauds vu leurs innombrables échecs…

« A présent tu vas bien sagement no- AOUARGH ! »

Yuri se libéra facilement de la prise du moustachu, celle-ci s'étant grandement relâchée suite au fait que des crocs canins, accompagnés du chien au pelage bleu et blanc qui allait avec, étaient occupés à mordre le mollet de son adversaire. L'animal délaissa sa proie quand le garde court sur pattes tenta de le toucher, sans succès, avec son arme.

« Bon travail Repede ! » fit le brun à son fidèle compagnon avant de s'enfuir de nouveau, son ami à quatre pattes le suivant de près.

Il se faufila dans un nouveau dédale de ruelles, entendant derrière lui les cris de ses poursuivants qui lui hélait de se rendre. Pour les retarder, il profita qu'il passait près de l'étalage du marchand de melons pour donner un bon coup de pied dans celui-ci, faisant ainsi tomber la plupart des fruits au sol. De par les bruits qu'il perçut par la suite, au moins un des deux gardes était tombé dans son piège et avait dû se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air pour avoir eu la mauvaise idée de poser son pied sur l'un de ces fruits. Il aurait volontiers vérifié si c'était bien le cas mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de se faire attraper, surtout maintenant qu'il avait repéré un autre garde mais qui portait un haut pourpre qui lui inspirait très peu confiance, en particulier à cause du capitaine dont il tenait ses ordres.

Après toutes ces années à survivre dans les rues d'Agrabah, Yuri avait déjà eu un aperçu de ce dont étaient capables les deux capitaines de la garde, Leblanc et Cumore. Si le premier était un homme capable d'éprouver une certaine empathie pour les autres derrière ses airs un peu bourrus et peu futés, le second par contre aimait abuser de son autorité et éprouvait un certain plaisir à rabaisser les gens plus bas que terre, même s'ils étaient innocents. Si le jeune homme éprouvait un certain respect pour Leblanc et sa volonté de servir au mieux son sultan, il ne ressentait que dégoût et mépris envers Cumore.

Remarquant un troupeau de moutons plus loin, il fit un signe à Repede tandis qu'il se dirigea rapidement vers une échelle qui avait été oubliée contre un mur. Pendant qu'il montait le plus vite possible, il entendit les aboiements de son fidèle compagnon qui semait la panique parmi les ovins, bloquant ainsi les gardes qui tentèrent d'accéder eux aussi à l'échelle. Il parvint en haut et se hissa sur le toit d'une maison tout en poussant de son pied l'échelle pour qu'elle tombe au sol.

Yuri jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui et finit par choisir de sauter sur le toit d'en face, un peu plus haut, et de continuer à avancer de cette façon. Seulement, vu que le mur séparant le palais de la ville se rapprochait de plus en plus, il savait qu'il avait vite intérêt à changer de stratégie.

Il choisit de quitter son perchoir en sautant dans le vide, s'accrochant à une poutre de bois dépassant de la bâtisse. Il se balança d'avant en arrière jusqu'à avoir l'élan suffisant et lâcha la poutre pour atterrir sur la toile tendue au dessus d'un étendage puis retomba au sol sur ses deux jambes suite à l'effet de rebond produit. Il eut cependant la mauvaise idée de s'attarder pour observer les alentours, faisant qu'il se fit repérer au loin par ses poursuivants.

« Il est là ! » cria Adeccor à son acolyte et à deux autres gardes venus en renfort.

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont tenaces aujourd'hui… » constata Yuri avant de reprendre la fuite.

Ses options étaient plutôt maigres, surtout quand il remarqua que d'autres gardes sous les ordres de Leblanc venaient de deux autres ruelles et s'apprêtaient à lui bloquer la route. Il dut opter pour la solution la plus proche : grimper rapidement les escaliers de ce bâtiment qui était tout près et espérer vite trouver une idée lumineuse. Vu le fracas qui parvenait à ses oreilles, faire demi-tour lui était devenu impossible.

Il était arrivé à plus de la moitié de la hauteur du bâtiment quand il entendit du bruit venir de plus haut. Son instinct n'aimait pas cela et lui dicta de vite se sortir de ce traquenard. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'avait qu'une fenêtre comme option de fuite… et que vu ce qui était en train de débouler en face, il allait devoir opter pour le seul chemin restant.

Yuri sauta donc vite par cette seule ouverture, regardant rapidement ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Les jarres n'étaient pas très intéressantes mais le tapis près de la seconde fenêtre par contre pouvait se révéler utile…

« On te tient Yuri ! » fit la voix de Boccos.

« Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper cette fois ! » ajouta Adeccor.

« Désolé mais je crains de devoir vous fausser compagnie les gars ! » leur lança-t-il avec malice.

Sur cette phrase, le brun s'empara du tapis et, alors que les gardes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, il sauta par la fenêtre et se servit du tapis comme si ce dernier était un tapis volant. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, il put voir que ces idiots avaient voulu faire de même mais ils étaient tombés comme des masses… dans le tas de fumier se trouvant juste en dessous.

Yuri attrapa une poutre de bois, délaissant son moyen de transport de fortune, et se laissa tomber sur un toit se trouvant plus bas. Il continua tranquillement sa descente jusqu'à retrouver le plancher des vaches où l'attendait patiemment Repede.

« Je pense qu'on devrait être tranquilles jusqu'à demain. » déclara-t-il à son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes, ce dernier lui répondant par un aboiement joyeux.

« Juste dommage que j'ai été si vite repéré cette fois. Me souviendrai que ce marchand est plus vigilant que les autres… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son morceau de pain, source de ses ennuis du jour. La veille, il avait réussi à prendre bien plus que ça sans se faire repérer pendant un bon moment. Soit les marchands avaient demandé l'aide de la garde pour protéger leurs étalages, soit il s'était montré un peu trop confiant. Dans tous les cas, il avait intérêt à être plus prudent le lendemain.

« Tu as pu te prendre quelque chose pour toi au moins ? »

L'aboiement affirmatif de son compagnon lui permit de comprendre que celui-ci avait dû réussir à se servir sur un étalage de viande. Tant mieux. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à…

« Yuri ! »

Apparemment non. Ils avaient réussi à le trouver on dirait. Il eut à peine le temps d'anticiper ce qui allait suivre que deux fusées foncèrent sur lui, le faisant se retrouver les fesses à terre sous la violence du choc.

« Eh vous deux ! Comment vous avez fait alors que je viens juste de finir ? » demanda-t-il aux deux gamins qui étaient collés à lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns, Karol, le lâcha et fut imité par sa camarade aux cheveux blonds, Patty.

« On a vu Repede passer alors on l'a suivi ! » lança le jeune garçon.

« Et puis les hommes de Cumore étaient occupés à dégager le passage menant au palais. » ajouta la fillette.

Cela expliquait pourquoi seuls les gardes sous les ordres de Leblanc étaient à sa poursuite aujourd'hui. Il devait donc se préparer quelque chose et il était curieux de savoir ce que cela pouvait être… Mais il avait d'abord une chose à faire.

« Avant que j'oublie, j'ai ça pour vous. » fit-il en tendant le pain qu'il avait volé aux deux enfants. « J'ai un peu été pris de court donc j'ai rien d'autre en stock. »

« T'es pas obligé de nous rapporter de quoi manger à chaque fois tu sais… » bougonna un peu Karol. « Tu peux le garder pour toi. »

« Je n'ai pas faim donc autant que vous l'ayez. »

Le regard que lui lança Repede de son œil valide lui fit bien comprendre que son ami avait bien entendu qu'il venait de mentir aux enfants. Mais quitte à choisir, Yuri préférait ne pas manger avant demain matin plutôt que de laisser les deux plus jeunes le ventre vide. Patty n'avait plus que la famille de Karol pour s'occuper d'elle mais les parents du garçon vivaient dans la misère et avaient du mal à nourrir tout le monde. Bien souvent, il voyait ses cadets en train de mendier dans la rue mais si les hommes de Leblanc se contentaient de leur dire d'aller faire ça plus loin, ceux de Cumore étaient allés jusqu'à les frapper et à les menacer de les emprisonner pour cela alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard puis finirent par accepter le pain, le partageant en deux parts égales dans lesquelles ils mordirent à pleines dents. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela.

« Ch'est bon ! » fit la fillette, la bouche pleine.

« Merchi Yuri ! » ajouta le garçon avant d'avaler le morceau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Yuri, enfin libre de ses mouvements, se releva, époussetant un peu l'arrière de son pantalon. Il ne l'avait pas trop abimé pour une fois et n'aurait pas besoin de faire de la couture pour le rapiécer ce soir.

« Essayez de ne pas avaler de travers en mangeant vous deux ! » leur lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la grande rue.

Il entendait Repede venir le rejoindre, laissant ainsi seuls les deux enfants qui n'avaient à présent plus besoin d'eux pour ce jour. Par contre, de par les sons qu'il percevait, il y avait de l'agitation à l'endroit que lui avait mentionné Patty et il était assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Effectivement, plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises de chaque côté de la grande route qui traversait Agrabah et qui menait aux portes du palais royal. Il dut jouer un peu des coudes pour voir ce qui était la source de cet attroupement… et put constater que Cumore escortait une femme montée à cheval et qu'il détesta au premier regard quand il vit la grimace de dégoût qu'arborait son visage en regardant les gens du peuple. De plus, il trouvait qu'elle avait une certaine ressemblance avec ce capitaine qu'il méprisait tant.

Soudain, un enfant passa en courant près de ce duo, effrayant le cheval qui se cabra brutalement et qui, par ce geste, fit tomber sa cavalière. Cumore, fouet en main, s'apprêta à s'en servir mais avant que la lanière de cuir ne touche l'enfant, Yuri l'attrapa, plantant ses yeux gris pleins de défiance dans ceux marron remplis d'arrogance de celui à qui il faisait face.

« Yuri Lowell… J'aurais dû me douter que cette pestilence venait d'un va-nu-pieds dans ton genre. » lança avec un sourire suffisant le capitaine de la garde.

« Cumore… J'aurais dû me douter que cette puanteur venait en fait de ton eau de toilette. » répliqua Yuri avec un rictus moqueur, sachant très bien qu'il jouait avec le feu en faisant cela.

Le capitaine à la chevelure bleue voulut répliquer mais il fut interrompu par les cris hystériques de la femme qu'il escortait, à présent vautrée par terre et dont la robe rose était à présent tachée.

« Alexander ! Viens m'aider à me relever ! » hurla-t-elle avec force, détournant l'attention vers elle.

« J'arrive Mimula. » soupira Cumore qui alla s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce.

En les voyant côte à côte et face aux réactions du capitaine, Yuri comprit que ces deux-là devaient être de la même famille. La ressemblance physique et les attitudes si similaires ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus.

« Rha ! Ma robe est ruinée ! C'est de sa faute ! » fit Mimula en pointant Yuri d'un doigt accusateur.

« Pas de ma faute si le cheval ne supportait plus d'avoir un aussi gros postérieur sur son dos. » répliqua-t-il, plutôt fier en voyant cette peste rougir de colère.

« Sale petit rat ! »

« Nous sommes déjà en retard Mimula ! Pas la peine de perdre encore plus de temps avec un moins-que-rien comme lui. »

Cumore passa devant lui en l'ignorant royalement tandis que la femme qui l'accompagnait lui jetait un regard haineux qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il les regarda passer les portes des murs entourant le palais, puis, une fois qu'elles se furent refermées, il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Viens Repede. Les moins-que-rien doivent rentrer chez eux à présent. »

Son compagnon lui emboîta le pas dans les rues d'Agrabah. Ils grimpèrent plusieurs marches et entrèrent dans un bâtiment en ruine. Ils empruntèrent un escalier, Yuri devant parfois se baisser à cause des poutres de bois qui étaient dans le passage, puis arrivèrent en haut, là où ils avaient établi leur domicile avec quelques coussins et une couverture, leurs possessions se résumant à cela ainsi qu'aux deux sabres que le jeune homme avait piqué à des gardes une fois et à l'objet qu'il dissimulait sous un vieux drap. Une grande ouverture dans le mur était cachée derrière un vieux tissu faisant office de rideau que le jeune homme tira, révélant une magnifique vue sur le palais royal qui se teintait des couleurs du couchant.

Tandis que le chien se roulait en boule sur un coussin pour dormir, le jeune homme observa l'extérieur, adossé contre un des côtés de ce qui lui servait de fenêtre.

« Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans ce palais par moments. » se dit-il plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. « Ca pourrait être bien de ne plus vivre dans le besoin mais si c'est pour côtoyer des cafards comme Cumore, je passe mon tour. Et puis plus personne ne se soucie de ceux qui souffrent en Agrabah. A part les assommer de taxes, ils ne font rien d'autre. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'intérieur de la pièce, là où se trouvait un vieux rouet de bois qui était recouvert d'un morceau de tissu. Le dernier vestige de son passé et de quand il avait encore une famille avec une maison digne de ce nom, il y avait déjà pas mal d'années en arrière.

N'ayant pas envie de rester sur de mauvaises pensées, Yuri finit par aller s'allonger sur ce qui lui faisait office de lit, rejoignant Repede dans les méandres du sommeil et en se disant que demain serait un autre jour.

-§-

Il était l'heure de la rencontre avec le grand vizir et Cumore était agacé. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Agrabah, sa très chère sœur leur avait fait perdre du temps, se plaignant sans cesse du moindre petit truc qui n'allait pas. Trop de sable. Trop de chaleur. Trop de chemin à faire… Mais c'était un maigre prix à payer par rapport au prestige que cela serait pour lui d'avoir sa famille liée à la royauté. Et qui sait ? Peut-être pourrait-il ensuite devenir le nouveau Grand Vizir dans les années à venir ? Ca lui permettrait au moins de ne plus avoir à croiser ces bouseux dans les rues de la cité pour faire son travail.

Mimula sortit enfin de la chambre qui avait été mise à sa disposition au palais, à présent vêtue d'une robe de soie bordeaux brodée de fils d'or et portant un lourd collier d'or et de rubis accompagné de bracelets du même métal ainsi que de pendants d'oreilles en rubis eux aussi et de nombreuses bagues. L'ensemble en lui-même était plus que riche et devait probablement coûter une petite fortune. Cependant, un œil avisé pouvait voir un petit défaut sur la robe qui avait été en partie camouflé sous une épaisse ceinture de tissu doré.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant. » pesta-t-il en constatant qu'elle s'était aussi remaquillée. « Ce n'est qu'une entrevue avec le Grand Vizir. »

« Pardon ? » répliqua-t-elle avec surprise. « Je croyais qu'il y aurait aussi le prince ? »

« Sauf qu'avec le temps que nous avons perdus et l'heure tardive, cette rencontre a été reportée au lendemain. »

« Et tu nous as fait nous presser pour rien au final ! »

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce point car il n'avait pas envie de faire empirer les choses. Et puis s'il continuait cette discussion inutile, il allait très certainement l'étrangler, ce qui ne serait pas bon pour ses affaires.

-§-

Alexei n'avait guère apprécié ce retard de la part de Cumore mais il n'eut aucun souci pour mettre à profit ce temps perdu en prenant ainsi connaissance des quelques problèmes soulevés par les habitants et par Leblanc. Le plus préoccupant était au niveau de la muraille qui protégeait Agrabah des tempêtes de sable, une partie du mur ayant été fragilisée suite à la tempête du mois dernier. Cumore avait été celui chargé de vérifier cela mais, visiblement, le travail avait été bâclé. Cette fois-ci, il ordonnerait à Leblanc de s'occuper de cela en lui déléguant le pouvoir d'engager les ouvriers nécessaires pour les réparations à faire. Là, au moins, il savait que le boulot serait correctement effectué.

En entendant frapper à la porte de son bureau, le Grand Vizir cessa de lire le rapport qui venait de lui parvenir concernant les derniers actes de délinquance dans les rues de la cité.

« Entrez ! »

Cumore, suivi d'une femme qu'il supposa être Mimula, entra dans la pièce puis referma la porte, les laissant tous trois seuls dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir votre Excellence. » lui dit le capitaine avec un respect feint. « Comme promis, voici ma sœur, Mimula. »

« Bonsoir Grand Vizir. » fit la femme en s'inclinant avec révérence. « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

« Le plaisir est de même chère madame. » déclara-t-il en faisant mine d'être honoré.

Il n'avait eu besoin que d'un simple coup d'œil pour savoir que, bien qu'elle servirait ses desseins sans broncher, elle ne risquait pas de plaire au prince. De par la quantité de bijoux qu'elle avait sur elle, elle aimait être remarquée et étaler aux yeux du monde ses richesses. De plus, son parfum lui agressait les narines encore plus que celui que portait Cumore au point que s'il ne l'avait pas approchée, il n'aurait pas été capable de dire que cette odeur des plus détestables venait d'elle. Enfin, ce surplus de maquillage sur son visage ne lui plaisait absolument pas, lui confirmant qu'elle devait être très superficielle.

Mimula Cumore ne possédait aucune beauté, qu'elle soit intérieure ou extérieure.

« Je présume que vous connaissez la raison de votre présence au palais. »

A cette phrase, elle eut un sourire plein de suffisance.

« Conquérir le cœur de ce pauvre prince en l'éblouissant de par ma majestueuse personne bien entendu. » déclara-t-elle sur un ton séducteur. « Il ne pourra pas me résister. »

L'expression qu'il vit sur le visage de Cumore illustrait bien ce qu'ils pensaient tous deux : elle en faisait trop. Malheureusement, il n'était pas possible de l'échanger avec un modèle plus humble donc tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était procéder à quelques petits ajustements…

En le voyant prendre en main son sceptre à tête de serpent, le capitaine eut un mouvement de recul et détourna le regard, signe qu'il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et qu'il ferait comme si rien de ce genre ne s'était produit.

« Ma chère, je vous prierai de bien vouloir regarder ceci. » fit-il en plaçant son sceptre face au regard de Mimula.

« Pourquoi donc ? Je ne comp… » commença-t-elle avant que son regard se soit fixé sur celui, rubis, de la tête de serpent.

« Vous êtes ici pour séduire le prince Flynn, rien d'autre. Intéressez-vous un peu à lui et frayez-vous un chemin jusqu'à son cœur sans exagérer. »

« Je dois… séduire… le prince… »

« Une fois votre mission accomplie et le mariage prononcé, vous serez la femme la plus riche du royaume. »

« Je serai… la plus riche… du royaume… »

Alexei eut un sourire satisfait en constatant que son envoûtement avait fonctionné. Cependant, il n'était pas certain qu'il tienne assez longtemps. L'idéal aurait été de le faire juste avant sa rencontre avec le prince mais de par le fait qu'elle était arrivée plus tard que prévu au palais, ceci n'était plus possible. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cette bécasse n'échoue pas dans sa mission.

L'autre option aurait été d'envoûter Flynn mais il doutait d'être assez puissant pour hypnotiser quelqu'un avec cette force mentale, même si, actuellement, le jeune homme était très préoccupé par la santé de son père et peut-être un peu plus fragile psychiquement.

Non, même sans cela, il ne souhaitait pas prendre ce risque. Cela pourrait lui coûter la confiance qu'il avait envers lui et ce n'était pas possible de sacrifier cela.

Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas la lampe pour assurer ses arrières…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Yuri : J'aurais préféré avoir droit à ta collègue…
> 
> Kaleiya : Elle peut être pire que moi tu sais.
> 
> Yuri (désigne les notes de Kaleiya) : Me semble que c'est ton nom que je lis à côté de ces quelques idées à mon égard.
> 
> Kaleiya : Me semble que t'avais signé un contrat comme quoi tu ne porterais pas plainte contre moi si la fic litigieuse a été la première publiée après Loups-Garous.
> 
> Yuri : Je ne me souviens pas de… T'as quand même pas fait ce que je pense que tu as fait ?
> 
> Kaleiya : Pas de ma faute si tu n'avais pas fait gaffe à cette clause du contrat qui, je l'admets, était peut-être écrite en très petits caractères…


	3. Chapitre 2 : La vie d'un prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Eliandre : Chapitre de transition avec Flynn. Pour le moment, je pense ne pas trop avoir été très méchante avec lui…

**Chapitre 2 : La vie d'un prince**

A Agrabah, l'aube revêtait ses plus beaux atours en se parant de ses flamboyants voiles orangées. Ses timides rayons illuminaient doucement le palais royal, plus particulièrement une vaste et riche chambre où reposait un somptueux lit à baldaquin avec ses rideaux de fines mousseline et ses nombreux coussins satinés. Autour de celui-ci, gravitaient plusieurs personnes avec de longues tuniques à manches amples, qui notaient leurs observations sur des parchemins, consultaient des ouvrages compliqués et discutaient entre eux à voix très basses d'un air très affairé. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient en train d'exécuter plusieurs préparations en réduisant en poudre dans un mortier, plusieurs herbes médicinales. Des médecins et des apothicaires, vu leurs apparences et leurs mouvements maniérés.

Observant par la fenêtre, les premières lueurs du jour, ils se rapprochèrent du lit, tirèrent les rideaux de mousseline et s'apprêtèrent à y réveiller le dormeur lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un jeune homme. Un des individus présents tourna la tête dans sa direction, le reconnut avant d'aller à sa rencontre pour le saluer avec déférence.

« Votre Altesse ! » dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Puis l'homme fit un rapide signe de la main à ses collègues qui interrompirent leurs diverses activités et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Faites en sorte que votre entretien avec votre père reste bref, mon prince. » rappela le médecin. « N'oubliez pas qu'il doit se ménager le plus possible. En cas de besoin, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. »

Il s'inclina ensuite une dernière fois avant de suivre ses confrères et quitter la pièce. Laissé seul dans la chambre, le prince s'approcha du lit à baldaquin où dormait un homme d'âge mûr, son père le sultan d'Agrabah.

« Père ! Père, réveillez-vous ! » murmura le jeune visiteur en se penchant au chevet du malade et en soulevant d'une main la tête paternelle tandis que l'autre lui tapotait doucement les tempes.

Ses efforts furent couronnés de succès lorsqu'il vit le visage du sultan tressaillir et ses paupières s'ouvrir lentement pour orienter ses yeux vers le regard bleu azur qui le contemplait avec une mine inquiète.

« Flynn, est-ce toi ? » interrogea le sultan Finath d'une voix affaiblie. « C'est si bon de te voir, mon fils. »

« Père, comment allez-vous ? »

« Plutôt mieux que mal, mon fils. Mais pour le moment, ne te préoccupe pas de ma santé. » ajouta Finath avec une expression sévère. « Je voudrais parler de toi Flynn. Tu le sais, tu es en âge de te marier. »

Si le prince n'était pas si inquiet du fragile état de son père, il n'aurait pas pu retenir un soupir exaspéré ou un regard ennuyé bien qu'il fut d'une nature polie et réservée. Ce sujet finissait toujours par revenir au tapis et il était une source de conflits entre Finath et son fils. Flynn savait que son père ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le meilleur pour lui mais il ne put s'empêcher de protester :

« Mais père ! »

« Il suffit Flynn ! » interrompit le sultan d'une voix autoritaire et à l'entendre, il ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'être malade. « En tant qu'héritier du royaume d'Agrabah, ton devoir te dicte de prendre une épouse afin de pouvoir enfin monter sur le trône et de prendre ma succession. Or, j'apprends que tu n'as fait qu'éconduire toutes tes prétendantes ! »

A l'heure actuelle, le prince était le meilleur parti qu'une femme en âge de se marier ainsi que sa famille puissent rêver. Avec ses courts cheveux blonds d'or en épis, ses yeux bleu azur, ses traits réguliers, on ne pouvait pas dire que Flynn Scifo laissait indifférentes les demoiselles célibataires. Fils unique du sultan d'Agrabah, héritier d'un riche royaume prospère, le jeune homme était de surcroît intelligent et de bonne éducation. Le portrait du gendre idéal pour des parents exigeants et surtout, la promesse d'être affilié à la famille royale en plus de la fortune et de la gloire.

Pourtant, en dépit de son rang, le prince portait plutôt une tenue modeste avec sa chemise orientale blanche dont la couleur faisait mieux ressortir les arabesques couleur bleu lapis-lazuli. Un sarouel et des babouches assortis, accompagnaient l'ensemble. Une étoffe dorée nouée à sa taille faisait office de ceinture et une petite dague d'apparat y était accrochée. Bien que d'excellente qualité, des habits plutôt simples pour l'héritier d'un puissant royaume, qui donnaient néanmoins un bon aperçu de la personnalité de Flynn. Et peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait repoussé les avances de toutes les femmes qui s'étaient présentées à lui.

Après avoir rencontré plusieurs femmes nobles qui tentaient en vain de s'octroyer ses faveurs, Flynn comprit qu'elles n'étaient attirées que par son statut de prince et non par sa personne. Elles revêtaient leur plus belle robe, souvent maquillées et parfumées de la tête aux pieds, étalant une quantité de bijoux si impressionnante qu'il se demandait comment elles parvenaient encore à marcher et elles affichaient de si larges sourires qu'un enfant aurait pu affirmer sans difficulté qu'ils étaient faux. Lorsqu'elles lui adressaient la parole, c'était en général pour parler de leur propre personne, de leur famille ou pour le couvrir de flatteries si exagérées qu'il en était profondément agacé. Elles semblaient incapables d'avoir leur propre caractère ou leur propre opinion, se contentant de calquer leurs avis sur celui du prince. Au final, après avoir supporté pendant un certain temps leur présence, Flynn les congédiait avec toutes la galanterie et la diplomatie dont il était capable, espérant en son for intérieur ne plus jamais les revoir. Aucune ne lui avait plu, aucune ne lui avait paru authentique ou sincère. Aucune ne lui avait laissé un souvenir impérissable.

Cependant, avec le temps, son père finit par s'impatienter. Raison pour laquelle il avait été convoqué à une heure si matinale dans la chambre du sultan.

« Ce comportement est-il digne de l'héritier d'Agrabah ? » questionna Finath d'une voix intransigeante.

Flynn était conscient qu'il devait expliquer ses refus, défendre ses raisons mais il redoutait alors que ce faisant, il allait au-devant d'une dispute avec son père pouvant provoquer une aggravation de son état de santé. Il demeura donc silencieux devant ses reproches et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Voyant son fils rester muet, le sultan craignit d'avoir été trop sévère avec lui et poussa un long soupir.

« Flynn, tu le sais, je ne souhaite que ton bien. » poursuivit-il d'un ton radouci.

« Je le sais, père. » répondit le prince.

« J'ignore combien de temps il me reste Flynn. Mais ce serait un tel soulagement pour moi de te voir partager ton bonheur avec une personne qui saura te rendre heureux. Je pourrai alors quitter ce monde sans regret.»

Et il y avait à ce moment une telle sérénité dans le regard de son père que Flynn se révéla incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-§-

Après que son père lui ait souhaité une bonne journée, Flynn le laissa à nouveau sous la garde des médecins et quitta la chambre, préoccupé par diverses réflexions.

C'était vrai qu'il devait se marier pour réclamer le trône et pouvoir régner sur Agrabah mais au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il avait vécu au palais tel un oiseau en cage sans avoir eu un contact avec l'extérieur. Comment pouvait-il régner sans connaître la situation de son royaume et de son peuple ? Comment mener les bonnes réformes ? Flynn avait un fort sens de la justice et une inébranlable détermination qui le poussaient à s'assurer du bien-être de ses sujets car en tant que prince, il estimait qu'il s'agissait de son devoir principal.

Si seulement il pouvait quitter le palais ne serait-ce qu'un jour pour observer les habitants d'Agrabah dans leur vie quotidienne !

Perdu dans ses pensées, parcourant plusieurs couloirs surveillés par des gardes qui s'inclinaient devant son passage, il s'apprêtait à se diriger dans les jardins du palais lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpella :

« Flynn ! »

Le prince la reconnut aussitôt.

« Estellise ?! Tu te lèves bien tôt aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts, vêtue d'une robe blanche assez simple, se montra devant lui avec un sourire bienveillant. C'était son amie d'enfance Estellise dont les parents étaient autrefois amis avec le sultan Finath quand celui-ci était encore bien portant. Cependant, ses géniteurs moururent lors d'une tempête de sable qui ravagea leur petite province, ne laissant que des ruines. Seule leur fille unique avait survécu. Hélas, après la perte de ses parents, elle n'avait plus de proches et étant de petite noblesse, ayant perdu sa faible fortune et ses terres, aucune famille de l'aristocratie ne voulut s'encombrer d'une déshéritée. Finath la fit alors venir à Agrabah à l'âge de douze ans et à partir de ce jour, elle vivait au palais, en compagnie de Flynn qui la considérait comme une petite sœur, une confidente et avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Les membres de la haute noblesse d'Agrabah toutefois, la toisaient de haut, ne voyant en elle qu'une parvenue ou qu'une petite aristocrate de seconde zone et ils ne pouvaient accepter qu'en vivant au palais, Estellise recevait une éducation digne d'une princesse. Paradoxalement, le fait que la jeune femme ait des origines très modestes les rassurait car de par sa naissance, étant de petite noblesse, la possibilité de se marier à Flynn lui était inexistante.

« Très bien, Flynn. » déclara Estellise d'une voix rassurante. « Je voulais juste te rappeler que tu avais un cours avec notre maître d'armes Drake Dropwart. Il t'attend dans la cour intérieure. »

« Merci Estellise. Je vais tout de suite le rejoindre. »

Le maniement du sabre était l'une des passions de Flynn et de loin, son passe-temps favori. Au palais, il était reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs bretteurs. Très peu rivalisaient avec son talent naturel à l'arme blanche. En fait, ces derniers temps, il lui manquait un bon partenaire d'entraînement. Même son instructeur n'avait plus grand-chose à lui apprendre.

-§-

Le soleil avait parcouru une bonne partie de sa course ascendante lorsqu'Alexei finit de lire et de signer les nombreux rapports qui lui étaient parvenus. Il roula ses parchemins, les cacheta avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air, observant la magnifique vue sur le jardin que lui offrait son bureau.

Il avait recommandé à Cumore de présenter sa sœur au prince juste après sa leçon d'escrime. Il savait que rien ne mettait Flynn de meilleure humeur qu'un bon duel au sabre avec son maître d'armes et qu'il serait à ce moment plus disposé à faire connaissance avec une éventuelle prétendante. Il fallait ensuite juste espérer que Mimula n'échoue pas dans sa mission.

Au fil des années, le petit garçon blond qu'il dominait de sa hauteur avait grandi en un prince courageux, à l'esprit ouvert, très épris de justice et d'égalité envers tous et doté d'une forte volonté. Bien que Flynn lui accordait une totale confiance, Alexei comprit très vite que contrairement à son père, le futur sultan n'était pas aussi influençable que son prédécesseur, étant plutôt du genre à prendre et à forger ses propres décisions plutôt qu'à s'en remettre à des conseillers. Par ailleurs, sous une apparence respectueuse et généreuse, il possédait un tempérament obstiné. Si le Grand Vizir voulait maintenir son pouvoir sur Agrabah, il devait agir avec subtilité pour garder le prince sous contrôle. Ce fut la principale raison pour laquelle il essayait de lui présenter des jeunes femmes à marier. Par l'intermédiaire d'une de ces pimbêches, il espérait manipuler Flynn.

Alexei disposait également d'une autre raison encore moins avouable que la première pour vouloir conserver son ascendant sur le prince en cherchant à le marier avec une écervelée de la haute noblesse. Un désir plus secret, plus sombre qu'il refoulait dans un coin de son esprit sous un verrou de fer. Un souhait qu'il savait inaccessible… sauf le jour où il aurait enfin la lampe…

Pour le moment cependant, il valait mieux surveiller ce qu'allait donner l'entrevue du prince avec cette bécasse de Mimula…

-§-

Après sa leçon avec son maître d'armes, Flynn était en train de boire et se rafraîchir le front à la fontaine du jardin tout en échangeant des banalités avec Estellise quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Derrière lui, Cumore, l'un des capitaines de la garde se tenait en retrait accompagné d'une jeune femme aux traits si semblables aux siens qu'il devina qu'elle devait être une de ses parentes.

« Mon prince, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce dérangement mais j'aimerais vous présenter ma chère sœur Mimula qui est venue de loin pour me rendre visite. » annonça Cumore. « Ce serait un immense honneur pour elle si vous pouviez lui accorder quelques instants de votre temps. »

« Mon prince, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. » fit la jeune femme d'une voix humble en s'inclinant avec révérence.

Flynn dévisagea la nouvelle arrivante avec attention. De son côté, Cumore, pour une fois, ne pouvait que se féliciter de l'envoûtement du Grand Vizir en dépit du mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Contrairement à la veille, Mimula avait eu la main moins lourde sur les bijoux, le parfum ou les maquillages de sorte qu'elle parut plus présentable. Certes, c'était peut-être encore un peu trop surchargé mais c'était toujours mieux que les précédentes mijaurées qu'on avait montrées au prince.

Flynn était trop poli pour éconduire sur-le-champ une de ses prétendantes. Par conséquent, il se pencha respectueusement pour baiser la main de Mimula.

« Le plaisir est partagé chère Madame. » répondit-il en s'efforçant de garder un sourire aimable.

Voyant qu'elle était de trop, Estellise salua la jeune noble avant de se tourner vers son ami d'enfance.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Je vais préparer mon matériel de calligraphie. A toute l'heure Flynn. »

Puis elle s'en alla, accompagnée de sa femme de chambre sous le regard du blond qui retint un soupir en songeant à ce qu'il l'attendait. Parfois, le fardeau royal lui semblait bien lourd.

« Lady Mimula, aimeriez-vous faire un tour dans les jardins ? » lui proposa le prince.

-§-

Si Flynn avait eu une première impression plutôt favorable au début sur Mimula, il déchanta rapidement en quelques minutes. Dans un premier temps, la jeune femme parut s'intéresser à lui, à ses convictions et à ses idées, mais il s'aperçut au final que sa personnalité était assez vaine. Elle ne se souciait guère du sort des classes sociales qui n'appartenaient pas à la noblesse, avait des goûts de luxe visiblement très prononcés et faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui semblait croire que le monde tournait autour d'eux. Flynn fut aussi agacé de constater qu'elle se plaignait pour un rien. Trop chaud, trop de verdures inutiles selon elle, trop d'insectes désagréables. Au bout d'une heure, le prince avait du mal à retenir son irritation croissante et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que Mimula reparte au plus vite chez elle.

Ils atteignaient un bosquet de grenadiers et d'orangers quand une nouvelle fois, Mimula fit des siennes.

« Ah ! Mais quelle est donc cette horrible bestiole ? » piailla-t-elle.

Sur le tronc d'un oranger, Flynn remarqua l'animal incriminé : un pauvre et inoffensif petit lézard. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Voyons Lady Mimula, il ne s'agit que d'un malheureux lézard ! Ce n'est pas cette minuscule bête qui vous fera du mal. »

Comme pour prouver ses propos, le prince cueillit le reptile sur le dos de sa main avant de l'approcher près de Mimula pour qu'elle puisse l'observer de près.

« Essayez de le toucher. Il ne vous mordra pas. »

Et ce fut là que Flynn commit une erreur monumentale…

Au moment où la jeune femme daigna approcher une main du lézard dans l'espoir d'impressionner un peu le prince, l'animal bondit sur sa poitrine dénudée avant de se faufiler sous ses vêtements. Mimula se mit aussitôt à pousser des cris stridents et à gesticuler de façon incohérente pour tenter de se débarrasser de l'intrus.

« Rha ! Cette bête est en train de poser ses sales pattes sur… »

Alertés par ses cris, les nombreux jardiniers chargés de l'entretien des plantes s'interrompirent dans leurs tâches et la virent se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour tenter d'attraper le reptile. Elle s'agitait si fort que ni Flynn ni les jardiniers ne parvenaient pas à lui venir en aide comme elle donnait involontairement des coups à tous ceux qui l'approchaient tout en reculant sans le vouloir.

Comble de malchance, le bosquet où ils se trouvaient était le lieu de prédilection d'Estellise. C'était là que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'entraînait à sa calligraphie. En plus d'un support, de ses coussins, de ses encres et de ses pinceaux, elle avait disposé une bassine d'eau pour rincer et laver son matériel. En entendant les hurlements de Mimula, elle leva les yeux, vit ce qui se passait, se redressa d'un bond et voulut accourir à son secours mais il était déjà trop tard. A force de reculer, la sœur de Cumore se prit les pieds dans la bassine avant de trébucher et de s'effondrer sur le matériel de calligraphie d'Estellise. Les pinceaux et les encriers l'éclaboussèrent dans sa chute, les eaux sales de la bassine se déversèrent en mouillant sa belle robe et au final, Mimula se retrouva cheveux décoiffés et visage barbouillés à l'encre noire et robe trempée, maculée de sable et de terre, dans une position assez grotesque et ridicule avec le responsable de ce fiasco perché innocemment sur sa tête.

Si les serviteurs présents essayaient difficilement de retenir leur fou rire devant un tel spectacle, Flynn et Estellise contemplaient Mimula d'un air interdit. Tous deux pressentaient que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver…

-§-

Effectivement, dès que Mimula quitta les jardins en vociférant haut et fort que jamais elle n'avait été humiliée de la sorte, le sultan convoqua immédiatement Flynn et Estellise dans sa chambre et leur passa un savon de premier ordre, les réprimandant vertement pour avoir offensé une femme de la noblesse quand bien même ce fut de manière involontaire. Flynn fut contraint de présenter ses excuses au capitaine Cumore qui les accepta de mauvaise grâce, voyant qu'à cause de cet incident, il perdait définitivement ses chances d'être lié à la famille royale.

Si au fond de lui il était soulagé d'être débarrassé de Mimula, l'héritier d'Agrabah était toutefois attristé d'avoir une nouvelle fois déçu les espoirs de son père. Errant sans but dans les couloirs du palais, remuant quelques pensées négatives, il voulut néanmoins se changer les idées en regagnant sa chambre lorsqu'il fut surpris de croiser sur son chemin le Grand Vizir Alexei en personne.

« Votre Altesse, quel heureux hasard que cette rencontre ! Je souhaitais justement vous parler. » fit le dignitaire en s'inclinant avec révérence devant le fils du sultan. « Mais il semble que d'autres pensées vous tourmentent. » ajouta-t-il en feignant l'inquiétude. « Peut-être préférez-vous reporter cette discussion à plus tard. »

« Non, ce n'est rien. » le rassura Flynn en s'évertuant à garder le sourire. « Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais tout va bien. »

« Oh vraiment mon prince ? Vous me paraissiez pourtant bien anxieux quelques instants plus tôt. »

« C'est juste que je suis… assez préoccupé de l'état de la santé de mon père. » avoua le prince en baissant tristement ses yeux bleu azur. « Je sens qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps. Et j'aimerais vraiment répondre à ses attentes avant qu'il ne quitte ce monde. Mais je n'ai fait que décevoir ses espoirs. »

« Il est vrai, mon prince, que votre père se désespère de vous voir refuser toutes les femmes de haute noblesse qui vont font la cour. » dit Alexei en surveillant attentivement les expressions du jeune homme. « Je sais bien qu'aucune femme ne vous a plu mais songez à votre père. Les inquiétudes légitimes qu'il a pour vous le font autant souffrir que sa maladie. Il faudrait vaincre cette répulsion qui vous empêche de vous prendre une compagne pour permettre au moins à votre père de quitter cette terre l'esprit apaisé. »

« Je… Non, c'est impossible ! » protesta Flynn. « Je ne peux. C'est au-delà de mes forces ! Ces femmes sont… »

« Votre Altesse, je suis bien conscient que ces femmes ne seront jamais parfaites à vos yeux. Mais je vous le répète, songez à votre père. Voudriez-vous vraiment qu'il nous quitte en ayant le regret éternel de n'avoir pas pu prendre part au mariage de son fils unique, en lui refusant ce dernier moment de bonheur ? »

Flynn poussa un profond soupir. Alexei avait raison. Il devait se contraindre pour enfin prendre une future fiancée. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, au moins le ferait-il pour son père. Pour qu'il puisse partager un dernier souvenir heureux avant de succomber à sa maladie.

« Comme toujours, vous avez entièrement raison Alexei. » se résigna le prince. « Soit, puisque c'est mon devoir en tant qu'héritier d'Agrabah qui me l'ordonne. »

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous aider, mon prince. » fit le Grand Vizir en s'inclinant. « A présent, si vous me le permettez, d'autres devoirs m'appellent. »

Et le vizir repartit aussi promptement qu'il était apparu.

-§-

Marchant d'un pas énergique vers ses appartements, son sceptre à tête de serpent marquant sa cadence, les traits d'Alexei ne laissa rien paraître de ses pensées mais intérieurement, il fulminait de rage sur son projet contrarié. Cette idiote de Mimula ne valait guère mieux que son frère et avait tout gâché parce qu'elle avait fait la prude devant un misérable lézard ! Certes, il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle réussisse totalement à séduire Flynn mais il avait espéré qu'elle durerait un peu plus longtemps que les autres. Suffisamment en tout cas pour essayer par la suite de convaincre le sultan et le prince que la sœur de Cumore pouvait représenter un parti acceptable.

Il avait certes usé de la confiance que Flynn lui accordait pour le pousser à nouveau de se prendre une femme, femme qui, bien sûr, lui serait dévouée mais lors de cette dernière conversation avec lui, il avait senti qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le jeune homme sous contrôle. Il devenait plus indépendant, plus curieux, plus avide de liberté. Cela commençait à poser problème. Car si jamais le prince était véritablement conscient de la situation des habitants du royaume d'Agrabah, il risquait de devenir un obstacle à ses ambitions. Il fallait rapidement trouver une solution.

Il lui tardait d'attendre le rapport de Raven pour savoir où il en était de ses recherches…

-§-

« Flynn, à quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Estellise en voyant son ami d'enfance fixer l'horizon de sa fenêtre.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Flynn, une pièce dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le blanc et le bleu lapis-lazuli. Une bibliothèque contenant divers ouvrages de politique, d'histoire, de philosophie ou de romans occupait un pan du mur de la pièce. Dans un petit coin, était entreposées les armes personnelles du blond, notamment un magnifique scimitar cadeau de son père pour ses seize ans. Il y avait aussi un bureau avec tout le nécessaire pour écrire plumes, parchemins et encre. Un grand lit à baldaquin était orienté vers la fenêtre pour profiter de la lumière du jour. L'ensemble semblait toujours impeccablement rangé et propre, sans un grain de sable ou de poussière, trahissant le côté méthodique et maniaque de l'occupant de la chambre.

Flynn qui était adossé au balcon, se retourna et répondit :

« Je me demandais seulement ce qu'il y avait au-delà des murs du palais. »

Il se redressa et se mit à marcher de long en large dans sa chambre avec une mine contrariée.

« On me dit toujours que c'est mon devoir de prendre la succession de mon père. » déclara Flynn. « Que je dois régner sur Agrabah. Mais comment puis-je régner sans connaître mes sujets, sans connaître les soucis et les problèmes qui les tracassent ? Sans avoir une idée claire de leur situation ? On me dit qu'il est de mon devoir de me prendre une épouse mais… la principale priorité en tant qu'héritier de ce royaume n'est-ce pas de me préoccuper du sort de mon peuple ? Car si personne ne se préoccupe des habitants d'Agrabah, qui le fera ?»

Il poussa un soupir et contempla de nouveau le ciel bleu de sa fenêtre. Il aperçut des oiseaux perchés sur les grenadiers du jardin étendre les ailes pour prendre leur envol vers la ville en traversant les murs du palais. Eux, ils étaient libres et pouvaient se déplacer vers un monde qui était inaccessible au prince.

« J'aimerais tellement sortir de ce palais ne serait-ce qu'un jour pour voir Agrabah et ses habitants de mes propres yeux. »

« Voyons Flynn, c'est impossible. » dit doucement Estellise. « Tu ne ferais pas trois pas dehors sans que quelqu'un te reconnaisse. Il faudrait que tu te fondes dans la foule. »

« Tu as raison. » opina le jeune homme lorsque soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. « Attends ! Si je parvenais à me déguiser en un habitant ordinaire, pourrait-on me reconnaître ? Il faudrait aussi trouver un moyen de couvrir mes cheveux : leur couleur est facilement identifiable.»

« Flynn, tu ne penses tout de même pas sérieusement à… » murmura la femme aux cheveux roses en devenant soudainement anxieuse. « Et ton père ? Il sera mort d'inquiétude. »

« Estellise, tu es mon amie et la seule en qui j'ai une totale confiance. Ne le dis à personne, je t'en prie. »

Il y avait une telle lueur d'espoir dans les yeux bleus de Flynn que la jeune noble ne se sentit pas le courage de la détruire. Elle fit donc son choix et décida alors de lui apporter son soutien dans son projet.

-§-

Le soir même, dans les jardins…

« C'est bon, je crois que c'est suffisant. » chuchota Flynn. « Fais demi-tour avant d'avoir des ennuis. Merci pour tout Estellise. Je te confie mon père en mon absence. Prends bien soin de lui.»

Le prince avait troqué ses habits habituels contre des vêtements plus ordinaires, avec un manteau élimé, surmonté d'une capuche pour couvrir ses cheveux. Il avait toutefois pris également la précaution de les teindre à l'aide d'henné et d'indigotier, métamorphosant ses cheveux blonds d'or en blonds cendrés. Il avait de surcroît dissimulé une dague sur lui et emporté quelques pièces de monnaie en cas de besoin.

« Bonne chance Flynn. Sois prudent. Et reviens vite. » répondit sa complice sur le même ton avant de rebrousser chemin.

Après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec la jeune femme, Flynn se concentra sur le reste de trajet qu'il avait à parcourir pour quitter enfin les murs du palais. Il lui fallait traverser les jardins, grimper à l'un des arbres, escalader les murs avant de trouver un moyen de redescendre vers la ville. En théorie, cela n'avait pas l'air trop difficile.

En pratique cependant, il y avait les soldats qui patrouillaient dans les jardins, ce qui rendait une tentative d'évasion plus compliqué. Il allait devoir éviter leurs rondes. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, cette nuit, c'était le tour du capitaine Leblanc et de ses hommes de monter la garde.

Contre toute attente, il réussit à se faufiler sans encombre. Quoiqu'il eut bien un moment de frayeur lorsqu'il avait involontairement piétiné dans l'obscurité un garde endormi, un certain Boccos. Fort heureusement, ce dernier semblait avoir le sommeil lourd car au lieu de se réveiller comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il se contenta de grogner avant de se remettre à ronfler de façon plus sonore. Ce pauvre garde avait dû avoir une bien rude journée, songeait Flynn. Surtout que pour une raison ou pour une autre, il empestait une tenace odeur de fumier…

Arrivé auprès d'un oranger suffisamment imposant, il grimpa lestement sur les branches, se laissa glisser jusqu'aux murs d'enceinte du palais avant de les escalader. Il chercha du regard un endroit pour redescendre et repéra une botte de foin où il atterrit en douceur.

Flynn ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir. La joie d'avoir réussi à s'enfuir du palais était néanmoins tempéré par le sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir abandonné son père malade, Estellise et ses devoirs en tant que prince et ce, pour une raison quelque peu égoïste. Mais dans le même temps, il était très excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin découvrir Agrabah et de goûter à une liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers le palais avant de vérifier que sa capuche était bien en place. Puis il s'enfonça dans les rues de la cité du désert alors que paraissait à l'horizon, une nouvelle aube, symbole de renouveau et d'espoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Flynn : Puis-je comprendre pourquoi le rôle de Jasmine m'a été attribué ?
> 
> Eliandre : Eh bien, au début, Kaleiya voulait donner le rôle de Jasmine à Yuri car, physiquement, il correspondait bien mais après, on s'est rendu compte que toi en Aladdin, ça ne collait pas. Et qu'il allait beaucoup mieux à Yuri. Il suffit juste de regarder la chanson « Je vole » pour s'en convaincre.
> 
> Flynn : En lisant certains de tes passages, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus mais…
> 
> Eliandre, sifflotant innocemment : Allons, tu te fais des idées mon cher Flynn.
> 
> Flynn : Tu n'as pas prévu quelque chose de bizarre me concernant, n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> Eliandre, croisant les doigts derrière son dos : Bien sûr que non, mon cher Flynn. Voyons, me prendrais-tu pour un auteur cruel et sadique envers ses persos ?
> 
> Flynn : … C'est étrange, mais j'aurais tendance à affirmer que tu n'es pas très sincère dans tes derniers propos...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Fruit défendu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de Kaleiya : Ai-je été plus méchante dans ce chapitre ? Ben disons plutôt que ma collègue a eu raison de prévoir un rating T...

**Chapitre 3 : Fruit défendu**

C'était rare qu'il se lève en même temps que le soleil mais il n'avait plus du tout sommeil. La veille, Yuri avait pu récupérer un peu plus de nourriture en partie grâce au fait que Leblanc supervisait lui-même les travaux pour réparer la brèche de la muraille extérieure. Le capitaine avait eu l'idée de chercher des ouvriers parmi les plus défavorisés afin de faire toute tâche qui ne nécessitait qu'un peu d'huile de coude. Il lui avait même proposé de se joindre aux travaux afin de payer pour quelques-uns des vols qu'il avait commis mais le jeune homme avait décliné l'offre et lui avait recommandé d'aller voir chez les Capel s'il n'y trouverait pas quelqu'un de plus motivé qu'il ne l'était.

Le résultat fut plutôt concluant : le père de Karol avait rejoint le chantier en tant qu'ouvrier et les deux enfants, très volontaires, avaient réussis à obtenir le droit d'y faire quelques petits travaux divers. De cette façon, ils auraient, au moins pendant un temps, un meilleur revenu.

Aujourd'hui, l'étalage de pastèques le tentait bien. La veille, il avait certes réussi à se servir en figues et dattes assez facilement mais, en se cachant d'un Cumore visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, il avait accroché son sarouel gris, quelques-peu rapiécé par endroits, et s'était retrouvé contraint à faire de la couture en rentrant chez lui. Repede, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adonnait à cette activité, l'avait regardé d'un air inquiet, sentant visiblement qu'il ruminait quelques mauvaises pensées issues de son passé. En même temps, c'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à coudre et dès qu'il tenait une aiguille en main, il la voyait dans son esprit et ressentait pleinement tous ces regrets qu'il avait de ne pas avoir voulu, enfant, entendre raison à temps.

Il guettait depuis un moment l'instant où le marchand ne ferait pas attention à lui et, dès qu'il eut la tête tournée, il s'empara de l'un des fruits qu'il cacha dans un panier qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre avec lui. Ainsi, il put aller se cacher dans un coin sombre et, avec l'aide d'une dague, déguster ce qui allait très certainement être son premier repas de la journée.

Quand il eut terminé, il fut rejoint par Repede.

« Ça a l'air bien calme ce matin. Des gardes en vue ? »

L'aboiement plutôt joyeux de son compagnon à quatre pattes et le calme qui se dégageait de lui vinrent confirmer l'ambiance du moment.

« Donc ça peut valoir le coup de se prendre un petit en-cas pour plus tard. »

Il laissa son ami continuer son habituel tour d'Agrabah tandis qu'il retourna près des étalages de nourriture. Cette fois-ci, il avait intérêt à opter pour quelque chose de plus petit et donc de plus facile à cacher. Son regard gris finit par être attiré par le rouge des pommes présentes sur un étalage à environ six mètres de lui. Seul souci : celui qui le tenait n'était pas commode du tout et, s'il se faisait chopper, sa main risquait facilement d'y passer vu le sabre qu'il voyait briller à la ceinture du marchand.

Yuri pensa laisser tomber mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, il réalisa qu'un gosse était en train de se servir et que, s'il se fiait au regard noir du propriétaire de l'étalage, ce dernier l'avait vu faire.

« Viens par là sale chenapan ! » fit la grosse voix pleine de colère du marchand tandis qu'il attrapait fermement l'enfant par le poignet. « Je vais t'apprendre à me voler ! »

Le jeune homme s'interposa rapidement en saisissant la main qui tenait le sabre, s'attirant du coup les foudres du marchand.

« C'est juste un gosse ! » lui lança Yuri avec fureur en soutenant son regard avec défiance. « Il a juste faim, comme beaucoup d'autres qui n'ont pas assez pour vivre ! »

« Mais un voleur reste un voleur, peu importe son âge ! » répliqua l'homme sur un ton acide. « Et puisque que tu tiens tant à le défendre, tu n'as qu'à me payer pour cette pomme. »

Là, cela devenait vraiment mauvais. Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui et s'il ne réagissait pas ou s'enfuyait, le gamin allait y laisser sa main alors qu'il ne méritait pas un tel traitement pour une simple pomme. En prime, leurs cris avaient alerté les passants et, à ce rythme, la garde risquait d'intervenir voire, vu qu'il avait croisé les hommes de Cumore pas très loin, faire empirer la situation.

« J'ai pas d'argent mais foutez-lui la paix ! » lança Yuri à son interlocuteur, se doutant très bien de ce qu'il risquait en faisant cela.

« Alors tu paieras pour lui ! »

Le marchand lâcha l'enfant pour attraper le poignet de Yuri et le plaquer avec force contre une partie vide de son étal. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se préparant à perdre définitivement sa main…

« Arrêtez ! »

En entendant le son d'une pièce posée sur le bois de l'étal, Yuri ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'un inconnu vêtu d'une cape élimée se tenait à côté de lui, ses yeux bleus fixant ceux noirs de l'homme qui avait encore son sabre. Près de sa main, il pouvait voir briller une pièce en or.

« C'est pour payer ce qu'ils vous doivent. » déclara l'inconnu.

Le marchand parut réfléchir un instant puis il lâcha son captif, remettant son sabre à sa taille avant de prendre la pièce qui lui était offerte.

Enfin libre, Yuri fit un pas en arrière, massant son poignet droit tout en faisant signe à l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé de vite s'en aller. Il ne serait pas surpris de que voir que demain, la force de poigne de ce type avait laissé des traces. Chance qu'il était ambidextre.

Par contre, le fait d'avoir une dette envers quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…

Voyant que ce type aux yeux bleus s'éloignait, il s'empressa de le suivre. Cependant, il fut un peu intrigué de voir cet homme marquer un court temps d'arrêt en voyant les gardes puis de prendre une ruelle à sa gauche. Aurait-il un problème avec les hommes de Cumore ou simplement avec tous ceux appartenant à la garde ? Pourtant, les deux soldats ne semblaient pas lui avoir manifesté le moindre intérêt ou remarqué son manège.

Il continua de le suivre, se faisant un peu plus discret et se cachant à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'inconnu se retourner, c'est-à-dire assez souvent. Pas bien clair tout ça.

Puis arriva ce qui devait arriver : la ruelle en question n'était pas des mieux fréquentés et il finit par se faire coincer par trois types assez costauds qui n'avaient visiblement aucune intention de le laisser passer… voire de le laisser partir. Par contre, il semblait à Yuri qu'il reconnaissait ces trois-là et, comme il y avait une taverne pas très loin, il avait une vague idée d'où il avait pu les rencontrer auparavant.

« J'aimerais passer s'il vous plait. » leur lança l'inconnu.

« Et si ça nous plait pas ? » fit l'un des types en riant.

C'est ce moment précis, que choisit Yuri pour se montrer. Il sortit de sa cachette et alla se placer juste à côté de l'inconnu aux yeux bleus, ce qui lui permit de bien sentir que les trois abrutis qui s'étaient mis en travers de sa route n'étaient pas très frais.

« Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien par ici. » lança Yuri avec nonchalance, en profitant au passage pour passer un bras autour des épaules de l'inconnu. « Ça vous gêne si je me joint à votre petite fête ? »

« Hey ! Mais c'est qu'on a une pute pour nous tout seul les gars ! »

… Là ils les remettaient et le souvenir n'était pas des plus plaisants. La dernière fois, ces trois crétins étaient bourrés et l'avaient pris pour une prostituée, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, surtout quand ils avaient commencé à le coincer contre un mur dans le but de le « secouer allégrement » et de le faire « couiner toute la nuit » comme la pétasse qu'ils pensaient avoir en face d'eux. Autant dire que ni lui, ni Repede, qui était juste derrière eux ce jour-là, n'avaient trouvé cela à leur goût, si bien que cela s'est terminé par une bagarre dont il a pu ressortir grand vainqueur après les avoir assommés avec des chaises.

Et visiblement, l'histoire risquait de se répéter car ils avaient, semblait-il, la mémoire courte…

« Apparemment, y en a certains qui ont de graves problèmes de vue… et de mémoire d'ailleurs. » déclara-t-il sur un ton de provocation avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu. « J'ai vraiment l'air d'une prostituée pour toi ? »

« Pas vraiment… » fit celui à la cape en le dévisageant rapidement de la tête aux pieds. « De loin peut-être mais de près et en entendant votre voix, sûrement pas. »

« Alors on va ajouter sourd à la liste. » dit Yuri en se tournant avec les trois hommes qui leur barraient le passage et qui, à présent, semblaient d'assez mauvaise humeur. « D'ailleurs c'est quoi votre parfum les mecs ? Alcool et vomi ? »

Cette dernière réplique fut suffisante pour énerver encore plus ceux qui étaient en face. Il eut juste le temps de se séparer de l'inconnu afin d'éviter le premier coup de poing. Il se baissa pour esquiver le suivant et répliqua avec un violent uppercut à la mâchoire de son adversaire suivi d'un crochet du droit bien placé qui envoya son opposant au tapis.

Yuri s'apprêta à aller donner un coup de main au type à la cape… avant de réaliser que ce dernier arrivait très bien à se débrouiller tout seul, un de ses adversaires ayant eu la mauvaise surprise de voir sa force se retourner contre lui quand celui aux yeux bleus profita du moment où il l'attaquait pour esquiver et l'attraper par le col de sa chemise, le projetant contre un mur avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ce type n'était clairement pas sans défense.

Leur dernier adversaire tenta d'étrangler l'inconnu mais Yuri lui fit un croc en jambe pour le déséquilibrer tandis que l'inconnu, dont la capuche qui couvrait ses courts cheveux blonds cendrés était tombée, l'acheva d'un bon coup de poing dans le ventre qui coupa le souffle de son opposant.

Le combat n'avait pas duré très longtemps mais, vu la fraîcheur des adversaires, ce n'était guère étonnant.

« Plus c'est bourré, plus c'est stupide… » constata Yuri avant de pousser un soupir de dépit. « Même les deux nigauds feraient mieux que vous les mecs dans votre état. »

Sans aucun avertissement, il fut soudainement plaqué contre un mur et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son opposant n'était autre que l'inconnu aux yeux bleus, ce dernier le fixant avec une grande méfiance.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me suiviez au juste ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'allais par ici moi aussi ! » répondit Yuri du tac au tac. « Et puis je sais pas qui tu es Blondie mais c'était pas l'idée du siècle de venir dans ce coin quand on ne connaît pas la ville ou qu'on veut échapper à quelqu'un. »

Le blond le relâcha, en profitant pour remettre sa capuche en place tout en lui jetant un regard plein de suspicion.

« Merci… » fit Yuri en se décollant avec une joie non feinte du mur. « J'sais pas pourquoi tu veux éviter la garde alors que t'as rien fait… »

En remarquant l'expression sur le visage de celui qui lui faisait face, le brun n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que ce type devait avoir une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir croiser les hommes du sultan.

« … En même temps Blondie, j'en ai rien à foutre donc… » poursuivit-il en faisant un geste évasif de la main.

« Halte ! »

Au cri qu'ils entendirent, tous deux se tournèrent vers l'origine de celui-ci pour constater que quatre gardes se dirigeaient vers eux, sabre en main.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda Yuri à l'inconnu aux yeux bleus.

« Pardon ? »

« Je peux leur échapper et t'y aider donc tu me fais confiance ? »

Celui qu'il surnommait Blondie hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Yuri prit la main de son nouveau compagnon et le força à le suivre en courant, l'entraînant dans un dédale de ruelles tantôt vides et sombres, tantôt animées et éclairées. A force de tourner d'un côté puis d'un autre, il y avait de quoi avoir le tournis, ce qui leur permit de semer leurs poursuivants et de se cacher dans un recoin peu éclairé.

« Me demande après lequel de nous deux ils étaient. » fit le brun en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Pourquoi donc ? » questionna le blond, intrigué.

« Ben il se pourrait que notre vendeur de pommes ait vérifié son stock après notre départ et qu'il ait constaté une incohérence de deux ou trois fruits… »

Yuri ouvrit le sac qu'il avait accroché à sa taille et en sortit trois pommes bien rouges qu'il avait discrètement dérobées à l'étal pendant que le marchand était concentré sur celui aux yeux bleus. Par contre, s'il se fiait à l'expression sur le visage du blond, ce dernier n'était visiblement pas enchanté d'apprendre l'autre raison pour laquelle ils étaient peut-être recherchés…

« Vous allez tout de suite rendre ce que vous avez pris ! » lui lança-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

« Bien sûr… Tu veux m'accompagner pour t'assurer que je vais bien rendre ceci à ces gentils messieurs qui ont l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter à notre sujet ? » répliqua-t-il avec un mélange d'ironie et d'agacement.

La grimace de son interlocuteur en disait long sur son envie de croiser les gardes mais il n'était pas certain qu'il le laisserait en paix…

« Ce n'est pas correct de voler autrui ! » s'exclama le blond en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Désolé mais, aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai pas de quoi m'acheter à manger. » contra le brun sur un ton sec.

« Alors trouvez-vous un travail ! »

« Faudrait déjà que je connaisse un métier et à part voleur de nourriture, je ne sais rien faire d'autre ! Et puis ça ne changerait rien à ma situation à part me faire payer des taxes supplémentaires. »

L'inconnu haussa les sourcils à cette réponse, visiblement intrigué. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand un bruit attira leur attention.

« Imbécile ! T'avais besoin de faire tomber cette jarre ? » hurla une voix qui n'était pas très loin d'eux.

« Faut qu'on bouge ! » murmura Yuri avant de quitter leur cachette, suivi de près par celui aux yeux bleus qui réajustait sa cape.

Ils prirent une ruelle à leur gauche mais se cachèrent immédiatement derrière des caisses quand ils virent deux gardes tout près qui, par chance, ne les avaient pas remarqués. L'occasion étant trop belle, le garçon des rues n'eut aucune hésitation à les assommer d'un bon coup derrière la tête, en profitant pour leur piquer leurs sabres au passage.

« Ça pourrait servir. » fit-il en donnant l'une des deux armes à l'inconnu. « En espérant pour toi que tu sais comment ça s'utilise. »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question… » répliqua celui aux yeux bleus.

« Les voilà ! »

Apparemment, ils allaient avoir chacun l'occasion de montrer ce dont ils étaient capables, quatre gardes portant les couleurs de Cumore leur barrant la route, sabre en main. Leur seule échappatoire, c'était de les battre rapidement avant que des renforts n'arrivent.

Ils les laissèrent se rapprocher de quelques pas puis, le moment venu, esquivèrent le premier coup pour contrattaquer.

Son adversaire étant plus lent que lui, Yuri put facilement le surpasser en vitesse avec un bon jeu de jambes, ce qui lui permit de le désarmer sans trop de soucis. Le suivant tenta de le surprendre sur le côté mais il fut contré par l'inconnu qui le repoussa avec une facilité étonnante. Les deux derniers voulurent les prendre à revers pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, ce qui aurait pu marcher si un aboiement agressif n'avait pas retenti, alertant le brun du danger. Il put parer le coup de l'un des deux tandis que celui qui restait se fit attaquer par Repede qui le mordit de toutes ses forces au bras, faisant lâcher son arme à l'homme.

Quand il vit que celui à la cape risquait de se faire surprendre, Yuri intervint et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à vaincre sans trop de problèmes leurs assaillants. Ne souhaitant pas risquer d'avoir plus d'ennuis, il se dépêcha d'attraper l'inconnu par la main et l'entraîna rapidement avec lui dans un nouveau dédale de ruelles.

Une fois certain d'être tranquilles, ils purent s'arrêter et souffler un peu.

« Bon, nos routes se séparent ici je pense donc à la prochaine ! » lança le garçon des rues avant de tenter de s'éloigner mais il fut retenu par une main qui avait agrippé son poignet droit, le faisant légèrement grimacer de douleur. « Quoi encore ? »

« Vous êtes blessé. » lui fit remarquer l'inconnu en fixant son poignet sur lequel des marques commençaient à apparaître. « Je vous voyais tenter de ne pas vous servir de votre main droite. »

Yuri n'était pas très enchanté que le blond ait remarqué cela.

« Ça ira mieux le lendemain. » déclara-t-il, tentant de cacher son agacement.

« Ce serait mieux avec des soins appropriés ! » contra son interlocuteur avec fermeté. « Laissez-moi au moins vous payer de quoi vous soigner. »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que je déteste avoir une dette auprès de quelqu'un, voilà tout. »

A cette phrase, l'inconnu resta un instant silencieux, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

« Et si je vous propose un moyen de payer cette dette ? »

Intrigué, Yuri haussa un sourcil.

« Dis toujours. »

« Je vous achète ce qu'il vous faut pour votre poignet et, en retour, vous m'hébergez pour la nuit. » proposa celui aux yeux bleus. « Marché conclu ? »

Le brun était assez étonné de cette proposition. Seulement, elle n'était pas très équitable…

« T'oublies juste une chose Blondie. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu m'as aussi évité d'avoir une main en moins et vu les prix pratiqués par les apothicaires, je doute qu'une simple nuit dans ce qui me sert de demeure soit suffisante pour couvrir entièrement ma dette. »

« Alors… Si je vous demandais de me faire visiter Agrabah pendant tout le temps où je resterai chez vous, cela vous gênerait-il ? »

Déjà plus équitable et, vu la proposition, il en conclut que ce type n'était pas du coin. Mais l'idée qu'un autre que lui ou Repede entre dans leur cachette le dérangeait un peu. Et puis, il n'était pas le seul à devoir décider dans cette histoire.

« Ca dépend si Repede est d'accord ou non. »

Si son fidèle compagnon ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme, alors il n'aurait aucun remord à refuser cet arrangement. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Le chien fixa l'inconnu de son œil valide, le jaugeant. Il se rapprocha ensuite de lui pour le renifler avec grand intérêt, tournant autour du blond pour le sentir du mieux possible. Sans prévenir, il tira sur un des pans de la cape de l'homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'accroupisse. A ce moment précis, l'animal en profita pour le lâcher et lui sauter dessus pour lui lécher le visage, faisant tomber sa capuche au passage.

Bien qu'amusé par la scène, Yuri soupira en réalisant qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser ce marché.

-§-

« Et voici mon humble demeure. »

Blondie – il l'avait définitivement baptisé ainsi, ce qui ne semblait pas du goût de ce dernier – observa les lieux avec attention tandis qu'il déposait son butin du jour et que Repede rejoignait le coin qu'il occupait pour dormir.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir mais je peux toujours te faire un peu de place. » fit Yuri avant de prendre place sur les coussins. « Par contre, le dîner risque d'être un peu frugal vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose aujourd'hui… »

« Il me restait encore assez pour acheter à manger vous savez… » rétorqua l'inconnu une fois qu'il eut posé sa cape.

« A ce sujet, concernant la pomme que t'avais payé, c'était trop. »

« Trop quoi ? Je ne serais pas intervenu, vous seriez manchot. »

« Ça je le sais, merci bien. Je voulais dire que tu l'avais payée trop cher et que je n'ai pris qu'une partie de ce qu'il aurait dû te donner en retour… »

« Vous auriez donc préféré y laisser votre main ? Je souhaitais juste éviter une effusion de sang donc le reste n'a pas d'importance. »

Le ton avait failli monter. Le brun préféra en rester là sur ce sujet bien qu'il ait quand même trouvé étrange que, chez l'apothicaire, ce type n'ait pas cherché à marchander.

« Sinon, arrête de me vouvoyer Blondie. » lança-t-il, faisant froncer les sourcils à son interlocuteur. « On doit avoir le même âge et tu me donnes l'impression d'être un vieux croulant à chaque fois que tu me parles… »

« Si vous cessez de m'appeler ainsi… » répliqua l'inconnu en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Pour ça, me faudrait connaître ton nom… »

Le silence qu'il reçut en réponse fut des plus éloquents : ce type ne comptait pas révéler sa vraie identité. Il n'allait pas le forcer mais tant qu'il ne saurait pas comment il s'appelait, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui donner son nom en retour.

« Pas de noms dans ce cas donc tu fais avec Blondie. »

Le brun se leva puis prit un des sabres qu'il avait en sa possession en main. Il attrapa une des trois pommes qu'il avait dérobé et en coupa une en deux parts égales. Il tendit l'une des deux au blond.

« … Merci. »

Il prit la moitié du fruit qui lui était proposée et alla s'asseoir près de leur camarade canin, ce dernier ayant relevé la tête à ce geste. Tous deux mangèrent leur part, l'un regardant les lueurs du couchant qui commençaient à teindre le palais et l'autre observant son camarde avec une certaine curiosité. Le garçon des rues le laissa faire, savourant les dernières bouchées de son repas.

« Tu as toujours vécu ici ? »

Yuri ne cacha pas sa surprise à cette brusque question de son invité. Excepté Repede, personne d'autre que lui n'était venu jusqu'ici donc il n'avait jamais eu à répondre à ce genre d'interrogations le concernant ou, du moins, les éludaient d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Non. » répondit-il en reposant le sabre qu'il avait en main. « Avant, j'avais une maison et j'y vivais avec ma mère. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de parler d'elle, ayant toujours gardé pour lui une bonne partie des regrets qu'il avait eu de ne pas avoir été celui qu'elle aurait espéré le voir devenir et ce, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter enfant.

« Et pourquoi tu n'y vis plus ? » demanda le blond, visiblement intrigué par la réponse qu'il lui avait donné.

« Parce qu'elle est morte quand j'avais dix ans et que nous étions pauvres. » répondit Yuri en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, réfrénant un souvenir douloureux qui lui revenait en mémoire. « Les taxes et le fait que je n'avais pas souhaité apprendre un métier m'ont poussé à vendre quasiment tout ce qu'on avait pour que je puisse survivre, la maison y compris car autrement, j'aurais été contraint de payer un impôt alors que j'avais à peine assez pour manger. »

« Et ton père ? »

« Jamais connu ce type et jamais su qui c'était. »

Yuri ne savait rien au sujet de cet homme et, honnêtement, il préférait que cela reste ainsi. Il ne voulait pas connaître un salaud qui tirait son coup et s'en allait comme si de rien n'était après, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme rejetée par les siens car elle avait eu la malchance de rencontrer celui qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Et toi Blondie ? Vu que tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, vas-tu me parler un peu de tes parents vu que je t'ai parlé des miens ? »

Le blond resta un instant silencieux, sa main droite grattant doucement la tête de Repede qui semblait beaucoup apprécier le geste.

« Ma mère est morte peu après ma naissance et mon père… » commença le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avant de déglutir. « Mon père ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Sa santé s'est fortement dégradée par la suite et je l'ai plus souvent vu alité qu'autre chose. Je… Ça n'a pas été évident de le laisser mais… il fallait que je le fasse.»

L'ambiance était devenue plutôt lourde après ça, ce qui n'était pas de son goût. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter en premier lieu de répondre à cette question mais d'un autre côté, vider son sac de temps à autre n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ?

Quand Yuri posa ses yeux sur son sabre, il repensa à leur combat contre les gardes et au fait que ce mystérieux blond était plutôt adroit avec une lame. Il prit donc son arme dans sa main gauche et fixa son invité du regard.

« Un petit duel avant de dormir ? »

L'inconnu se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillants d'étonnement puis d'intérêt. Il lui désigna l'autre sabre dans un coin de la pièce et lui laissa le temps de le récupérer.

« Tu crois que tu vas gagner ? » lui demanda Blondie, une lueur de défi s'étant allumée au fond de son regard azur.

« Je n'ai surtout pas l'intention de perdre ! » répondit-il avant de commencer à attaquer.

Bien que ses gestes étaient vifs, son adversaire parait ses coups avec aisance, comme s'il avait anticipé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'était assez agaçant, surtout quand ce dernier parvint à inverser les rôles et à le pousser à jouer la défense. Cependant, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire et, de sa lame, bloqua chaque attaque le visant.

« Pas mal. » lança son opposant sur un ton admiratif. « Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. »

« Je te retourne le compliment Blondie. » répliqua Yuri, parant un coup qui lui était destiné. « T'es plus coriace que ces nigauds, c'est certain. »

Et c'était un euphémisme… Ce type avait de la force, était adroit avec un sabre et était clairement meilleur que ceux qu'il avait déjà affronté auparavant. Il avait intérêt à faire mieux que lui car s'il continuait comme ça, il allait se faire laminer.

Il esquiva sur le côté, répliqua aussitôt avec un rythme soutenu, contraignant ainsi son adversaire à reculer. Cependant, alors qu'il tentait une feinte, la situation s'inversa de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, il se fit désarmer, la pointe du sabre de son adversaire à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« J'ai gagné. » fit celui aux yeux bleus, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Face à un blessé tout de même. » déclara le garçon des rues avec mauvaise foi en montrant son poignet droit. « Et puis j'étais coincé contre un mur. »

« Cela reste tout de même une victoire. »

« C'était un coup de chance et le lieu du duel n'était pas des plus spacieux ! »

« Dans ce cas, ce serait un plaisir pour moi de t'accorder une revanche dans un endroit qui te conviendra mieux. »

Cette lueur d'intérêt et d'envie dans ce regard azur n'échappa pas à Yuri qui, de son côté, regrettait déjà que ce combat soit terminé. Quelques minutes de plus ne lui auraient pas déplu, surtout face à un adversaire comme Blondie. Il lui fit donc un sourire plein de malice, ses yeux gris le fixant avec défi.

« Je compte bien te faire mordre la poussière Blondie. » déclara-t-il en décalant avec sa main gauche la lame qui était toujours pointée près de son visage. « Si c'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera demain. »

Oh oui… Il était hors de question qu'il reste sur une défaite et ce, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait pour renverser la situation.

A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller dormir, la fatigue de la journée commençant à se faire sentir. Après avoir indiqué à son invité où était ce qui lui servait de lit, il alla s'allonger et, au moment où il perçut la présence du blond derrière lui, il sombra dans les méandres du sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Yuri : … Tu as été plutôt gentille là…
> 
> Kaleiya : J'étais d'humeur pour ça.
> 
> Yuri : Par contre, tu t'es pas foulée pour le duel !
> 
> Kaleiya : J'ai l'air d'une championne d'escrime… ?
> 
> Yuri : Vu tes ongles, je doute même que tu puisses tenir une épée.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Deux justices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Eliandre : Ce chapitre prend quelques libertés avec le dessin animé. La raison est simple : laisser le coup de foudre du dessin animé aurait été un peu se laisser aller à la facilité…

**Chapitre 4 : Deux justices**

Malgré son statut de noble et de prince, Flynn n'était pas du genre difficile mais passer sans transition de son confortable lit à baldaquin au palais à une couche improvisée qu'il devait partager avec l'inconnu aux longs cheveux bruns et disposée sur le dur sol d'un bâtiment partiellement démoli, tout de même, lui était laborieux. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il passa une nuit un peu difficile et qu'il se leva une demi-heure avant l'aube. Sans doute avait-il trop l'habitude de l'aisance matérielle dont il jouissait chez son père. Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre pour ça.

Se redressant, tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le dormeur à côté de lui, il en profita pour étirer ses membres engourdis tout en contemplant en silence le voleur de pommes dont il venait de faire la connaissance la veille. Etrange de voir ce jeune homme fier au tempérament moqueur, arrogant, impatient se reposer aussi paisiblement en cet instant. Le blond l'envia d'être capable de jouir d'un sommeil réparateur dans des conditions aussi inconfortables. Puis, détournant le regard, il ajusta sa capuche, épousseta ses vêtements, vérifia qu'il avait toujours en sa possession sa dague et sa petite bourse. Ne voulant pas réveiller son hôte à une heure si matinale, il avait l'intention de descendre pour faire un petit tour à l'extérieur quand un discret jappement retentit.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à s'être éveillé avant l'aube. Repede l'était également. Le fidèle compagnon de l'inconnu s'approcha de lui et Flynn s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour le caresser.

« Il est trop tôt pour réveiller ton maître alors je vais me balader un peu en attendant. » annonça-t-il. « Je reviens bientôt. »

Toutefois, lorsqu'il voulut partir, l'animal se mit à le suivre. Manifestement, depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec lui, Repede semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Au fond, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu trouver un hébergement pour la nuit. Sans son accord, l'inconnu aurait refusé sa proposition et il aurait peut-être éprouvé des difficultés pour chercher un endroit où dormir.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? » interrogea le blond. « C'est d'accord. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Ce fut donc en compagnie de Repede que Flynn descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre les rues de la cité. Pendant qu'il marchait, scrutant avec attention les premiers travailleurs levés tels les boulangers pétrissant leur pâte et allumant leurs fours pour cuire leurs pains ou les livreurs apportant les cargaisons des marchands avant qu'ils installent leurs étals, le jeune prince se remémorait la journée de la veille.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'imaginait Flynn quand il avait découvert pour la première fois Agrabah et ses habitants. Il pouvait certes voir des gens satisfaits et heureux de vivre mais il en voyait d'autres qui souffraient. Des enfants pleurant à cause de la faim, des femmes et des hommes quémandant pour quelques piécettes. Et les gardes – ceux qui portaient l'uniforme du capitaine Cumore d'une manière générale – affectaient de ne rien voir de cette souffrance. Pire encore : ils rabrouaient et chassaient tous les mendiants, y compris les enfants, des rues qu'ils fréquentaient. Cela pouvait expliquer le comportement désespéré de certains.

Comme ceux qui volaient pour survivre…

Le cri outragé d'un marchand avait attiré son attention. Apparemment, un petit garçon avait volé une pomme. Flynn n'approuvait pas l'acte de voler. Toutefois, voyant la main de l'homme prêt à dégainer son sabre alors qu'il serrait le poignet de l'enfant, il s'apprêtait à intervenir mais quelqu'un l'avait devancé. Le propriétaire de Repede. L'inconnu aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris. Le marchand avait alors changé de cible et cela aurait pu très mal se passer s'il n'avait pas sorti à la hâte une pièce d'or de sa bourse pour calmer ce dernier. Il savait que la pomme incriminée devait valoir moins que ça mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. L'essentiel était de tirer cet homme et ce jeune enfant du pétrin où ils s'étaient fourrés.

Mais par ce geste, il venait d'entremêler sa destinée avec celle de l'inconnu aux yeux gris…

Celui-ci l'avait suivi et l'avait abordé d'une façon un peu trop familière à son goût quand il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Toutefois, dans l'immédiat, c'étaient les trois voyous qui posaient souci et il devait admettre que sans l'aide de ce garçon des rues, il aurait eu plus de difficultés pour s'en débarrasser.

L'inconnu l'avait sauvé mais dans le même temps, il devint une source de problèmes quand il comprit qu'il avait chapardé des pommes, ce qui colla les gardes à leurs trousses. Flynn avait tenté d'éviter de les croiser pour ne pas prendre le risque que l'un d'eux ne le reconnaisse et le force à revenir au palais. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté et il éprouva quelques remords quand il avait affronté, sabre en main, des hommes dévoués à son père mais c'était ça ou retourner dans la demeure royale. Et il ne voulait pas que sa petite échappée tourne court aussi rapidement. De plus, il devait admettre qu'il s'était bien amusé en se battant contre les gardes, qui pour une fois, luttaient sans retenue, sans tenir compte de son statut de prince. Et ce fut plus jouissif lorsqu'après avoir accepté son compromis, l'inconnu le défia. Flynn ignorait où il avait appris à le maniement du sabre mais le voleur de pommes était doué. Enfin, pas suffisamment pour gagner contre lui mais il sentait une énorme marge de progression. Dommage qu'il gâchait son talent en détroussant les marchands de fruits et légumes…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cet inconnu, il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom… Le blond n'osait pas le lui demander de peur qu'il exige en retour le sien, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mentir en lui donnant un faux nom. De toute façon, l'inconnu s'en accommodait bien au final puisqu'il l'avait affublé du sobriquet de « Blondie », surnom que Flynn n'aimait guère mais il devait s'y faire. L'inconnu était plutôt perspicace – il avait compris qu'il fuyait les gardes – et le jeune homme ne désirait pas qu'il découvre sa véritable identité. Il était ici en tant que Flynn, un habitant parmi d'autres du royaume d'Agrabah et non en tant que prince. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à savoir le nom de l'inconnu pour le moment, même s'il ignorait comment l'appeler en sa présence et il n'était pas du genre à donner des surnoms ridicules.

Jugeant le ciel suffisamment éclairci, il estima qu'il était temps de revenir réveiller le dormeur. Il fit donc signe à Repede qu'il revenait sur ses pas.

-§-

En arrivant vers son lieu d'hébergement temporaire, Flynn constata que le soleil s'était levé tout comme l'inconnu aux yeux gris qui lui semblait très excité, l'attendant déjà avec son sabre à la main.

« Où étais-tu passé Blondie? » demanda-t-il. « J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu me devais une revanche ! »

« Désolé, j'étais parti faire un tour pour me dégourdir les jambes. » s'excusa Flynn. « Tu dormais alors je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Alors, prêt à mordre la poussière, Blondie ? » provoqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Pris au jeu, le blond faillit répondre par l'affirmative lorsqu'il examina le poignet droit de son interlocuteur. Malgré les soins prodigués, il était encore enflé et le bandage de la veille s'était défait. Flynn haussa un sourcil.

« As-tu appliqué sur ton poignet l'onguent que t'a donné l'apothicaire ? »

Le voleur de pommes fit mine de regarder son bras avant d'effectuer un geste évasif de la main.

« Oh, ce n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Je n'ai plus mal du tout d'ailleurs. »

« L'apothicaire t'a recommandé d'appliquer l'onguent matin et soir jusqu'à ce que ton poignet ne soit plus gonflé ! » dit Flynn d'un ton exaspéré. « Comment veux-tu continuer à te battre alors que tu négliges ta santé ? »

Prenant le petit pot en terre cuite contenant l'onguent acheté chez l'apothicaire ainsi que de quoi refaire le bandage, le blond se planta ensuite devant l'inconnu avant de lui ordonner :

« Assieds-toi. »

« Quoi ? » protesta son hôte.

« Assieds-toi ou je t'y obligerai ! » menaça-t-il.

Il s'attendait que le brun fasse de la résistance mais vu l'air sombre et furibond que le prince affichait dans ses yeux bleu azur, peut-être comprit-il qu'il valait mieux céder pour le moment. En rouspétant, le brun finit donc par obtempérer. Flynn en profita alors pour retirer le bandage du poignet et y appliquer l'onguent.

C'était curieux… Cet inconnu au regard gris comme l'onyx pouvait être d'une arrogance insolente mais l'instant d'après, se comporter de façon très puérile tel un gamin ! Quand ses doigts touchèrent la peau du brun, Flynn ne put s'empêcher de marquer un bref temps d'arrêt. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait fortement sa présence et cette proximité soudaine le gêna avant qu'il se reprenne et se reconcentre sur sa tâche en baissant la tête pour éviter les yeux charbon du blessé. Il banda ensuite le poignet du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de se relever.

L'inconnu examina son ouvrage avant de le remercier d'une voix moqueuse. Il voulait une nouvelle fois le défier au sabre mais Flynn lui rappela :

« Tu m'as promis de me faire visiter la ville. Montre-moi ce qu'il y a à voir à Agrabah et après, je t'accorderai ce que tu veux. De plus, n'as-tu pas mis ta défaite sur le compte de ta blessure ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton malicieux. « Cette fois, je veux être sûr que tu sois guéri pour que tu ne puisses pas me ressortir cette excuse bidon. »

« Crois-moi Blondie, notre prochain duel se soldera par ta défaite ! »

« Oh ? Eh bien, j'attends de voir ça ! »

-§-

Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle hier, Alexei avait haussé un sourcil mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le prince avait disparu et les recherches dans le palais n'avaient rien donné. Bien que la thèse de l'enlèvement ait été évoquée, le Grand Vizir doutait fortement que cette hypothèse fut la bonne. Le jeune homme était plus que capable de se défendre. Il se serait débattu face à d'éventuels ravisseurs et aurait forcément laissé des traces de lutte. Or il n'y avait rien de cela dans la chambre du blond.

Ce qui ne laissait qu'une théorie possible pour Alexei : Flynn avait quitté le palais de son propre chef. Le dignitaire se souvint alors que le prince avait quelquefois évoqué devant lui son désir de découvrir Agrabah et ses habitants. Et cela expliquait également le comportement étrange d'Estellise quand la disparition de Flynn lui avait été rapportée. Son visage avait exprimé une sincère inquiétude mais elle avait conservé un relatif calme alors qu'en temps normal, elle aurait été la première à s'affoler pour Flynn qui était comme un frère pour elle. Alexei la soupçonnait d'avoir aidé son plus proche ami à s'enfuir.

« Décidément, ces jeunes aujourd'hui ! » fulmina le Grand Vizir. « Le comportement du prince devient vraiment problématique ! Je n'aime guère cela ! Il va falloir le surveiller davantage à l'avenir ! »

Le prince allait forcément finir par revenir au palais – il ne pouvait pas abandonner son père malade – mais Alexei était grandement contrarié. Flynn découvrirait vite les privilèges outrageants que la noblesse s'accordait, l'abus de pouvoir, les taxes exorbitantes qu'il prélevait… et la confiance qu'il avait autrefois eue envers lui allait s'ébranler. Comment pourrait-il influencer et manipuler le jeune homme lors de son retour ? Il pouvait toujours tenter de lui faire épouser une pimbêche de la noblesse mais après d'innombrables essais, il commençait à douter que ce plan fonctionnerait. L'envoûter ? Le prince était doté d'une force mentale hors du commun pour se laisser facilement ensorceler.

Cherchant une idée, Alexei contempla les jardins de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il aperçut sous un magnifique ciel ensoleillé, Estellise en train de préparer son matériel de calligraphie, un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. La jeune noble était la meilleure amie de l'héritier du royaume et celui-ci prenait toujours la peine d'écouter son opinion. Le Grand Vizir estimait qu'avec son caractère et sa naïveté, elle était une personne sensible à l'hypnose et aux éventuelles suggestions qu'il pourrait lui dire. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais tenté de l'envoûter. Flynn se montrait extrêmement protecteur avec elle et elle ne restait presque jamais longtemps seule, souvent en compagnie d'une femme de chambre. Mais maintenant que le prince était absent et avec l'agitation qui régnait au palais et qui occupait tous les domestiques…

Oui, Estellise ferait une parfaite marionnette pour lui…

-§-

« Et après ce magnifique stand de poissons séchés, notre petit tour au marché d'Agrabah s'achève. » conclut son mystérieux guide aux yeux gris avec une expression ironique. « J'espère que tu as apprécié la visite. »

« Merci. J'ai trouvé cela très instructif. »

« Instructif ? C'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé ! Enfin, tant mieux si ça t'a plu. »

L'inconnu avait interrogé Flynn sur ce qu'il aimerait voir. Le blond lui annonça aussitôt qu'il souhaitait se rendre au marché de la ville. Le brun ne dissimula pas sa surprise en entendant sa réponse, déclarant qu'il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui demande d'observer de plus près l'extérieur du palais. Normalement, tout visiteur venant à Agrabah désirait voir le palais où vivait le sultan au lieu de demander à voir un endroit aussi ordinaire qu'un marché qu'on pouvait trouver dans n'importe quelle ville. Toutefois, parce que Flynn y avait passé toute sa vie à l'intérieur, son intérêt pour la demeure royale était plutôt limité. Et puis il savait qu'il courait le risque d'être reconnu, les gardes patrouillant dans ce secteur étant très nombreux. Il prétendit donc vouloir chercher un souvenir au marché, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il voulait graver cet unique moment de liberté dans sa mémoire.

Il était fasciné par cet endroit animé, plein de vie, où tout le monde parlait fort, ce qui provoquait un incessant brouhaha et où il fallait se frayer son chemin à travers les nombreuses personnes faisant leurs courses. Son guide lui montra les différents étals du marché, Repede ouvrant la voie. Les vendeurs de bijoux, de poteries ou d'huiles parfumées ne présentaient guère d'intérêt pour eux. Celui de livres attisa plus l'attention de Flynn qui examina les ouvrages à vendre jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu, impatienté, lui prenne le bras pour l'entraîner ailleurs. Ils passèrent ensuite devant les marchands de fruits et de légumes – le prince surveilla avec un soin particulier que son hôte ne prenne pas « accidentellement » de la nourriture – et le blond en profita pour acheter des oranges et un peu de viande pour Repede. Il s'aperçut alors que son compagnon aux yeux gris avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il donna l'argent requis pour son achat mais il demeura silencieux.

Au moment où Flynn allait donner le morceau de viande au loyal compagnon canin de l'inconnu, des remous secouèrent la foule de passants qui se scinda brutalement en deux pour laisser passer un cavalier juché sur sa monture, se frayant un passage dans cette rue encombrée à force de cris. Au vu de son habillement dégoulinant de pierreries et de soieries, c'était manifestement un noble.

Son arrivée aurait pu avoir aucune incidence si un marchand qui remplissait son étal de légumes avait laissé une partie de sa cargaison sur le sol de la rue. Les sabots du cheval les piétinèrent sans aucune considération, réduisant en bouillie les légumes en une masse informe sous les yeux consternés du marchand qui s'exclama :

« Mes poivrons ! »

Le cavalier noble le toisa avec mépris.

« Humph ! Vos misérables poivrons ont abîmé les sabots de mon cheval ! »

Le marchand qui, de par son allure, ne devait pas être fort bien aisé, se mit à protester :

« Est-ce uniquement ma faute ? Vous galopiez presque dans cette rue ! Vous avez d'ailleurs manqué d'écraser une femme et son enfant ! »

« La plèbe semble plutôt douée pour se chercher des excuses ! »

Flynn vit le vendeur faire des efforts louables pour ne pas céder à la provocation. Celui-ci tenta de se calmer et prit un ton neutre et froid :

« En attendant, je vous demande de me rembourser la cargaison que vous avez détruite. Cela vous fera dix pièces d'or. »

En entendant cela, le prince jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur le sol. Vu les dégâts, la quantité de poivrons écrasés et le manque à gagner, la somme de dix pièces d'or parut raisonnable et justifiée. Cependant, il fut stupéfait d'entendre la réponse du noble qui eut le culot de dire :

« Dix pièces d'or pour ce tas de détritus ? Pour moi, ça ne vaut pas plus de cinq pièces d'or ! »

« Soyez raisonnable. Avec cinq pièces d'or, je ne pourrais pas payer les prochaines taxes ! »

Même avec cinq pièces d'or, il ne pouvait pas payer les taxes ? Mais elles devaient être horriblement élevées ! Quand il reviendrait au palais, Flynn se promit d'examiner les finances du royaume de plus près.

« C'est ça ou rien ! Sinon portez plainte à la garde ! » répliqua le cavalier d'un ton hautain.

Le pauvre marchand n'avait guère le choix. Une plainte déposée à la garde prenait du temps et n'était même pas sûre d'aboutir vu qu'une bonne partie de ses hommes faisait partie de la noblesse. Le marchand n'osait l'exprimer ouvertement mais il se doutait que la garde soutiendrait plus son opposant que lui dans cette affaire. Il était en plein désarroi quand quelqu'un intervint :

« Voyez-vous ça ! Ça porte de la soie et des pierres précieuses et ça ne veut pas donner dix malheureuses pièces d'or ! » répliqua une voix goguenarde. « A part s'empiffrer et s'enrichir sur le dos des autres, elle sait faire autre chose la noblesse ? »

Flynn tourna aussitôt la tête pour découvrir que c'était l'inconnu aux yeux gris qui avait pris la parole. Quelque part, il n'en fut guère surpris : il commençait à avoir l'habitude de la nature franche et provocatrice de cet homme qui proclamait haut et fort ses quatre vérités. Seulement, le blond aurait préféré qu'il évite de mettre de l'huile sur le feu comme il venait d'en faire la brillante démonstration. Avant que le noble réagisse, Flynn s'interposa en se saisissant du poignet de son hôte afin d'éviter que la situation s'envenime :

« Vous venez de détruire la marchandise de ce commerçant. Cela me paraît normal que vous lui versiez un dédommagement. » énonça-t-il d'une voix sérieuse en fixant ses yeux bleus vers le cavalier.

En l'examinant de plus près, Flynn reconnut ce noble pour être un membre haut placé de l'administration. Il avait largement les moyens pour régler la somme exigée mais apparemment, il faisait tout pour en donner le minimum. Quel radin ! Ce n'était pas ainsi que la noblesse devait se comporter envers les gens du peuple.

« Dix pièces d'or, c'est trop cher pour un tas de poivrons rabougris ! »

« Pourtant, vous avez visiblement assez d'or pour vous acheter les plus beaux bijoux d'Agrabah. » répliqua le prince. « Si j'étais vous, je paierai. Sinon, il y a ici de nombreuses personnes qui pourront témoigner qu'un homme de votre rang, qui est pourtant bien assez riche pour commander les plus belles gemmes du royaume, a refusé de payer dix pièces d'or à un marchand pour une cargaison de poivrons qu'il a détruite. Elles ignorent encore votre nom mais il leur faudra peu de temps pour le découvrir et que l'affaire fasse le tour de la ville. Au final, vous réputation sera démolie et vous serez la risée des habitants. Prendrez-vous vraiment ce risque ? »

Le noble parut réfléchir un instant devant le discours de Flynn. Puis, à contrecœur, il finit par sortir sa bourse et par verser les dix pièces d'or dans la main du marchand avant de faire volte-face avec sa monture et de quitter les lieux en grommelant mille imprécations contre la plèbe.

Le vendeur de poivrons se tourna alors vers lui et son compagnon aux yeux gris.

« Merci beaucoup à vous deux d'avoir pris ma défense ! »

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose. » dit Flynn en inclinant la tête.

« Tout de même, il y a peu de gens qui osent élever la voix contre un noble. Surtout contre le seigneur Abbas qui n'a aucune considération pour le peuple. Il ne nous voit que comme des vers indignes de marcher sur son chemin. »

« De toute façon, les nobles sont tous des bons à rien. » déclara son guide d'un ton qui ne cherchait pas à dissimuler pas son mépris. « A part jouer de leurs privilèges et abreuver le peuple de taxes pour lui en retirer la moindre piécette pendant qu'ils se tournent les pouces, je vois pas de quoi elle est capable ! »

A ce moment, Flynn baissa légèrement la tête pour masquer son désarroi. Visiblement, le peuple n'avait pas une très haute opinion de la noblesse d'une manière générale. Son compagnon aux yeux gris, lui, semblait d'ailleurs carrément les détester ! Si seulement il savait qu'il avait hébergé un noble chez lui…

« Allons mon garçon, ne dis pas ça ! » répondit le marchand. « Notre sultan autrefois avait fait beaucoup pour le peuple quoique tu sois peut-être trop jeune pour t'en souvenir. »

Voyant soudain quelques clientes qui faisaient leurs courses et qui s'approchaient de son stand, le commerçant dit :

« Bien, veuillez m'excusez jeunes gens. Je dois aller travailler. Peut-être à une prochaine fois ! »

Sur ce, il arrangea le reste de son présentoir pendant que Flynn se mit à suivre son compagnon brun et Repede vers un lieu moins fréquenté.

-§-

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Blondie ? » interrogea l'inconnu aux yeux gris

Ils étaient assis sur des caisses en bois dans une rue plus tranquille que celles du marché, dégustant les oranges que Flynn avaient achetés. Un peu plus loin, il y avait quelques cracheurs de feu et des démonstrations de fakirs que les enfants regardaient en riant avec enthousiasme. Dans le même temps, Repede se régalait avec son morceau de viande, mangeant de son côté sans se préoccuper de leur conversation.

Flynn fit mine de rajuster sa capuche pour éviter de croiser le regard intrigué de son guide improvisé avant de répondre d'une voix où il s'efforçait de dissimuler sa tristesse :

« Rien. Pas grand-chose. Je me disais seulement que notre système est imparfait et qu'il faudrait le changer. Je n'imaginais pas les choses ainsi… »

« Bah ! Peu probable qu'il change ! Ce sont les nobles qui ont le pouvoir. Ils ne voudront jamais abandonner un système qui leur accorde tout. »

« Tu as une piètre opinion de la noblesse… » remarqua Flynn.

« Tu n'as pas fait connaissance avec Cumore, l'un des capitaines de la garde ! » fit le brun d'un ton amer. « Cet homme est d'origine noble. Il est chargé de faire régner l'ordre et au lieu de ça, il profite de son autorité pour traîner le peuple dans la boue ! »

Flynn n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Cumore et la rencontre de sa sœur Mimula n'avait fait que renforcer cet avis mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que le capitaine de la garde puisse se comporter en despote avec ses sujets.

« De toute façon, de ce que j'ai vu, la noblesse m'a l'air complètement pourrie de l'intérieur. » poursuivit son interlocuteur. « Peut-être que le sultan était autrefois différent mais maintenant, même lui ne semble plus se soucier de son peuple. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Il ne pouvait laisser de telles médisances sur son père !

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, la noblesse ne fait pas que profiter de ses privilèges. Elle a le devoir de prendre soin du peuple et de le protéger. Et je suis sûr que même maintenant, c'est ce que cherche le sultan. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? » rétorqua le brun d'une voix cassante. « En augmentant un peu plus les taxes chaque année ? »

Le ton commençait à monter entre eux et sans s'en rendre compte, chacun s'était relevé et dévisageait l'autre avec des yeux brillants de colère, poings serrés prêts à frapper.

« Chaque année, à cause de cette escalade de taxes, des familles se retrouvent dans la rue ! Et pour ceux qui paient, une fois les taxes réglées, ils ne leur restent même pas de quoi s'acheter un morceau de pain pour manger ! Et pendant ce temps, la noblesse se pavane et reste sourde à la souffrance du peuple ! Est-ce ça la justice ? Une justice et des lois qui n'avantagent que les nobles ? » s'écria avec fureur l'inconnu aux yeux gris.

« C'est pour ça que je dis que le système est imparfait et qu'il faudrait le changer ! » riposta Flynn sur le même ton. « Si la justice est imparfaite alors il faut l'améliorer ! Si les lois sont imparfaites alors il faut les modifier pour que tout soit équitable ! »

« Cela prendrait trop de temps ! Je n'ai que faire d'attendre des promesses de changements qui ne viendront sans doute jamais ! »

« Et toi, comment espères-tu faire changer les choses ? En encourageant le vol de pommes par exemple ? »

« Espèce de… »

A cet instant précis, son hôte perdit patience et lui envoya un direct au menton que le prince ne put éviter. Sous le choc, il recula mais il contre-attaqua aussitôt en envoyant son poing au niveau du torse de son adversaire qui en eut le souffle coupé. Flynn en profita aussitôt pour le faire basculer par terre et il voulut continuer sur sa lancée mais l'autre esquiva le coup en roulant sur le sol et lui fit un croche-pied pour le renverser à son tour. La bagarre se poursuivit pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun recevant une volée de poings sous l'œil désapprobateur de Repede jusqu'au moment où, à bout de souffle, les deux adversaires épuisés finissent par cesser d'eux-mêmes le combat, tellement couverts de sable et de terre qu'ils en étaient méconnaissables.

« T'es coriace, Blondie. » constata l'inconnu aux yeux gris d'une voix fatiguée.

« Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. » fit Flynn en se redressant lentement.

« Pff ! Et tu arrives encore à bouger ! Y a pas qu'au sabre que t'es doué ! Même sans, tu arrives à me battre ! »

« Désolé de m'être emporté. Est-ce que ça va ? » s'excusa le prince.

Et il tendit une main vers l'inconnu. Ce dernier accepta son aide et prit sa main pour se relever. Puis soudain, il esquissa un sourire ironique pendant que Flynn remettait sa capuche en place.

« Jamais cru que tu étais du genre obstiné et déterminé dans tes convictions Blondie. »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Cet inconnu possédait vraiment un fort caractère et il l'intriguait beaucoup à sa manière. Jamais Flynn n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui.

« Tu sembles aussi très déterminé dans les tiennes. »

« Mais au final, tout ce que nous voulons tous les deux, c'est la même chose, non ? Nous voulons changer Agrabah pour que le peuple n'ait plus à souffrir d'injustices flagrantes. »

Ils échangèrent un regard où chacun put jurer avoir vu sa propre expression dans le regard de l'autre. Puis soudain, sans raison apparente, ils se mirent ensemble à rire alors qu'ils venaient pourtant de se disputer.

Ce fut à ce moment que Flynn commença à considérer ce mystérieux inconnu aux yeux gris comme un ami.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers un puits, histoire de faire un brin de toilette après leur bagarre, le blond crut apercevoir un oiseau noir voleter près d'un toit mais il n'y prêta guère attention, trop préoccupé par diverses pensées…

-§-

L'étrange volatile sombre qu'avait observé Flynn quelques instants plus tôt avait pris son envol pour s'éloigner avant de piquer vers le sol dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Puis Raven apparut, reprenant sa forme humaine.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il cherchait à Agrabah pour Alexei le cœur ardent empli de justice et de vaillance qu'il désirait. Et pour le moment, cela n'avait rien donné de concluant. La majorité des gens observés n'étaient que des corrompus ou des lâches. Pour être franc, la seule personne qui répondait aux critères pour le moment n'était autre que le prince Flynn qu'il avait pu observer depuis plusieurs années au palais sous sa forme d'oiseau. L'héritier du royaume correspondait bien au profil souhaité au vu de son caractère. Seulement, envoyer une personne de son importance à la Caverne aux Merveilles où il pouvait risquer sa vie aurait constitué une erreur pour le Grand Vizir. Son maître avait encore besoin de ce pion politique pour ses desseins, quoique Raven semblait se douter qu'il y avait également des raisons moins politiques en jeu.

Toutefois, il venait peut-être de trouver un sérieux candidat. Volant dans le ciel, il perçut soudain des cris. Une violente dispute entre deux personnes qui désiraient avant tout la justice mais il n'arriva que vers la fin, quand l'altercation s'était achevée. Il put néanmoins identifier les deux candidats potentiels : un jeune homme aux yeux gris et aux longs cheveux de jais et son étrange compagnon qui s'obstinait à s'emmitoufler sous une longue capuche malgré ce soleil brûlant.

Celui aux longs cheveux bruns sembla plus digne d'intérêt pour Raven, peut-être parce qu'étrangement, il avait un peu l'impression de se voir en lui. Il n'écartait pas la possibilité que son compagnon puisse satisfaire les critères voulus mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Et puis il n'avait pas réussi à apercevoir les traits de son visage, contrairement à celui aux cheveux bruns.

En tout cas, il fallait les surveiller. Voir si l'un d'eux possédait le cœur ardent empli de justice et de vaillance qu'il recherchait…

-§-

« Je vous remercie d'être venue Estellise » dit le Grand Vizir Aleixei en invitant sa visiteuse à s'assoir sur une confortable chaise. « Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous. »

« Avec moi ? » s'étonna la demoiselle aux cheveux roses. « A quel sujet ? »

« Au sujet du prince Flynn. La thèse de l'enlèvement a été soulevée par plusieurs de mes conseillers. Vous êtes incontestablement sa plus proche amie. N'auriez-vous pas remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ? » interrogea Alexei en observant attentivement les réactions de la jeune noble.

« Je… Non, je ne crois pas... Non… »

Elle était inquiète mais pas totalement paniquée par la disparition de Flynn. Le Grand Vizir décelait surtout de la nervosité. Ce qui ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait : elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle prétendait.

Il pouvait lui soutirer la vérité et peut-être des renseignements sur la localisation du prince mais avant ça…

« Estellise, veuillez cesser ce petit jeu avec moi, je vous prie. Vous mentez mal. Vous avez l'entière confiance du prince Flynn. Je doute qu'il ait pu prendre… la fuite sans vous consulter… »

« Comment ? Voyons Grand Vizir Alexei, jamais je n'oserai… »

Alexei s'approcha de la jeune fille noble, son sceptre à tête de serpent dans sa main, l'autre agrippant le dos de la chaise.

« Ne vous tracassez pas Estellise. » dit le dignitaire. « Je saurai vous convaincre de me raconter vos petits secrets ainsi que ceux de notre cher prince… »

Déjà, les rubis du spectre commençaient à rougeoyer d'une lueur inquiétante devant les yeux verts d'Estellise…

-§-

Après s'être débarbouillé, Flynn et son guide rejoignirent la tanière de ce dernier. Il était déjà tard et déjà, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Flynn partagea les dernières oranges qu'il lui restait avant de vérifier une nouvelle fois le poignet blessé du brun.

« Ça a l'air de s'être fortement dégonflé. Demain, tu seras sans doute dispo pour un nouveau duel. » constata le blond.

« Oh très bien. Je pourrais enfin avoir une revanche en bonne et due forme ! » s'exclama le brun avec un sourire réjoui.

« Parfait. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop lorsque tu perdras contre moi. » le taquina Flynn en lui rendant son sourire.

« Quelle assurance Blondie ! On verra si elle tiendra jusqu'à demain. » répliqua son hôte d'une voix arrogante.

Il était vraiment amusant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la défaite. Au fond, avec lui, on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Si au début, leurs rapports étaient cordiaux et distants comme des étrangers, la bagarre de tout à l'heure avait aboli les distances et les avait rapprochés. Flynn se sentait plus familier avec lui et le tutoiement lui apparaissait plus facile et naturel.

Il n'avait jamais eu vraiment un ami de son âge à part Estellise. Ceux qu'il avait côtoyés durant son enfance ne voyaient en lui que le prince, lui témoignant du respect pour son statut mais pas pour ses qualités propres. Mais cet homme qu'il avait rencontré lui parlait en disant clairement ses opinions, ses pensées, sans se soucier de son statut, le traitant d'égal à égal comme s'il n'y avait aucune différence sociale entre eux. Bon, pour ce dernier point, il l'avait caché mais la franchise, l'honnêteté et la sincérité de son hôte contrastaient fortement avec les courbettes obséquieuses des courtisans du palais.

« Eh bien, en attendant, reposons-nous. Cela t'évitera de me dire demain que tu auras perdu à cause d'un manque de sommeil. »

Après une dernière caresse sur le pelage de Repede pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur la couche, discutant un peu de leur journée au bazar, de leurs espoirs pour le peuple. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir mais inconsciemment, dans leur sommeil, ils avaient apposé leur main l'une sur l'autre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Flynn : Hum… c'est bizarre… vraiment suspect…
> 
> Eliandre : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre ?
> 
> Flynn : Ça fait deux chapitres où ta collègue et toi êtes plutôt gentilles… Cela cache quelque chose… Peut-être que je devrais faire surveiller ta complice un de ces jours…
> 
> Eliandre : On n'est pas des monstres non plus !
> 
> Flynn : Permets-moi d'en douter vu vos santés mentales respectives !
> 
> Eliandre : … Je dois admettre que tu n'as peut-être pas tout à fait tort sur ce point….


	6. Chapitre 5 : La serre du corbeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de Kaleiya : J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. J'avais les idées mais pas moyen de les assembler avec des mots et en prime, j'ai eu quelques contres-temps des plus fâcheux… Logiquement, ça devrait aller mieux avec le prochain.

**Chapitre 5 : La serre du corbeau**

Ce matin-là, Yuri fut, pour une fois, le premier à se réveiller. Il constata vite que le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer et qu'il faisait particulièrement frais, signe que la température avait dû chuter dans la nuit. Il enviait tout à coup la fourrure de Repede et la cape de Blondie, son gilet noir et son sarouel gris étant ses seuls remparts contre le froid.

Jugeant qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever, il voulut changer de position pour pouvoir moins souffrir de cette fraicheur le temps que la température se décide à remonter mais, en tentant de bouger sa main droite, il réalisa que quelque chose se trouvait dessus. Il se releva légèrement et constata que c'était la main gauche de son mystérieux invité qui était posée sur la sienne.

Logiquement, il aurait déjà dû mettre fin à ce contact plutôt inapproprié vu leurs relations mais, étrangement, il n'en avait aucune envie.

La dernière fois qu'on lui avait tenu la main comme cela, c'était quand il était enfant et que sa mère était encore en vie. Lors des nuits où il faisait froid, il venait se glisser dans son lit et, même s'il n'avait pas été des plus sages durant la journée, elle prenait toujours avec tendresse sa petite main dans la sienne, plus longue et, bien qu'abîmée par endroits, remplie d'une certaine douceur qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et qu'il regrettait encore aujourd'hui, il savait que, par ce simple geste, elle lui exprimait tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait à son égard et qu'il en faisait de même, chacun n'ayant jamais été vraiment doué avec les mots.

C'était bizarre qu'il ressente un sentiment qu'il l'avait abandonné depuis la mort de sa mère. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était revenue auprès de lui mais plutôt comme si un vide venait d'être comblé dans sa vie, accompagné d'un petit plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

A contrecœur, il sépara leurs mains mais il se rapprocha un peu du corps du blond, ses yeux gris scrutant plus attentivement chaque détail du visage leur faisant face. Le sommeil revenant le gagner, ses orbes anthracite se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes après avoir remarqué que l'inconnu avait un cheveu d'une teinte plus claire que les autres.

*§*

Avait-il envie de se lever ? Absolument pas. Pourtant, il sentait que son ventre criait qu'il avait faim mais là, son seul désir était de rester allongé là le plus longtemps possible voire d'entamer une petite sieste…

« C'est le matin. » entendit-il avant qu'on ne commence à lui secouer l'épaule.

… Sauf que visiblement, quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Il grogna pour montrer son mécontentement et il se décida à ouvrir ses yeux, tombant droit dans le regard azur de son invité.

« Fous-moi la paix… » fit Yuri pour montrer qu'il n'appréciait pas cela et qui trouvait que, pour le moment, il était très bien sur ses coussins. « Reviens plus… »

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, remarquant que Blondie avait amené de quoi manger et que vu dans quoi c'était enveloppé, ça ne pouvait être qu'une chose et il savait que, bien que c'était un pur délice sur la langue, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en manger aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait souhaité…

« Donne-moi ça tout de suite Blondie ! » lança-t-il en tentant d'attraper le petit paquet se trouvant entre les mains du blond.

Manque de chance pour lui, son compagnon avait rapidement mis l'élément ayant suscité sa convoitise hors de sa portée, faisant qu'il se retrouva étalé ventre à terre, sa main gauche s'étant refermée sur de l'air.

« Il me semblait pourtant que tu n'avais pas envie de bouger de là. » fit le blond sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Yuri grogna à cette phrase, très mécontent qu'on ne lui laisse pas le droit de pouvoir ne serait-ce que toucher à cette œuvre culinaire qui le faisait déjà saliver rien qu'en y pensant. Le rire qui suivit n'arrangea pas son humeur…

« Blondie… »

A sa grande surprise, il vit le jeune homme poser le petit paquet à terre, juste devant lui.

« Repede m'a tiré vers le vendeur de pâtisseries quand je lui ai demandé s'il savait ce qu'il te plairait de manger. » admit l'inconnu aux yeux bleus. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce qui est sucré donc je n'en ai pris que pour toi. »

Il devait l'admettre, cette attention le… touchait. Il était même quasi certain que cela devait se voir sur son visage, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté dans l'espoir de cacher cela. Il marmonna un « Merci » et déballa le paquet pour y trouver un gâteau au miel et un autre aux amandes. Il entama le premier tandis que son invité ouvrit un sac qui contenait visiblement des dattes.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, ses yeux onyx détaillèrent le blond, profitant inconsciemment que ce dernier ait été distrait par Repede, l'animal ayant réclamé son attention.

Ses ongles, coupés courts, donnaient l'impression d'avoir été bien entretenus jusqu'ici et, de ce qu'il se souvenait du jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était aussi le cas de ses mains bien que, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, elles portaient des traces de vieilles cicatrices, probablement dues à des coupures de par leurs formes. De ce qu'il pouvait constater de ses bras, il était très certainement aussi musclé que lui, peut-être même plus.

Ces premiers détails lui laissaient donc penser que, en plus du fait qu'il n'avait pas peur de dépenser son argent, l'inconnu devait vivre dans une situation assez aisée et qu'il n'était pas pour autant un oisif. Ce n'était pas impossible qu'il soit un noble vu sa façon de parler mais il pouvait tout aussi bien travailler comme domestique dans une famille qui le payait relativement bien – elles étaient rares mais il y en avait – voire même au palais, ce qui pourrait expliquerait pourquoi il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que les gardes lui mette la main dessus.

Même s'il affirmait ne pas être d'Agrabah, Yuri était certain que c'était un mensonge.

Après, il devait reconnaître qu'il se fichait un peu de qui il était vraiment et de ses motivations pour rester caché avec quelqu'un qui était d'un rang très certainement bien inférieur au sien. Il n'était pas imbu de sa personne et savait reconnaître une injustice quand il en voyait une. Bon, il était peut-être un peu idéaliste à désirer créer un système plus juste pour tous – lui-même avait abandonné l'idée de voir les lois évoluer dans ce sens depuis pas mal de temps – mais il voulait vraiment y croire, la sincérité aux fond de ces yeux azur l'ayant vraiment… touché. Et si Blondie était un noble, alors ce rêve pouvait devenir réalité. Dans tous les cas, il veillerait à ce qu'il puisse le devenir.

-§-

En constatant que la sécurité avait été renforcée au niveau du marché, Yuri en conclut que les travaux dirigés par Leblanc devaient être proches de la fin, ce qui signifiait que Nigaud A et Nigaud B risquaient fort d'être dans les parages. Blondie avait eu raison de profiter qu'il dormait pour acheter de quoi manger car cela aurait été difficile pour lui de faire trois pas sans que ses deux poursuivants favoris ne le repèrent, ce qui aurait aussi mis son ami en mauvaise posture.

Ils perdirent beaucoup de temps à tenter de ne pas croiser les gardes et à prendre divers détours, si bien qu'ils atterrirent dans la rue où tous deux avaient joint leurs forces face à ces trois ivrognes. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, ils étaient manifestement très occupés à ennuyer un type un peu… bizarre.

« Allez du schnock ! File-nous ta thune ! » lança un des hommes qu'il décida de baptiser officiellement « le bigleux », reconnaissant celui qui l'avait confondu avec une prostituée l'autre jour.

« Et nous dis pas que t'es fauché ! » ajouta le second de la bande, nouvellement surnommé « le dur de la feuille. »

« J'vois pas où vous avez vu que j'avais de l'argent. » répliqua leur interlocuteur avec un léger accent et en retournant les poches de cet étrange manteau violet qu'il portait, montrant ainsi qu'elles étaient vides. « J'suis qu'un honnête citoyen qui espérait boire un peu à l'œil… »

Yuri sentait le mensonge à plein nez, ce qui était difficile à manquer vu comme ce type avait l'air de se moquer de ces trois crétins, autant dans la façon qu'il avait de leur parler que par son attitude. Cet homme n'était pas net mais lui donner un coup de pouce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas bien digéré le fait d'avoir été pris pour une fille…

« Ce ne serait pas… » commença Blondie en fixant de ses yeux bleus les trois ivrognes avec une légère surprise.

« Si, c'est bien le bigleux, le dur de la feuille et celui que j'ai pas encore trouvé comment appeler pour l'instant. » répondit Yuri, ayant deviné ce que son nouvel ami s'apprêtait à lui demander.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné d'apprendre que tu leur as donné des surnoms à eux aussi ? »

En guise de réponse, il lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires narquois et reporta son attention sur les trois ivrognes.

« Certain devraient avoir honte de tenter de soutirer de l'argent à un vieillard ! » leur lança-t-il, ce qui attira très vite leur attention.

« C'est pas cette pétasse et son pote l'eunuque des fois ? » demanda le dur de la feuille à ses compères.

Bon… Que lui soit à nouveau pris pour une fille, il s'y attendait un peu. Mais qu'ils remettent en cause la virilité de Blondie de cette façon, il devait admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se tourna donc vers son ami et le regarda le plus sérieusement possible.

« Tu as bien l'équipement au complet ? » lui demanda-t-il, se doutant bien qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser lequel.

« C'était bien le cas la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié… » répondit le blond qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié d'avoir été traité d'eunuque. « Et pour toi ? »

« Vu que j'ai pu rester debout pour me soulager ce matin, je pense pouvoir dire que c'était le cas. » dit-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les trois ivrognes. « Par contre, je pense pouvoir sans problème affirmer que leurs cerveaux doivent pas être plus gros qu'une datte. »

« Tu es certain de ne pas surestimer leur intelligence ? »

« Pas faux. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien du tout dans le crâne en réalité… »

Visiblement, ils étaient au moins assez intelligents pour comprendre que Blondie et lui étaient en train de se foutre de leur gueule vu qu'ils avaient totalement délaissé celui qu'il avait appelé « vieillard » et qu'ils serraient fortement leurs poings.

« Blondie ? » demanda-t-il en frappant son poing gauche dans sa paume droite.

« A toi l'honneur. » lui répondit son ami en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Sauf qu'au final, le premier coup fut asséné par « le bigleux » qui rata sa cible, Yuri ayant tourné la tête pile au bon moment et lui ayant répondu par un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire tandis que son ami était aux prises avec celui qui n'avait pas encore de surnom, lui ayant attrapé le bras pour le projeter au sol. Quand le « dur de la feuille » vint aider son camarade à terre, le garçon des rues délaissa son adversaire, quelque peu sonné, pour prêter main forte au blond en balayant les jambes du troisième ivrogne, ce qui fut suffisant pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber sur celui qu'il tentait de secourir.

Le résultat fut, au final, le même que la première fois : les trois hommes étaient étendus par terre, vaincus, et le combat n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

« J'ai trouvé un surnom pour celui-là. » déclara Yuri en fronçant le nez tout en désignant le dernier ivrogne de la bande.

« Je pense avoir une bonne idée moi aussi… » fit Blondie, grimaçant légèrement de dégoût tout en remettant en place sa capuche.

« Haleine pas fraîche. » dirent-ils au même moment tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas de l'individu en question.

Ignoble… C'était même à se demander si le type n'était pas mort tellement il sentait fort de la bouche. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il empestait autant lors de leur dernière rencontre…

Pendant que lui – et semblait-t-il Blondie aussi – se posait cette question n'ayant que peu d'intérêt pour le monde entier, le « vieillard » s'était approché d'eux en silence et ils ne réalisèrent sa présence que quand il entoura joyeusement chacun d'eux d'un bras.

« Whaou ! Vous leur avez collé la raclée du siècle les jeunes ! » s'exclama l'homme au manteau violet avant de leur donner à chacun une tape amicale dans le dos. « Le vieux Raven vous invite à boire avec lui pour fêter ça ! »

« Oublie ça le vieux. » répliqua Yuri en le regardant avec méfiance. « On a mieux à faire que de se pinter avec un type louche et menteur comme toi. »

« Louche ? Menteur ? Tu me brises le cœur mon garçon ! »

D'une façon très théâtrale, le plus âgé se tint le cœur d'une main, levant l'autre vers le ciel tout en se laissant tomber à genoux, son regard bleu restant fixé sur Yuri qui soupira d'ennui face à cette comédie qu'il trouvait des plus grotesques.

« Ô rage, ô désespoir ! » s'exclama le dénommé Raven avec une mine faussement désespérée. « Mon âme se meurt face à tant de dédain, elle qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'affection, de tendresse, de chaleur… »

« Je pense que le désert doit en avoir pas mal de la chaleur… » marmonna le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns à Blondie qui, lui semblait suivre la scène avec grande attention.

« Face à la cruauté des femmes, mon cœur se déchire mais que faire face à leur beauté incomparable ? » poursuivit le plus âgé, pris dans la passion de son monologue qu'il intensifiait par divers gestes de ses bras. « Doit-il s'endurcir pour résister à leur froideur ou fondre en les voyant l'appeler de leurs voix envoûtantes ? »

« … Il va durer encore longtemps cet aparté ? » se demanda sérieusement Yuri qui commençait à se lasser de cet acte.

« Chut ! » lui lança Blondie en tendant son index devant sa bouche.

« Tout n'est que doutes et incertitudes dans ce monde cruel… » fit Raven en faisant mine de pleurer avant de se prosterner devant les pieds du garçon des rues. « J'implore donc ton pardon, ô grand seigneur, si je t'ai un jour offensé, te blessant dans ton orgueil… »

« Un seul verre si tu cesses immédiatement cette farce que tu es en train de jouer ! » coupa abruptement Yuri, en ayant plus qu'assez de tout ceci et préférant de loin passer à l'entracte.

A sa plus grande joie, le plus âgé stoppa son petit jeu et se releva, tout sourire.

« L'ami Raven va donc se faire un plaisir de vous inviter à sa table ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un dernier geste théâtral avant de les attraper chacun par un bras, les entraînant vers la taverne. « Il vous racontera des tas d'histoires intéressantes sur notre bonne vieille Agrabah et… »

Tandis que l'homme continuait sa tirade, le garçon des rues jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui, contrairement à lui, semblait très intéressé par les futurs récits du vieil homme. Cette journée promettait d'être longue…

-§-

Le doute n'était plus permis pour Raven : ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns remplissait tous les critères. Celui qui tenait la taverne ainsi que d'autres personnes à Agrabah lui avaient racontés pas mal d'anecdotes au sujet de ce garçon et chacune d'elle lui donnait encore plus de valeur. Même s'il n'était considéré que comme un simple voleur par les gardes, le corbeau le voyait plutôt comme un joyau rare et précieux, tel un diamant brut que seul le meilleur des joailliers pourrait transformer en un chef-d'œuvre.

Par contre, concernant son compagnon, cette altercation avec ces trois ivrognes avait eu du bon car elle lui permit enfin de comprendre ce qui le dérangeait tant : c'était le prince Flynn, seule autre personne de sa connaissance remplissant tous les critères pour entrer dans la caverne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Aucune idée mais visiblement, sa route avait croisé celle de la personne qu'il devait trouver et il soupçonnait fortement que la présence accrue des gardes au marché n'était pas inconnue à son absence du palais…

Il n'avait plus qu'une petite chose à vérifier et il pourrait enfin aller faire son rapport.

-§-

Quand ils furent enfin rentrés, la nuit venait de tomber, accompagnée d'un petit souffle d'air glacial qui faisait grelotter Yuri à chaque fois qu'il le sentait passer sur lui. Si le vieux ne leur avait pas tenu la patte aussi longtemps et que Blondie n'avait pas autant bu ses paroles, ils seraient revenus avant que le soleil n'ait commencé à se coucher.

Évidemment, Repede était déjà là, occupé à les attendre. Il les regarda d'abord d'un air interrogatif puis se mit en position pour dormir une fois que le brun l'eut rassuré d'un simple geste de la main. Il se doutait bien que son compagnon à quatre pattes avait dû les trouver avec ce type en train de discuter – le vieux leur avait d'ailleurs, en plus de leur payer un coup à boire, offert de quoi manger ce qui n'avait pas été de refus.

« Tu crois que toutes ces histoires qu'ils nous a racontées étaient vraies ? » lui demanda l'inconnu aux yeux bleus après avoir ôté sa cape.

« Va savoir. » répondit le jeune homme aux yeux gris avant de laisser échapper un long bâillement. « J'en connaissais déjà quelques-unes mais je suis quasi certain que celle du marchand qui vendait des objets magiques est fausse. Ça se saurait autrement. »

Yuri aurait pu faire mine d'écouter toutes ces histoires mais le vieux faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir son attention, soit en racontant une anecdote qui l'interpella, soit en lui donnant « malencontreusement » un coup de pied sous la table. Et il pouvait difficilement répliquer car la seule fois où il avait interrompu ce type bizarre, Blondie lui avait jeté un regard lourd de sens, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils ne risquaient pas de quitter la taverne de sitôt.

« Cette rencontre a été instructive en tout cas. » en conclut le jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds en bataille. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Le garçon des rues s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il sentit un courant d'air glacé qui venait de derrière ce qui lui servait de rideau. Il ne put s'empêcher de claquer brièvement des dents, ramenant ses bras contre sa poitrine par réflexe. Ce geste ne sembla pas échapper à son ami.

« Il est vrai qu'il fait particulièrement froid ce soir. » fit remarquer l'inconnu aux yeux bleus.

« Oh ? Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ! » ironisa le jeune homme aux yeux gris en allant s'allonger sur les coussins.

Là, il voulait dormir. Avoir dû écouter ce vieux type loufoque leur raconter tout et n'importe quoi l'avait littéralement épuisé et il souhaitait un peu de silence pour une fois. Par contre, de la chaleur, ça allait être difficile tant que le soleil ne se serait pas levé donc il était bon pour dormir en tenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine sans être certain d'avoir assez chaud durant la nuit. Pas garanti que le sommeil serait facile.

Soudain, il sentit que quelque chose avait été posé sur son corps. Il tourna la tête et vit Blondie s'allonger à côté de lui, se collant contre son dos tout en les recouvrant de sa cape.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… » commença-t-il sans cacher sa surprise.

« Il fait froid et nous n'avons pas de couverture. » le coupa le blond.

« Je peux m'en passer, merci bien ! »

Sur ces mots, il ôta la cape de son corps et fit mine de se rendormir. Il n'avait pas besoin que celui au regard azur se soucie autant de lui. Déjà qu'il l'avait pas mal embêté avec son poignet – celui-ci était totalement guéri à présent –, il n'avait pas besoin en plus qu'il le materne en permanence. Et puis en plus, ce n'était pas lui l'invité ici donc il lui semblait plutôt normal de sacrifier un peu de confort dans ces conditions.

« Mais tu grelottes depuis tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama son ami en remettant en place la grande pièce de tissu.

« C'est pas la première fois que je dors par cette température ! » répliqua-t-il en jetant de nouveau ce qui servait de couverture loin de lui, quelque peu exaspéré.

« Et si tu tombes malade ? »

« Je survivrai. Bonne nuit ! »

Il retenta de nouveau de s'endormir, pensant qu'il allait avoir la paix à présent… sauf qu'il avait oublié que ce cher Blondie pouvait être aussi têtu que lui.

« Tu vas geler ! »

Après un soupir d'exaspération, Yuri se tourna vers le blond pour répliquer quand un nouveau courant d'air, plus froid que les précédents, se fit sentir, l'interrompant en le faisant frissonner davantage et donnant ainsi raison à son ami.

Quand ce dernier mit à nouveau la cape sur son corps, il s'apprêtait à protester mais à cet instant, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'était rapproché de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'écarter. Mais honnêtement, le garçon des rues n'avait pas dans l'idée de s'éloigner, la gêne s'étant emparée de lui en constatant sa proximité subite avec l'inconnu au regard azur. Et puis cet étrange sentiment de sécurité était revenu ainsi que ce petit plus qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à définir.

« Sois raisonnable ! » s'exclama Blondie, agacé par cet entêtement. « Tu veux vraiment tomber malade quand tu as la possibilité de l'éviter ? »

Bizarrement, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. C'était comme si ce simple contact physique lui avait ôté toute envie de riposter. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était se blottir contre ce corps face à lui et…

Stop. C'était quoi ça ? Cette image que Yuri avait à présent en tête, celle de lui endormi dans les bras du blond, était particulièrement gênante, au point qu'il était certain que cela se verrait parfaitement sur son visage s'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre. Et pourquoi avait-il l'étrange sentiment que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose cette proximité avec le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ?

« Tout va bien ? »

Cette simple question sortit le garçon des rues de ses pensées. Il marmonna un « oui » rapide et se rallongea, laissant très certainement perplexe son invité. Il fit mine de dormir durant quelques minutes, le temps d'être certain que son compagnon était plongé dans les méandres du sommeil. Quand il entendit que sa respiration était plus lente et plus profonde, il rouvrit ses yeux d'onyx, observant le peu qu'il pouvait voir du jeune homme en face de lui. Il eut un léger moment d'hésitation avant de se rapprocher un peu, au point qu'il se demandait si leurs nez n'allaient pas se toucher si l'un d'eux venait à bouger durant la nuit.

Finalement, il finit par s'endormir, se laissant gagner par le sommeil. Et puis, honnêtement, il se sentait vraiment bien ainsi…

-§-

Il était tard ce soir-là et, malgré la fraîcheur qui s'étant subitement accentuée une fois le soleil chassé par la nuit, le Grand Vizir était toujours dans son bureau, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à dormir. Il venait d'achever la lecture du rapport de Leblanc concernant l'avancement satisfaisant des travaux, lui signalant ainsi qu'un problème était manifestement réglé.

Cependant, un autre, bien plus dérangeant, persistait : trouver où se cachait le prince Flynn.

Si l'hypnose d'Estellise avait été un franc succès, cela n'eut pas autant de résultats qu'il l'avait espéré mais lui confirma que le jeune homme s'était bien enfui. Et maintenant que trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait dû découvrir la situation réelle en Agrabah. Sa meilleure chance de récupérer la confiance et l'emprise qu'il avait sur Flynn était sa nouvelle marionnette mais il allait devoir jouer finement. Si le prince venait à réaliser que son amie était ensorcelée, Alexei doutait quelque peu de pouvoir rester au palais… ou du moins en dehors d'un cachot.

Cette grande force mentale du jeune homme était un problème. Il n'y avait aucune faille dans son esprit qu'il pourrait exploiter, excepté peut-être l'état de santé du sultan mais ce n'était déjà pas suffisant à l'origine pour l'envoûter et cela ne le serait plus du tout pour le mettre en confiance. Il risquait fort de devoir faire des sacrifices afin de maintenir sa place, du moins en attendant d'obtenir la lampe.

En entendant le bruit d'un battement d'ailes suivi d'un croassement, il reposa la lettre qu'il était occupé à lire – elle venait d'un noble un peu trop prétentieux à son goût et qui estimait que sa fille, tout juste en âge de se marier, ferait un excellent parti pour le jeune prince et qui souhaitait une audience dès le lendemain pour le démontrer. Sans aucune surprise, il vit Raven, d'apparence toujours aussi négligée sous sa forme humaine, entrer dans son bureau par le balcon.

« Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu Raven ? » demanda-t-il au corbeau en cachant peu son impatience.

« Hmm… En fait, j'aurais aimé savoir si, des fois, vous n'auriez pas perdu de vue un petit quelque chose dernièrement… Ou même quelqu'un je devrais dire. » lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux bruns en détournant légèrement le regard, se grattant distraitement le menton d'une main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui… Non… Se pourrait-il que par hasard, sous cette plaisanterie, il sous-entende…

« Sois plus clair ! » dit-il avec fermeté, jetant un œil noir à son interlocuteur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'il tourne comme cela autour du pot.

« D'accord, d'accord… » soupira le corbeau en grimaçant. « Disons qu'il se pourrait que j'ai fais d'une pierre deux coups sans le vouloir en m'intéressant à un jeune voleur. Je l'ai observé, testé et le doute n'a plus été permis ensuite : il correspond parfaitement à nos critères. Par contre, en le suivant jusque chez lui et en me renseignant un peu, j'ai découvert qu'il avait, depuis tout récemment, un colocataire qui n'aurait, normalement, pas dû se trouver en sa compagnie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

C'était certain à présent : Raven, en remplissant la mission qui lui avait été confiée, avait aussi retrouvé la trace du prince Flynn. Il invita donc le corbeau à lui faire un récit le plus complet possible afin de pouvoir mettre la main sur les deux personnes qu'ils convoitaient sans que l'une d'elle ne lui file entre les doigts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Yuri : Y a comme un drôle de parfum…
> 
> Kaleiya : C'est-à-dire ? Je ne sens rien du tout moi.
> 
> Yuri : T'en es sûre ?
> 
> Kaleiya : Certaine !
> 
> Yuri : Parce que je sens comme une odeur étrange de cramé… Comme quand ton cerveau a fumé suite à une idée tordue de ta part…
> 
> Kaleiya : Ah ? Il est probable qu'un fusible ait grillé quand j'ai écris le passage avec Raven. Faut dire aussi que j'imitais sa gestuelle en même temps donc ça a dû faire trop d'informations à gérer.
> 
> Yuri : T'es sûre que tu ne me caches rien ?
> 
> Kaleiya : Tu sais, j'ai tellement de choses dans ce crâne que je ne sais plus où j'en suis donc…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Crépuscule de bouleversements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Eliandre : On reprend les événements de l'anime avec ce chapitre. Un sombre individu ayant cherché à nous embêter Kaleiya et moi, je me venge en lui consacrant un passage qu'il reconnaîtra très rapidement…

**Chapitre 6 : Crépuscule de bouleversements**

Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller sans cesse la joue que Flynn s'éveilla en cette matinée. Machinalement, il ouvrit ses paupières pour en chasser le sommeil… et manqua de sursauter brutalement sur place quand il découvrit que son visage était littéralement nez à nez avec celui de son hôte ! C'était d'ailleurs une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, ballotée par la brise, qui lui chatouillait la joue, provoquant ainsi son réveil.

C'était lui qui avait proposé à son ami brun de partager sa cape et qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour éviter tout refus de sa part mais il n'avait pas prévu cette soudaine proximité à la limite de son intimité… Il pouvait discerner sous la douce lueur de l'aurore les traits réguliers de son hôte qui respirait la sérénité dans son sommeil, deviner ses mystérieuses prunelles grises sous ses paupières en repos, brûlantes d'une flamme intérieure quand elles étaient en éveil… Et cette vue le fit sourire car il trouvait adorable que son compagnon au caractère si ardent soit… Un instant ! Quelle pensée s'était emparée de lui, là ? Le prince en fut soudainement gêné et il sentit de la chaleur émaner de ses joues… Il voulut se lever mais il constata qu'il était entravé, son hôte ayant resserré son étreinte sur lui en enlaçant ses bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son embarras… Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir la respiration du brun sur son cou…

Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son voisin, il réussit à se défaire en douceur de son emprise, bien qu'il marqua une légère hésitation sans qu'il en comprenne exactement la cause… Contemplant son guide endormi, il éprouvait à la fois de la gêne, de la honte et un autre sentiment indéfinissable… Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'accorder son attention à ce remous d'émotions intérieures car un grattement contre le sol derrière lui le tira de sa réflexion : Repede venait de se dresser sur ses pattes et voulait visiblement l'accompagner à l'extérieur.

Après avoir bien vérifié que sa cape couvrait correctement l'inconnu aux yeux gris, Flynn quitta les lieux avec Repede sur les talons.

Comme les sucreries de la veille avaient eu leur succès auprès du brun, le prince s'apprêtait à renouveler l'expérience, comptant rapidement les pièces qui lui restaient de sa petite bourse mais un imprévu de taille empêcha ses bonnes intentions de se réaliser…

« Au nom du sultan, je vous ordonne de nous laisser entrer ! Nous sommes à la recherche d'une personne ! »

« Veuillez écarter votre mule de notre passage, j'ai dit ! »

Mince, deux gardes du palais se trouvaient devant l'étal du pâtissier ! Se dissimulant derrière un coin de rue, Flynn reconnut deux soldats sous les ordres du capitaine Leblanc : Adeccor et Boccos. Il se souvenait assez bien d'avoir involontairement piétiné le deuxième lors de sa fuite…

« Je fais de mon mieux messieurs mais cette mule refuse de m'obéir ! » gémit le marchand. « Dora ! Avance Dora ! » ordonna-t-il en tirant sur sa bride. « Avance stupide bestiole si tu ne veux pas que ton cerveau serve aux expériences des alchimistes ! »

Malgré les efforts combinés du marchand et des deux soldats ainsi que de leurs cris exaspérés à tous, la mule ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cet animal était vraiment récalcitrant… Une vraie tête à claques qui aurait mérité mille coups de fouets !

Pendant ce temps, le prince fit signe à Repede et rebroussa chemin prudemment pour trouver un autre vendeur. Tant pis pour le pâtissier ! Il fallait se contenter d'une miche de pain pour cette matinée. Toutefois, Flynn en avait assez vu et entendu pour deviner la personne que les gardes recherchaient… S'ils commençaient à perquisitionner les habitations, c'était qu'ils tenaient impérativement à la retrouver au plus vite et il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui… Il comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait plus prolonger son séjour dans les rues d'Agrabah et qu'il fallait songer sérieusement à retourner au palais…

-§-

Lorsque Flynn revint auprès de son guide, rapportant de quoi manger pour débuter la journée, il était encore endormi mais le blond ne tarda pas à le réveiller rapidement. Il ne lui restait en effet que peu de temps pour profiter de la compagnie de son nouvel ami…

Comme c'était sa dernière journée avec son guide, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire aujourd'hui. La réponse fusa aussitôt :

« Accorde-moi ma revanche au sabre maintenant que mon poignet est guéri ! » annonça immédiatement le brun.

« Encore un duel au sabre ? Je pensais qu'après ta dernière défaite, tu aurais abandonné l'idée de me battre. » fit Flynn en affichant un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

« Ça Blondie, c'est mal me connaître ! Aujourd'hui, je t'arracherai une victoire ! » répliqua son ami.

« Je crois avoir déjà entendu ce refrain il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça… La dernière fois où tu as mordu la poussière il me semble... » ironisa le prince avec humour.

« Prends ton sabre et voyons ce qu'il en est ! » grogna le brun sous le rire amusé du blond qui le suivit, lame en main.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs ruelles encombrées en prenant soin, comme la veille, d'éviter les gardes qui étaient plus nombreux à patrouiller en ce jour. Ils n'hésitaient d'ailleurs plus à arrêter quelques personnes au hasard pour les interroger ou à fouiller des charrettes. Par chance, son guide semblait connaître une multitude de détours pour contourner les gardes car ils réussirent à déboucher vers une rue déserte suffisamment large pour offrir un espace de combat pour les deux bretteurs. Une fois arrivés sur place, les combattants se firent face et se mirent en garde.

Le duel débuta donc rapidement. Les sabres se croisèrent en une succession de mouvements où chacun, tout en se jaugeant du regard, cherchait une faille à exploiter dans la garde de l'autre. Et bien qu'ils fussent tous les deux extrêmement concentrés et déterminés à gagner, ils se délectaient de ce duel car ils échangeaient un léger sourire sur leur visage. L'inconnu tenta de se créer une ouverture par un coup d'estoc mais Flynn l'esquiva en se jetant sur le côté avant de contre-attaquer avec le tranchant de sa lame, qui fut bloquée de justesse par son adversaire.

« Toujours aussi doué, Blondie. » complimenta son guide improvisé. « En tout cas, tu sembles vraiment prendre plaisir à ce combat. »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le seul à l'apprécier. » répliqua le prince.

Son opposant fut contraint de reculer quand, à son tour, il s'efforça de briser sa garde. Mais le brun contra toutes ses attaques et l'obligea à poursuivre dans un rythme plus soutenu en accélérant l'enchaînement de ses coups. Cependant à chaque mouvement, le blond para la lame de son adversaire avec une relative facilité, ce qui mit ce dernier en difficulté. En effet, il commençait à perdre du terrain…

« Tss ! Ta défense est trop bonne ! » rouspéta son ami.

« Je suis plutôt impressionné par tes talents quand on sait que tu as appris en autodidacte. » répliqua le prince. « Je dirai même que sur certains points, tu me surpasses. »

« Lesquels ? » interrogea son interlocuteur en fendant l'air, forçant Flynn à reculer de quelques pas.

« Indéniablement, tes principaux atouts au sabre sont ta force et ta vitesse. Sur ces deux points, tu m'es supérieur. » reconnut le blond.

Son adversaire tenta de le prendre à revers mais Flynn avait lu ses mouvements et para une nouvelle fois son sabre avec le sien, arrêtant net l'élan de son compagnon.

« Mais si je parviens à anticiper et à bloquer tes coups, je réduis à néant tes deux principaux atouts qui deviennent inutiles. La force et la vitesse ne servent à rien si tes coups ne portent pas. »

Flynn passa ensuite à l'offensive en cherchant une ouverture dans le jeu de son opposant. En maintenant la pression sur plusieurs enchaînements, il ne tarda pas à trouver la faille dans la garde du brun, qu'il exploita aussitôt en le déséquilibrant et en le faisant chuter au sol. Une seconde plus tard, la pointe de son sabre était à quelques centimètres de la gorge de son adversaire tandis que l'arme de celui-ci était inutilement dirigée vers le sol.

« Encore gagné ! » fit le blond avec un sourire victorieux.

Son ami brun avait une expression renfrogné quand il comprit qu'il avait à nouveau perdu. Flynn lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le vaincu grommela un peu sur sa défaite, visiblement pas du tout ravi d'avoir mordu encore une fois la poussière, mais il accepta sa main avant d'épousseter ses vêtements rapiécés couverts de sable et de poussière. Il ne tarda toutefois à réclamer un autre duel, ce que Flynn accepta. C'était sa dernière journée de liberté alors autant en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait. La présence accrue des gardes depuis hier, en plus des perquisitions à domicile débutés depuis ce matin, l'avaient convaincu du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder son retour au palais. Et puis son père et Estellise devaient terriblement s'inquiéter après quatre jours d'absence…

Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs duels mais, bien qu'à chaque nouveau combat son opposant s'améliorait, le résultat demeurait le même : Flynn l'emportait toujours.

Finalement, après une longue journée entrecoupée de quelques pauses pour boire et se restaurer, l'inconnu, épuisé, se laissa choir au sol pendant que Flynn l'imita tout en remettant en place sa capuche.

« Rah, j'ai encore perdu ! » râla-t-il. « J'espère que j'aurais plus de chances demain ! »

A ces mots, le sourire amusé du prince disparut instantanément. Jusqu'à présent, il avait évité le sujet de son départ prochain mais maintenant, il ne le pouvait plus.

« Je suis désolé mais je crois que ce sera impossible… » dit le jeune homme d'un ton contrit.

« Que veux-tu… Oh ! » fit son interlocuteur en comprenant le sens de sa phrase.

Il y eut un moment de silence et de gêne où Flynn n'osa pas croiser le regard onyx de son ami.

« Tu dois y aller, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Le blond ne chercha pas à mentir, ni à dissimuler la vérité.

« Ce soir, au plus tard demain à la première heure, je dois partir. » confirma-t-il.

A cet instant, Repede, qui avait commencé à se rapprocher d'eux depuis la fin de leur dernier duel, se saisit brutalement de son manteau élimé à l'aide de ses crocs et tira dessus, comme pour le retenir. Flynn le regarda avec une expression mélancolique et posa une main sur sa tête pour le caresser.

« Navré Repede. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon père. Pas maintenant. Il est malade, tu sais ? »

L'animal gémit et essaya alors de lui lécher la main pour le réconforter. Puis son maître se redressa d'un bond, lui saisit son bras avant de lever ses yeux gris pour le contempler.

« Avant de partir, accorde-moi une dernière faveur. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Il le fixait avec une telle intensité que Flynn ne put qu'accepter. Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, se releva à son tour et son guide l'entraîna en courant à toute vitesse à travers un dédale de ruelles. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il commençait à trouver grisantes ces courses à travers la ville d'Agrabah, sentir le vent et le soleil lui caresser agréablement le visage pendant qu'un mystérieux guide vous promettait un spectacle, une découverte extraordinaire. Il avait tellement l'habitude de cette vie réglée à la minute près, des protocoles à la cour, des courtisans et des autres nobles qui surveillaient sa conduite qu'il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était la liberté. La vraie liberté. Se déplacer où on veut. Faire ce qu'il voulait sans que cela soit régi par un emploi du temps chargé. Parler, rire ou crier sans qu'on lui reproche son comportement. Cela, il ne l'avait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Alors, avant de retourner à ses devoirs et à ses obligations, avant de revenir à cette vie entravée des chemins retors de la politique, il voulait profiter de ce suprême, ultime moment de liberté.

Il fut toutefois presque déçu lorsqu'il reconnut la bâtisse qui servait de demeure à son ami et où il avait passé ses dernières nuits. Il se demanda néanmoins ce que son compagnon cherchait tant à lui montrer.

« Ouf, on est arrivé juste à temps ! J'ai cru qu'on allait rater la vue ! » dit celui-ci en scrutant le ciel. « Viens, monte vite Blondie ! »

Le soleil commençait à prendre ses couleurs du crépuscule, teintant le ciel de reflets rouges et orange. Ils montaient les marches menant à ce qui servait de chambre à son hôte. Rien n'avait changé. L'objet conservé sous un vieux drap, la couverture et les coussins où ils avaient dormi… Mais ce fut vers le grand morceau de tissu, qui devait servir de rideau improvisé, qu'ils se dirigèrent, Flynn suivant son ami aux yeux onyx tout en le regardant avec circonspection.

« Au moins, c'est quelque chose qui ne coûte pas un sou et j'en profite tant que je veux. De mon avis, peut-être pas la plus grande merveille du monde mais… »

Il tira le tissu, laissant Flynn découvrir ce qu'il voulait tant lui montrer…

« … le jeu de la lumière couchante du soleil sur les murs est vraiment un spectacle grandiose ! »

C'était une vue magnifique du palais royal qui étincelait tel un joyau sous les lueurs et les diverses nuances du crépuscule. Oh, son ami aux yeux onyx ne mentait pas : c'était véritablement un spectacle stupéfiant d'autant plus que Flynn n'avait jamais contemplé le palais de l'extérieur sous la lueur des derniers rayons du soleil. Le prince baissa cependant vite son regard car voir ainsi sa demeure éveillait en lui le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait étouffé depuis sa fuite, lui remémorant la santé fragile de son père et Estellise qui devait se trouver bien seule malgré les domestiques qui l'entouraient.

« C'est… joli, effectivement… » dit Flynn d'une voix qui tentait en vain de masquer son manque d'enthousiasme.

Son compagnon dut le sentir car il demanda :

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Le blond voulut le rassurer d'un sourire :

« Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que je songeais aux nombreux problèmes qui m'attendaient… »

Il s'était assis sur l'un des rebords du bâtiment, près de l'endroit qui servait de fenêtre dans la chambre de son hôte. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et à l'imiter en s'asseyant à son tour, à côté de lui, pour contempler le palais et la ville. La lumière du crépuscule donnait à Agrabah une ambiance à la fois mélancolique et irréelle avec cet étrange moment où le règne du soleil s'achevait tandis que celui de l'obscurité et des étoiles commençait.

« Je pensais… à nos conversations. » continuait Flynn. « Au peuple qui souffre. A ces privilèges dont la noblesse abuse sans se soucier de ses devoirs. Aux lois qu'il faudrait changer. C'est beaucoup de travail mais… j'espère qu'un jour, je pourrai faire la différence. J'aimerais tellement réussir et contribuer à la création d'une société plus équitable pour tous. »

« Comment espères-tu réaliser ce projet ? » interrogea son interlocuteur d'un ton dubitatif en haussant un sourcil.

« Je… J'espère un jour gravir les échelons afin de pouvoir un jour obtenir l'influence nécessaire pour changer les choses. » répondit le blond d'une voix évasive.

Là, il était contraint de mentir, même s'il en éprouvait de la honte. Sachant que celui qui l'avait surnommé « Blondie » haïssait les nobles, il n'allait pas avouer qu'il était le prince du royaume ! Le meilleur moyen pour que son compagnon se mette à le mépriser et mette en cause sa volonté de changement dans la société. Et puis il pourrait dire qu'il ne faisait cela que parce qu'il avait la chance d'être de haute naissance ou d'être en position de le faire. Or il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on remette en question sa détermination.

« Je pense que tu y arriveras. Tu trouveras une solution pour changer les choses de ce système. » dit le brun avec conviction.

« J'aimerais réussir. J'ai rencontré tellement de personnes qui désirent tant de changements que j'espère ne pas décevoir leurs espoirs. »

« Tu peux toujours compter sur mon soutien. Si jamais tu te décourages, tu sauras où me trouver. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je te rendrais quelques visites pour te remotiver si besoin est. De toute façon, on se reverra, n'est-ce pas ? »

Flynn crut discerner une part d'inquiétude dans la dernière interrogation de son ami aux cheveux de jais. Comment lui dire ? Comment avouer la cruelle vérité ? Il n'avait rencontré cet inconnu que depuis quelques jours et pourtant, étrangement, il redoutait de façon irrationnelle et illogique le fait que celui-ci se mette à le détester. Et vivre avec cette idée lui était insupportable. Par instinct, il arrangea les bords de sa longue capuche avant de répondre d'une voix triste en détournant la tête :

« Je ne sais pas si on se reverra. Peut-être même que tu ne voudras pas me revoir. »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises Blondie ! » protesta son compagnon avec véhémence et irritation. « Repede m'en voudrait à mort si je ne voulais pas te revoir ! Si tu ne peux pas me rendre visite, saches que je saurai me débrouiller pour le faire et ce, où que tu sois ! »

« Je vois… » dit le noble en esquissant un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres.

Sentant Repede s'approcher de derrière, Flynn voulut tendre une main pour caresser son pelage mais son hôte en avait fait de même. Ils se heurtèrent involontairement et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Oh, désolé ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Ce n'était qu'un petit incident sans conséquence et pourtant, Flynn se sentit étrangement gêné, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux azur s'étaient fixés dans ceux onyx de son compagnon. Sous la lumière du crépuscule, ses prunelles semblaient resplendir, ses longs cheveux de jais étincelaient de multiples nuances chatoyantes et son visage était iridescent. Son ami n'avait pas changé d'apparence mais les dernières lueurs du jour paraissaient vouloir lui donner une magnificence irréelle et éthérée.

Le prince ne sut ni comment, ni pourquoi. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient tous les deux rapproché leur visage sans cesser de se contempler. Flynn avait laissé son instinct guider sa conduite plutôt que sa raison. Dans un état second, il avait fermé les yeux, ressentant le souffle chaud du brun quand…

« Halte ! Plus un geste ! »

Les événements se précipitèrent alors très vite. Surpris, ils avaient sursauté, tourné la tête en direction du danger avant d'avoir un même mouvement de recul.

« Les gardes ! » reconnurent-ils ensemble.

Ils portaient l'uniforme de la garde de Cumore avec une expression à la fois hautaine et méprisante. Repede grogna et aboya à plusieurs reprises mais l'un des gardes avait visiblement prévu de quoi le neutraliser en le coinçant habilement sous un large et solide panier en osier qui, en temps normal, devait servir pour le transport de marchandises. L'animal piégé essayait de remuer pour renverser ce qui lui servait de cage mais plusieurs hommes accourent pour le maîtriser et s'assurer qu'il reste définitivement dans sa prison improvisée.

Son propriétaire poussa un juron en voyant son fidèle compagnon canin pris au piège mais il avait ses propres problèmes. Cinq gardes s'avançaient vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes et vu la dizaine de soldats qui bouchait l'unique sortie, Flynn comprit qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Son hôte dut se faire la même réflexion car brusquement, celui-ci lui saisit le poignet et commença à s'élancer vers le trou qui lui servait de fenêtre.

« Je t'ai promis de t'aider à échapper aux gardes si tu me faisais confiance ! »

« Mais ! Repede est… »

« Dès que tu es à l'abri, je reviendrai le chercher. Tu passes en priorité ! »

Ils sautèrent sur un toit avant d'atterrir sur le sol d'une ruelle. Une impasse pour être plus précis. Et visiblement là encore, les gardes de Cumore s'étaient montrés prévoyants : ils bloquaient l'unique issue et le mur derrière eux était trop haut, lisse et glissant pour être escaladé. Faits comme des rats !

Evidemment, le capitaine Cumore était là, au premier plan devant ses hommes. Il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en contemplant le mystérieux guide qui lui offrit en retour un regard haineux.

« Saisissez-vous de cet homme ! » désigna-t-il en accentuant son sourire.

Déjà, ses hommes obéissaient à son ordre en pointant d'une façon menaçante leur sabre vers l'inconnu qui se débattit comme un beau diable mais la supériorité numérique des gardes eut raison de lui et ils le maîtrisèrent en le rouant de coups dès que leur prisonnier se trouva au sol. Indigné par ce traitement, Flynn intervint en protestant :

« Relâchez-le ! »

Il voulut se précipiter vers les gardes qui maintenaient son compagnon aux longs cheveux bruns au sol en dépit de sa résistance mais d'autres soldats se jetèrent sur lui pour le maîtriser.

« Humph ! On dirait que la vermine ne fait que proliférer ! » fit Cumore en reniflant avec mépris. « Je suppose que les gueux ne peuvent avoir comme amis que d'autres gueux ! Tu sembles avoir trouvé un camarade aussi pitoyable que toi ! » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son premier prisonnier.

Tous les gardes éclatèrent d'un rire gras et cruel devant le commentaire de leur capitaine.

« Et visiblement, il ne doit pas connaître ce qu'est le savoir-vivre pour porter cette capuche en présence d'un capitaine de la garde royale. Découvrez-lui la tête ! » ordonna Cumore. « Je suis curieux de faire connaissance avec… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement quand il découvrit les traits du second captif. Malgré les vêtements modestes, la teinture de henné et d'indigotier qu'il avait utilisée pour camoufler la couleur de ses cheveux blonds, le capitaine reconnut aisément le visage du…

« Prince Flynn ! » s'exclama-t-il avec stupéfaction. « Mais où étiez-vous donc passé ? Et que faites-vous dans cette… tenue ? »

Comprenant leur méprise, les hommes qui retenaient Flynn le relâchèrent aussitôt et toute la garde s'agenouilla devant l'héritier du royaume. Ce dernier était furieux, non pas du traitement qu'il venait de subir mais du traitement que Cumore faisait subir à son nouvel ami.

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien capitaine Cumore ! » répliqua-t-il durement avec des yeux bleus brillants de colère. « En revanche, votre comportement est inadmissible ! Est-ce ainsi qu'un soldat chargé de faire régner l'ordre à Agrabah doit agir ? En maltraitant un habitant auquel il devrait apporter son soutien ? »

« Votre Altesse, c'est que vous ignorez le passif de ce jeune homme ! Il… »

« Peu importe ! Je vous ordonne de le libérer immédiatement ! » commanda Flynn d'une voix autoritaire.

« Je regrette mon prince mais j'agis sur ordre du Grand Vizir Alexei. Il faudra donc voir cette affaire avec lui. »

« Très bien, j'irai donc lui en parler moi-même ! »

Flynn tourna le dos au capitaine et voulut se diriger d'un pas énergique vers le palais lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveaux soldats, portant cette fois les couleurs de la garde de Leblanc, surgir et s'incliner respectueusement devant lui mais lui barrant aussi la route.

« Je suis désolé votre Altesse mais je crains que nous avons tous reçu des ordres assez stricts du sultan vous concernant. » fit Cumore en toussotant légèrement. « Lorsqu'il a remarqué votre disparition, votre père était mort d'angoisse. Le palais a été en effervescence et les médecins ont eu beaucoup de peine à calmer ses inquiétudes. Par l'intermédiaire du Grand Vizir, sa Majesté nous a ordonnés que si jamais l'un de nous réussissait à vous retrouver, nous devions vous raccompagner au palais sous bonne escorte. »

Le prince jeta un coup d'œil aux renforts. Un ou deux hommes auraient largement suffi mais là, il y en avait au moins une vingtaine…

Son regard se posa alors sur l'inconnu avec qui il avait passé quelques temps. Les journées qu'il avait passé avec lui furent à la fois les plus intéressantes et les plus excitantes de son existence. C'était étrange mais avec le recul, il remarqua qu'il ignorait encore son nom. Il s'apprêtait à le lui demander lorsque Leblanc, le second capitaine de la garde s'avança vers lui avant de le saluer avec déférence.

« Bien. Capitaine Leblanc, veuillez raccompagner le prince Flynn au palais. Je m'occuperai du prisonnier. »

« Mon prince, il est temps d'y aller. » dit doucement Leblanc.

Flynn jeta un dernier regard vers le prisonnier. Ses yeux bleu azur exprimaient le regret que les événements aient pris cette tournure ainsi que son impuissance face à cette situation. Il baissa la tête, poussant un soupir résigné.

« Très bien. Capitaine Cumore, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas maltraiter cet homme. »

« Je ferai selon votre désir, votre Altesse. »

Cumore s'inclina respectueusement devant lui mais le prince ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec un certain doute. Il n'aimait pas l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du capitaine…

-§-

De la fenêtre de son bureau, scrutant le ciel nocturne et la lune, Alexei ne pouvait qu'être satisfait. Si tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans, Flynn et le voleur découvert par Raven devaient être en ce moment sous bonne garde, l'un dans sa chambre et l'autre dans les cachots. Enfin, après de longues années de recherche infructueuses, le vizir allait bientôt entrer en possession de la lampe et tous ses désirs deviendraient réalité.

Il contemplait les silhouettes des nombreux bâtiments de la cité d'Agrabah quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement avec fracas, laissant pénétrer un jeune prince aux yeux brillants de colère. Une nouvelle fois, Cumore s'était montré trop laxiste. Quand il avait commandé d'escorter l'héritier du trône jusqu'à sa chambre sous bonne garde, ce n'était pas pour le voir débarquer furieux dans son bureau ! Il réglerait ce détail plus tard avec le capitaine noble. Pour le moment, il allait devoir gérer le plus habilement possible la tempête qui s'annonçait…

« Grand Vizir Alexei, j'exige une explication de votre part ! »

-§-

Une fois arrivé au palais, après avoir lavé à la hâte ses cheveux pour qu'ils reprennent leur teinte naturelle et repris ses vêtements habituels, la première décision de Flynn fut de se rendre immédiatement chez Alexei, avant même de chercher à rassurer son père ou Estellise. Il envoya néanmoins un serviteur leur annoncer la nouvelle de son retour et qu'il ne tarderait pas à leur rendre visite dans la soirée.

Pour le moment, sa plus grande préoccupation était d'obtenir la remise en liberté immédiate de celui qui lui avait servi de guide pendant ces quelques jours à l'extérieur. Il y avait également les dysfonctionnements et la situation réelle dans le royaume d'Agrabah à évoquer mais cela pouvait venir plus tard.

« Votre Altesse, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda le Grand Vizir.

« Le capitaine Cumore, sous vos ordres, a arrêté un jeune homme et son chien. Je vous demande de les libérer sur-le-champ ! » dit Flynn d'une voix impétueuse.

« Voyons mon prince, vous ne pouvez cautionner les crimes de cet homme en le libérant ! Avez-vous oublié qu'il vous a kidnappé et enlevé du palais ? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant cela. Alors, c'était donc cela la raison de l'inculpation de ce garçon des rues et de son animal ? SON enlèvement ? Ainsi, on soupçonnait celui qui l'avait hébergé de…

« Je n'avais pas été enlevé ! » répliqua Flynn en poussant un soupir exaspéré et en martelant ses mots. « Je m'étais enfui du palais ! Estellise aurait pu le confirmer si vous aviez pris la peine de l'interroger. »

« Oh, il s'agissait donc… Quelle épouvantable méprise ! » dit Alexei d'une voix faussement atterrée. « Hélas, je crains que cet horrible malentendu ait provoqué… une malheureuse tragédie pour ce jeune homme. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Pour l'enlèvement du prince Flynn Scifo, ce jeune homme a été condamné à la peine capitale : la mort. Et… la sentence a déjà été appliquée. »

« Quoi ? Non… C'est impossible… Comment avez-vous pu… »

Flynn était effondré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Certes, l'inconnu aux yeux gris avait volé des pommes mais il ne méritait pas de mourir pour un délit si mineur ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait été exécuté pour un crime inexistant ! Et c'était de sa faute…

« Je ne pensais qu'à servir au mieux votre père en faisant ce que ma charge et mon devoir m'ordonnent, votre Altesse, aussi pénible soient-ils… » fit le Grand Vizir en inclinant la tête.

Le prince serra ses poings de rage.

« Mon père n'aurait pas voulu qu'un homme soit mort pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ! Vous ne lui avez même pas donné une chance de se justifier ou de se défendre ! Est-ce donc ça votre justice, Alexei ? »

Il marqua une pause, prenant une inspiration avant de poursuivre :

« D'ailleurs en parlant de votre justice Alexei, ces jours passés à l'extérieur du palais m'en ont donné un aperçu ! Il y a des gens qui souffrent au-delà de ces murs, qui ont faim ou qui vivent dans la misère ! N'est-ce pas votre rôle de vous assurer du bien-être des sujets du royaume ? »

« Je tente de faire de mon mieux mon prince mais les choses ne semblent pas aussi simples qu'ils n'y paraissent. Il faut du temps pour mettre en place les mesures nécessaires. J'espère qu'un jour, je saurai faire mes preuves à vos yeux. »

Flynn le regarda d'une expression neutre qui témoignait néanmoins d' une certaine méfiance. Au fond de lui, il n'était pas très convaincu par les propos d'Alexei mais il était l'homme de confiance de son père. Au moins, il pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Toutefois…

« Faites comme il vous plaira mais sachez que je compte m'impliquer davantage dans les affaires du royaume ! Je trouverai un moyen d'améliorer le sort de ses habitants ! »

Et il quitta la pièce d'une démarche précipitée, enfouissant au fond de son cœur son impuissance et son désespoir… Le visage de son ami aux yeux gris dont il ignorait le nom lui hantait l'esprit… Sa brève rencontre, ses journées avec lui avaient laissé un souvenir indélébile… Et cela ne resterait qu'un souvenir car plus jamais il ne reverrait cet inconnu qui était mort par sa faute…

A cette pensée, une profonde vague de remord et de culpabilité le tourmentait tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les appartements du sultan pour rassurer son père…

-§-

« Notre prince ne semble pas avoir très bien pris la nouvelle… » dit une voix narquoise trahissant toutefois une certaine considération pour l'héritier d'Agrabah.

Après avoir regardé Flynn quitter précipitamment la pièce, Alexei se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Raven venait de pénétrer dans son bureau, reprenant sa forme humaine et ayant visiblement été témoin de la scène.

« Oh, il semble l'avoir pris plutôt mieux que je ne l'espérais… » répliqua le Grand Vizir avec désinvolture en se rasseyant sur son bureau.

« Il parait déterminé à se mêler de la gestion du royaume et c'est son droit en tant que prochain sultan. Ce qui pourrait contrarier vos projets s'il découvrait vos intentions… » l'avertit le corbeau.

« J'ai déjà pris mes précautions. J'ai placé un pion pour surveiller les agissements de notre cher prince. » annonça Alexei avec un sourire machiavélique en croisant ses doigts.

Jamais Flynn ne songerait à soupçonner Estellise qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

« De toute façon, peu m'importe les tentatives du prince à vouloir fourrer son nez dans mes affaires si tu effectues correctement le travail que je vais te confier ce soir. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, cette nuit sera enfin celle où je mettrai la main sur la lampe ! »

Et alors, oui… alors beaucoup de choses dans ce royaume allaient changer… A commencer par la personne qui aurait le pouvoir absolu en Agrabah…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Yuri : Tss… Il a fallu que tu me fasses perdre au sabre contre Flynn !
> 
> Eliandre : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Je te rappelle que si tu veux te plaindre, c'est Kal et non moi qu'il faut voir.
> 
> Yuri : Oui, mais là, c'est toi qui as écrit la scène de duel ! A propos, c'est moi ou Alexei s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à Flynn dans cette histoire ?
> 
> Eliandre : … A mon avis, ça doit être ton imagination…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Trésor interdit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de Kal : Enfin nous allons retourner dans un lieu bien précis… Ou devrais-je plutôt dire que nous allons enfin y entrer.

**Chapitre 7 : Trésor interdit**

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici, les poignets entravés par ces chaînes ? Il avait du mal à juger mais ça devait faire au moins une journée qu'il devait être ici s'il se fiait au fait qu'il avait vraiment faim.

Ces saletés de brutes épaisses de gardes ne l'avaient pas ménagé s'il se fiait à l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait à l'arrière de son crâne. Cumore n'était très certainement pas inconnu à tout cela.

Par contre, Yuri repensa aux derniers évènements, ayant encore du mal à réaliser que Blondie était en réalité le prince Flynn. Ça expliquait sa volonté de ne pas vouloir avoir affaire à la garde et sa manie de toujours cacher ses cheveux sous sa cape. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, il comprenait les raisons du jeune prince pour avoir fui le palais, se remémorant tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble et ses réactions choquées face à tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre et qui ne lui était manifestement pas connu.

Il eut comme un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de ces yeux bleus qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais et qui, la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus, avaient exprimé plus qu'il ne lui en fallait pour comprendre qu'il regrettait que Cumore l'ait arrêté.

Yuri lâcha un soupir de dépit. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'il sortirait un jour vu ce qu'il avait pu entendre avant qu'on ne le frappe à la tête. Flynn pourrait peut-être intervenir mais encore fallait-il qu'on lui dise la vérité, ce dont il doutait fortement.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit qu'il prit, au premier abord, pour le croassement d'un corbeau avant de réaliser qu'en fait, c'était un ricanement et qu'il savait qui pouvait en être à l'origine, ayant rencontré cette personne il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer au juste le vieux ? » demanda-t-il, ce qui fit immédiatement taire ce son agaçant.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le type louche qu'il avait croisé à la taverne se montra à lui, sa barbe de trois jours toujours présente et vêtu de ce manteau violet particulièrement reconnaissable. Par contre, contrairement à lui, il n'était pas du tout entravé par la moindre chaîne.

« Quoi ? On a plus le droit de montrer sa bonne humeur ? » lança son aîné avec un air faussement choqué.

« Etant donné que je suis actuellement enchaîné à un mur, ta bonne humeur est particulièrement mal venue le vieux. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Suite à cette phrase, Raven se rapprocha de lui et observa ses entraves sous toutes les coutures.

« Hmm… » fit-il en se grattant le menton. « M'a pas l'air très solide tout ça… J'devrais pouvoir crocheter ce machin facilement. »

Etrangement, bien que cette nouvelle était des plus intéressantes, Yuri sentait venir un coup fourré. Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression que ce service ne serait pas gratuit ?

« Si tu peux me libérer, vas-y le vieux. » dit le garçon des rues avec une certaine méfiance.

« Ça dépend… » répliqua le plus âgé en s'asseyant en tailleur face à lui. « En échange d'un petit service, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »

« Je refuse de me pinter la gueule pour to… »

« C'est juste un objet que j'ai perdu et que j'aimerais récupérer. »

Un objet ? Le jeune homme était un peu étonné que ce soit juste ça. Par contre, vu le personnage, il espérait honnêtement que ce n'était pas une bouteille d'un quelconque alcool qu'il avait oublié à une taverne…

« Et c'est quoi au juste ? » demanda-t-il en feignant un air désintéressé.

« Oh, juste une lampe à huile. »

Yuri devait admettre qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Pourquoi vouloir récupérer quelque chose d'aussi banal ? C'était assez curieux, suffisamment pour piquer son intérêt, ce qui, vu le sourire sur le visage de son aîné, n'était pas passé inaperçu.

« Marché conclu ? » demanda Raven qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus.

« Marché conclu. » répondit le garçon des rues.

Un cri de joie échappa à son interlocuteur qui s'empressa ensuite de crocheter la serrure de ses chaînes. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme se demanda si le raffut qu'ils avaient fait n'avait pas alerté les gardes mais comme personne ne semblait venir, il en conclut qu'ils n'avaient pas été entendus ou que l'endroit n'était pas gardé en ce moment.

Une fois libéré, le plus vieux lui fit signe de le suivre. Bien que sceptique, Yuri s'exécuta et constata ainsi que son « bienfaiteur » était entré dans les cachots via un passage secret dans le sol. Pendant un bon moment, ils rampèrent sous terre dans un tunnel qui, vu le temps depuis lequel il avait l'impression d'y être, devait passer sous une bonne partie d'Agrabah. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'ils furent sortis de là, respirant pleinement l'air nocturne et savourant le fait de ne plus être dans une galerie où il n'y voyait goutte au point d'en devenir quelque peu claustrophobe.

Où avaient-ils atterri exactement ? Probablement vers la sortie de la cité vu qu'il voyait d'assez près les murs de la ville. Par contre, la petite bâtisse où ils se trouvaient tombait un peu en ruine et était dépourvue de tout signe montrant que quelqu'un y vivait actuellement. Le peu de lumière ne lui permettait pas d'en savoir plus sur cet endroit de la raison pour laquelle personne n'y habitait.

Suivant Raven, il sortit et, à peine eut-il mis un pied dehors qu'il entendit un bref aboiement des plus familiers juste avant que son fidèle compagnon canin ne vienne lui sauter dessus, manifestant sa joie de retrouver son maître.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Repede ! » s'exclama Yuri en se mettant à la hauteur de son ami à quatre pattes pour le gratter derrière les oreilles.

« Je l'ai trouvé avec deux hommes de Cumore qui tentaient de le mettre dans une cage pour le vendre. » précisa le plus vieux en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. « Comme je suis un grand amoureux des bêtes, j'ai sacrifié le fond de ma bourse pour lui rendre sa liberté. »

Le garçon des rues était soulagé de voir que son ami de longue date allait bien. C'était plutôt une bonne surprise de l'avoir retrouvé mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il avait intérêt à rendre ce fameux service à Raven pour lui payer sa dette…

Ce dernier attira son attention par un bref sifflement et lui montra les deux dromadaires à côté de lui et dont il tenait les rênes ainsi que la sortie d'Agrabah.

Ils devaient se rendre dans le désert pour aller chercher cette lampe ?

-§-

Si la traversée du désert ne fut pas une partie de plaisir à cause du vent qui soufflait cette nuit-là et des températures des plus fraiches, cet espèce de tour de magie qu'avait fait Raven avec ce scarabée en or lui avait totalement fait oublier le froid qu'il ressentait, en particulier quand il vit surgir des sables cette gigantesque tête de tigre aux teintes nocturnes et dont les yeux brillaient d'un puissant éclat doré.

« Qui ose donc troubler mon repos ? » demanda le fauve de sable d'une voix profonde.

Sur la fin du trajet, quand le vent s'était enfin calmé – et qu'il put surtout constater que sa longue chevelure sombre avait bien souffert –, son aîné lui avait dit de se présenter avant d'entrer dans ce qu'il appelait la Caverne aux Merveilles. S'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire au départ, à présent, il avait parfaitement saisi pourquoi.

« Yuri Lowell. » répondit le jeune homme avec assurance tandis que Repede, assis à sa gauche, émit un bref aboiement.

Le tigre de sable prit une longue inspiration, l'observant attentivement.

« Un cœur vaillant empli de justice… » déclara le fauve mystique. « Tu peux entrer en mon sein et prendre tout ce que tu désires mais souviens-toi : tu ne peux toucher qu'à un seul objet. Tu es averti. »

« Tu ferais mieux de suivre son conseil ! » lui hurla Raven, installé à environ cinq mètres plus loin avec les dromadaires. « Contente-toi de prendre la lampe et de sortir de là ! »

« Je sais ! » répliqua Yuri, un peu agacé.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas vraiment écouté ce genre d'avertissement mais là, son instinct lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de se tenir à carreaux car quoiqu'il se cache là-dedans, ça n'avait très certainement rien d'ordinaire.

La gueule du fauve de sable s'ouvrit en grand, le fond dégageant une lumière éclatante qui éclairait les marches dorées menant à l'intérieur de la Caverne aux Merveilles. Le garçon des rues échangeait un regard avec son compagnon canin avant d'entrer dans ce lieu rempli de magie, son ami le suivant de près.

La descente lui parut interminable. Quand il en aperçut enfin le bout, il laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement et, uns fois tout en bas, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la caverne.

« Tu crois qu'il y en avait combien en tout ? » demanda-t-il en imaginant ce qu'allait donner le trajet en sens inverse.

Une série d'aboiements lui répondit, ce qui lui prouva qu'il y en avait au moins une de trop à leur goût à chacun.

Yuri reprit sa route et traversa un couloir long d'à peine une dizaine de mètres et éclairé par des torches accrochées aux murs. Une fois arrivé au bout, il pénétra dans une grande salle haute de plafond aux murs de grès jaune orangé et dont le sol, du même matériau, avait des teintes ocre et rosées. A l'intérieur se trouvait une dizaine de statues de pierre blanche gardant, semblait-il, la route vers un autre couloir et représentant des hommes tenant deux sabres croisés devant leurs poitrines aux lames étincelantes et aux poignées brillant d'un incroyable éclat doré. Derrière elles, il y avait d'autres armes, pour la plus grande majorité finement ouvragé, allant du simple poignard à la lance tout en possédant un large choix de lames.

Emerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, le garçon des rues fut tenté de prendre un des sabres en main pour l'essayer mais se ravisa de justesse quand il se souvint de l'avertissement qu'il avait reçu avant d'entrer. Il soupira donc de dépit et, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien ressemblant à une lampe à huile dans cette pièce, il reprit sa route et traversa le couloir suivant pour passer à la prochaine salle.

« J'espère honnêtement qu'on va vite trouver cette fichue lampe… » fit le jeune homme, un peu frustré par cette contrainte qu'il avait de ne pouvoir toucher qu'un seul objet.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, la pièce suivante était remplie d'objets faits en or ou en argent : des bijoux qui remplissaient des coffres en bois sombre, des sceptres, des pièces réparties en différents tas et des meubles. Il y avait même un tapis de couleur bleu roi qui semblait avoir été brodé de fil d'argent.

Avec tout ça, il songea qu'il serait très certainement possible de nourrir tout les habitants d'Agrabah pour plusieurs décennies mais son estimation était probablement en dessous de la réalité. Il valait donc mieux qu'il continue son chemin mais, pour ne pas simplifier les choses, il s'aperçut qu'il avait le choix entre trois routes possibles.

« Tss. » fit-il en constatant le problème qu'il avait. « Il fallait en plus que cet endroit soit un labyrinthe… C'est bien ma chance. »

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à choisir la route à prendre vu que, encore une fois, la lampe ne semblait pas être ici. L'ennui était de savoir laquelle était la bonne et il espérait trouver des indices en faisant le tour des lieux.

Les différents objets et pièces de métaux précieux de la deuxième salle de la caverne luisaient de mille feux sous la lueur des torches, le tentant fortement. Mais Raven lui avait bien précisé, parmi tous les trésors, de ne rien prendre d'autre que cette lampe et, ce lieu étant visiblement enchanté, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de s'y tenir, surtout vu la dette qu'il avait envers son aîné, ce qui était le plus agaçant dans cette affaire.

Par contre, depuis un certain temps, il avait la vague impression d'être suivi, ce que Repede semblait penser lui aussi vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'était retourné.

Yuri jeta donc un coup d'œil derrière lui, ne voyant personne. Cependant, il lui avait semblé avoir vu un tapis, aux tons oscillants entre le bleu roi et l'argent, enroulé contre cette pile de pièces d'or… L'avait-il imaginé ?

Puis tout à coup, il sentit un contact sur son épaule. Il se tourna rapidement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec ce fameux tapis finement brodé qui… volait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela au juste ?

Le tapis s'enroula sur lui-même puis, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer comment, deux fines mains en sortirent et le déroulèrent, révélant une splendide jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée coiffée en un élégant chignon et à la tenue quelque peu osée composée d'un haut court bleu roi sans manches très décolleté qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse et qui ne cachait en rien son ventre plat, d'une culotte de même couleur et de bracelets d'argent aux chevilles et aux poignets qui, chacun étaient ornés d'un pompon de tissu argenté semblables à ceux du tapis. Seule une cape, dont les motifs lui rappelaient ceux du tapis, cachait son dos ainsi que son fessier et l'arrière de ses cuisses.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait pu voir une femme aussi peu vêtue au point qu'il ne savait plus où poser son regard.

« Besoin d'aide ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

« Ça dépend pour quoi… » lui répondit-il, faisant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas plonger ses yeux dans ce décolleté qui lui semblait des plus… profonds. « Si c'est pour des acrobaties nocturnes, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Je pensais plutôt à une petite visite guidée. »

Là, c'était déjà plus tentant. Il avait peut-être trouvé la solution à son problème.

« Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Une lampe. » répondit-il sans détour. « Sauf que de ce que j'ai compris, il faut que j'évite de toucher quoique ce soit d'autre ici. »

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, son index posé sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je crois savoir où il l'a mise… » déclara-t-elle. « Si je ne me trompe pas, il faut passer par le jardin précieux pour arriver à la salle où se trouve ce que tu cherches. Je peux t'y conduire si tu le souhaites. »

« Ça me convient. » dit Yuri, enchanté d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui montrer le chemin dans ce qui promettait d'être un dédale de galeries. « Par contre, je dois t'appeler miss carpette ? »

« Judith, c'est mon nom. Mais s'il ne te plait pas, libre à toi de m'appeler comme bon te semble. »

« Alors ce sera Judy. Plus simple à prononcer. »

-§-

Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait en dehors de la caverne à présent. Piquer un léger somme lui avait permis de tuer un peu le temps mais là, Raven ne se sentait plus l'envie de dormir. Alexei lui avait précisé qu'une fois la lampe obtenue, ils n'auraient plus besoin du gosse et qu'il devrait s'en débarrasser. L'idée le dérangeait quelque peu, le gamin n'ayant, au final, rien fait de mal à part avoir eu la malchance de remplir les critères pour entrer dans cette chose… Ça aurait été un type comme Barbos, il n'aurait eu aucun remord mais là… Même si Yuri avait commis divers délits, il avait bien vu qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention dans ses actions.

Il soupira de dépit, accablé pour la première fois par l'idée de devoir faire ce sale boulot.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que tu veuilles un type comme Yuri pour entrer, hein ? » demanda-t-il à la Caverne aux Merveilles. « Ça aurait bien arrangé mes affaires si ça avait été un sale type… »

Il sortit d'une des poches de sa veste un bocal en verre fermé par un bouchon de liège et qui contenait un scorpion dont la carapace noire parsemée de fines rayures jaunes luisait d'une étrange lueur carmine. Raven n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que cet insecte était soit ensorcelé, soit d'une nature similaire à la sienne, soit, connaissant Alexei, les deux à la fois. Dans tous les cas, les ordres étaient clairs : le moment venu, il devait libérer cette chose et la laisser faire le reste…

Donc maintenant.

-§-

Tous trois avaient traversé deux autres salles, l'une étant complètement vide et l'autre étant assez étroite. Arrivés à la cinquième salle, ils virent un chemin pavé en marbre blanc entouré d'arbres à l'écorce blanche sur lesquels poussaient de splendides fruits colorés et étincelants de bonne taille qui reflétaient la lumière sur les parois de la caverne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ces fruits Judy ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en contemplant un fruit de couleur violette et qu'il jugea, de loin, être aussi gros qu'une orange. « On dirait qu'ils sont en verre coloré. »

« Ça ? Juste des pierres précieuses. » répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était. « Il paraîtrait qu'un seul d'entre eux pourrait faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel souverain tellement des pierres de cette taille et de cette qualité sont rares et chères. »

En entendant cela, Yuri faillit s'étrangler. Ces cailloux avaient tant de valeur ? C'était compréhensible dans un sens vu leur beauté et, pendant un instant, il se demanda si cela ne vaudrait pas le coup de traîner un peu plus près des joailliers avant de se raviser, se souvenant que Cumore passait souvent son temps dans les quartiers où se trouvaient leurs boutiques.

Par contre, il se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait bien éclairer cette salle, ne voyant aucune torche sur les murs. On aurait plutôt dit que la lumière venait du plafond.

Il eut sa réponse quand Judith lui fit un signe de la main avant de reprendre son apparence de tapis en s'enroulant dans sa cape. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de grimper sur cet objet magique et de s'y asseoir pendant que Repede était occupé à renifler chaque arbre de la pièce. Il s'éleva d'une vingtaine de centimètres au dessus du sol puis le tapis monta jusqu'à ce que Yuri soit assez près du plafond au point qu'il pouvait le toucher du bout des doigts s'il le désirait. Mais il n'en avait pas l'envie, trop occupé qu'il était à observer les nombreuses pierres qui y étaient incrustées et qui émettaient une lueur douce et éclatante à la fois.

Une fois sa curiosité satisfaite, il fut ramené au sol et la jeune femme reprit son apparence humaine.

« C'est de la magie ? » demanda-t-il alors que son compagnon canin venait s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« Oui. » répondit-elle. « Il avait au départ envie d'utiliser ce système dans toute la caverne car il trouvait que c'était plus beau mais il n'en a finalement pas eu le temps et seule cette salle ainsi qu'une autre en sont pourvues. »

Yuri se demanda un instant qui pouvait bien être ce « il » dont parlait Judith et qui, semblait-t-il, était le créateur de cet endroit. Il doutait fort d'en avoir la réponse un jour et ne s'en soucia pas plus que de raison.

Ils continuèrent donc leur route et traversèrent un couloir plus long que les autres. Les murs étaient plus sombres, probablement de par l'éclairage un peu moins présent, et étaient recouverts de mosaïques représentant diverses scènes : un homme en train de cueillir le fruit d'un arbre ressemblant fort à un de ceux du jardin précieux, trois jeunes femmes – Yuri crut d'ailleurs reconnaître Judith – aux vêtements colorés qui dansaient, de nouveau l'homme qui préparait ce qui ressemblait fort à des potions avec une personne – impossible pour le garçon des rues de dire si c'était un garçon ou une fille au premier coup d'œil car si les habits étaient plutôt masculins et les cheveux assez courts, son instinct et ce qu'il voyait du visage lui disait que c'était une adolescente qui était représentée ici – qui tenait une lampe à huile entre ses mains.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout et dans ce qui semblait être la dernière salle. La lumière, cette fois-ci, n'éclairait plus toute la pièce de façon égale mais était focalisée sur un point précis : un socle de pierre blanche sur lequel se trouvait une lampe à huile. Cependant, il s'aperçut vite d'une autre différence : excepté sur ce qui paraissait être des pierres sombres et rondes ainsi que sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement, de l'eau recouvrait tout le sol.

« Nous y sommes. » déclara la jeune femme avant de tremper un pied dans l'eau et de le retirer quelques secondes après. « Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention car je pense que c'est plus profond que cela ne le laisse paraître. »

Vu la magie qu'il avait déjà pu voir dans cet endroit, il n'en était pas très étonné. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à glisser et à tomber en allant récupérer la lampe car il ignorait s'il aurait pied ou non.

En se tournant vers Repede, il constata que celui-ci avait dû penser la même chose et qu'il était en position d'alerte, près à venir le secourir s'il le fallait.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène jusqu'à la lampe ? » lui proposa Judith tout en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Non, je me débrouillerai. »

Enfin… Il espérait y parvenir du premier coup.

Yuri posa le pied sur la première pierre et s'appuya dessus pour continuer d'avancer. La surface sur laquelle il était un peu juste pour qu'il y mette ses deux pieds mais, ce qui était un peu plus dérangeant était que c'était humide et qu'il risquait donc fort de glisser.

Il poursuivit sa route, faisant bien attention à conserver son équilibre en écartant ses bras, un pas après l'autre. A l'antépénultième pierre, ce qu'il craignait tant se produisit : son pied dérapa et il dut vite reporter son poids sur l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Une fois qu'il retrouva une certaine stabilité, il reprit son avancée jusqu'à la dernière pierre, celle lui permettant d'atteindre la lampe… qui n'avait rien de vraiment extraordinaire au final.

Bien que le métal fût probablement précieux, sa teinte ne correspondait pas à celle de l'or qu'il connaissait, celle-ci étant un peu plus foncée et plus terne à la fois. De plus, contrairement à d'autre objet dans ce lieu, celui-ci était relativement simpliste car, excepté des gravures sur le couvercle ainsi que sur le pied, rien n'était travaillé.

Au final, ce n'était qu'une banale lampe à huile.

La lampe dans une main, il se retourna et commença à faire le chemin inverse. Soudain, il perdit de nouveau l'équilibre mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause d'une pierre humide : toute la caverne avait tremblé durant un court instant. Ce coup-ci, Yuri ne parvint pas à éviter la chute et sans Judith, venue sous sa forme de tapis volant, il se serait retrouvé dans l'eau.

Une fois revenu sur la terre ferme et que la jeune femme ait repris apparence humaine, il plaça la lampe dans la poche de son sarouel.

« Ce n'était pas normal… » fit celle à la chevelure bleue en regardant le couloir avec les mosaïques en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ? » demanda-t-il tandis que Repede regardait dans la même direction qu'elle en humant l'air.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que quelqu'un a tenté d'entrer sans remplir les conditions mais nous aurions entendu le gardien dans ce cas. »

Serait-ce Raven ? A part lui, il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu faire cela car, dans le désert, il ne voyait pas qui d'autre cela pourrait être.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » fit Judith avant de se tourner vers lui. « Tu penses pouvoir retrouver ton chemin ? Il faudrait que j'aille voir le gardien pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Pas de problème. » répondit-il, Repede émettant un aboiement bref en disant qu'il retrouvait facilement la sortie.

« Je reviendrai dans peu de temps. »

Sur ce, elle reprit sa forme de tapis et partit devant tandis que lui et son ami canin se dirigeaient vers le jardin précieux.

Durant tout le trajet, Yuri était sur ses gardes, tout comme son compagnon à quatre pattes. Leurs instincts respectifs hurlaient le mot « danger » au point qu'il sentait que les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. En constatant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal entre le couloir aux mosaïques et la salle étroite, il se détendit un peu.

Par contre, une fois dans le couloir menant à la pièce vide, il se sentit de nouveau menacé. Il avait l'horrible impression que quelque chose avait changé, ce que Repede devait penser aussi vu qu'il avait commencé à grogner dès qu'ils avaient quitté la quatrième salle.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver quoi : l'une des torches avait disparu. Il voyait mal Judith l'avoir prise avec elle sous sa forme de tapis donc soit la caverne l'avait faite disparaître, soit quelqu'un était bel et bien entré dans la caverne et l'avait dérobée.

Prudemment, il continua son avancée jusqu'à la troisième salle et là, le chien poussa un aboiement agressif. Yuri constata lui aussi ce qui clochait : une des statues de la première salle était au milieu de la pièce, la torche disparue se trouvant dans une de ses mains qui, à l'origine, tenait un sabre. De plus, à ses pieds, se trouvait un homme assis en tailleur, vêtu d'un sarouel noir ainsi que d'un étrange haut en cuir noir couvrant tout son torse et de gants de cuir sombre, le sabre manquant planté devant lui. Le plus remarquable concernant cet individu, c'était ses cheveux roses ainsi que les mèches blondes encadrant ce visage qui lui souriait d'un air des plus malsains.

Qui était ce type ?

« Un vaurien aux longs cheveux noirs accompagné d'un chien… » fit l'inconnu d'une voix qui lui glaça le sang avant de se mettre debout. « Merci à toi de ne pas m'avoir trop fait attendre ! »

Sur cette phrase, il prit le sabre en main et fonça sur lui. Yuri parvint à l'esquiver mais, la seconde fois, il évita de justesse la lame qui le menaçait, y laissant une mèche de cheveux que son agresseur avait attrapée de son autre main. Il s'éloigna vite, ses yeux fixés sur l'inconnu qui humait la mèche noire qu'il venait de trancher.

Un croassement attira son attention vers la statue et il vit, perché sur la tête de celle-ci, un corbeau qui le regardait fixement avant de sauter sur le sabre restant dans les mains de la statue puis de s'envoler vers la sortie.

« Une délicieuse odeur épicée et sucrée à la fois… » fit son ennemi avec un sourire malsain tout en rangeant cette mèche de cheveux qu'il lui avait dérobée dans une poche de son sarouel. « Ton sang aura-t-il ce goût sur la langue de Zagi ou sera-t-il bien meilleur ? »

« Je préfèrerai de loin te coller mon poing dans ta sale tronche de taré et te laisser en plan. » répliqua Yuri du tac au tac, ne sachant pas vraiment comment appréhender ce genre d'individu.

Le dénommé Zagi éclata d'un rire qui lui donna la chair de poule avant de se lécher les lèvres en le regardant avec appétit.

« Il sera excellent, je le sais à présent. » déclara celui aux cheveux bicolores avant de se mettre en posture de combat. « Divertis-moi ! »

Face à cet adversaire qui n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec ceux contre lesquels il s'était déjà battu, il risquait fort d'y laisser des plumes s'il ne trouvait pas vite un moyen de s'en débarrasser et sa seule option, c'était ce sabre que tenait la statue. Il esquiva le premier assaut de son ennemi et attrapa rapidement l'arme pendant que Repede tentait de détourner son attention, ce qui ne lui fit gagner qu'à peine deux secondes, cet individu ne portant aucun intérêt au chien qui essayait de le mordre à la première occasion venue.

Ce que Yuri n'avait pas prévu, c'était le grondement qui se mit à retentir dans toute la caverne dès l'instant où il eut la lame en main, stoppant les mouvements de tous.

« Vous avez osé désobéir… » prononça avec force le gardien de la Caverne dont la voix résonnait dans toute la salle. « Je vous condamne à rester ici… pour l'éternité ! »

A peine ses paroles eurent retenti que la statue commença à se désagréger, se changeant petit à petit en sable. Leurs sabres à lui et à Zagi firent de même, ce qui les surpris autant l'un que l'un que l'autre.

« Hey ! Je venais à peine de commencer ! » s'exclama son ennemi avec colère. « Rends-moi cette arme ! »

De son côté, le garçon des rues sentait qu'il était plus que temps de filer d'ici mais, à peine eut-il fait un pas vers la sortie qu'un bloc de pierre tomba du plafond juste devant lui. Il aurait avancé une seconde plus tôt et il se serait fait écraser. Il contourna rapidement cet obstacle et se mit à courir le plus vite que possible, Repede sur ses talons.

Après avoir traversé les deux dernières salles, constatant que tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était en train de se désagréger, il commença à grimper les premières marches quand son avancée fut brusquement stoppée par une dague venue se planter juste devant lui. En levant les yeux, il eut l'extrême surprise de voir Zagi qui lui barrait le chemin, son sourire malsain lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer com… » commença-t-il en sortant une dague de sa poche.

« Attends… Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour arriver ici avant nous alors que tu étais loin derrière ? » l'interrompit Yuri, encore un peu perturbé par ce détail.

Manifestement, cette question eut son petit effet vu que son adversaire se mit à froncer les sourcils durant quelques secondes, cherchant visiblement quoi répondre, avant de se reprendre.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! »

Ben voyons… Soit il n'avait pas envie de le lui dire, soit il ne savait pas lui-même comment il avait fait. Vu la santé mentale extrêmement douteuse de l'individu, le garçon des rues préférait largement rester dans l'ignorance.

Zagi fit un mouvement pour l'attaquer mais il fut stoppé net par Judith, sous sa forme de tapis, qui arriva à toute vitesse sur lui sur son flanc gauche et qui le déséquilibra un instant. Cependant, elle ne put poursuivre son assaut car, venu la gêner, le corbeau qui était présent dans la troisième salle avait attrapé un de ses pompons dans son bec et tirait dessus avec force au point d'en défaire les coutures.

Yuri profita de cette diversion pour reprendre son avancée mais la marche sur laquelle il posa son pied commençait à s'effriter et ce fut à la suivante où il glissa, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur ce qu'il restait encore de l'escalier. Il tenta de se relever mais il ne put que constater que Zagi lui était de nouveau passé devant et que la lame de sa dague brillait de façon menaçante au dessus de lui.

« Meurs ! »

Il échappa à ce coup mortel grâce à Repede qui lui sauta dessus, lui mordant le bras avec force pour l'empêcher de s'en servir. L'assassin utilisa sa main libre pour donner des coups de poings enragés dans le flanc de l'animal qui s'efforçait de maintenir sa prise tandis que son maître en profita pour venir à son secours en bloquant l'autre bras de leur adversaire qui se débattait avec force.

Malheureusement, son fidèle compagnon reçut un coup de trop dans le ventre et lâcha prise, sonné, avant de rouler jusqu'en bas. Inquiet, Yuri fit l'erreur de tourner la tête pour voir si son ami allait bien, ce qui laissa juste le temps à Zagi de lui donner un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Avant d'entamer sa chute, il put voir que le corbeau voletait à côté de la tête de son adversaire, tirant sur une de ses mèches de cheveux avec insistance.

Les marches s'étant presque complètement effritées, ce fut comme si son corps avait roulé jusqu'en bas d'une dune de sable pour s'allonger aux côtés de Repede qui, lui, se relevait difficilement. Avant de perdre connaissance, il put voir le visage inquiet de Judith au dessus du sien, ses lèvres bouger sans qu'il ne puisse entendre le moindre son sortir de sa bouche puis celle-ci reprendre sa forme de tapis…

-§-

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de l'attaquer comme ça ? » s'exclama Raven avec colère une fois qu'il eut reprit forme humaine. « Tu te rends compte que nous venons de perdre ce pour quoi nous sommes là ? »

Le plus vieux constata rapidement que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait absolument pas, trop occupé qu'il était à humer l'odeur de cette mèche de cheveux bruns qu'il avait en main et qui était le seul vestige restant du garçon des rues, à présent prisonnier de la Caverne aux Merveilles, celle-ci s'étant refermée sur lui au moment même où lui et cet assassin avaient pu en sortir.

Cette tâche aurait dû être simple : ce type récupérait la lampe, quitte à devoir tuer le jeune homme et son chien. Seulement, Raven ne s'était pas douté qu'il y aurait un tapis volant dans la caverne et qu'il viendrait aider le garçon des rues. Dans un sens, il était plutôt content que ce fou n'ait pas pu satisfaire sa soif de sang mais dans un autre, il avait mal au cœur de savoir que ce garçon était prisonnier de ce lieu et, très probablement, mort pour rien, la lampe étant restée avec lui.

Quelqu'un n'allait pas du tout être content mais que pouvait-il y faire à présent ? Aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir que l'endroit était aussi gardé à l'intérieur et puis quelle idée de lui coller un individu aussi incontrôlable pour faire le sale travail ?

« Bon, vu que tu m'as l'air bien parti pour rester dans ton délire, ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramener à Agrabah. » déclara le corbeau, n'aimant pas du tout la présence des plus dérangeantes de ce Zagi.

« Ha ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Moi je vais récupérer ma proie… Peu importe le temps que cela me prendra. »

Sur ces mots, il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores s'éloigner, s'enfonçant dans les sables du désert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Flynn : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?
> 
> Kaleiya : Mais… Tu peux me dire ce que tu fiches ici alors qu'on ne voit même pas ton petit orteil dans ce chapitre ?
> 
> Flynn : Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte.
> 
> Kaleiya : Ah oui, exact.
> 
> Flynn : Et tu as osé intégrer Zagi à cette histoire !
> 
> Kaleiya : C'est plutôt Yuri qui devrait se plaindre tu sais. Pas toi.
> 
> Flynn : Pourquoi mettre Zagi au juste ?
> 
> Kaleiya : Disons qu'il a un certain talent que j'ai jugé bon d'exploiter à sa juste mesure pour une fois…


	9. Chapitre 8 : Plans de campagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Eliandre : Un nouveau chapitre de transition. Dans le dessin animé, Jasmine ne fait pas grand-chose au palais avant qu'Aladdin arrive. Mais là, on parle de Flynn…

**Chapitre 8 : Plans de campagne**

« Comment ? Tu n'as réussi pas à récupérer la lampe ? » tonna furieusement le Grand Vizir en se redressant à moitié de son fauteuil. « Et tu oses te présenter devant moi comme si de rien n'était ? »

Il faisait encore sombre quand Raven était revenu au palais à tire d'aile de son escapade nocturne mais le ciel avait commencé à s'éclaircir. L'oiseau noir s'était alors posé avant de s'engager dans une entrée dissimulée derrière une tapisserie pour retrouver son maître dans une pièce secrète qu'il avait fait aménager à l'insu de tous les habitants de la demeure royale, y compris de Finath, Flynn et Estelle.

C'était dans cette pièce qu'Alexei s'adonnait à ses recherches magiques et occultes. De nombreux grimoires, qui avaient longuement été consultés comme en témoignaient les reliures usées, étaient rangés sur les étagères d'une bibliothèque. Certains étaient en cours de lecture car ils étaient disposés grands ouverts sur une table au milieu d'un fouillis de parchemins agrémentés de diverses notes ou calculs. Dans un coin, sur une autre table, étaient placés une multitude d'objets servant probablement à des expériences alchimistes comme des bouteilles de verre, une bassine pour le bain-marie, des alambics, des chevrettes ou des pots canons. Sur des étagères métalliques enchâssées aux murs par des chaînes, il y avait les très nombreux ingrédients nécessaires enfermés dans des pots de terre cuite ou de bronze. Le Grand Vizir avait également pensé à son confort car il avait installé un fauteuil, quelques chaises et une petite table basse où il pouvait prendre une tasse de thé si besoin. Et par un tour de force incroyable – car il en fallait pour avoir réussi à faire tout ça au nez et à la barbe du sultan et des nobles qui habitaient au palais –, il avait mis au point avec succès un système de roues et d'engrenages qui lui permettait de capter l'énergie de la foudre ou même de la recréer artificiellement grâce à une manivelle qu'il fallait actionner. Généralement, c'était le pauvre Raven qui s'y collait…

Pour le moment, ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Il était bien conscient que son échec à rapporter la lampe contrariait grandement son maître mais il aurait peut-être mieux réussi sa mission si le coéquipier qu'on lui avait imposé n'était pas un fou furieux complètement taré et obsédé par un pauvre gosse des rues ! Il avait dû raconter les événements de la caverne, l'aide inattendu d'un tapis volant et surtout le fait que Zagi ait préféré chercher à trucider en priorité le gamin au lieu de récupérer la lampe tant convoitée comme convenu.

« Ce scorpion de Zagi ! » fulmina Alexei avec rage. « Je croyais pourtant l'avoir suffisamment dressé ! Si jamais il revient ici… Quant à toi, Raven… »

Le Grand Vizir fixa le corbeau avec colère, prêt à la laisser éclater sur son subordonné mais après un moment de réflexion pour chercher un châtiment approprié, finalement, il la retint. De tous ses serviteurs, seul Raven lui avait entièrement donné satisfaction jusqu'à présent même s'il avait échoué sur cette dernière mission, au moment le plus crucial. Et il avait peu de pions qui soient aussi efficaces que lui. Le corbeau pouvait encore lui être utile. Autant le ménager… pour cette fois.

« Je devrais te faire écorcher vif pour ton échec mais tu m'as toujours bien servi et conseillé jusqu'à maintenant si on excepte ce dernier ratage. Je vais donc m'abstenir et me montrer clément pour le moment mais prends garde à toi à l'avenir si tu ne veux pas finir rôti à la broche ! »

Raven attendit qu'Alexei lui tourne le dos avant de se permettre d'émettre un très léger soupir de soulagement. Le Grand Vizir n'était pas un maître des plus commodes. Cependant, c'était un homme plein de ressources. Malgré la perte de la lampe, il était déjà en train de réfléchir à de futurs projets à mener pour asseoir davantage son pouvoir.

« Si on excepte ce vaurien, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui aurait pu entrer dans la Caverne aux Merveilles ? » demanda le sorcier.

« Les cœurs justes et courageux ne courent pas dans les rues vous savez ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le dénicher et je doute de pouvoir retrouver un candidat qui remplisse aussi parfaitement que lui les critères voulus. » répondit Raven avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Il n'avait pas aimé l'idée de devoir se débarrasser de Yuri une fois la lampe obtenue et il éprouvait du remord d'avoir contribué d'une façon ou d'une autre à sa disparition précoce. Ce garçon, en dépit de ses petits méfaits de voleur, disposait d'une bonne nature et ne méritait pas de mourir de façon aussi atroce, seul avec son chien, dans une caverne enchantée, loin d'Agrabah et de ceux qui l'aimaient.

« La seule autre personne qui pourrait convenir désormais, c'est… le prince. » acheva le corbeau d'un air morne.

Recommander Flynn à chercher la lampe ne lui plaisait absolument pas non plus car le prince était également une personne foncièrement bonne, l'un des rares nobles non imbus de leur personne et qui se souciait réellement des gens qu'il avait le devoir de protéger. Mais de toute façon, il savait sans aucun doute que l'esprit retors d'Alexei avait envisagé de se servir du blond. Toutefois, si la capture et la disparition d'un pauvre gamin des rues étaient relativement faciles à camoufler sans que cela n'éveille de soupçons, celles de l'héritier d'Agrabah seraient beaucoup plus problématiques à dissimuler.

Raven vit le visage d'Alexei se durcir et ses traits se renfrogner davantage. Il semblait grandement contrarié.

« Utiliser Flynn notre cher prince ? Cela reste effectivement une possibilité que j'avais envisagée mais j'aurais beaucoup à perdre si cela venait à échouer. Déjà, ce serait un exploit si j'arrive à l'enlever sous le nez de son père qui a renforcé la surveillance des gardes autour de lui après sa petite aventure ! Sans compter que son absence serait aussitôt remarquée ! Et s'il venait à mourir, crois-moi, Finath serait déterminé à punir les coupables avant de reposer dans sa tombe et le connaissant, il finirait par découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre que j'ai été mêlé à la disparition de son fils ! Non, les risques sont trop importants pour moi si je me sers de notre jeune Altesse. Je pourrai tout perdre ! »

Un poing furieux s'abattit sur la table, faisant voltiger poussière et parchemins autour de lui.

« Non, dans ces conditions, mieux vaut renoncer à la lampe. » conclut le Grand Vizir. « Mais voir toutes ces années d'efforts et de recherches gaspillées par cet échec ! Sans compter qu'avec la lampe en ma possession, Flynn aurait été enfin… »

Il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas laisser libre cours à ses pensées et le corbeau fut assez prudent de ne pas chercher à intervenir devant cet accès de colère de son maître. Une fois que ce dernier retrouva son calme, il se rassit sur son fauteuil, une main repoussant quelques mèches grises de son front, l'autre tenant son sceptre en forme de tête de serpent.

« En ce moment, la situation n'est plus très optimale. » évalua avec justesse Alexei. « A cause de sa petite escapade en ville, le prince ne m'accorde plus sa confiance et il n'est pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite par d'autres. De plus, il commence à fouiner dans mes affaires. Il devient vraiment incontrôlable et si peu influençable. »

« Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous avez placé un pion pour surveiller ses agissements ? » rappela Raven en se grattant le menton.

« Il est utile mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour manipuler le prince. » répliqua le sorcier tout en songeant aux possibilités d'actions qu'il pourrait faire à travers Estellise. « Si seulement elle avait été de plus haute naissance, j'aurais pu envisager de la marier avec Flynn mais… »

« Vous voulez encore tenter de marier notre prince ? » interrogea son subalterne d'une voix blasée. « Son Altesse va finir par développer une allergie au mariage avec toutes les femmes que vous lui avez présentées ! Il y en avait pourtant quelques-unes très charmantes que j'aurais bien… »

Raven préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase quand il intercepta le regard noir que lui jetait Alexei.

« Humph ! Je commence à croire que le marier avec une greluche de la noblesse dans l'espoir de le manipuler n'était pas une si brillante idée vu les idiotes écervelées que nous avons eues. Aucune n'était suffisamment intelligente pour conquérir le cœur du prince et une fille trop intelligente n'aurait pas été facilement manipulable. » remarqua le Vizir avec dépit.

« Pourtant, la loi stipule que le prince doit se marier avant de pouvoir monter sur le trône. Il doit donc… » dit Raven d'un ton dubitatif mais il fut interrompu par Alexei qui se redressa d'un bond de son fauteuil.

« Mais oui, la loi bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je donc pas songé plus tôt ? » déclara le dignitaire. « Je crois me rappeler une vieille coutume qui pourrait servir mes intérêts. Si le prince se trouve incapable de se choisir une épouse, le sultan ou le Grand Vizir si le sultan est dans l'impossibilité de le faire, peut désigner une personne de son choix afin qu'elle épouse le prince. »

En écoutant son maître énoncer de mémoire le passage qui pourrait l'aider à renverser la situation en sa faveur, le corbeau ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de sympathie pour Flynn. A ce rythme, il allait vraiment faire une allergie au mariage !

Sans se préoccuper des états d'âme de son subordonné, Alexei poursuivit :

« Bien. Je vais faire quelques recherches dans mon bureau pour retrouver cette loi en question avant de la soumettre à Finath. Il est tellement désespéré de voir son fils encore célibataire qu'il me donnera facilement son accord. »

« Le prince, lui, risque de ne pas apprécier cette méthode cavalière de lui imposer une femme ! » objecta Raven. « Il découvrira que vous êtes derrière la manœuvre et pourra éprouver à votre égard quelques… ressentiments. »

« Il a un sens élevé du devoir et des responsabilités. » estima Alexei en esquissant un petit sourire. « Il sait qu'il ne peut pas fuir éternellement le mariage. Et puis le dernier désir de son très cher père avant de partir vers un meilleur monde serait de le voir enfin aux côtés d'une compagne. Comment un fils dévoué comme lui pourrait-il refuser un tel souhait ? »

Malgré le choix de sa fiancée qui traînait et sa récente aventure en ville, Flynn avait effectivement un sens irréprochable de ses responsabilités en tant qu'héritier du royaume. L'espion du Grand Vizir devina que son maître allait exploiter cette faille pour pousser le prince à accepter la future épouse qu'on lui présenterait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en songeant à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en compagnie de Yuri, le voleur des rues. Pendant sa mission, il avait constaté avec amusement une drôle d'alchimie entre ces deux-là et c'était assez curieux pour des gens qui se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Et surtout, en les suivant jusqu'au refuge du brun, il avait pu apercevoir les positions… assez suggestives quand le duo s'était endormi en partageant une couche commune… Toutefois, cela n'avait plus lieu d'être puisque le gamin des rues était probablement mort dans la Caverne aux Merveilles.

Raven poussa intérieurement un soupir. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le prince ignorait les manigances et les complots que tramait Alexei à son égard. Et peut-être que c'était préférable dans un certain sens…

Les paroles du Grand Vizir interrompirent les pensées du corbeau :

« Je suis certain que pour exaucer le vœu du sultan, notre précieux prince finira, certes à contrecœur, par accepter l'idée du mariage, même si je dois l'y aider un peu… Il sera tellement soulagé d'apaiser l'esprit de son père bien-aimé avant sa mort qu'il en oubliera de m'en vouloir. »

Il commençait à se rapprocher de la sortie pour se diriger vers son bureau et ainsi mettre au point son nouveau plan. La journée allait être longue pour lui : il devait se débarrasser de certains papiers, en cacher d'autres et donner des consignes à Cumore pour que le prince ne puisse trouver aucune preuve compromettante qui lui permette de remonter jusqu'à lui. Nul doute que s'il y en avait une qui devait tomber entre les mains de Flynn, ce dernier disposerait d'une occasion en or pour le destituer de son poste de Grand Vizir. De plus, il lui offrirait très certainement un petit séjour au cachot…

Lorsqu'Alexei se tourna vers lui, Raven croisa son regard et comprit que son maître avait des instructions à lui donner.

« Quant à toi, retourne en ville et essaie de chercher une autre personne qui remplit les critères pour entrer dans la caverne. Sait-on jamais… Si tu ne trouves rien, je t'enverrai surveiller le prince. Avec lui, deux personnes en valent mieux qu'une si on veut le tenir à carreau. »

L'espion inclina la tête, reprit sa forme de corbeau et se glissa à l'extérieur quand le Grand Vizir sortit de sa pièce secrète. Puis il quitta le palais par une fenêtre avant de s'envoler à grande vitesse vers la ville pendant que l'aube apparaissait à l'horizon.

-§-

Après son entrevue avec Alexei, Flynn avait dû subir la juste colère de son père qui ne pouvait pas comprendre comment son fils, si sérieux et méthodique en temps normal, avait pu se comporter de manière aussi irresponsable en s'enfuyant du palais. Cependant, il comprit également les raisons de Flynn d'agir ainsi. Lorsque sa santé lui permettait encore, lui-même n'hésitait pas à sortir du palais pour aller à la rencontre de ses sujets alors comment en vouloir à son enfant d'en avoir voulu faire de même ? Au fond, il était tellement soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Flynn qu'il le serra affectueusement dans ses bras et lui pardonna sa petite fugue. Puis une nouvelle quinte de toux l'obligea à congédier son fils pendant que les médecins s'occupaient de lui.

Toutefois, Flynn avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Il ne cessait de penser à son mystérieux ami et se tourmentait à l'idée qu'il soit mort par sa faute. S'il ne s'était pas enfui du palais, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Et cet homme aux yeux gris dont il ignorait le nom serait toujours en vie. Par la suite, il s'était mis à la recherche de Repede dans l'espoir de le recueillir et de le garder pour expier son sentiment de culpabilité envers son maître mais l'un des gardes du palais avoua que des hommes de Cumore avaient déjà emmené l'animal pour le vendre. Une nouvelle fois, Flynn dut encaisser le choc mais dès le lendemain matin, il envoya un serviteur fidèle avec pour ordre de retrouver un chien borgne au pelage blanc et bleu et de le racheter à son actuel propriétaire quel que soit son prix.

Assis sur son bureau, il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. Levant la tête, il reconnut son amie Estellise qui, dès qu'elle le vit, se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser dans ses bras.

« Oh Flynn ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je suis si contente qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé ! J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi après quatre jours d'absence ! »

Bien qu'il ait envoyé quelqu'un pour la rassurer, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir en personne la veille. Quand il avait quitté la chambre de son père la nuit dernière, il faisait si tard qu'il avait préféré laisser la jeune femme se reposer et la revoir aujourd'hui. Mais il semblait qu'à la première heure du jour, elle en avait profité pour se précipiter dans sa chambre.

« Estellise, je suis moi aussi content de te revoir mais… » fit Flynn d'une voix étouffée.

Sa meilleure amie le serrait si fort dans ses bras qu'elle était en train de l'étrangler ! Comprenant son erreur, cette dernière le relâcha.

« Oh pardon ! » s'excusa-t-elle. « J'avais si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Le sultan était rongé d'angoisse ! Le palais fourmillait d'agitation et tous les serviteurs et les gardes te cherchaient partout. Je sais que tu m'as promis d'être prudent mais… »

« Je suis navré Estellise, navré de t'avoir causé tant de tracas. » répondit le prince.

« Ton père était si affolé pendant ton absence ! J'hésitais à lui dire la vérité pour le rassurer mais je t'avais promis de ne rien dire ! Si hier tu n'étais pas revenu, je lui aurais tout raconté ! Il se faisait tellement du souci pour toi qu'il a failli sortir de sa chambre si ses médecins ne l'en avaient pas empêché ! Je…»

« Tu aurais bien fait et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. J'aurais agis de la même façon à ta place. Je… j'espère juste que la santé de mon père ne s'est pas aggravée en mon absence. » dit-t-il avec une expression plus soucieuse sur son visage.

Estellise le tapota alors un peu partout pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé.

« Enfin, l'essentiel est que tu sois rentré sain et sauf, Flynn. » commença-t-elle avec son habituel sourire bienveillant mais malgré sa présence, les yeux saphir du prince trahissaient une étrange tristesse mélancolique. « Que se passe-t-il Flynn ? C'est l'état de ton père qui t'inquiète ? » ajouta-t-elle avec circonspection.

« Je pensais… à quelqu'un. Une personne que j'ai rencontrée pendant mon absence au palais. »

Ses yeux gris si fiers, moqueurs et sarcastiques lui avaient laissé une plus forte impression qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avaient été une découverte de tous les instants et une vraie bouffée d'oxygène par rapport à sa vie ordonnée au palais mais Flynn avait aussi bien apprécié sa compagnie en dépit de quelques disputes assez houleuses. Cependant, avec son injuste mise à mort sans jugement, le blond éprouvait désormais une certaine amertume à leur rencontre. S'il n'avait pas croisé sa route, cet homme serait encore en vie à l'heure actuelle.

« J'aime à le considérer comme mon ami mais… il est mort par ma faute. » acheva Flynn d'une voix triste.

« Comment cela ? » questionna Estellise, étonnée.

« Croyant qu'il m'avait enlevé du palais, Alexei l'a fait exécuter sans aucune forme de procès. »

Et depuis, il n'avait plus du tout confiance en cet homme qui était pourtant le Grand Vizir et celui qui assurait presque la gestion du pays depuis la maladie de son père.

« Il est l'homme de confiance de mon père et même si je n'approuve pas toujours ses avis, j'ai toujours cru qu'il était de bon conseil. » poursuivit Flynn avec véhémence. « Mais avec ce dernier événement, je ne sais plus si je peux encore croire en lui. Il y avait dans son empressement à faire son devoir une impression qui m'a déplu sur le moment. Je ne saurai pourtant te dire d'où elle vient… »

Il pensa qu'Estellise allait poser des questions sur la méfiance actuelle qu'il éprouvait pour le Grand Vizir pour qu'elle comprenne son point de vue ou pour obtenir des renseignements plus détaillés sur ses raisons à lui mais le prince ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction surprenante de sa part :

« Flynn, tu ne devrais pas avoir une telle opinion sur le Grand Vizir ! »protesta son amie aux cheveux roses. « Pendant ton absence, il a été surchargé de travail ! Il devait faire ses devoirs habituels en plus de te faire rechercher et rassurer le sultan. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était très inquiet pour toi ! Tu ne peux donc pas lui reprocher son excès de zèle ! »

Le blond écoutait l'objection de la jeune femme avec surprise. Vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prenne la défense du haut dignitaire et son comportement le plongeait dans une stupéfaction complète! Si le sujet de conversation avait été une proche ou une amie d'Estellise, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné et il n'aurait rien dit. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de défendre les gens qu'elle appréciait. Mais là, il s'agissait du Grand Vizir. Et à sa connaissance, les rapports entre lui et Estellise n'avaient jamais dépassé pas le stade des relations cordiales. Il n'avait jamais vu Alexei aborder la jeune noble autrement que pour échanger des formules de politesse !

« Estellise, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Flynn.

Le Grand Vizir du royaume d'Agrabah et son amie d'enfance, une noble déshéritée, n'étaient pas des proches en dépit du fait qu'ils vivaient tous les deux sous le même toit et le prince ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait les rapprocher. Ils n'avaient guère de points communs. Pour quelle raison le défendait-elle ? Car il devait forcément y avoir une raison !

« Oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question ? » répondit la jeune femme avec sa douce expression tranquille.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu défendes notre Grand Vizir. Tu le connais à peine, il me semble. »

« C'est vrai. Mais pendant ton absence, comme je me retrouvais souvent esseulée, il essayait de me tenir compagnie dès qu'il avait un instant de libre. Il a fait preuve de compréhension et de compassion alors je lui suis reconnaissante. »

Oh ? Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Estellise avait pris le parti du Grand Vizir. Elle voyait toujours le bon côté des personnes avec sa nature bienveillante et candide. Et le comportement d'Alexei ne le surprenait pas non plus. Quand il était encore enfant, malgré le lourd fardeau qui reposait sur ses épaules depuis que son père était malade, Alexei trouvait toujours le moyen de se préoccuper de son éducation et de s'enquérir de sa santé. Il avait dû s'inquiéter de l'isolement d'Estellise après sa fuite au palais.

L'héritier d'Agrabah commença à éprouver quelques doutes. Peut-être avait-il jugé trop rapidement Alexei… Peut-être que le Grand Vizir faisait réellement de son mieux pour changer les choses… Peut-être la perte de son nouvel ami l'avait rendu un peu injuste à son égard… C'était certes une erreur lourde de conséquences mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir uniquement pour cette raison ? Puis il se remémora ce qu'il avait découvert en ville : les gens qui mendiaient, les lourdes taxes… Il fallait en avoir le cœur net !

Mais au moins, il était tranquillisé sur l'état de son amie d'enfance. Il lui adressa donc un sourire rassurant.

« Je comprends. Tu as peut-être raison. Mon opinion sur Alexei est sans doute obscurcie par la colère. Je devrais le remercier de s'être occupé de toi pendant mon absence. »

Le prince se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Estellise l'interpella :

« Flynn, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? T'entraîner dehors avec notre maître d'armes ? »

« Non. » fit-il en secouant la tête. « Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vérifier. »

Il devait absolument calmer ses doutes, savoir ce qui se passait pour comprendre comment on pouvait abreuver le peuple de taxes aussi lourdes mais il devait également agir prudemment pour confondre le ou les coupables éventuels. Flynn se mit à réfléchir. Fouiller le bureau du Grand Vizir, qui était l'homme politique le plus important après le sultan et dont l'accord était nécessaire pour de nombreuses décisions importantes, lui parut un bon début. Cependant, difficile de réaliser ce plan sans que le concerné lui-même soit mis au courant de ses intentions ce qui le mettrait automatiquement sur ses gardes s'il était coupable. De plus, Alexei quittait rarement cette pièce où il travaillait sans cesse et son père risquait de ne pas apprécier qu'il ait pu remettre en question la loyauté et l'intégrité de son homme de confiance. Trop dangereux. Il fallait manœuvrer avec précaution.

Il songea alors à sa mésaventure avec le seigneur Abbas, celui qui avait outrageusement refusé de payer dix pièces d'or à un marchand dont il avait pourtant écrasé la cargaison de poivrons et surtout à l'évocation des taxes trop lourdes. Il devait forcément y avoir une trace écrite des prélèvements et des dépenses du royaume sur le livre des comptes. Et Flynn savait qu'il était en temps normal rangé dans la salle des archives qui avait l'avantage d'être beaucoup plus accessible que le bureau du Grand Vizir. Vérifier sur les parchemins les sommes prélevées par les gardes puis les comparer avec ce qui était consigné sur le livre des comptes avant de vérifier où allait l'argent des dépenses allait être un long travail mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Je vais à la salle des archives. » annonça-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

« Flynn, que vas-tu faire là ? » s'étonna celle-ci.

« Vérifier nos finances. Je veux m'assurer d'une chose. » dit-il d'une voix déterminée.

« Flynn, tu vas perdre un temps fou dans cette pièce toute poussiéreuse ! Cela va te prendre toute la journée ! Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? » s'écria la jeune femme.

« Ma décision est prise. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de manger le repas avec toi ce soir. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pour la rassurer en lui saisissant les deux mains.

« Bon, très bien. » fit Estellise un peu déçue. « J'espérais passer la journée ensemble en lisant des livres et te montrer mes derniers progrès en calligraphie mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

« Je suis désolé. On peut le faire dans la soirée si tu veux. »

Le sourire revint aussitôt sur les lèvres de son amie d'enfance.

« Très bien. Pas de soucis. Bon, je dois vite y aller. J'ai mon cours de musique. »

Elle quitta la pièce à pas précipités sous le regard de Flynn. Il ne tarda pas à en faire de même pour rejoindre la salle des archives.

-§-

« Entrez ! » ordonna Alexei quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de son bureau.

Il s'attendait à l'arrivée de Cumore qui devait confirmer que ses instructions avaient été bien exécutées. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand il s'aperçut que c'était Estellise qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau. Un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres avant que sa main raffermisse sa prise sur son spectre à tête de serpent et aux yeux rubis. Au moins, il semblait que son hypnose avait bien fonctionné sur la jeune noble.

«Ma chère Estellise, asseyez-vous je vous prie. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses était décontenancée et nerveuse, jetant sans arrêt un coup d'œil aux alentours mais obéit en prenant place sur une chaise. Elle fixa ensuite le Grand Vizir d'un air étonné comme si elle remarquait pour la première fois sa présence.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas, Grand Vizir Alexei. » dit-elle avec une pointe de panique dans sa voix. « Je devais me rendre à mon cours de musique quand j'ai ressenti tout à coup le besoin urgent de vous voir. Mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi… »

Un rictus amusé apparut sur le visage de l'homme. Il empoigna alors son sceptre avant de le disposer devant les yeux verts de la demoiselle aux cheveux roses.

« Là ! Calmez-vous ma chère Estellise. Nous allons chercher ensemble la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue me voir. Veuillez fixer mon sceptre pour vous aider à vous détendre. C'était sans doute pour me dire ce que faisait le prince Flynn, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il d'une voix persuasive en insistant sur ses derniers mots.

Estellise était incapable de lui résister d'autant plus que son regard était captivé par les yeux rubis du serpent.

« Oui… »

« Que fais donc notre cher prince ? Je croyais qu'il vous tenait compagnie. »

« Il veut vérifier… les finances du royaume… Il est… dans la salle… des archives… »

Déjà ? Il ne perdait pas de temps celui-là ! Le Grand Vizir sentait néanmoins imperceptiblement le danger se rapprocher. Ayant dû parer au plus pressé, il n'avait pas songé tout de suite à la salle des archives, d'autant plus qu'il y régnait un fouillis permanent. Il avait pensé que cet éternel bazar, associé à la présence de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, aurait découragé le prince d'y faire ses recherches. Mais visiblement, il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne.

Alexei fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Si Flynn prenait la peine de passer dans cette pièce poussiéreuse et encombrée de parchemins et de livres, cela signifiait qu'il commençait à avoir des soupçons sur la gestion d'Agrabah. Et s'il n'était pas venu le voir pour les lui confier, c'était parce qu'il devait éprouver des doutes à son égard. Certes, aucun document de la salle des archives ne permettait de remonter immédiatement à lui mais il y avait de quoi compromettre définitivement certains de ses complices. Notamment certains des amis proches de Cumore… Tant pis, il allait devoir les sacrifier. Enfin, il y avait néanmoins quelque chose qui le rassurait. La salle des archives étant facilement accessible, il lui serait très aisé de nier et d'insinuer qu'on avait falsifié ou forgé des preuves contre lui au cas où, quitte à devoir accuser et sacrifier un autre de ses pions.

Ce qui l'inquiétait toutefois, c'était que Flynn finisse par faire un rapprochement avec lui. Il était loin d'être un imbécile. Pour le moment, le garçon n'avait aucune preuve directe contre lui mais si malgré ses ordres ces abrutis de nobles pensaient duper le prince sans prendre la peine d'effacer correctement tout ce qui pouvait les compromettre, il finirait par comprendre tout. Parfois, il suffit d'un détail pour remonter toute une piste.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Estellise avant de sourire. Grâce à elle, il allait pouvoir anticiper les agissements de Flynn. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les documents se trouvant dans la salle des archives mais il avait toujours la possibilité de mettre au point une petite stratégie pour détourner les soupçons du prince sur une autre personne si jamais la menace devenait trop sérieuse…

Il était temps de faire oublier cette conversation à Estellise avant de la congédier et de l'envoyer à son cours de musique… Et il fallait absolument retrouver cette loi sur le mariage, cela devenait vraiment impératif…

-§-

« Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai beau vérifier mais il manque au moins dix mille pièces d'or au compte ! Où est donc passé cette somme ? » s'exclama Flynn.

Ce n'était qu'en fin d'après-midi que l'héritier d'Agrabah termina l'examen du livre des comptes. Et il avait pu constater de très nombreuses irrégularités. Les sommes prélevées pour les taxes étaient excessives et certaines dépenses injustifiées. Mais le pire, c'était qu'une partie de l'argent disparaissait sans qu'on en retrouve trace sur son devenir. Le livre des comptes avait visiblement été trafiqué car il manquait des sommes au niveau des dépenses. Et vu l'importance de ces dernières, ce n'était pas celles qui se laissaient oublier. Une ou plusieurs personnes se servaient directement dans les caisses du royaume pour financer quelque chose mais certainement pas pour l'intérêt des gens du peuple. Ses soupçons sur la gestion d'Agrabah venaient de faire découvrir à Flynn un grave problème de corruption chez certains nobles occupants des postes à hautes responsabilités. Déjà, celui qui avait signé le livre des comptes allait justement avoir des comptes à lui rendre…

Il quitta la pièce en prenant certains livres ou parchemins où on voyait clairement la signature des responsables avant de les entreposer dans un coffre de sa chambre. S'il n'avait pas promis de passer la soirée avec Estellise, il aurait étudié une seconde fois les documents pour s'assurer de son fait puis les aurait montrés immédiatement à son père pour obtenir le renvoi des nobles incriminés. Mais à cette heure, le sultan devait être fatigué. Il devait ménager la santé de son parent.

Flynn poussa un soupir. Il avait hâte que le lendemain arrive pour rencontrer son père et confondre les coupables.

-§-

« Alexei, que venez-vous faire ici à cette heure ? » demanda Finath avec inquiétude. « Quelque chose de grave ou d'urgent ? »

« Rassurez-vous votre Altesse, rien de tout ceci. Je voulais m'enquérir de votre santé en tout premier lieu. » répondit le Grand Vizir avec un sourire en s'inclinant avec un respect feint.

Ayant renvoyé les médecins et apothicaires, il se trouvait seul avec le sultan dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit, en train de se reposer pendant que le Grand Vizir maintenait la distance exigée par le protocole.

« Je suppose que je vais aussi bien qu'il m'est possible de l'être, merci. Mais si ma santé est en premier lieu, c'est que vous avez autre chose à demander. »

« Eh bien… j'aimerais vous parler du prince. »

A l'évocation de son fils unique, le sultan se redressa à moitié de son lit à baldaquin.

« Flynn ? Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore disparu du palais ! » s'inquiéta Finath. « J'avais pourtant ordonné qu'on renforce la surveillance ! »

« Rassurez-vous votre Altesse, rassurez-vous rien de tout ceci. Non, je voulais surtout vous parler du mariage du prince. »

Rassuré, le sultan se rallongea.

« Ah, le mariage ! » soupira-t-il. « J'aimerais tellement qu'il se choisisse une personne qui saura le rendre heureux. Le mariage d'un prince demeure un mariage d'Etat mais j'aimerais qu'il y trouve un peu d'amour. Cela me tranquilliserait un peu l'esprit. Mais il semble qu'aucune princesse ou femme de la haute noblesse ne soit en mesure de le satisfaire. Que faire ? Parfois le comportement de Flynn me désespère ! »

« Eh bien, je pense avoir trouvé une solution à ce problème. Voyez ceci votre Altesse. »

Après s'être incliné une seconde fois, Alexei s'approcha du sultan avant de sortir de sa poche un long parchemin que Finath examina avec une expression intriguée.

« Selon cet article, si le prince est dans l'incapacité à se choisir une épouse, le sultan ou le Grand Vizir si celui-ci est dans l'impossibilité de le faire, peut désigner une personne de son choix pour épouser le prince. » énonça Alexei. « Avec ceci, le prince se trouvera plus en mesure de réaliser votre dernier souhait. »

« Comment cela Alexei ? » dit le père de Flynn en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est vrai que je désire que mon fils se marie avant que je quitte ce monde mais pas au point de lui imposer une personne contre son gré ! »

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même votre Altesse : la raison d'Etat. Bien que nous espérons tous que votre vie dure le plus longtemps possible, la maladie qui vous accable peut désormais vous surprendre à tout moment. Ce qui plongerait le royaume dans le chaos si le prince n'était pas en mesure de monter sur le trône et d'assurer ses responsabilités. Pour le bien d'Agrabah, votre Altesse, je pense qu'il est grand temps que le prince se marie et qu'il doit même se hâter de le faire car le temps presse. »

Vaincu par les arguments de son homme de confiance, Finath poussa un soupir.

« Vous avez raison Grand Vizir Alexei, vous avez raison. Toutefois, cela me répugne de devoir imposer une femme à Flynn. J'aurais tant aimé un mariage d'amour ! »

« Votre Altesse, je pense que la femme que je vais vous suggérer vous conviendra parfaitement. De plus, le prince éprouve pour elle une véritable affection et il ne tient qu'à eux deux pour transformer ce sentiment en amour. »

« De qui s'agit-il ? » questionna le sultan.

En entendant cette interrogation, Alexei sut qu'il avait gagné. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Il dissimula un sourire triomphant en baissant la tête. En prenant ainsi le sultan, il allait obliger dans les prochains jours Flynn à se consacrer aux préparatifs du futur mariage. Le jeune homme serait par la suite trop occupé pour fouiner dans des affaires compromettantes. Et même s'il continuait, Alexei aurait désormais largement le temps pour détruire toute preuve contre lui.

« A la jeune Estellise, votre Altesse. De par sa naissance, elle ne pouvait prétendre épouser le prince mais en utilisant cette loi, peut-être pourriez-vous faire le bonheur des deux personnes qui vous tiennent le plus à cœur. »

Finath resta silencieux un long moment. Puis il se tourna vers le Grand Vizir pour lui donner des ordres.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Dès demain matin, convoquez Flynn à la salle du trône. Je tiens à lui annoncer personnellement que je lui choisirai une épouse et que ce sera Estellise. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Eliandre : Miel, thé, chocolat, passeport… Je crois que je suis parée…
> 
> Flynn : Hum ? Que fais-tu donc ?
> 
> Eliandre (sursaute) : Flynn ! Tu m'as fait peur !
> 
> Flynn (remarquant une grosse valise) : Tu pars en voyage ?
> 
> Eliandre : Oui… Pendant quelques jours…
> 
> Flynn : Oh ? Dans ce cas, je te souhaite un bon voyage ! N'oublie pas d'acheter quelques souvenirs.
> 
> Eliandre (voyant que Flynn est parti) : Pff, j'ai eu chaud ! Il a failli me faire rater ma fuite anticipée. J'espère que la miss aura plus de chance de son côté…


	10. Chapitre 9 : Que désirez-vous ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de Kal : Après le tapis volant, qui peut-il bien manquer ? Ah ben oui ! Le génie ! Pendant que je me cherche une bonne cachette, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.
> 
> Note 2 : Grande pensée pour Robin Williams lors de l'écriture du début de ce chapitre, lui qui avait fait la voix originale du génie.

**Chapitre 9 : Que désirez-vous ?**

Il avait un mal de tête carabiné. Et pourquoi il sentait le sol froid sous lui et non les coussins sur lesquels il s'allongeait habituellement ? D'ailleurs, il l'avait trouvée où cette couverture si douce sous laquelle il était ?

Yuri se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et, à sa grande surprise, il ne vit pas les pierres de ce qui lui servait de maison mais ce qui semblait être une vaste caverne dont il pouvait vaguement distinguer les parois rocheuses via la faible lumière qui venait du plafond.

Puis il se souvint… Son arrestation par Cumore, sa rencontre avec Raven dans les rues d'Agrabah puis dans les cachots, la Caverne aux Merveilles, Judith le tapis volant, cet assassin, tout qui s'effondre, sa chute dans ce qu'il restait des escaliers…

Il se décida à se mettre en position assise, le tapis qui le recouvrait jusqu'à cet instant s'éloignant pour reprendre forme humaine. Repede, qui était allongé à ses côtés, se releva pour venir lui lécher affectueusement le visage, visiblement ravi que son humain ait repris connaissance.

« Moi aussi je suis content que tu ailles bien. » fit Yuri une fois que son ami à quatre pattes eut terminé sa séance de léchouilles.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son sarouel et en sortit l'objet de ses malheurs du moment : cette mystérieuse lampe à huile. Il était vraiment très tenté de balancer cette chose au loin mais ça ne résoudrait très certainement pas ses problèmes. A la place, il s'intéressa à la jeune femme qui était visiblement très occupée à examiner une vilaine blessure qu'elle avait à la main.

« Ça va aller Judy ? » lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Rien de grave mais ce corbeau a tiré sur mes fils plus fort que je ne l'avais cru… » répondit-elle en montrant le pompon argenté en partie défait à son poignet. « Si je pouvais me recoudre moi-même… »

« Laisse-moi jeter un œil. »

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre son apparence de tapis, exposant au jeune homme le coin qui avait subi l'attaque du volatile et dont on pouvait bien voir le fil d'argent qui n'était plus à sa place mais visiblement intact. De son autre poche, il sortit une toute petite sacoche de tissu à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient deux aiguilles à coudre, les seules qu'il lui restait. Il prit la plus petite des deux dans sa main gauche et s'attela à remettre en état le tapis magique, s'adaptant sans problème à la luminosité, juste suffisante à ses yeux pour travailler.

Une fois le raccommodage terminé, il rangea son matériel et Judith redevint humaine.

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit-elle en admirant son poignet qui ne présentait plus la moindre blessure. « Où as-tu appris à coudre au juste ? »

« Avec ma mère. » répondit Yuri avec une pointe d'amertume. « C'est pas grand-chose mais c'est pratique de pouvoir réparer des vêtements abîmés quand on n'a pas les moyens de s'en acheter des neufs. »

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, un gargouillis particulièrement sonore retentit, faisant à la fois légèrement rougir et grogner le jeune homme en réalisant que son dernier repas datait très probablement de son trajet vers la Caverne aux Merveilles. De plus, il avait la gorge sèche, signe qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'il trouve à boire mais, de par ce qu'il avait pu observer, Repede, Judith et lui étaient enterrés vivants…

Il réalisa tout à coup que sa nouvelle amie avait les yeux posés sur la lampe à huile qui était ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

« Tu devrais peut-être la nettoyer. » fit-elle en désignant l'objet du doigt. « Elle nous permettrait peut-être de trouver une sortie. »

« Je n'ai pas de quoi l'allumer donc j'en doute un peu… » dit-il tout en prenant la lampe entre ses mains, l'examinant plus attentivement. « Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir été bien entretenue. »

Sous le peu de lumière qu'il avait, Yuri vit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur la lampe mais impossible pour lui de dire quoi, la saleté l'empêchant de lire l'inscription. Il prit donc un des pans de son gilet et s'en servit pour frotter vigoureusement l'objet.

Soudain, la lampe se mit à vibrer entre ses doigts, l'arrêtant net dans son geste, puis elle émit une lueur rougeoyante avant qu'une fumée rouge et or n'en sorte, formant d'abord un grand tourbillon avant de se rassembler à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Quand il ne sentit plus les vibrations, il vit la fumée se dissiper, laissant place à quelque chose de très inattendu : posé sur un tapis aux teintes chatoyantes, il y avait un lit en bois clair dont les pieds étaient des piles de livres – dont l'une semblait être dans un équilibre des plus précaires – sur lequel se trouvait une couverture à carreaux rouges et noirs qui cachait manifestement quelqu'un s'il se fiait au fait qu'elle se soulevait très légèrement de façon régulière, une table sombre qui était envahie de bouquins et de parchemins, une autre qui trônait sous une collection de fioles de verre remplies de divers liquides et, derrière ces meubles, se trouvait une énorme horloge plaquée or dont le cadran, au lieu d'être composé de chiffres pour les heures et de deux aiguilles, possédait uniquement un compteur affichant un zéro suivit de quatre neuf.

Remit de sa surprise et très intrigué, le jeune homme s'avança prudemment pour voir tout cela de plus près, Repede à ses côtés qui reniflait l'air avec insistance et Judith qui suivait, l'air très amusée par tout cela. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que, endormit au sommet de la pile de livres et de parchemins, il y avait une poule au plumage blanc.

Alors qu'ils étaient à peine à trente centimètres du lit, le compteur augmenta d'une unité dans un léger « clic », passant ainsi à la valeur dix mille, avant que l'horloge ne se mette à faire un boucan d'enfer, les faisant reculer d'un bond, le cadran se mettant à clignoter tandis qu'une voix nasillarde hurlait « DIX MILLE ANS ! » à tue-tête, des oiseaux mécanique sortant de chaque côté de celui-ci. Ce tintamarre avait, bien entendu, réveillé en sursaut la personne qui dormait – qui s'avérait être une adolescente aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts – ainsi que le gallinacé, ce dernier ayant été tellement surpris qu'il s'envola de son perchoir, brisant l'équilibre de la pile sur laquelle il se trouvait jusque-là et provoquant la chute d'une bonne série de livres et de parchemins sur celle qui venait de se réveiller. Cela ne s'arrêta point là car, l'un des « pieds » du lit étant peu stable, deux des bouquins, face au choc, quittèrent leur emplacement et firent tomber le lit sur le côté, entraînant celle qui s'y trouvait par terre.

Resté interdit face à ce spectacle, Yuri ne put que détailler un peu plus la nouvelle venue, qui était visiblement de petite taille, remarquant que sa tenue était composé d'un long haut rouge dont les longues manches noires possédaient un liseré doré à leur extrémité et serré à la taille avec une ceinture en tissu marron et or, d'une paire de chaussettes dépareillées – l'une était blanche alors que l'autre avait des rayures rouge et or – montant jusqu'à ses genoux et d'une paire de babouches elles aussi différentes l'une de l'autre – celle du pied gauche était noire avec un liseré doré et celle du pied droit jaune avec un liséré noir. Alors qu'elle se massait le crâne à l'endroit où elle avait été frappée par un des livres, il remarqua qu'elle avait, à chacun de ses poignets, un bracelet doré qui était particulièrement étroit et qui, étrangement, lui rappelait les fers qu'il avait eu à ce même endroit quand il était dans les cachots.

« Nom de… » fit l'adolescente en se relevant tout en tâtant le haut de son crâne avec insistance. « Où est ce fichu couvre-chef ? »

« Je crois qu'il est revenu à l'état sauvage. » répondit Judith en désignant quelque chose du doigt.

Le jeune homme et la cadette regardèrent dans cette direction, découvrant une ligne d'œufs en or qui menait droit à la poule, occupée à picorer le sol. Se sentant probablement observé, le volatile se tourna vers eux dans un « cot ? » particulièrement évocateur…

« Saleté de poulet… » fit celle aux yeux verts en remontant ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes. « Tu vas comprendre qui c'est le patron… »

Une boule de feu apparut dans sa main droite et, d'un geste, elle l'envoya sur le gallinacé… qui l'évita d'un bond sur le côté. Dans un cri de rage, l'adolescente renouvela son attaque qui fut déjouée de la même façon.

« MAIS JE RÊVE ! » hurla-t-elle avec colère. « Tu peux pas rester tranquille une bonne fois pour toute sale poulet ! »

Cette fois-ci, elle envoya son bras vers le haut, faisant surgir une série de stalagmite sous la volaille qui s'envola rapidement loin de la zone piquante avant d'esquiver une nouvelle boule de feu, décuplant ainsi l'énervement de leur envoyeur. Cependant, la course du volatile se stoppa net quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Repede, ce dernier montrant les crocs dans une attitude plus que menaçante, ce qui provoqua l'évanouissement soudain de la poule. Le canidé ramassa délicatement l'oiseau avec sa gueule et, agitant fièrement la queue, alla le porter à l'adolescente qui le regarda faire avec de grands yeux.

« Heu… Merci le chien. » dit-elle en récupérant l'objet de sa convoitise.

Elle reçut un aboiement joyeux en guise de réponse, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme qui connaissait bien son compagnon canin et son grand amour pour les enfants. A sa grande surprise, il ne la vit pas frire le poulet mais, en lui lançant une boule de lumière dorée, elle le changea en un petit fez de couleur rouge avec un liseré doré qui, au lieu de posséder un gland noir sur le dessus, avait deux plumes blanches fixées sur le côté. Tandis qu'elle plaçait le chapeau sur sa tête, Judith émit un rire amusé.

« Mon cher Yuri, je te présente une vieille amie à moi. » déclara la jeune femme en désignant sa cadette. « Voici Rita, le génie de la lampe. »

« Quoi ? » fit-il avec étonnement en regardant la plus jeune. « C'est vraiment un génie cette fille ? »

« T'as un problème ? » demanda la fameuse Rita, sa tempe battant de colère. « Si tu t'attendais à un être tout bleu ou moche à faire pâlir des morts, sache que ça ne se fait plus depuis un bon moment ! »

« Ma chère Rita. » poursuivit Judith sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qu'il se passait. « Je te présente Yuri, notre nouveau maître. »

« HEIN ? » firent Yuri et Rita au même moment en se tournant vers le tapis volant.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda le jeune homme, cherchant où était l'arnaque.

« T'es en train de me dire que c'est LUI qui a frotté ma lampe ? » renchérit l'adolescente en pointant celui aux longs cheveux bruns du doigt.

C'est là que le garçon des rues eut le déclic : si Raven voulait qu'il récupère cette lampe, c'était pour le génie qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. De plus, s'il se fiait au « DIX MILLE ANS ! » qu'avait hurlé l'horloge, elle avait probablement dû séjourner durant tout ce temps dans cet objet. Voilà pourquoi Judith lui avait suggéré de le nettoyer.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, comment un type aussi louche que ce vieux bougre pouvait connaître l'existence de la Caverne aux Merveilles et pourquoi n'y était-il pas entré lui-même ? Très certainement car il ne devait pas correspondre aux exigences de celle-ci : un cœur vaillant empli de justice. Le jeune homme comprit à cet instant que cette rencontre dans les rues d'Agrabah n'était pas du tout un hasard.

Il avait été piégé…

Par contre, en y repensant, Flynn devait probablement lui aussi remplir les critères pour récupérer la lampe et lui aussi avait croisé la route de Raven. Dans un sens, il était plutôt content que son ami ne soit pas tombé dans ce traquenard mais pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas été choisi ? Et d'où sortait au juste ce Zagi ?

« Bon ben c'est parti pour un nouveau contrat… » fit Rita sans enthousiasme en se dirigeant vers la pile de parchemins et de livres. « Voyons… Ah ! Il est là ! »

Elle revint vers lui en lui tendant un parchemin… qu'il ne parvenait absolument pas à déchiffrer. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas bien lire alors si en plus c'était mal écrit…

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas aussi lettré que le précédent. » remarqua Judith avec justesse.

« Pff… » souffla le génie en faisant disparaître le parchemin. « Ouvre bien tes oreilles car je vais pas me répéter. »

Rita fit apparaître un marchepied devant elle puis monta dessus, lui permettant ainsi d'être à la même hauteur que lui.

« Tu as droit à trois vœux, pas plus ! » commença-t-elle en illustrant ses propos de divers gestes de ses bras et de ses mains. « Mais il y a des règles à respecter en matière de souhaits. Premièrement, je ne tue personne ! Je ne suis pas un assassin mais je peux bien amocher les gens s'ils me cherchent de trop. Deuxièmement, je ne ramène pas les morts à la vie car c'est franchement dégoutant… Et enfin, troisièmement, je ne suis pas une agence matrimoniale donc je ne m'amuse pas à rendre les gens amoureux. Des questions ? »

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Juste trois souhaits, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de marge, surtout s'il se trompait. Et puis, honnêtement, à part sortir de cet endroit, il ne voyait pas quoi demander d'autre… Mais cela valait-il vraiment le coup d'utiliser un de ses trois jokers ? Vu le caractère du génie, il était très tenté d'essayer un coup de bluff…

« Mouais… » fit Yuri, se donnant l'air pas convaincu du tout. « Donc au final, tu ne sais pas faire grand-chose. »

En constatant que le visage de Rita devenait rouge de colère et que de la fumée commençait à lui sortir par les oreilles, il sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Il lui tourna le dos, dissimulant ainsi son sourire en coin aux yeux du génie, puis commença à s'éloigner.

« Viens Repede ! » dit-il à l'attention de son compagnon canin. « On va se débrouiller nous-mêmes pour sortir d'ici. »

« PAS SI VITE ! »

Bingo. Il se retourna et vit que l'adolescente avait remonté ses manches, son visage affichant toujours une expression furibonde, tandis que Judith reprenait sa forme de tapis volant.

« Je vais te montrer si je suis nulle… » déclara Rita d'une voix menaçante avant de faire apparaître une énorme boule de feu entre ses mains qu'elle envoya avec violence vers le plafond de la caverne.

Quand l'objet incandescent atteignit sa cible, un grand bruit se fit entendre puis un trou devint visible, laissant passer la lumière du soleil. Rapidement, Yuri et Repede sautèrent sur le tapis qui, après que le génie soit monté à son tour, s'envola rapidement vers l'ouverture nouvellement créée.

Ils étaient à présent tous libérés de la Caverne aux Merveilles.

*§*

« Bien, occupons-nous à présent de ton deuxième vœu… »

Ils avaient voyagé dans le désert pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre une oasis où, avec une joie non dissimulée, ils purent se désaltérer et manger les quelques fruits poussant sur les arbres présents tout en savourant la lumière de l'astre solaire.

« Erreur. Je n'ai encore rien souhaité. »

Rita tiqua fortement à cette remarque.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je nous ai fait sortir de la caverne parce que… »

« Parce que c'est toi qui l'avait décidé, point barre. »

« Il a raison Rita. »

En voyant que le génie fulminait de rage, Yuri ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire victorieux, fier d'avoir réussi à rouler un être âgé de plus de dix mille ans et qui, au final, ressemblait à une jeune adolescente en pleine crise de puberté – vu son apparence physique, il était très facile de la considérer ainsi.

« Bon, tu le fais ton souhait oui ou non ? » fit la brune en tapant du pied.

« Actuellement, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées… Qu'est ce que tu souhaiterais toi ? »

Rita, à cette question, eut une expression stupéfaite. Elle se prit le menton d'une main et fronça les sourcils, prise dans une intense réflexion.

« Ça doit bien être la première fois qu'on me demande ça… Ce que je voudrais… »

Son regard vert se posa sur la lampe que Yuri tenait toujours entre ses mains puis sur Judith avant de se reporter de nouveau sur la lampe.

« En temps que génie, je suis dotée de beaucoup de pouvoirs, bien plus qu'un tapis volant. Mais contrairement à Judith, qui est surtout un objet magique, j'ai d'énormes restrictions. »

Le déclic se fit dans la tête du brun à cette phrase.

« Tu es liée à la lampe n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. Contrairement à Judith, je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements. La lampe est… une prison de solitude si l'on peut dire. J'aime ce que je suis mais parfois c'est assez… difficile à supporter. »

Elle se sentait seule, même très seule s'il ne se trompait pas. Yuri avait de la peine pour elle mais il s'efforça de cacher cela, se doutant qu'elle risquait de ne pas apprécier qu'il la prenne en pitié. Cependant, il pouvait peut-être l'aider.

« Et que se passerait-il si je souhaitais de te libérer de ta lampe au juste ? »

Rita, de nouveau, le regarda d'un air stupéfait avant de se reprendre, sa mine renfrognée ayant retrouvé sa place sur son visage.

« Laisse tomber. J'ai eu d'innombrables maîtres et aucun n'a jamais souhaité que je sois libérée. Ça peut se comprendre en même temps car dans ce cas, fini les vœux pour les humains. »

« Et si je me disais prêt à le faire ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, l'air dubitative, ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment le garçon des rues dans le fond.

« Je ne te crois pas… Et puis je m'en fiche de toute façon ! Tu fais bien ce que tu veux ! »

« Alors je garderai mon dernier souhait pour toi. »

« Si ça te chante… Et concernant les deux autres, enfin une idée où bien tu attends qu'il neige dans le désert ? »

Yuri n'était pas vraiment plus avancé. Que pouvait-il désirer ? Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de grand-chose et puis il avait peu de vœux en stock donc il devait bien réfléchir. Il pouvait toujours utiliser ce biais pour changer les choses en Agrabah mais il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout en ignorant la source même du problème et, ainsi, en risquant de faire plus de mal que de bien.

C'est là que le visage de Flynn apparut dans son esprit.

Le mieux placé pour savoir quoi faire, c'était très certainement lui mais vu les conditions de leur séparation, le prince avait très certainement été ramené au palais et la garde renforcée pour l'empêcher de s'éclipser de nouveau comme il l'avait fait. Donc s'il voulait le revoir, il fallait que ce soit lui qui fasse le déplacement. Seulement, de quelle façon approcher un prince sans éveiller les soupçons et sans finir la tête séparée du torse ?

« Il y aurait bien… Cette personne… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite : je m'amuse pas à rendre les gens amoureux. » le coupa brusquement Rita. « C'est pas réglo de jouer avec les sentiments de ce genre. »

A cette phrase, il se sentit rougir, repensant à ce fameux soir où lui et Flynn avaient admiré le palais qui se paraît des teintes du couchant. Il revoyait ce regard bleu azur au fond duquel luisait cette étincelle qui l'avait comme hypnotisé. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus ? Aurait-il cédé à ce soudain désir de vouloir goûter à ces lèvres si tentatrices ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais ! » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop abruptement. « C'est juste que… Je me demandais comment revoir cette personne. »

Rita, à cette phrase, haussa les sourcils, visiblement intriguée.

« Ce quelqu'un a quoi de si spécial qui t'empêcherais de le revoir ? » demanda-t-elle, soutenue par l'expression curieuse sur le visage de Judith.

« C'est… le prince d'Agrabah. »

Le gloussement de joie qu'il entendit s'échapper des lèvres de celle à la chevelure bleutée ne lui plaisait absolument pas… D'ailleurs, quoiqu'elle soit en train de chuchoter à l'oreille de la fille génie, cette dernière avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce qu'elle entendait.

« Donc en gros, tu souhaiterais avoir la possibilité de revoir ce prince, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Rita avec un sourire en coin qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas voir.

« On peut dire ça oui… » répondit-il avec méfiance, sentant venir un coup fourré à son intention.

« Je peux très facilement faire ça sans que cela n'éveille de soupçons… Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu. »

Là, il en était certain, ça puait et elle ne risquait pas de lui dire pourquoi avant qu'il ait fait le souhait qu'elle cherche à lui faire faire. S'il avait seulement une bonne idée pour y aller lui-même au palais, il pourrait contrer ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et puis plus il attendait, plus cela pouvait devenir difficile pour lui d'agir donc il doutait d'avoir vraiment le choix…

« D'accord… Je souhaite que tu me permettes d'entrer au palais. » se résigna-t-il à dire, ce qui sembla grandement enchanter les deux femmes face à lui.

« Et je suis ravie d'exaucer ce souhait… Princesse. »

… Elle venait de dire quoi là ? Il avait mal entendu… n'est-ce-pas ? Elle n'allait pas le… vu le sourire sadique qu'elle avait aux lèvres et les étincelles dorées qu'il voyait sortir de ses mains, elle n'allait pas se gêner pour le faire. Yuri savait que dans cette oasis, il n'avait quasiment aucune chance d'échapper à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire. Sa seule option était la source d'eau à sa droite et, bien qu'habituellement, l'idée de prendre un bain n'était pas des plus envisageables, actuellement, elle était extrêmement alléchante.

Il n'eut donc aucune hésitation à plonger dans l'eau la tête la première, espérant ainsi pouvoir esquiver le sort qu'elle allait lui lancer. Cependant, lorsqu'il sortit sa tête et son torse hors de l'eau, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait quand il réalisa qu'il ne sentait pas ses vêtements contre sa peau alors qu'il avait plongé tout habillé.

En risquant un coup d'œil vers son propre corps, il constata que ses craintes étaient fondées : il était complètement nu et, vu les formes qu'il avait à présent, il était certain à présent qu'elle l'avait changé en fille…

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » pesta le génie en le pointant de son poing fermé. « Il a fallut que tu sautes à l'eau espèce de crétin ! Sors-de-là que je puisse finir mon sort ! »

Là, maintenant, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il préférait de loin se replonger dans l'eau, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on ne voit plus ces seins qui le mettaient particulièrement mal à l'aise, surtout en imaginant ce qu'était devenu le bas de son corps. De plus, il n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, de peur d'entendre que sa voix était devenue aussi aigüe que celle de l'épouse du boulanger et qui ne cessait de pousser des cris perçants à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas contente.

« Yuri, sors ou bien je vais venir te chercher ! » lui lança Judith en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Comme si un tapis volant allait lui faire peur…

Seulement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'exécuter, il sentit comme une présence très désagréable dans son dos et, s'il se fiait à l'expression sur le visage de Judith, elle avait vu ce qui était actuellement derrière lui et elle n'aimait pas ça non plus. Soudain, quelque chose lui attrapa le poignet droit et le tira vers le fond de l'eau. Sous le coup de la surprise, Yuri n'avait pas prit sa respiration et se débattait donc du mieux possible pour se débarrasser de son agresseur.

Il parvint à refaire surface juste assez longtemps pour inspirer le plus d'air possible avant de se faire de nouveau entrainer sous la surface. Cette fois-ci, avec un coup de pied bien placé, il parvint à libérer son poignet, non sans une égratignure s'il se fiait au fin filet rouge qui s'en échappait. Mais sa liberté fut de courte durée car son attaquant avait attrapé ses cheveux et le tirait vers lui avec brutalité. Une main gantée le plaqua fermement contre un torse vêtu d'une armure de cuir et le contraint à sortir de l'eau.

« Alors comme ça c'est Yuri ton nom… »

Cette voix… Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était le type qui l'avait attaqué dans la Caverne aux Merveilles : Zagi.

Sentant une lame être pressée contre sa gorge, Yuri savait que bouger était tout sauf une bonne idée. Impuissant, il regarda celui aux cheveux bicolores lui prendre son poignet droit et lécher avec délectation le sang qui perlait de la fraîche entaille qui s'y trouvait.

« Si bon… A tel point que je ne m'en lasserai pas. » fit Zagi en le regardant de ses yeux rouges au fond desquels luisait une lueur d'envie qui donna envie de vomir à son captif.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste, il reçu un coup derrière la tête qui lui fit lâcher prise, permettant ainsi à Yuri de pouvoir lui échapper tandis que ce fou, visiblement assommé, se retrouva flottant à la surface de l'eau, face plongée dans l'eau. Judith, qui avait plongé dans l'eau quelques instants auparavant, l'attrapa par ses cheveux roses et blonds pour lui relever la tête.

« Encore lui ? » questionna-t-elle avec surprise. « Comment a-t-il pu atterrir ici ? »

« Honnêtement, je préfèrerai ne pas le savoir. »

Yuri, bien qu'un peu surpris d'entendre le nouveau son de sa voix – qui n'était pas, à son grand soulagement, suraigüe mais dans des tons graves qui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire -, n'en fit que peu de cas car, à présent, son seul désir était de voir ce type loin, très loin de lui.

Après être sortis de l'eau et avoir ligoté Zagi, Rita l'examina de plus près.

« Pas de doute. Ce type est un Animorphe. » conclut-elle. « Il devait être un humain à l'origine mais il a été ensorcelé par quelqu'un qui y a mit beaucoup de temps et d'énergie car ce n'est vraiment pas simple de donner la capacité à un humain de se changer comme il le veut en un animal. Techniquement parlant, il est à présent une créature magique et il m'a dérangée en plein travail donc…»

Le génie fit un geste de la main, forçant ainsi Zagi à reprendre l'apparence d'un scorpion et lui permettant, via un sort, de l'enfermer dans un bocal en verre fermé par un couvercle en bronze. Elle mit ensuite le tout dans un petit filet qu'elle accrocha à la branche d'un arbre.

« Comme ça, il ne devrait pas pouvoir sortir de lui-même. »

Rita s'intéressa de nouveau à Yuri qui, à présent, se cachait derrière Judith, cette dernière ayant reprit l'apparence d'un tapis.

« Revenons-en à nos moutons… » fit-elle en se frottant les mains allégrement, un petit sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. « A moins que tu n'ais l'idée de te balader ainsi, il serait peut-être mieux que tu sois habillée chère  _princesse_  Yuri. »

« Si tu m'appelles encore comme ça… » commença Yuri avant que le tapis volant ne s'enroule tout autour de son corps, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. « JUDY ! »

« Chère Judith, je te remercie de ton aide. Maintenant, je peux enfin bosser. »

Tandis que le génie reprenait là elle en était, Yuri tenta de s'extirper de l'étreinte du tapis magique mais celui-ci ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement, se resserrant autour de sa proie à la limite de l'étouffer.

En voyant une forte lumière dorée venir sur lui et constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter, il ferma les yeux. Après avoir senti que Judith l'avait lâché et que plusieurs choses alourdissaient son corps, il rouvrit les yeux, constatant d'abord qu'un miroir était apparu en face de lui et qu'il était très richement vêtu de la tête aux pieds… ce qui n'était guère de son goût.

La couleur mauve de la robe ne lui déplaisait pas mais, étant plutôt habitué à porter son vieux sarouel rapiécé, cela lui faisait étrange de ne pas pouvoir bouger librement ses jambes et, surtout, de porter une tenue si près du corps qui, bien qu'elle soulignait sa taille et ses hanches, n'était pas franchement faite pour se déplacer avec grande aisance. Le haut de ce vêtement était moins gênant, couvrant son torse d'un tissu de soie suffisamment décolleté pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine et masquant son ventre d'un tissu un peu transparent, malgré l'habitude qu'il allait devoir prendre au niveau des nouvelles courbes de son corps.

Par contre, le reste était bien trop à son sens.

S'il comprenait bien qu'il allait être contraint de porter des babouches, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de cet amoncellement de bracelets, bagues et autres fantaisies qui n'étaient pas des plus légères. Et puis pourquoi mettre autant de choses dans ses cheveux ? Il voyait plus les perles qui composaient les différents ornements que sa chevelure noire.

« C'est normal que ce soit si lourd ? » demanda Yuri en tentant d'ôter ce qu'il avait sur la tête. « J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire avec tout ce que je porte ! »

« Je suis du même avis. » fit Judith en observant la tenue dans son ensemble. « Ça ne s'accorde pas du tout avec sa personnalité et puis il faut tenir compte du fait que Yuri n'a jamais eue l'éducation pour être une princesse. »

« Exact… » admit Rita, se tenant le menton pour réfléchir. « Moins on aura à lui apprendre et mieux ce sera donc il vaut mieux bannir ce genre de robes et privilégier quelque chose de plus confortable. »

Le génie claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître la robe et tous les accessoires pour les remplacer par un exemple plus simple.

« Déjà mieux. » constata celle à la chevelure bleutée.

Effectivement, la robe mauve avait laissé place à un haut noir avec un liseré et des bretelles violettes qui, de par son décolleté, mettait bien en valeur la poitrine et révélait, de par sa longueur, le ventre plat. Le bas était composé d'un sarouel noir agrémenté de broderies de fil de soie violet et de fil d'or ainsi que d'une ceinture composée de petits ovales en or reliés les uns aux autres et sur lesquels étaient sertis un ensemble composé d'un rubis entouré de diamants. Les babouches étaient dans les mêmes tons que le reste et la tenue n'avait pour seul autre accessoire qu'un bracelet en or serti d'un rubis de belle taille.

« Je préfère ça. » déclara Yuri en admirant le bijou à son poignet droit. « C'est déjà beaucoup plus léger. »

« Rien pour la coiffure ? » questionna Judith.

Un nouveau claquement de doigts et un serre-tête doré serti d'un rubis en son centre apparut dans les cheveux de la princesse nouvellement créée.

« Ça devrait suffire… » estima Rita en regardant son travail avec attention. « Peut-être juste un voile pour masquer le bas du visage et un peu de maquillage pour accentuer le regard. »

« Je m'occuperai de cela le moment venu. » fit Judith avec un sourire. « Je devrais pouvoir facilement me faire passer pour l'une de ses servantes. »

Yuri eut un soupir de soulagement en sachant que la séance d'essayage allait s'arrêter-là…

« Par contre, il faudra penser à bien lui garnir sa garde-robe car une princesse ne peut pas tout le temps porter ce genre d'habits. »

… Apparemment, ces deux-là avaient encore d'autres projets à son égard. Cependant, il se demandait à présent ce que pouvait bien chercher si activement le génie…

« Mais il est passé où ce chien ? J'aurais pu gagner du temps en le transformant en cheval ! » pesta Rita en constatant que Repede n'était plus dans son champ de vision.

Il ne fallut pas plus à Yuri pour comprendre que, pas fou, l'animal s'était planqué, ayant visiblement senti qu'il risquait lui aussi de passer à la casserole et qu'il avait très peu de chances d'apprécier cela. Il aurait pu considérer cela comme un acte de traîtrise mais, en un sens, ce serait toujours plus aisé de conserver Repede à ses côtés s'il restait tel qu'il est actuellement.

« Oh et puis zut ! J'ai pas que ça à faire donc il aura juste droit à un nouveau collier quand il se montrera enfin ! »

Le génie retroussa ses manches puis, après avoir effectué plusieurs gestes, fit apparaître une vingtaine de coffres débordants de pièces d'or, des plateaux en argent chargés de pierres précieuses de belle taille et qui étaient similaires à celle poussant sur les arbres dans la Caverne aux Merveilles ainsi que d'autres objets précieux. D'un autre geste surgirent, de nulle part, environ quarante hommes et une dizaines de femmes richement vêtus ainsi qu'une vingtaine de chameaux, une dizaine de chevaux et un magnifique éléphant, tous pourvus d'une selle sertie de joyaux excepté le pachyderme qui, lui, possédait une sorte de palanquin richement décoré fermé par des tissus violets. Enfin, quand Rita repéra enfin Repede derrière un arbre, elle changea son vieux collier de cuir usé en un collier en or serti d'un magnifique rubis.

« A présent, notre princesse a une suite digne de ce nom pour offrir sa main au prince ! » s'exclama avec joie le génie.

Par contre, de son côté, Yuri, qui avait d'abord été impressionné par ce qui était apparut devant ses yeux était à présent sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de ce que cela impliquait.

Ces deux-là comptaient vraiment lui faire épouser Flynn ou bien n'était-ce qu'un stratagème pour entrer au palais ? Il priait pour que ce soit la seconde solution…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Kaleiya (au téléphone) : Saleté de musique d'attente…
> 
> Yuri : Kal'…
> 
> Kaleiya : Une seconde (au téléphone) Oui, c'est au sujet de la demande que j'ai faite le mois dernier…
> 
> Yuri : Kaleiya…
> 
> Kaleiya : Minute… Vous me dites que vous avez QUOI ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère…
> 
> Yuri : Kal', raccroche donc ce télé…
> 
> Kaleiya : CA FAIT PLUS D'UN MOIS QUE J'ATTENDS CE FICHU BOUT DE CARTON ! ET VOUS ME DITES QUE VOUS L'AVEZ PERDU ?
> 
> Yuri : … Je vais revenir plus tard finalement… (s'en va)
> 
> Kaleiya (raccroche violemment le téléphone) : Fichue administration française… Obligée de recommencer toutes les démarches pour avoir une pièce d'identité VALIDE ! Grr… Légalement coincée ici...


	11. Chapitre 10 : Jeux de dupes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Eliandre : Ce chapitre a été écrit conjointement et est celui des retrouvailles entre Yuri et Flynn… même si rien ne se passe comme prévu !

**Chapitre 10 : Jeux de dupes**

Ce matin-là, Flynn s'était levé et habillé tôt. Il put ainsi voir de son balcon les premières lueurs de l'aurore s'étendre sur la cité d'Agrabah, les doux rayons rosés qui teintaient le ciel et les bâtiments d'une tendre nuance pastel, donnant à la ville une allure à la fois majestueuse et éthérée, l'illuminant d'une lumière la rendant presque irréelle et digne d'un conte de fées, Agrabah idéalisée dans toute sa splendeur. Mais rapidement, le prince avait regagné sa chambre puis il alluma une lampe à huile avant d'ouvrir le coffre où il avait enfermé les documents compromettants, confisqués la veille dans la salle des archives afin de les examiner une nouvelle fois. Il tira ensuite un parchemin, une plume blanche et de l'encre de son bureau avant de relire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

C'était clair. Certains parmi les nobles profitaient de leur position pour des abus en tous genres. Ils avaient prélevé des sommes extravagantes au peuple et une partie des bénéfices avait dû finir dans leurs poches car il n'y en avait nulle trace par la suite. Flynn lista sur le parchemin dans une première colonne tous ceux dont les signatures les identifiaient et les compromettaient définitivement dans leur trafic d'influence. Puis il réfléchit. Certaines des personnes inscrites n'auraient jamais pu agir sans la complicité d'un responsable ou d'un conseiller qui auraient dû voir la fraude, même s'ils n'avaient laissé aucune signature. Il nota dans une deuxième colonne le nom de toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être au courant ou de participer à ces manigances. Lorsqu'il inscrivit une dizaine de noms, il s'arrêta soudain. Il venait de remarquer que la plupart des personnes suspectes étaient des proches de Cumore… Le capitaine de la garde serait-il lui aussi impliqué dans ces abus ? Et si on remontait encore plus loin, est-ce que…

Flynn fut interrompu dans sa réflexion quand il entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir demandé la permission d'entrer, un serviteur se présenta devant le prince.

« Bien le bonjour, votre Altesse. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger à une heure si matinale mais votre père vous convoque à la salle du trône. Vous devez vous y rendre au plus tôt. Prenez néanmoins le temps de vous préparer. »

L'héritier d'Agrabah fut quelque peu décontenancé par cette convocation du sultan à la salle du trône au lieu de sa chambre où il pouvait se reposer. Cela signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose d'extrêmement important à lui annoncer. Flynn se sentait perplexe devant la nouvelle mais son hésitation ne dura guère. Il donna donc sa réponse :

« Très bien. Avertissez mon père que je le rejoindrai dès que possible. »

Après avoir entendu les paroles du prince, le serviteur s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la chambre.

Flynn jeta un coup d'œil aux documents saisis dans la salle des archives et à son parchemin. Il souffla doucement sur ce dernier pour en sécher l'encre avant d'examiner à nouveau les noms inscrits et les comparer à ses preuves. S'il montrait cette liste à son père, peut-être pourrait-il obtenir l'arrestation des coupables, leurs aveux et leur jugement ainsi qu'une punition appropriée pour avoir abusé de leurs privilèges et volé une partie des recettes qui était propriété du royaume mais qui était également l'argent du peuple puisqu'il provenait des impôts et des taxes qu'on leur prélevait. Il pouvait profiter de cette entrevue dans la salle du trône pour réclamer une enquête. Et puis il fallait sans doute tenir à l'œil le capitaine Cumore. Nombre des personnes impliquées étaient connues pour être de ses amis ou bien s'entendre avec lui.

Flynn vérifia une dernière fois devant sa glace qu'il était présentable, arrangea rapidement ses courts cheveux blonds, attacha sa dague d'apparat à sa ceinture, rangea les documents sortis dans son coffre et emporta sa liste de noms qu'il glissa dans une poche avant de quitter la tranquille sérénité de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle du trône où il demanda à se faire annoncer pour y entrer comme le protocole l'exigeait.

La salle du trône était sans aucun doute l'une des pièces les somptueuses et les plus vastes du palais d'Agrabah. Respirant l'élégance et la majesté sans qu'elle ne donne une impression de surchargée ou de superflue, elle avait un sol de marbre blanc et le plafond était soutenu par des colonnes en granit ocrées. Les murs étaient d'une couleur beige et de nombreuses tapisseries de soie de grande valeur y étaient accrochées. L'une des plus remarquables, et sans doute la pièce maîtresse de cette collection, représentait un arbre argenté dont les branches portaient d'indistincts fruits dorés sur un fond noir comme la nuit. A la cime, un oiseau blanc tenait dans son bec un rameau d'olivier tandis que sur le sol, des fleurs multicolores s'épanouissaient. Le tout était encadré par une frise régulière et ornementée de feuilles de vignes mêlant l'or et l'agent. La composition, l'harmonie des couleurs et la richesse des détails en faisait un petit bijou inestimable. Il y avait également quelques sabres richement décorés suspendus, comme pour rappeler que bien que le royaume était en paix actuellement, il restait néanmoins puissant et redouté. De l'entrée jusqu'au trône, on avait déroulé un tapis bleu royal doté d'une bordure dorée. C'était autrefois là que les sujets du sultan faisaient la queue pour présenter leurs hommages ou leurs doléances à Finath.

Mais c'était le trône qui attirait l'attention. En or massif, serti des plus beaux joyaux de chaque génération de sultans, il avait des accoudoirs en forme d'éléphants se dressant fièrement avec leurs longues défenses et un dossier dont le haut légèrement incurvé équilibrait la base du trône, plutôt dans les formes carrées, où était gravé en bas-reliefs des scènes de la vie de la cité d'Agrabah, famille de paysans attablés à un repas ou commerçants vendant leurs marchandises ou voyageant dans de longues caravanes accompagnées de chameaux ou de dromadaires.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle du trône, Flynn aperçut son père qui avait revêtu ses habits officiels : une chemise blanche à fines rayures dorées avec par-dessus, un gilet couleur sable à la bordure azur assorti à un turban où était cousu un diamant en son centre et surmonté d'une plume bleu ciel et à une paire de babouches. Cela faisait longtemps que Finath n'avait pas porté ses insignes de sultan comme il restait le plus souvent alité dans sa chambre et cela étonna presque son fils de le voir ainsi, fier, noble et paraissant presque bien portant. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut de remarquer la présence d'Alexei qui le dévisageait avec un curieux sourire aux lèvres. Le Grand Vizir inclina néanmoins respectueusement la tête devant le prince mais Flynn se demandait surtout la raison de sa présence. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi s'inquiéter. La présence d'Alexei était tout à fait justifiée par son statut de deuxième personnage politique important après le sultan et surtout par le fait qu'il était quasiment son remplaçant. Pourtant, avec les événements récents qui avaient ébranlé sa confiance en cet homme, Flynn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être gêné en sa présence, surtout qu'il avait l'impression que son regard posé sur lui était quelque peu trop insistant…

En l'interpellant toutefois, Finath l'obligea à reporter son attention sur lui.

« Ah, Flynn, je te félicite pour être venu si rapidement. Je t'ai convoqué pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle qui, je l'espère, te réjouira ! »

« Père ? » fit l'héritier du trône d'une voix interrogative.

« Mais avant que je puisse te l'annoncer, il faut qu'une quatrième personne soit présente. Alexei et moi étions en train de vous attendre tous les deux. »

« Mais de qui s'agit… » commença le prince avant qu'un héraut entra dans la salle du trône pour annoncer l'arrivée d'Estellise.

Celle-ci semblait anxieuse, surprise d'être convoquée à une heure plutôt matinale dans cette salle du trône qui ne servait guère depuis la maladie de Finath. Elle dévisagea Flynn comme pour l'interroger sur les raisons de sa venue mais ce dernier fit de la tête un léger signe de dénégation, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que lui aussi n'avait aucune idée des causes de leurs convocations.

« Bienvenue Estellise ! » l'accueillit le sultan, bras ouverts pour la serrer contre lui et avec un sourire qui éclaira son visage. « J'espère que tu te portes bien. Pardonne-moi de te faire venir à une telle heure mais j'ai des nouvelles très importantes à vous annoncer, à toi et à Flynn ! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils.

« Flynn, je veux que tu consacres toute ton attention aux paroles que je vais te prononcer. » dit Finath d'un air grave. « Tu es sérieux, responsable. Tu es surtout l'héritier d'Agrabah et tu as été formé pendant toute ton enfance pour gérer notre royaume et prendre ma succession. J'estime désormais que tu es en âge et surtout capable de monter sur le trône. Tu manques d'expérience certes mais je suis sûr que notre Grand Vizir Alexei saura t'aider dans cette tâche. »

« Bien évidemment votre Altesse. Mon devoir est de soutenir et de conseiller mon futur souverain afin de l'aider à porter le lourd fardeau qui est le sien. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes et de votre confiance et ne pas vous décevoir. » dit l'intéressé en se penchant respectueusement devant le sultan.

« Toutefois, nos coutumes sont claires. » poursuivit Finath. « Avant de pouvoir monter sur le trône, l'héritier du royaume doit épouser quelqu'un. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas réussi à trouver ton bonheur parmi les princesses des autres royaumes et les femmes de la haute noblesse d'Agrabah mais il devient impératif que tu annonces au moins des fiançailles au peuple. Flynn, tu connais mon état de santé et tu sais qu'il ne me reste plus très longtemps à vivre. »

« Père, ne dites pas ça ! » s'exclama le prince.

Mais Finath secoua tristement la tête.

« Ce n'est que la stricte vérité, si douloureuse soit-elle, et tu en es bien conscient. C'est pourquoi, puisque tu n'as pu te choisir une femme, en vertu d'une vieille loi, j'ai décidé de te choisir une personne que tu épouseras. »

« Père, je vous en prie ! » protesta son fils.

Mais le sultan le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Ne m'interromps pas Flynn ! Je t'ai désigné une personne qui, j'en suis certain, saura se montrer une compagne digne d'un sultan et qui pourra s'assurer de ton bonheur une fois que je ne serai plus de ce monde. L'épouse que je t'ai choisie est… »

Mais au même moment, les lourdes portes métalliques de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent bruyamment pour laisser le capitaine Leblanc qui se précipita vers son souverain avant de le saluer à la hâte. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient surprises par cette arrivée impromptue.

« Votre Altesse, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais… »

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » coupa Alexei d'une voix agacée. « Vous venez d'interrompre une importante annonce de notre sultan capitaine Leblanc ! »

« Je m'en excuse, Grand Vizir, mais ceci est une urgence ! Aux portes de notre ville, il y a… »

La voix du capitaine de la garde fut soudain couverte par des exclamations sonores et une fanfare de cors qui résonnèrent jusqu'aux oreilles des cinq personnes présentes à la salle du trône. Intriguées, trois d'entre elles se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour regarder ce qu'il se passait tandis que la quatrième, soutenue par son fidèle soldat, les suivit d'une allure plus raisonnable pour en faire de même.

Ils comprirent bientôt tous la raison pour laquelle Leblanc était venu.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Flynn, partant de l'entrée de la ville, un immense cortège défilait sur la rue principale. Des cavaliers sur des chevaux ou des chameaux parés de selles richement décorées. Des serviteurs portant de lourds coffres ou des plateaux débordants d'énormes pierres précieuses. Des jongleurs qui maniaient habilement des dagues ou des couteaux entre leurs mains. Des cracheurs de feu torse nu et au physique imposant offraient un spectacle de flammes grandiose et faisaient démonstration de leur force. Le tout précédé par des hérauts qui faisaient sonner leurs cors, leurs cloches ou leurs tambours dans une cacophonie en criant :

« Gloire à la princesse Yulia ! Grâce à son Altesse, la princesse Yulia du royaume d'Abou Dabia! »

A l'avant-garde se succédèrent des porteurs de bannières colorées et d'emblèmes flamboyants qui s'avançaient avec des mouvements similaires tout en agitant leurs bras dans une chorégraphie qui donnait une impression d'harmonie dans leurs gestes. A leur suite, des danseuses avec leurs habits et leurs voiles en mousseline transparente qui dévoilaient leurs formes généreuses. Avec grâce, elles se trémoussaient au rythme des tambours, faisant onduler leur ventre et leurs fesses et chavirer le cœur des hommes qui les fixaient avec concupiscence tandis que des acclamations joyeuses et appréciatrices venaient des femmes et des enfants.

Au même moment, un oiseau noir, qui était en train de survoler le défilé à leur passage, dut se sentir mal car il défaillit en plein vol avant de piquer vers le sol et de se cogner brutalement contre le toit d'un bâtiment…

Une femme à la chevelure bleutée et à la tenue encore plus provocante que les danseuses, qui précédait un majestueux éléphant blanc surmonté d'un palanquin dont le contenu était dissimulé par des rideaux, s'écria :

« Gloire à la princesse Yulia qui est venue présenter sa main au prince Flynn ! Que le peuple fasse honneur à l'immense générosité de la princesse Yulia ! »

A cet instant, les rideaux du palanquin dévoilèrent une princesse à la longue chevelure de jais, coiffée d'un serre-tête doré serti d'un rubis en son centre, qui jetait des poignées et des poignées de pièces d'or à la foule qui s'empressa de les ramasser d'un air ravi. Son regard était souligné par du khôl mais Flynn était incapable d'apercevoir le reste de son visage dont le bas était masqué par un voile noir. Il était donc difficile de discerner son expression mais il eut une drôle d'impression sans qu'il en comprenne la cause.

Des acrobates alignant une série de saltos suivirent leur princesse. Puis des hommes portant de grandes cages où étaient enfermés des oiseaux chanteurs ou exotiques leur succédèrent. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où le prince blond s'aperçut que le cortège atteignait le perron du palais.

« Allons accueillir nos invités, Flynn, Estellise ! » s'écria Finath avec enthousiasme d'une mine émerveillée. « Venez-vous avec nous Alexei ? »

L'héritier d'Agrabah aurait pu jurer qu'à ce moment, le Grand Vizir était livide.

« Oui… Allez-y votre Altesse, je vous rejoins dans quelques secondes le temps de prévenir les serviteurs de l'arrivée de nos invités surprises. »

« Je reconnais votre prévoyance. » félicita le sultan. « Ne tardez pas à nous rejoindre. Il serait dommage que vous ratiez une occasion de faire connaissance de notre charmante visiteuse. »

Le capitaine Leblanc guida son maître vers la sortie. A leur suite, Flynn et Estellise emboîtèrent le pas. Si le premier s'efforçait de cacher son exaspération à la vue d'une nouvelle prétendante, la seconde semblait très excitée de rencontrer une personne qui venait de loin et qui avait voyagé jusqu'ici pour éventuellement épouser Flynn.

-§-

Resté seul, Alexei ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa rage. Sous la fureur, il avait tellement serré sa main sur son sceptre que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient devenues blanches. Quelques secondes supplémentaires et il aurait réussi à neutraliser les investigations de Flynn, sans compter qu'il lui aurait lié les mains en le forçant à épouser Estellise. Si seulement Leblanc et cette princesse Yulia n'était pas intervenue de manière impromptue ! Connaissant Finath, il reviendrait certainement temporairement sur sa décision, le temps d'accorder une chance de plaire au prince à cette visiteuse indésirable.

En attendant, il fallait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse princesse. D'où pouvait-elle venir ? Et le plus important, il ne fallait SURTOUT PAS qu'elle attire l'attention de Flynn…

-§-

Accompagnée de sa suite pendant que les serviteurs du palais aidaient à décharger ses affaires, la princesse Yulia était entrée au palais et sa servante, celle à la chevelure bleutée et à la tenue extrêmement provocante, se présenta devant le sultan en lui faisant une révérence.

« Votre Altesse, permettez-moi de vous présenter la princesse Yulia du royaume d'Abou Dabia. Elle a fait un long voyage pour venir présenter ses hommages au prince Flynn. »

« Mes hommages princesse Yulia. » fit Finath en s'inclinant aussi profondément que son état de santé lui permettait. « Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, d'autant plus que j'ignorais l'existence du royaume d'Abou Dabia. »

« C'est qu'il se trouve très loin d'Agrabah, votre Altesse. Sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous n'en avez pas entendu parler. »

« Je vois. Vous avez donc fait un long voyage. Mon Grand Vizir Alexei est en train d'ordonner qu'on prépare des chambres à votre attention mais en attendant, permettez-moi de vous présenter Estellise qui est comme ma propre fille ainsi que mon fils Flynn. » dit le sultan en désignant successivement les deux concernés.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance princesse Yulia. » sourit la demoiselle aux cheveux roses en faisant la révérence.

Flynn eut l'impression que la princesse avait eu un instant d'hésitation avant de rendre la révérence de son amie en faisant de même. Il s'avança donc devant la dénommée Yulia pour, à son tour, la saluer et l'examiner de plus près.

Il dut admettre qu'elle était bien habillée bien que cela restait relativement sobre comparé à sa dernière prétendante Mimula mais peut-être était-ce sa tenue de voyage. Un haut noir qui mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine généreuse avec un sarouel et une paire de babouches. Rien à voir avec les robes surchargées qu'il avait eu droit jusqu'ici. Et elle n'empestait pas le parfum à cent lieues à la ronde. Par contre, le voile noir qui lui masquait le bas du visage ne lui permettait pas de voir si elle avait eu la main lourde sur le maquillage mais il soulignait de façon encore plus mystérieuse son regard gris cerné de khôl. Pour un peu, le prince en aurait été presque intrigué s'il n'y avait pas eu une idée de mariage dans cette rencontre. Cette couleur grise lui semblait douloureusement familière mais c'était sans doute une coïncidence… De toute façon, il n'approfondit guère son examen, ne prenant pas la peine de la détailler davantage.

Il se pencha donc et se saisit de la main de la princesse pour lui faire un baisemain.

« Mes hommages, princesse Yulia. » se contenta de dire Flynn d'un ton protocolaire qui camouflait son agacement devant la visiteuse.

Il commençait à en avoir assez qu'on le pousse au mariage et qu'on lui présente des femmes plus intéressées par la perspective d'être la prochaine sultane que par le bien-être d'Agrabah.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer votre Altesse. » répondit Yulia d'une voix grave qui s'exprimait pour la première fois depuis son entrée au palais.

Flynn s'était efforcé de sourire pour préserver l'apparence des choses mais ses yeux azur avaient du mal à dissimuler son manque d'enthousiasme.

A cet instant précis, Alexei arriva d'une démarche empressée, fixant un regard curieux et inquisiteur sur la noble invitée.

« Ah, Alexei, vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Finath. « Veuillez donc vous présenter devant notre visiteuse. »

-§-

Le trajet jusqu'à Agrabah n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Yuri. Pas qu'ils avaient été ennuyés par des bandits ou une tempête de sable mais plutôt que le jeune homme avait eu droit à des cours intensifs sur comment se comporter face au sultan et aux hauts dignitaires, comment se tenir à table ou encore comment séduire un homme – étant donné que son but n'était pas le mariage mais juste remettre cette lampe à quelqu'un qui saurait mieux que lui comment s'en servir, il aurait grandement aimé qu'on ne lui explique pas des choses dont il se fichait royalement… Puis Judith lui avait rappelé que c'était le prince héritier d'Agrabah qu'ils allaient voir et que le meilleur moyen de l'approcher était de se présenter en tant que prétendante, le contraignant donc à se plier aux instructions du tapis volant pendant que Rita était très occupée à lire à toute vitesse une énorme pile de livres.

La jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée s'était immédiatement présentée comme servante, restant un peu évasive sur certaines questions – le génie leur avait conseillé de ne pas trop s'étendre au départ, histoire de ne pas éveiller de soupçons dès le départ avec un récit comportant des failles – et les présentations commencèrent.

Bien qu'il était apprêté majestueusement, Yuri avait bien remarqué que le sultan n'était pas en bonne santé – cela concordait avec ce qu'avait pu lui dire Flynn au sujet de son père – rien qu'en voyant son air fatigué et son teint manquant de couleurs. Une pointe d'inquiétude pour cet homme auquel il avait attribué une bonne partie des malheurs du peuple apparut dans son cœur quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il fut pris de court avec Estellise et eut un moment d'hésitation face à elle, ne sachant pas du tout qui elle était. Certainement pas une servante vu la façon dont elle avait été présentée par le sultan mais se pourrait-il qu'elle soit fiancée au prince ? Cette dernière idée le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne parvienne à en comprendre le pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cela pouvait compromettre leur plan de départ…

Vint enfin la personne qu'il souhaitait voir plus que toute autre : Flynn. Cependant, l'accueil qu'il reçut était loin d'être aussi chaleureux que celui du sultan. Il n'était pas froid mais Yuri avait bien senti que le prince n'était pas enchanté de le voir, ce qui l'attrista d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité tout de suite.

Puis arriva le Grand Vizir Alexei qui, bien qu'il suivait manifestement le protocole à la lettre, avait la mâchoire crispé, un détail qui n'avait pas échappé au garçon des rues. S'il se souvenait bien des cours donnés par Rita, cet homme en face de lui était en charge de bien des choses en Agrabah…

« Je vous présente mes plus sincères salutations princesse Yulia. » fit le Grand Vizir sur un ton formel tout en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Une chambre est à votre disposition au palais afin de vous remettre de votre long voyage jusqu'à notre noble cité d'Agrabah. »

« Je vous en remercie. »

Yuri n'aimait pas cet homme. C'était purement instinctif et il ne parvenait pas à savoir en quoi Alexei le dérangeait tant. De plus, il n'avait pas la possibilité de pousser son étude de l'individu, ce dernier s'étant écarté, faisant qu'un serviteur s'était présenté pour le conduire à ses quartiers.

« Attendez. » fit le sultan d'un ton ferme avant de se tourner vers son fils. « Flynn pourrait peut-être vous montrer le chemin vers vos appartements ? Cela vous permettra de commencer à vous familiariser un peu l'un avec l'autre. »

« Ceci est une formidable idée votre Altesse ! » s'exclama – un peu trop à son goût – joyeusement Judith. « Bien entendu, nous espérons que cela ne gêne en rien le prince… »

« Cela ne me dérange pas. » répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds de façon formelle et quelque peu tranchante, le tout avec un faux sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh j'aimerais tant entendre des histoires sur votre pays princesse Yulia ! » s'exclama Estellise avec une curiosité non feinte. « Peut-être pourrions-nous échanger quelques anecdotes si vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous accompagne. »

« Je me posais moi-même quelques questions au sujet de cette contrée… » fit Alexei, ses yeux plissés avec une certaine méfiance. « Plus particulièrement, je me demandai quelle était sa situation géographique par rapport à celle d'Agrabah… »

Yuri, particulièrement embêté d'être aussi tôt dans cette situation, s'apprêtait à répondre quand un fracas se fit entendre : l'un des serviteurs du palais, visiblement en charge de transporter une haute pile de livres, avait fait tomber celle-ci, ce qui avait fortement déplu à Rita, cette dernière l'ayant manifestement suivi au centimètre près et étant à présent occupée à le traiter de tous les noms. Le pauvre homme fut cependant sauvé par l'intervention rapide de Judith qui alla vite attraper le génie pour l'amener devant le sultan.

« Je réalise, votre Altesse, que j'ai omis de vous présenter une jeune savante d'Abou Dabia dont les vastes connaissances sont largement reconnues par chez nous : Rita l'érudite. » déclara le tapis volant avant que celle au caractère explosif ne puisse placer le moindre mot.

« Elle connait l'histoire de notre royaume mieux que quiconque. » surenchérit le garçon des rues, ayant saisi le stratagème de Judith.

« C'est assez étonnant de la part d'une personne qui semble si jeune… » fit le sultan en observant avec curiosité celle qui était vêtue de façon excentrique.

« Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences votre Altesse ! » s'exclama un peu brusquement Rita, choquant ainsi certains de ses auditeurs. « Une personne telle que vous devrait pourtant savoir qu'un bel habit peut parfois dissimuler un être des plus fourbes et cruels ! »

Une quinte de toux saisit le sultan, faisant que Flynn vint à ses côtés pour aider Leblanc à soutenir son père, tandis qu'Alexei, visiblement offusqué par l'attitude de celle qu'il estimait être largement sa cadette, la toisa d'un regard froid.

« Comment osez-vous vous adressez ainsi au sultan Finath jeune impudente ! » tonna le Grand Vizir avec colère. « Vous… »

« Alexei ! » le coupa le sultan tout en faisant un signe de la main avant de reporter son attention sur ses invités. « Un banquet sera préparé ce soir en votre honneur princesse Yulia et j'espère vous y voir ainsi que vos suivantes. »

Sur cette phrase et aidé par Leblanc, le souverain se retira tandis que deux domestiques vinrent pour escorter la princesse et sa suite jusqu'aux appartements préparés à leur attention, Estellise les accompagnant tout en entamant la discussion avec Rita – le génie avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer à la jeune fille qu'elle avait de vieilles traces d'encre sur les doigts, les lançant ainsi dans une conversation centrée sur la calligraphie – ainsi que Flynn qui se tenait plus en retrait. Juste avant de quitter la salle du trône, Yuri sentit un regard noir derrière sa nuque et, en vérifiant sa provenance, il fut à la fois rassuré et intrigué par le fait qu'il venait du Grand Vizir…

-§-

Normalement, il devrait être en train de profiter pleinement de cette magnifique chambre et de ce lit à baldaquins pourpre qui semblait des plus confortables mais entre le coup tordu de ce tapis et du génie ainsi que cette lueur résignée qu'il avait vue dans le regard de Flynn quand celui-ci l'avait conduit jusqu'à ses appartements, Yuri était complètement déboussolé.

Le palais était vraiment différent des quartiers pauvres d'Agrabah où tout n'était que misère contrairement à ce lieu qui respirait la richesse – il était quasi certain qu'en un claquement de doigts, il pourrait avoir autant de pâtisseries que son estomac pouvait en supporter. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il avait été habitué et il avait plutôt hâte de quitter cet endroit pour retrouver sa modeste demeure avec seulement le strict nécessaire.

Seulement, plusieurs problèmes existaient dont un de taille : Flynn.

Que le prince ne l'ait pas reconnu n'était guère étonnant – en même temps, d'une certaine façon, il préférait ça car c'était déjà extrêmement gênant d'être devenu une fille – mais sa réaction en le voyant lui avait bien fait comprendre que son ami ne l'accueillait pas avec grand plaisir mais plutôt avec une certaine réticence qu'il s'efforçait de cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

En même temps, Judith l'avait présenté comme une prétendante potentielle et, si le peuple se réjouirait probablement d'un mariage, ce ne serait très certainement pas le cas du principal concerné.

Le banquet de ce soir ne l'inspirait guère mais c'était peut-être sa chance pour tenter de se rapprocher de nouveau de Flynn… si celui-ci le laissait faire.

« Laquelle tu préfères chère princesse Yulia ? » lui demanda celle à la chevelure bleutée en lui présentant deux robes, l'une de couleur bleu roi et l'autre totalement immaculée.

« Je garde mes fringues, merci Judy. » répondit-il avant de grimacer en sentant une douleur dans son abdomen. « Et j'ai mal au ventre… »

« Tu vas devoir faire avec tant que tu seras une fille. » déclara Rita, occupée à lire un livre assez épais. « Les menstruations devraient pas tarder à commencer d'ailleurs donc je te conseillerai de suivre les conseils qu'on te donne pour les gérer. Et je te recommande d'éviter toute tentative de reproduction si tu veux redevenir comme avant sans mauvaise surprise. »

« Dis-moi que tu ne sous-entends pas que je peux me retrouver avec le bide aussi gros qu'une pastèque… » espéra Yuri avant de grogner en s'apercevant que le génie ne lui avait pas répondu du tout. « Oh génial… »

« Techniquement parlant, lors d'une gestation, il n'y a pas que l'abdomen qui… »

« Je ne veux pas en savoir plus… »

Rien que le fait de s'imaginer ainsi lui donnait la nausée…

« On pourrait peut-être prendre un bain avant le banquet. » fit Judith en commençant à ôter sa cape. « Ça aurait l'avantage de nous détendre. »

« Ça me convient. » fit Yuri en quittant le lit. « J'ai l'impression que j'ai tout le désert qui s'est logé dans mes cheveux. »

« Toi aussi Rita. »

« Je sais me laver toute seule, merci bien. » déclara le génie sans lever la tête de son livre.

Grave erreur car, dans un instant de complicité, la fausse princesse et le tapis volant avaient échangé un regard qui fit comprendre à chacun d'eux que l'autre avait la même idée en tête. Ils s'avancèrent donc vers la plus petite de la bande et, après lui avoir confisqué son bouquin, l'entrainèrent de force vers les bains sous les différentes menaces et insultes qu'elle leur lançait afin de montrer que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Mais vrai qu'après dix mille ans dans une lampe, Rita sentait un peu le renfermé…

-§-

Honnêtement, dans d'autres circonstances, il ne serait pas resté sagement assis face à toute cette nourriture…

Le banquet en son honneur était riche en victuailles : légumes divers et variés cuisinés de différentes manières, viandes cuites avec ou sans épices, pains du jour, pâtisseries accompagnées de fruits… Il y avait un choix vaste au point que Yuri était certain que l'on pouvait nourrir plusieurs familles des quartiers pauvres avec toutes ces denrées qui, ironiquement, représentaient aussi les nombreuses taxes imposées au peuple.

Pour ce qui était des invités, le sultan était bien entendu présent – ainsi que quatre personnes se tenant un peu en retrait dont il sut plus tard qu'ils étaient les médecins et que c'était le prince qui avait requis leur présence, très certainement par mesure de précaution – avec son Grand Vizir – Yuri gardait toujours son impression négative sur cet homme qui était manifestement réciproque. Avec eux, il y avait aussi Estellise – elle était assise à côté de Rita avec qui elle échangeait beaucoup d'anecdotes dont certaines que le garçon des rues trouvaient bien réelles quand le génie évoquait le souverain d'Abou Dabia – ainsi que, bien entendu, Flynn, qui était juste en face de lui et qui semblait faire de son mieux pour supporter cette situation – à chaque mention du mot « mariage », il le voyait se crisper, se retenant manifestement de réagir. Dans un sens, il le comprenait parfaitement et aurait vraiment préféré être ailleurs, comme dans ses appartements avec Repede qui ne devait pas être enchanté d'y être enfermé… Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout envie de discuter – ce qui était visiblement aussi le cas du prince – et laissait volontiers ses « servantes » le faire à sa place.

Bien entendu, beaucoup de questions furent posées sur son royaume et le génie y avait majoritairement répondu – il avait un peu révisé cette partie avec elle, permettant ainsi de donner le change en ajoutant un prétendu souvenir sur lequel chacun enchaînait à sa convenance sans trop en dire pour autant. Alexei s'était montré le plus intéressé par le sujet mais Rita arrivait parfois à le contrer en lui donnant précisément ce qu'il voulait. Quand elle n'y parvenait pas, Yuri intervenait en montrant une curiosité similaire pour Agrabah, ce qui n'était pas illogique et qui lui permit de savoir que la vision que le Grand Vizir lui donnait de la cité était un peu trop utopique – il n'avait pas loupé la façon dont Flynn avait serré les dents, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était effectivement pas d'accord sur les propos tenus par Alexei. Judith avait répliqué habilement en déclarant que ce portrait était bien trop vendeur pour être réel, faisant qu'il rectifia sa réponse qui ne correspondait toujours pas à la réalité – là encore, le prince n'était pas du même avis mais ne le manifesta pas verbalement, ce que le garçon des rues trouvait assez étrange.

Puis les discussions devinrent moins ciblées sur sa personne, lui permettant ainsi de souffler un peu.

« Oh ? Vous étiez vraiment danseuse avant de servir exclusivement la princesse Yulia ? » demanda le sultan Finath à Judith, visiblement étonné d'apprendre cela de la part de la jeune femme.

« Oui et étant proche de la princesse, notre souverain m'a proposé de devenir l'une de ses servantes. » répondit celle à la chevelure bleutée avec le sourire aux lèvres. « Je n'ai malheureusement pas su lui enseigner mon art. »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous nous montrer ? » lui demanda Estellise, l'air intéressée.

« J'ai peur d'être un peu rouillée mais si cela convient à son Altesse, je me ferai un plaisir d'essayer de vous divertir. »

« Nous avons tous hâte de vous voir nous éblouir avec votre art ! » s'exclama Finath, l'air plus qu'enchanté par ce divertissement improvisé.

Face à cet enthousiasme globalement partagé – seul Alexei n'était manifestement pas intéressé par le spectacle -, Judith se leva et, après avoir posé sa cape puis emprunté le châle mauve d'Estellise, elle se plaça dans le coin le plus dégagé de la pièce et prit une profonde respiration tout en fermant les yeux.

Sa danse débuta par des mouvements lents et gracieux où elle maintenait le châle contre elle tout en bougeant son bassin avec sensualité, comme quand elle s'enroulait dans sa cape pour reprendre son apparence de tapis, avant de brusquement enchaîner sur des mouvements plus vifs où elle lançait une de ses jambes en l'air, donnant ainsi un aperçu de sa souplesse. Avec une aisance incroyable, elle faisait des saltos, tournait sur elle-même ou bien faisait le grand écart, s'attirant ainsi les yeux admirateurs de l'assemblée – Yuri avait d'ailleurs cru entendre un « BOUM » venir de l'extérieur, comme si quelque chose était tombé de haut, mais estima que ce devait être son imagination vu qu'il était le seul à avoir réagi.

Bien qu'il manquât une musique pour l'accompagner, Judith offrait un formidable spectacle avec son corps, au point que le jeune homme soupçonnait que l'art de la danse n'était pas le seul qu'elle connaissait de par la force qu'elle déployait par instant.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne termine sa prestation, le garçon des rues avait discrètement tourné son regard vers Flynn qui était manifestement très intéressé par ce divertissement… de par la façon dont il semblait détailler le physique avantageux de la jeune femme. Pourquoi ressentait-il comme un pincement au cœur face à ça et, en reportant son attention sur leur danseuse d'un soir, une colère qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment ?

« Bravo ! » firent la majorité des spectateurs, en frappant plus ou moins vivement dans leurs mains.

« C'était très impressionnant, surtout quand vous avez terminé en vous laissant tomber sur un grand écart ! » s'exclama Estellise avec émerveillement.

« Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire. » déclara Judith en toute modestie en rendant le châle à sa propriétaire. « Si j'en ai l'occasion, je peux vous montrer quelques mouvements. »

« Votre séjour parmi nous peut facilement se prolonger, en particulier si… »

Le sultan fut brusquement interrompu par Flynn qui, manifestement très agacé, s'était levé en frappant du plat de ses mains sur la table.

« Excusez-moi mais je suis fatigué. » déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner quand son père éleva sa voix de façon autoritaire pour lui ordonner de revenir.

« Flynn, reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Mal à l'aise, Yuri utilisa le même prétexte pour quitter le banquet, ne manquant pas le petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du Grand Vizir.

-§-

Il y avait quelque chose de louche avec cette princesse Yulia, Alexei en était certain. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à la coincer elle et ses suivantes mais l'attitude du prince Flynn durant le banquet ainsi que son brusque départ jouaient à son avantage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer que cette princesse d'un royaume inconnu quitte le palais – ce qui n'allait probablement pas tarder à se faire – et il pourrait reprendre son projet de fiançailles là où il s'était arrêté…

-§-

Revenu dans sa chambre, Yuri était allé s'asseoir sur son lit, analysant progressivement ce qu'il s'était passé au banquet tandis que Repede, venu poser sa tête sur ses genoux, lui procurait un certain réconfort.

Pourquoi avait-il ressenti ces émotions durant le banquet ? Judith ne lui avait rien fait de mal donc il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre elle. C'était complètement insensé, surtout que ça arrivait pile au moment où il remarquait que Flynn…

Il arrêta brutalement sa réflexion, réalisant à l'instant ce qu'il s'était réellement passé : il avait été jaloux de la jeune femme car elle avait eu l'attention du prince d'Agrabah, ce qui ne pouvait impliquer qu'une seule et unique chose…

« Tu as enfin compris on dirait. »

Yuri leva la tête, remarquant la présence de Judith dans la chambre – Repede s'était manifestement bien gardé de lui signaler sa présence.

« Vu ce qu'il s'est passé, ça ne va pas être simple d'approcher le prince à présent. » déclara-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Moi qui espérais qu'il se détende un peu… »

« Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce banquet et j'ai l'impression que Flynn était préoccupé. » dit-il en repensant aux différentes réactions de celui-ci. « Nous n'avions absolument aucune chance dans ces conditions. »

« Rita est du même avis. Et tu ne trouves pas qu'elle et Estellise sont… »

« Très mignonnes toutes les deux ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère et balayant le brouillard dans lequel son cerveau baignait.

« On peut peut-être retenter notre chance demain matin, quand le prince sera calmé. » proposa Judith, ce à quoi il fit non de la tête.

« Il faudra que je sois seul avec lui pour que ça marche et qu'il veuille me voir, ce qui n'est pas gag… » commença Yuri avant d'avoir un déclic. « Sauf si je lui offre mieux qu'une discussion. »

« On a une idée à ce que je vois. »

« Une excellente qu'on devrait pouvoir exécuter ce soir avec un peu de chance et de matériel. »

Le tapis volant le regarda d'abord l'air intrigué puis d'un air entendu, visiblement tout à fait d'accord pour participer au plan qu'il venait d'imaginer pour rattraper le coup avec Flynn. Mais d'abord, il devait récupérer ce qu'il lui fallait…

-§-

Depuis ce jour où Cumore l'avait séparé de Flynn, Yuri n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison, son sanctuaire à lui et à Repede depuis la mort de sa mère. Ça ne valait certes pas le palais en termes de luxe et de confort mais il s'y sentait bien. Et puis, il devait savoir…

Judith l'avait déposé à l'endroit indiqué et, sous sa forme humaine, elle le suivit tandis qu'il montait l'escalier aux marches abîmées et qui, parfois, était barré d'une poutre s'étant effondrée. A plusieurs reprises, il dut faire attention avec ses vêtements, toujours peu habitué à sa condition actuelle.

Puis ils parvinrent à destination…

Comme il s'y était attendu, le bazar organisé était devenu un vrai chaos, les coussins ayant été soient piétinés, soient éventrés, leur contenu étant répandu au sol. Mais le plus intéressant, c'était le rouet.

Ce dernier vestige de son passé, auparavant caché sous un vieux drap, était à présent détruit, le bois le composant ayant été brisé en plusieurs morceaux. L'aiguille luisait à la lueur de la lune, couchée au sol et encore pourvue du fil avec lequel il avait travaillé pour la dernière fois.

La jeune femme examina les restes de l'instrument.

« Je doute qu'un artisan puisse le réparer. » déclara-t-elle. « Rita peut le faire si tu le lui demandes. »

« Non, ça ira… » fit Yuri, ses yeux gris fixés sur les débris du rouet. « C'est probablement mieux ainsi. »

Malgré tout l'amour que sa mère lui avait porté, il n'avait fait que la décevoir, refusant de l'écouter quand elle lui faisait la morale. Il lui avait dit des choses horribles parfois mais jamais elle ne l'avait rejeté alors qu'elle en avait eu mille fois l'occasion. Seulement, toute la colère qu'il avait en lui enfant, il l'avait dirigée contre elle alors qu'elle n'avait commis qu'une erreur : rencontrer l'homme qui lui avait pris son honneur, éloignée des siens et l'avait chargée d'un lourd fardeau pour une jeune femme d'à peine dix-sept ans.

Des fois, il se haïssait de ne pas avoir compris à temps à quel point il avait pu lui faire du mal à cette femme qui devait se sentir horriblement seule…

Quand elle l'a quittée suite à la maladie, il avait tenté de se racheter et de soigner cette plaie béante qu'il avait dans le cœur. Voler était un crime mais s'il voulait survivre et aider d'autres à en faire autant, avait-il le choix ? Cependant, sans elle, il avait perdu ce sentiment de sécurité si particulier qu'il avait toujours ressenti ainsi que cet amour fort qu'elle lui portait. Même la présence de Repede n'avait pas pu combler tout ce vide qu'il avait en lui.

Puis Flynn était entré dans sa vie et, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ce quelque chose qui lui manquait depuis tant de temps était revenu, comme par magie. Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, c'était même plus fort et il n'en avait pas tout de suite compris le sens exact.

Mais à présent, il savait : il était amoureux.

C'était assez insensé d'une certaine façon mais il avait pu sentir, durant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, cette étrange alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils venaient de milieux différents, étaient tout sauf semblables physiquement et chacun empruntait un chemin différent pour arriver au même but. Avec lui, il avait retrouvé ce sentiment de sécurité si particulier qu'il n'avait plus depuis la mort de sa mère.

En se tournant vers Judith, celle-ci le regarda d'un air compréhensif et lui tourna le dos, faisant mine d'admirer la vue sur le palais. Yuri se rapprocha des débris du rouet.

« Je ne sais pas si tu me vois ou m'entends là où tu es maman mais… » commença-t-il avant d'hésiter un instant, ayant instinctivement posé sa main gauche sur son cœur. « Si c'est le cas, je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé de t'avoir autant déçu. Je n'ai pas été ce que tu espérais que je devienne et ça m'a toujours manqué de ne plus t'avoir avec moi. Mais maintenant, je pense avoir trouvé quelqu'un, une personne bien et qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Il a de grands projets pour Agrabah et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir dans ses idéaux. Je… Je le connais à peine et, si tu m'as observé, tu as déjà dû comprendre de qui je te parlais mais… j'ai confiance en lui et il me fait me sentir si bien… Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider et ce, même si les méthodes que j'emploie ne te plaisent pas. J'ai une chance d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin et, bien que je doive faire des sacrifices, je ne peux pas me permettre de la rater. »

Ainsi il acheva son monologue, se sentant soudainement comme libéré d'un poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules depuis tant d'années. Sans en avoir conscience, en gardant ce rouet, il avait aussi conservé le symbole de toute la souffrance que sa mère et lui avaient au fond d'eux, cet instrument ayant été leur seule source de revenus et l'origine de pas mal de leurs disputes. Sa destruction avait comme balayé les restes de cette douleur dans son cœur ainsi que les dernières attaches qui lui restaient avec sa vie de quand il était enfant.

« On peut y aller maintenant. » déclara-t-il en se tournant vers son amie, un sourire aux lèvres.

Judith eut un rire amusé à cette remarque. Elle reprit la forme d'un tapis volant et laissa Yuri prendre place sur elle. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant qu'elle ne s'envole vers le palais, laissant derrière eux la ville endormie d'Agrabah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Kaleiya : On aura poussé plus loin l'exercice de la collaboration avec ce chapitre.
> 
> Eliandre : Exercice délicat mais je pense que le défi a été relevé.
> 
> Yuri : Cela me fait penser que j'ai quelques réclamations à faire...
> 
> Flynn : On vous a enfin trouvé...
> 
> Kaleiya (soupire) : On ne peut jamais être tranquille...
> 
> Yuri : Ça vous amuse tant de nous faire tout ça ? J'ai pas demandé à être travesti encore une fois !
> 
> Kaleiya : Je ne fais que compenser le fait que tu n'as pas voulu séduire le garde à Heliord ou encore jouer les serveurs à Dhangrest
> 
> Eliandre (rêveusement) : Je dois avouer le passage où tu te plains des difficultés féminines m'a plu.
> 
> Yuri : ... Je vais les tuer toutes les deux... (sort son épée)
> 
> Flynn (essaie de retenir Yuri) : Non Yuri, non ! Ne fais surtout pas ça !
> 
> Kaleiya : Ah ben j'ai bien fait d'investir moi. (ouvre une trappe secrète et disparait dedans avec Eliandre)


	12. Chapitre 11 : Nuit de folie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Eliandre : Passage bien remanié par rapport au film mais vu les deux énergumènes qu'on avait, cela était nécessaire…

**Chapitre 11 : Nuit de folie**

Dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit tout en contemplant le plafond, Flynn ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, à savoir l'arrivée de la princesse Yulia et surtout le banquet à son honneur.

Il était bien conscient qu'il s'était mal comporté devant la princesse et ce, sous les yeux sévères de son père, surtout qu'il s'était permis de regagner sa chambre sous un prétexte fallacieux en plein milieu du banquet, en laissant en plan l'invitée d'honneur mais il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée de mariage que son entourage lui rabrouait sans cesse. Il savait qu'il devait prendre la succession de son père, il savait qu'il avait besoin de se choisir rapidement une compagne et que le peuple serait plus que ravi que leur prince se marie enfin. Il savait tout cela et pourtant, pour une raison inexplicable, il en voulait à tout le monde ! Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs car auparavant, il s'était toujours fait une raison que c'était la raison d'Etat, que son mariage serait plus ou moins une alliance politique avec un autre royaume ou une puissante famille de nobles mais les choses étaient en train de changer…

Puis sentant le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait plié dans la poche de son sarouel, il le retira avant de l'enfermer dans son coffre, là où il avait entreposé toutes les preuves qu'il avait confisquées dans la salle des archives. Avec la convocation de son père et l'arrivée impromptue de la princesse Yulia, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter. Peut-être pourrait-il en parler demain lors d'un entretien dans la chambre du sultan… une fois que celui-ci lui aurait pardonné son écart de conduite et le fait qu'il lui ait délibérément désobéi lors du banquet… Le prince voulait faire surveiller Cumore et ses amis proches mais il lui fallait au moins l'accord du sultan ou du Grand Vizir pour mettre en œuvre ce plan. Avec sa confiance ébranlée en Alexei, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'adresser directement à son père.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il songeait à son ami brun dont le nom lui restait inconnu. Il lui avait fait part de son désir de vouloir changer les choses dans le royaume en faveur du peuple mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir politique ou décisionnel à l'heure actuelle. Le vrai pouvoir était entre les mains du sultan et de son Grand Vizir. Pas dans celles du prince même s'il était le prince héritier. Et puis il songeait à Repede. Le serviteur qu'il avait chargé de racheter l'animal quel que soit son prix n'avait pas encore donné de ses nouvelles mais Flynn l'avait choisi car il le savait méticuleux et consciencieux dans sa tâche. Cela devait également prendre un certain temps pour fouiller tous les recoins de la ville à la recherche du fidèle compagnon canin de son défunt mystérieux ami.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, il crut entendre un étrange bruit provenant de son balcon…

Se relevant de son lit le plus silencieusement possible, il s'empara discrètement de son scimitar avant de se faufiler en douceur vers son balcon…

-§-

Avec l'aide de Judith, Yuri avait repéré le balcon de la chambre du prince mais deux gardes se trouvaient juste en dessous… sauf que la chance voulut que ce soit ses deux nigauds préférés et qu'ils se tenaient suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'il n'ait qu'un geste à faire pour les assommer un bon moment – en d'autres termes, il n'avait eu aucun souci à se faufiler derrière eux et fracasser leurs crânes l'un contre l'autre, les envoyant tous deux au pays des songes pour un certain temps.

Restait ensuite à trouver comment grimper là-haut… Escalader le mur était impensable vu l'absence de prises et il n'y avait rien à proximité dont il pouvait se servir comme échelle – aller chercher de quoi monter était risqué car qui sait sur qui il allait tomber. Il aurait pourtant bien apprécié qu'il y ait un arbre juste à côté. Il lui restait l'option de se servir de la lampe qu'il avait cachée dans une des poches de son sarouel ou bien…

« Besoin d'aide ? » lui demanda sa complice du moment qui avait visiblement compris d'elle-même où résidait le problème.

« Ce ne serait pas de refus. »

A cet instant, elle reprit sa forme de tapis volant et il n'eut qu'à se laisser emmener jusqu'au balcon. Il sauta à terre et laissa son amie redescendre – il pesta intérieurement contre les babouches qu'il avait aux pieds et qu'il trouvait peu pratiques dans ce genre de situation car il sentait celles-ci glisser de temps à autre. Il s'apprêtait à avancer jusqu'aux rideaux quand un courant d'air glacé se mit à souffler, lui arrachant un claquement de dents sonore.

Il couvrit rapidement sa bouche de sa main gauche, espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit. Yuri frotta ses mains contre ses bras pour se réchauffer un peu, regrettant de ne rien avoir pris pour se protéger du froid nocturne – il s'estima cependant heureux d'avoir échappé à la robe car rien que l'idée de ce vent glacé s'engouffrant sous le tissu le faisait frissonner encore plus.

Il s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre dont l'ouverture était masquée par de longs rideaux bleu roi, puis pénétra dans la chambre du prince…

-§-

« Pas un geste ou vous le regretterez ! »

Flynn s'était dissimulé derrière les larges rideaux de sa fenêtre pour surprendre ce qu'il croyait être un voleur mais il manqua de tomber des nues lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la lame de son scimitar menaçait la gorge de… la princesse Yulia !

« Du calme mon prince, ne soyez pas si nerveux ! Je voulais juste vous rendre une visite de courtoisie. » dit la princesse en tendant ses paumes ouvertes à hauteur de sa tête pour bien signifier qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Passé le moment de surprise, le prince éloigna son arme de la gorge de sa noble invitée, lui tournant le dos pour se diriger d'une démarche nerveuse et énervée vers son bureau afin d'y déposer son sabre. Il retourna ensuite vers Yulia, les sourcils froncés, le visage sévère et cette fois, il laissa éclater sa fureur glacée. Il en avait plus qu'assez des manigances de ses prétendantes pour tenter de s'attirer ses faveurs mais celle-là avait fait fort en tentant de pénétrer de force dans sa chambre en pleine nuit comme une vulgaire voleuse !

« Vous ne manquez pas d'audace pour tenter de vous introduire dans ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre ! » déclara Flynn avec une colère froide en croisant les bras. « J'ignore comment vous avez réussi à tromper la vigilance des gardes mais cela peut être considéré comme une violation de domicile toute princesse que vous êtes ! »

« Je vous rappelle, mon prince, que j'ai été invitée à séjourner au palais. » riposta la brune princesse d'un ton narquois. « Vous rendre une petite visite est donc considéré comme un délit ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir autorisé à pénétrer dans ma chambre. En passant par la fenêtre qui plus est ! N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'une chose communément connue sous le nom de porte ? »

« Dans mon pays, passer par la fenêtre est… une sorte de coutume… »

« Drôle de coutume ma foi ! » commenta l'héritier d'Agrabah d'une voix incrédule. « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une coutume où on a un grand risque d'être confondue avec un criminel ! »

Il crut que son interlocutrice s'offenserait de ses propos mais il eut tort. Sous la pâle lueur de la lune, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur narquoise, d'une manière qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Où avait-il déjà vu cela ? Mais le prince ne pouvait pas observer entièrement l'expression de son visage, la princesse ayant conservé le voile sombre qui le lui couvrait en partie, ne laissant que son regard de visible.

« Mon cher prince, j'ai l'impression que la vie au palais doit être horriblement stressante pour vous ! Je pense qu'un grand bol d'air hors de ces murs vous ferait le plus grand bien. » déclara Yulia en s'approchant de lui.

Au même moment, un objet non identifié jaillit derrière elle avant de se positionner devant eux à quelques centimètres au-dessus du balcon. Flynn écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand il découvrit qu'un… tapis volant voltigeait allègrement dans les airs, semblant l'attendre pour qu'il y prenne place. Un tapis volant ! Jamais le prince n'aurait pensé qu'il en verrait un dans sa vie. Il avait toujours cru que tout ce qui relevait de la magie n'était que des mythes pour faire rêver l'imaginaire des enfants. Alors, lorsqu'il observa ce tapis, ses yeux reflétèrent une expression de méfiance, de doute mais aussi… d'une sorte d'envie. Car cet objet volant représentait un symbole d'une chose qu'il avait toujours désiré et qui lui semblait inaccessible : la liberté. Tel un enfant émerveillé, le blond ressentait presque le besoin de toucher le tapis pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

La princesse Yulia dut deviner son sentiment de méfiance mêlé d'envie car sa voix, légèrement moqueuse, s'éleva :

« Tu sais, tu peux le toucher Flynn ! Ce tapis ne te mordra pas ! »

En entendant cela, le prince se mit à froncer les sourcils. Elle osait maintenant le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom ? Elle ne manquait pas de culot et d'audace ! Mais avant qu'il puisse dire à haute voix le fond de sa pensée, Yulia le devança en le mettant face au tapis volant avant de lui tendre une main.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Hein ? »

C'était étrange mais tout à coup, Flynn eut l'impression que cette scène lui était douloureusement familière… Comme s'il l'avait déjà vécu auparavant… Puis brusquement, il se souvint : son mystérieux ami avait exactement prononcé les mêmes mots lorsqu'ils cherchaient tous les deux à échapper aux gardes lors de leur première rencontre dans les rues d'Agrabah. Cela éveillait en lui une sorte de nostalgie et il se demandait si la princesse Yulia était… Non, c'était impossible. Cela devait être une coïncidence. Et puis Yulia était une femme ! Pourtant, quand il croisa le regard gris de la princesse, souligné par la tendre lueur de la lune, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la couleur de ses yeux avait une ressemblance troublante avec le défunt propriétaire de Repede…

Peut-être à cause de cette sensation de déjà-vu ou au souvenir persistant de son escapade récente dans les rues de la cité mais, inconsciemment, Flynn s'était saisi de la main tendue par la princesse. Celle-ci l'aida aussitôt à grimper sur le tapis et à s'installer avant de le rejoindre d'un léger bond. Avant que l'héritier d'Agrabah se remette de sa surprise, il était assis sur un tapis volant et était en train de survoler la ville en compagnie de la princesse Yulia. Une brise légère et agréable fouettait leurs cheveux et malgré l'obscurité, le spectacle était magnifique. Il pouvait admirer les toits d'Agrabah ainsi que ses rues, où il discernait quelques feux allumés pour éclairer et lutter contre le froid nocturne. Le tapis cependant ne s'y attarda pas et préféra se diriger vers le désert où les dunes, dans leur éphémère immobilité, resplendissaient majestueusement. L'objet magique maintenait une vitesse de croisière jusqu'à ce que Yulia demande d'un air malicieux :

« Alors mon prince, on a le vertige ? »

Percevant le défi lancé derrière ces paroles, Flynn répliqua sur le même ton :

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Prêt pour quelques sensations fortes dans ce cas ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle ordonna au tapis d'accélérer sa course. Celui-ci s'élança alors à grande vitesse vers le ciel – le blond et sa mystérieuse invitée surprise purent ainsi en profiter pour contempler l'éclat des étoiles, joyaux scintillants de la voûte nocturne, avec de grands yeux à la fois étonnés et ravis – avant qu'il se mit brutalement à descendre en piqué, provoquant une montée d'adrénaline à ses deux passagers, ce qui était loin de leur déplaire. Le vent ébouriffait leurs cheveux, soufflait sur leur visage, s'engouffrait sous leurs vêtements ce qui les faisait frissonner mais ils semblaient tous les deux s'en moquer tandis que le tapis s'amusait à alterner différentes vitesses. Flynn, qui n'avait connu qu'Agrabah, avait même du mal à retenir son excitation, assez semblable à celle d'un gosse à qui on aurait promis monts et merveilles : pour la première fois, il observait de ses propres yeux l'immensité du désert s'étendant à perte de vue, des renards des sables cabriolant sur les dunes ou des caravanes de marchands avec leurs chameaux et dromadaires se reposant auprès de leur campement provisoire.

Le prince aurait bien continué ce vol afin de découvrir de nouvelles surprises mais le voyage toucha à sa fin lorsqu'il sentit le tapis ralentir près d'une oasis où il se déposa en douceur. A peine posa-t-il un pied sur le sol qu'il fut stupéfait d'apercevoir deux sabres plantés au bord de l'étendue d'eau. Flynn écarquilla les yeux dans un premier temps devant cette apparition soudaine avant de se rendre compte que la princesse paraissait sourire avec ses yeux. Alors il comprit : elle avait préparé l'endroit à l'avance. L'oasis qu'elle avait choisie était plutôt agréable avec son eau scintillante dans l'obscurité nocturne, sa végétation plutôt bien fournie comprenant entre autre des palmiers et des dattiers. Avec l'astre lunaire qui resplendissait dans le ciel, ce petit coin du désert semblait presque aussi clair qu'en plein jour.

Yulia descendit à son tour du tapis puis s'approcha des deux lames plantées dans le sol. Se demandant quelles étaient ses intentions, Flynn la suivit en lui jetant un regard interrogatif. La princesse ne tarda pas à répondre à ses muettes interrogations.

« Dans le royaume d'Abou Dabia, on raconte que le prince d'Agrabah est le meilleur escrimeur de son royaume. J'étais curieuse de vérifier si cette rumeur était fondée. »

Avec une certaine surprise, Flynn put constater qu'elle souleva l'un des sabres avec une aisance déconcertante avant de se mettre en garde.

« Et la meilleure façon de le savoir, c'est de t'affronter en duel ! »

« Etes-vous sûre de bien vouloir cela, princesse Yulia ? » demanda le blond avec une légère pointe d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

« As-tu peur Flynn ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Non mais je ne pensais pas… »

« … qu'une princesse puisse te faire mordre la poussière ? Peut-être est-ce la première fois que tu vois une femme tenir une arme mais dans mon royaume, les femmes savent se défendre. » rétorqua Yulia avec ardeur.

« Non. Estellise prend aussi des cours avec notre maître d'armes pour apprendre à se défendre et elle se débrouille plutôt bien. »

« Détestes-tu l'idée de perdre contre une femme ? » le provoqua Yulia.

Flynn l'observa alors avec une drôle de moue. Visiblement, elle cherchait la bagarre. Même s'il était très intéressé par la perspective de relever un nouveau défi, à cause de son honneur, il avait une certaine répugnance à se battre contre une femme, une princesse qui plus est. Ses deux sentiments contradictoires s'affrontèrent un bref instant mais au final, sa curiosité et son envie se révélèrent les plus fortes. Quand il s'agissait d'escrime, il était incapable de laisser passer un défi et il voulait vraiment savoir si Yulia était aussi douée qu'elle le prétendait. Par conséquent, il ne tergiversa plus et s'empara à son tour de son sabre. Il l'examina un court instant, le soupesant pour apprécier son maniement. Vu son apparence, ce n'était pas une arme d'apparat, plutôt une arme fonctionnelle, assez commune et très semblable à la lame qu'il avait utilisée contre… Flynn chassa ses pensées en secouant la tête : il devait plutôt se concentrer sur son duel avec Yulia au lieu de ressasser le passé.

Un nuage isolé couvrit brusquement le disque lunaire de l'astre de la nuit.

« Dès que le premier rayon de la lune apparaît… » déclara Yulia et Flynn hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris que ce serait le signal indiquant le début de leur duel.

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ils patientèrent se jaugeant du regard tout en surveillant le moment où la lune réapparaitrait.

Puis soudain, un rai argenté se laissa entrevoir et ce fut le début de l'affrontement. Yulia prit aussitôt l'initiative en lançant la première son attaque avec une rapidité telle que Flynn eu juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant de se jeter en arrière pour esquiver le coup. Sa vitesse fulgurante pour enchaîner les attaques l'obligea à combattre de façon défensive, esquivant trois autres coups d'extrême justesse avant de pouvoir commencer à parer les frappes de son adversaire avec son sabre et tenter une contre-attaque. La princesse bondit prestement en arrière pour éviter sa lame, ce qui permit au blond de reprendre son souffle.

Bon sang mais où elle avait appris à se battre ? Elle se battait mieux qu'Estellise qui était pourtant loin d'être mauvaise ! Si Flynn avait eu quelques scrupules à affronter une femme, il venait vite de les balayer au vu de son niveau ! Son style de combat tirait surtout parti de son agilité et de sa rapidité à enchaîner les coups, une façon de combattre très similaire à… Non impossible… Cette femme était droitière, tenant son arme dans la main droite. Décidément, ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait ne cessait de le ronger... Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à son mystérieux ami même dans les moments les plus inopportuns !

Se forçant à se concentrer sur son duel, il décida de passer à l'attaque pour ne plus subir ses assauts et prendre l'ascendant sur elle. Sa tactique se révéla être payante : Yulia était réduite à la défensive et avait du mal à parer ses coups, ce qui l'obligeait à reculer encore et encore, lui laissant gagner du terrain sur elle.

Mais à force de reculer, arriva ce qui devait arriver : Flynn réussit à acculer la princesse contre le tronc d'un palmier. Lorsqu'elle comprit sa situation, les yeux de Yulia trahirent une expression de dépit.

« Prête à admettre votre défaite, princesse Yulia ? » demanda l'héritier d'Agrabah d'un ton légèrement taquin.

Elle fronça les sourcils, peu satisfaite de l'issue qui lui était proposée. Elle le fixait un moment du regard avant que celui-ci prenne une lueur narquoise.

« Pas question de perdre ! Je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix rebelle en prenant une posture de combat.

Elle tentait visiblement un dernier essai pour renverser le combat en sa faveur. Flynn serra la main sur son sabre, prêt à riposter… mais de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette dernière action de la princesse !

En un éclair, Yulia avait lâché son arme, soulevé son voile et s'était jeté sur lui en passant à travers sa garde pour apposer ses lèvres contre les siennes et…

Et elle était en train de l'embrasser !

Flynn était tellement surpris qu'il se montra incapable de réagir, son cerveau étant totalement déconnecté de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Puis, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, son premier réflexe fut de la repousser mais au même moment, il sentit ses lèvres chaudes et légèrement sucrées contre les siennes cherchant à approfondir le baiser et il se découvrit incapable de lui résister. Fermant les yeux, il se laissait emporter par une délicieuse sensation mêlant désir, bien-être et passion, humant le parfum de sa peau et de ses cheveux quand…

Soudain, en un éclair, il sentit une pression s'exercer sur sa main droite et avant qu'il se remette de sa surprise, il était tenu en joue par son propre sabre posé contre sa gorge : Yulia avait profité de sa distraction pour s'emparer de sa lame et prendre l'avantage sur lui.

« Prêt à admettre ta défaite prince Flynn ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« C'est de la triche ! » protesta immédiatement l'héritier d'Agrabah.

« Oh, mais cela est de ta propre faute ! C'est toi qui t'es laissé distraire par… ce petit moment entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les joues de Flynn virèrent au cramoisi mais il ne pouvait nier les paroles de la princesse d'Abou Dabia. C'était effectivement de sa faute : il s'était bel et bien laissé distraire et avait baissé sa garde, permettant à Yulia de lui voler son sabre.

Finalement, admettant sa défaite, il se mit à sourire. La ballade en tapis volant et le duel au sabre lui avaient permis de voir la princesse Yulia avec un nouveau regard. Quant au baiser, il lui avait permis de découvrir pourquoi elle l'intriguait plus que toutes ses autres prétendantes. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'attirait… Etait-il… Serait-il…

Ses yeux azur croisèrent les prunelles grises de la princesse qui le contemplait avec une expression narquoise. Sans un mot, il s'empara de la main de la princesse et se pencha pour lui faire un baisemain. Puis lentement, progressivement, sa main remonta jusqu'à son voile, qu'il souleva doucement après avoir fermé ses paupières. Puis, cédant à son désir, il l'embrassa à son tour avec plus de fougue, plus de passion que lors de leur premier baiser.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, il ressentit une légère culpabilité de baigner dans un tel bonheur alors que la mort de son ami des rues était encore toute récente mais elle s'effaça bien vite quand Yulia répondit à son baiser.

-§-

Perdre encore une fois face à Flynn n'était pas prévu – bon, pour être honnête, il espérait enfin gagner grâce à son apparence actuelle mais il avait sous-estimé son adversaire – et, excepté le duel, Yuri n'avait pas de plan bien défini pour se rapprocher efficacement du prince. L'idée du baiser lui était venue une fois qu'il était désavantagé et, sans réfléchir, il l'avait mise à exécution – en analysant son geste après coup, il avait réalisé que c'était tout ou rien : soit il perdait toutes ses chances de façon définitive, soit il gagnait les faveurs de l'héritier d'Agrabah.

Quand il sentit que son ami ne l'avait pas repoussé, il l'observa du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Il saisit l'occasion pour renverser la situation à son avantage et savoura sa victoire – bon, il n'avait pas gagné à la loyale mais la tête que tirait le blond valait le détour.

A l'instant où il baissa sa lame, il aperçut comme une étincelle dans ce regard azur qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier, Flynn ayant pris sa main gauche puis il se pencha et apposa ses lèvres sur le dos de celle-ci, laissant sans voix Yuri qui ne savait plus comment réagir face à ce contact qui lui envoya comme un léger choc électrique dans le corps.

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit : il avait obtenu les faveurs du prince voire, peut-être, son cœur… mais en tant que princesse Yulia, une illusion créée initialement pour pouvoir entrer dans le palais et non pour séduire l'héritier d'Agrabah. Il prenait à présent conscience de cette barrière et, en réalisant que celui aux cheveux d'or venait de soulever son voile, ses craintes se vérifièrent.

Flynn était tombé amoureux d'un mirage et non de lui.

Yuri avait comme l'estomac noué quand les lèvres du prince vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il eut comme l'impression d'avoir un goût amer en bouche tandis qu'il se laissait entraîner dans la fougue du baiser et qu'il sentit la température de son corps grimper à toute allure. Une des mains du jeune homme se posa au creux de son dos, ce qui fit qu'instinctivement, le garçon des rues passa ses bras autour du cou du prince pour approfondir ce contact à la fois délicieux et douloureux.

Il lui fallut cependant le rompre quand il dut repousser cette envie soudaine de chercher à amplifier encore plus cette douce chaleur qui l'avait envahie et qui menaçait de le consumer dans les flammes du désir. Un vent glacé vint cependant lui rappeler la température extérieure et son corps se mit à trembler avec force.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au palais princesse. » déclara Flynn en l'entourant de ses deux bras. « Vous êtes frigorifiée et je m'en voudrais que vous mouriez gelée. »

« J'ai déjà connu pi… » commença Yuri en s'écartant un peu avant qu'un nouveau courant d'air ne vienne le faire claquer des dents. « Peut-être pas finalement… »

Il crut voir une lueur intriguée dans le regard azur mais celle-ci se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, ce qui fit que le garçon des rues se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginée.

« Il se fait tard oui. » coupa le garçon des rues avant que le prince ne reprenne la parole. « Mais avant, par pitié, laisse tomber le vouvoiement quand on est seuls. J'ai l'impression d'être plus vieille que je ne le suis alors qu'on doit être du même âge. »

« Ce n'est pas très conventionnel… » fit remarquer celui aux cheveux d'or en fronçant légèrement le nez.

… Oh mince… Yuri se rappela qu'il avait déjà dit exactement la même chose à Flynn le jour de leur rencontre dans les rues d'Agrabah. Il devait absolument rattraper cela car il n'était absolument pas prêt pour lui dire la vérité.

« C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le protocole à Abou Dabia. » répliqua-t-il en repensant à ses cours rapides avec Rita qui lui avait donné mal au crâne. « C'est tellement plus simple d'aller droit au… »

Il fut brusquement interrompu par un nouveau courant d'air glacé, celui-ci lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise – il était certain que ses joues étaient rouges de honte, cette réaction l'ayant beaucoup embarrassé. Le prince resserra son étreinte, ce qui permit au garçon des rues de réaliser à quel point le corps de l'héritier d'Agrabah était chaud par rapport au sien…

« Tout va bien princesse Yulia ? »

Dans un murmure, il lui répondit à l'affirmative, restant un moment dans une sorte d'état second où il n'était plus vraiment conscient de rien excepté de cette si douce chaleur contre laquelle il était. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le palais qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient sur le tapis volant et que le moment de se séparer était venu.

Arrivés sur le balcon de la chambre princière, Flynn fut le premier à poser les pieds au sol et, dans un geste galant, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre.

« Je devrai te raccompagner à ta chambre tu sais. » dit-il en caressant sa main de son pouce. « Tu as l'air épuisée. »

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un pour me guider. » répliqua Yuri en désignant le tapis volant d'un signe de tête. « Et puis officiellement, je suis toujours une invitée, rien de plus. »

Le prince n'avait pas l'air très enchanté par cette réponse mais le garçon des rues n'avait aucun intérêt à ce que celui-ci vienne dans sa chambre car il aurait du mal à expliquer la présence de Repede à l'intérieur – et puis le chien allait très certainement le reconnaitre donc il valait mieux éviter qu'ils se croisent.

« Très bien. » finit-il par dire, visiblement un peu à contrecœur. « On se revoit demain midi. Mon père va très certainement vouloir me parler en privé à la première heure. »

« Je comprends. » déclara le jeune voleur, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé au dîner. « Bonne nuit à toi. »

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha du prince qui l'imita et tous deux échangèrent un bref baiser avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne vers sa chambre. Après un dernier échange de regards, il disparut derrière les rideaux bleu roi.

« Nan mais je rêve… »

Surpris d'entendre la voix de Rita, Yuri se retourna mais seule Judith, encore sous sa forme de tapis, était présente. Soudain, une bulle de savon apparut devant son nez et il y distingua le visage du génie.

« Les humains sont décidément tous les mêmes quand il s'agit de sentiments. » pesta-t-elle de sa voix agacée. « Au lieu de penser avec leur tête, ils laissent leur cœur décider à leur place. Et ça s'étonne après d'avoir des problèmes. »

« C'était pas le bon moment. » murmura le garçon des rues avec une pointe d'énervement. « Et désolé mais je n'aime pas faire du mal à autrui quand ils ne le méritent pas. »

« Ben voyons ! Dis plutôt que tu étais tellement occupé à être sur ton petit nuage que tu en as oublié que tu étais censé… »

Le génie ne put poursuivre sa tirade, Yuri ayant fait éclater la bulle d'une simple pichenette. Il se doutait qu'elle allait repasser à l'attaque plus tard mais là, il n'avait pas franchement apprécié qu'elle vienne brusquement lui casser ce moment.

Avec l'aide de Judith, il descendit du balcon et, ayant besoin de marcher un peu, il choisit de retourner à pied à sa chambre, l'objet magique s'étant posé sur ses épaules pour le protéger des courants d'air. Mais une fois dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, il vit une silhouette familière qui semblait l'attendre et face à laquelle il dut se retenir de vomir.

Qu'est-ce que Cumore faisait par ici ? Rien de bon probablement.

« Princesse Yulia. » dit le capitaine sur un ton mielleux tout en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés : je suis le capitaine Alexander Cumore et je suis enchanté de rencontrer cette beauté exotique dont j'ai entendu parler en tout Agrabah. »

« Si vous le dites… » murmura Yuri en essayant de masquer son dégoût envers le personnage.

Le garçon des rues choisit de l'ignorer et essaya d'accéder à ses appartements mais le capitaine de la garde lui barrait volontairement le chemin. Il tenta donc de le contourner mais celui-ci essaya de lui attraper le bras, ce qui échoua car le tapis volant s'était interposé.

« Mais quel est donc cette chose ? » demanda Cumore, visiblement très surpris de voir bouger ce qu'il prenait probablement pour une cape.

« Un tapis volant. » répondit le jeune voleur sur un ton sarcastique. « Ils sont nombreux dans mon pays et sont d'excellents alliés. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer. »

« Je vois… Dans ce cas princesse, je vais devoir me montrer plus persuasif. »

A cette phrase, Yuri eut un très mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma très vite : plusieurs gardes à l'uniforme sombre – il n'eut pas de difficulté à deviner à quelle brigade ils appartenaient – sortirent de la pénombre et vinrent l'encercler. Difficile de dire leur nombre mais il était largement dépassé d'un point de vue numérique. Il tenta de se faufiler rapidement entre deux hommes, ce qui aurait pu réussir s'il avait remarqué la corde tendue entre eux et qui arrêta net sa fuite avant de servir à le ligoter.

C'était une embuscade et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en dépêtrer.

Alors qu'il se débattait comme il le pouvait en mordant quiconque essayait de le bâillonner, un sac lui fut brusquement mit sur la tête et il sentit que l'on achevait de l'attacher. Cependant, des sons lui laissèrent penser que Judith leur donnait du fil à retordre et un grognement agacé de Cumore lui confirma qu'elle avait dû réussir à leur échapper.

Soudain, il reçut un violent coup sur le crâne, le sonnant fortement.

« Tant pis pour le tapis. » pesta le capitaine de la garde alors que la conscience de Yuri devenait vacillante. « Partons vite d'ici. Ce n'est pas comme si cette carpette allait raconter cela à qui que ce soit. »

Avant d'entrer dans une sorte d'état second, le garçon des rues eut un sourire en coin car il savait que cet imbécile de Cumore ignorait que cet objet magique pouvait prendre forme humaine.

-§-

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces gardes qui tendaient une embuscade à une princesse invitée dans la demeure même du sultan ? Comment pouvaient-ils bafouer si allègrement les lois de l'hospitalité ? Elle avait réussi à glisser entre les doigts de ses agresseurs mais Yuri avait été fait prisonnier et emmené ailleurs. S'apercevant que personne ne la poursuivait et profitant que le couloir était désert, Judith se permit de reprendre sa forme humaine et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle savait qu'elle devait agir rapidement si elle voulait sauver le garçon des rues mais seule, elle courait droit à l'échec. Cependant, vers qui se tourner pour demander de l'aide ? Elle passa en un éclair toutes ses options. Rita ? Impossible vu que sa lampe était malencontreusement dans la poche du sarouel de Yuri… qui était justement porté disparu. Avertir les gardes ou le sultan ? Vu que des gardes étaient impliqués dans l'enlèvement de Yuri, cela pouvait constituer, au contraire, une erreur de les prévenir. A moins d'avertir directement le sultan. Judith avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette sordide affaire et qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver son "invitée" mais le temps de trouver sa chambre et de le réveiller à cette heure tardive sans compter le nombre de soldats qui lui feraient probablement obstacle…

Soudain, son visage s'éclaira : Flynn ! Elle savait à peu près où se trouvaient ses appartements pour y être entrée par son balcon sous sa forme de tapis. Et elle était certaine que le prince ne dormait pas. Après tout, vu sa récente petite escapade avec la "princesse Yulia" et surtout, vu les événements qui s'étaient déroulés entre eux, elle doutait fortement qu'il soit en train de dormir profondément…

Ce fut plutôt une formalité que de parcourir prestement les couloirs du palais à la recherche de la chambre du fils du sultan. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait mais c'était sans compter les deux soldats qui gardaient sa porte. Tant pis. La vie de Yuri était sans doute en jeu. Elle forcerait le passage si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Accourant vers les deux gardiens, elle demanda d'une voix pressante :

« J'aimerais parler au prince Flynn de toute urgence ! Il s'agit de ma maîtresse, la princesse Yulia, qui… »

« Son Altesse dort. » répliqua le garde d'une voix sévère. « Je ne peux vous permettre de le déranger ainsi ! »

« Mais… »

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'héritier du royaume apparut avec une expression exaspérée.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? J'ai passé ma nuit à vo… à travailler dans ma chambre et je voudrais enfin me reposer. Quelle est la justification de ce tumulte ? »

La fausse servante réprima un sourire devant les paroles du blond, sachant pertinemment les activités nocturnes du prince en cette nuit mais en cet instant, elle avait d'autres priorités et elle saisit la chance qui lui était offerte.

« Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger votre Altesse mais c'est une urgence : la princesse Yulia a été enlevée ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde ! » répondit Flynn d'une voix abasourdie. « Je l'ai… Je veux dire, comment a-t-elle pu disparaître au sein même du palais ? »

« Je… Je connais les habitudes de la princesse Yulia. Je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup se promener la nuit et… j'attendais son retour dans ses appartements. » inventa Judith tout en jetant un regard inquisiteur au prince.

Elle ne pouvait pas avouer qu'elle était en réalité le tapis volant sur lequel le prince avait posé son noble postérieur. Toutefois, au vu du regard de Flynn, elle devina qu'il venait de comprendre qu'elle était au courant de la raison de la sortie nocturne de sa maîtresse.

« Comme elle tardait, j'ai voulu jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de sa chambre et c'est là que j'ai vu des gardes du palais s'emparer de la princesse Yulia dans le couloir ! »

« Comment osez-vous dire de telles infamies ? C'est une insulte à notre hospitalité ! » s'écria l'un des soldats présents jusqu'à ce que le prince élève la main pour le faire taire.

« C'est une grave accusation. » dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. « Avez-vous une preuve de vos affirmations ? »

« Je reconnais que je n'ai rien de tel mais je peux vous affirmer que j'ai aperçu celui qui les commandait. Il s'agit d'un homme aux longs cheveux bleus et il sentait si fort une horrible eau de toilette que je suis sûre qu'il doit encore y avoir une trace de cette odeur tenace dans le couloir. »

Lorsqu'elle vit la réaction du prince, elle comprit qu'elle venait de réussir et qu'il n'allait plus tarder à passer à l'action.

« Cumore… » murmura Flynn en s'assombrissant. « Cela ne peut être que lui et cela fait un petit moment que… Appelez immédiatement le capitaine Leblanc et dites-lui de préparer une troupe pour rechercher la princesse Yulia ! » commanda-t-il à l'un des gardes. « Savez-vous où les ravisseurs sont allés ? »

« Je les ai vu quitter le palais pour se diriger en ville. »

« Très bien. Dites au capitaine Leblanc de m'attendre près de l'entrée au palais. Je veux également que mon père soit prévenu. Mademoiselle, il serait préférable que vous attendiez la princesse dans ses appartements. » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Judith. « Rassurez les autres servantes. Je vous promets que nous trouverons rapidement votre maîtresse. »

La femme aux cheveux bleutés s'inclina devant le prince avant de le quitter. Parfait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre une fenêtre pour reprendre sa forme de tapis et mener ses propres recherches pour ensuite mieux aiguiller le sauvetage.

-§-

Quand il reprit pleinement ses esprits, ce fut quelques secondes après qu'on lui ait ôté le sac de la tête et mit un bâillon à la place. Le garçon des rues avait le vague souvenir qu'on l'avait transporté tel un sac à patates et qu'ils avaient dû marcher vite un petit moment.

De ce qu'en voyait Yuri, il avait été déposé sur un lit à baldaquins pourpres qui se situait dans une chambre très richement décorée en miroirs de toutes tailles. L'odeur très forte de parfum lui donnait la nausée et lui permit de savoir où il était : dans les appartements de Cumore, probablement dans sa demeure près du palais.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de « sa pestilence », celle-ci était justement occupée à mirer son reflet avec tout le narcissisme allant avec sa petite personne…

« Parfait. » dit-il en se tournant vers sa proie. « Mes excuses pour ce traitement très indigne de vous princesse Yulia mais je vous imaginais plus… docile pour quelqu'un de votre rang. »

Oh ? Parce qu'il croyait avoir affaire à quoi au juste cet idiot ? Il lui aurait bien craché à la figure ou sorti quelques mots bien fleuris mais le bâillon l'en empêchait. Il essaya de libérer ses poignets mais la corde était trop serrée et lui rentrait dans la chair.

« Je crains que vous ne deviez oublier d'éventuelles fiançailles avec le prince Flynn. Ce jeune homme ne mérite pas une créature telle que vous à ses côtés et n'en voit très certainement pas la vraie valeur. Moi, par contre, sais reconnaître un véritable trésor quand j'en vois un. »

A la façon dont il se rapprochait et à son ton très mielleux, Yuri sut qu'il était en danger s'il restait trop longtemps seul avec Cumore dans la pièce. Il sentait qu'il avait toujours la lampe sur lui mais il ne pourrait rien en faire s'il était incapable de prononcer un mot. Il s'efforça donc de rester calme car c'était sa meilleure chance de trouver une faille…

« Ma beauté associée à la vôtre illuminerons le royaume d'Abou Dabia au point d'en faire pâlir de jalousie tous les autres. Agrabah ne sera plus rien qu'un village de bouseux à côté de notre empire et le sultan ainsi que le Grand Vizir se prosterneront à nos pieds. Belle princesse Yulia, épousez-moi et faites de moi le roi que je suis destiné à devenir ! »

… Surtout, dans ce genre de situation, ne pas rire, ce qui était extrêmement difficile pour le voleur – il était en train de se mordre la langue et de s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour réprimer toute hilarité, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Il n'allait pas nier qu'il avait des doutes sur la santé mentale du capitaine de la garde mais là, il devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part d'un homme qui venait tout juste de le kidnapper – il commençait sérieusement à se demander si ce n'était pas son eau de Cologne qui avait fini par lui monter au cerveau et il craignait que cela soit contagieux.

Cumore se rapprocha encore et vint le moment tant espéré de Yuri : il lui ôtait son bâillon.

« Qu'en dites-vous votre Altesse ? »

Le garçon des rues s'accorda deux secondes de réflexion… avant de profiter de l'instant où celui qui empestait le parfum essayait de lui caresser le visage pour lui mordre violemment la main, lui arrachant un grand cri de douleur.

« Vous êtes vraiment aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air ! » s'exclama le voleur tandis que son ravisseur reculait. « Il faut être un véritable abruti pour enlever quelqu'un et lui demander de l'épouser juste après ! »

« Petite insolente ! » s'exclama Cumore avec colère tout en sortant une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge d'une de ses poches. « J'avais espéré utiliser ce philtre d'amour sur le prince mais il semblerait que je doive m'en servir sur vous. »

Cependant, à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que l'une des fenêtres de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un éclair de fourrure bleue et blanche qui fonça sur lui en plantant ses crocs dans son mollet tandis qu'un tissu aux teintes bleu roi le suivit de près.

Repede et Judith étaient venus à son secours !

Face à la douleur, Cumore avait lâché la fiole et celle-ci s'était écrasée au sol, se brisant en plusieurs morceaux tout en répandant son contenu sur le sol. Le chien s'écarta de sa proie pour venir se poster à côté de son maître, grondant férocement tandis que le capitaine de la garde reculait en direction d'un grand miroir au cadre doré.

« Ça ne se passera pas ainsi ! » s'exclama-t-il en actionnant un mécanisme qui ouvrit une porte dérobée cachée par le miroir.

Repede voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais sa cible renversa un guéridon sur lequel se trouvaient des flacons de parfums et des pots de poudre qui, en plus de fortement agresser l'odorat de l'animal, lui boucha temporairement la vue à cause du nuage de poudre qui se mit à voler, laissant le temps nécessaire à Cumore pour s'enfuir.

Enragé, Yuri tira encore plus sur ses liens pour essayer de rattraper le capitaine de la garde avant qu'il ne se volatilise mais Judith gardait obstinément sa forme de tapis. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander de le libérer quand une des bulles de savon de Rita apparut devant son nez. L'objet magique fit une rapide série de gestes que l'être mystique semblait comprendre bien mieux que lui.

« Il faut impérativement que tu restes attaché. » lui traduisit le génie avec neutralité. « Le prince va arriver ici avec la garde très rapidement. »

« Mais Cumore aura tout le temps de disparaitre d'ici là ! » s'exclama le garçon avec frustration, en ayant assez de voir ce genre de personnage s'en tirer à si bon compte. « Si je ne le rattrape pas, rien ne garantit qu'on le retrouvera ! »

« Si tu fais cela, nos efforts risquent d'être réduits à néant et l'on va éveiller les soupçons. Il faut que tu joues les victimes sur ce coup. »

« Alors dans ce cas, je dois souhaiter que sa « pestilence » ne puisse pas s'enfuir pour être certain qu'il ait le châtiment qu'il mérite ? »

Yuri réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire : il avait émis un souhait et, vu la lumière qui s'échappait de sa poche, Rita allait le réaliser, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul vœu et qu'il venait d'en utiliser un sans réfléchir… mais peut-être pas avec des regrets.

Le reflet d'un des miroirs se modifia, faisant qu'il vit Cumore se faufiler dans les rues d'Agrabah tout en se dirigeant… vers le palais ? Plutôt curieux. Mais sa route fut brusquement barrée par une mule qui surgit d'une ruelle, ce qui semblait le contrarier. Il lui donna des ordres pour la faire bouger, sans succès, et essaya de la contourner… pour se prendre un coup de sabot arrière et faire un vol plané jusque dans un tas de fumier. Quelques secondes après, des gardes appartenant à la brigade de Leblanc arrivaient et le miroir redevint normal à cet instant.

Quand des bruits se firent entendre derrière la porte, Judith partit vite avec Repede par la fenêtre tandis que Rita fit éclater sa bulle, juste avant que les deux battants de bois ne soient enfoncés et que le capitaine Leblanc entre dans la pièce en compagnie de Flynn. Ces derniers vinrent immédiatement le libérer et, une fois les cordes détachées, Adeccor arriva à son tour suivi de Boccos.

« Le capitaine Cumore a été appréhendé votre Altesse ! » s'exclama-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous. « Devons-nous avertir le sultan et le Grand Vizir de la situation ? »

« Envoyez quelqu'un prévenir Alexei. » ordonna le prince avec fermeté. « Je me chargerai moi-même d'annoncer cela au sultan. »

« Nous allons vous raccompagner au palais princesse. » déclara Leblanc de son ton bourru. « Veuillez nous excuser pour ces désagréments. »

Puis ils se mirent en route vers la demeure royale sous les regards de quelques curieux qui avaient dû être réveillés par le vacarme. Yuri nota que Flynn restait discrètement à ses côtés et qu'il avait un sabre avec lui – sa main était en permanence posée sur la garde, comme s'il craignait la venue d'un quelconque danger. Sa vigilance ne baissa que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ses appartements devant lesquels Judith faisait les cent pas avec un semblant d'inquiétude.

« Princesse Yulia ! » lança avec joie l'objet magique en venant l'enlacer amicalement. « Nous avions si peur pour vous… »

« Tout va bien Judy. » fit le voleur en se libérant de l'étreinte de son amie. « Les secours sont arrivés à temps. »

« Je veillerai personnellement à ce que Cumore reçoive le châtiment approprié pour ses actes. » déclara le prince d'un ton ferme. « Cette affaire risque d'avoir pas mal de répercussions donc je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance si je suis peu disponible demain. »

« Je comprends parfaitement. Allez donc dormir un peu. »

Flynn lui fit un sourire en retour. Il lui fit ensuite un baisemain avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre, Leblanc sur ses talons. Quand il ne vit plus sa silhouette, Yuri daigna enfin aller se coucher à son tour en espérant que le reste de cette nuit sera plus reposant…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake
> 
> Pourquoi les auteurs n'ont pas inclus le tour du monde et la chanson « Ce rêve bleu » ? Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité !
> 
> Eliandre : Les raisons sont très simples. Il fallait que nous soyons un minimum réalistes.
> 
> Kaleiya : Nous avons estimé que la vitesse moyenne d'un tapis volant était d'environ 55 km/h. Sachant qu'il peut aller, grand maximum à 73 km/h et qu'il est limité à une certaine hauteur de croisière, on s'est qu'il était mieux de rester dans le désert. Surtout qu'un tapis a besoin de repos lui aussi et que ses passagers ne sont pas protégés de la pression atmosphérique ou encore du vent.
> 
> Eliandre : Et on a pris en compte dans nos calculs la capacité de Yuri et Flynn à rester ensemble sur une surface réduite sans en venir aux mains. Sans compter la mauvaise volonté de ces deux-là à chanter « Ce rêve bleu ».
> 
> Kaleiya : S'ils avaient dû chanter cette chanson tout en faisant le tour du monde, Flynn et Yuri en seraient venus aux mains au bout de 10 secondes. Le résultat exact est de 9,67389 secondes mais j'ai arrondi.
> 
> Eliandre : L'autre raison est que si nous avions écrit une telle scène, nous ne serions plus en mesure d'écrire la suite… Ils n'auraient jamais laissé passer ça…


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le prince, le chien et le pervers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Eliandre : Avouez ! Vous avez cru que Kaleiya et moi avions abandonné cette fic ! Que nenni, voici un nouveau chapitre. Bien tard, je le reconnais, mais l'énorme, l'inexcusable retard est essentiellement de ma faute. Obligation professionnelle, dirons-nous…

**Chapitre 12 : Le prince, le chien et le pervers...**

La nuit fut bien trop courte pour Flynn suite aux événements mouvementés qu'il avait vécu – ballade en tapis volant, duel puis baiser avec la princesse Yulia, enlèvement de celle-ci par Cumore et arrestation du futur ex-capitaine – mais malgré cela, il se leva tôt. Il savait que son père était ulcéré suite à son comportement impoli au banquet la veille et il allait sans doute recevoir une sévère remontrance paternelle. Lui-même regrettait beaucoup d'avoir agi ainsi envers la princesse Yulia. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu imaginer que la mystérieuse brune était bien plus intéressante que ce qu'il croyait ?

Néanmoins, en cette matinée, le devoir l'appelait. Il demanda à son père une convocation discrète à la salle du trône. Bien qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de son père, il savait que les événements de la nuit dernière avaient forcément fuité au vu de leur gravité. Et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il était obligé de tenir le sultan au courant d'un incident aussi sérieux que la tentative d'enlèvement sur la personne de la princesse d'Abou Dabia. Cela pouvait affecter les relations diplomatiques entre les deux royaumes. Et puis il y avait également l'arrestation d'un capitaine de la garde…

Lorsqu'un serviteur lui annonça que le sultan l'attendait à la salle du trône, le prince hocha la tête et lui ordonna de prendre avec lui un coffret. Flynn y avait enfermé tous les documents qu'il avait trouvés incriminant Cumore et plusieurs de ses connaissances et de ses amis. Il demanda également qu'on fasse rapidement venir le capitaine Leblanc et Cumore dans la salle du trône avant de s'y diriger à son tour.

Lorsqu'il put voir son père, celui-ci affichait une mine sévère. Visiblement, il n'était pas prêt à laisser passer le mauvais comportement de son fils lors du dernier banquet… A ses côtés, comme toujours le grand vizir Alexei dont le visage était fermé. Flynn ne savait ce qu'il était en train de penser en ce moment…

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une affaire importante à me présenter, Flynn. » dit le sultan. « Peux-tu donc me la présenter rapidement ? Si les rumeurs que j'ai entendues sont vraies alors cette affaire est grave. »

« Père, je dois vous annoncer que suite à des agissements impardonnables, le capitaine Leblanc a été contraint de faire arrêter le capitaine Cumore. Celui-ci a osé bafouer les lois sacrées de l'hospitalité en enlevant la princesse Yulia. »

« Comment ?! C'est inacceptable ! » s'exclama Finath d'une voix autoritaire.

« C'est une grave accusation, votre Altesse. » dit Alexei en fronçant les sourcils. « Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? »

Au même moment, la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le capitaine Leblanc poussant devant lui un Cumore poings liés derrière le dos. Ses cheveux qui étaient d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés semblaient en piteux état et ses habits empestant habituellement de son horrible eau de toilette sentaient plutôt le moisi et le renfermé après son court séjour dans les cachots. A leurs côtés, un serviteur entré en même temps avait entre ses mains le coffret où Flynn avait réuni toutes ses preuves contre le détournement d'argent réalisé par des amis ou des proches de Cumore.

« J'ai ici toutes les preuves dont j'ai besoin, Grand Vizir Alexei. » déclara Flynn en désignant les nouveaux venus. « Le capitaine Leblanc pourra appuyer par son témoignage de la véracité de mes propos, sans compter celui de la princesse Yulia qui, j'en suis certain, pourra nous éclairer de son point de vue. »

Le visage du sultan était devenu grave. Son sévère regard se tourna vers son ancien capitaine et il n'y avait aucune trace de complaisance dans ses yeux.

« De plus père, j'ai mené une petite enquête sur les finances de notre royaume et j'ai constaté la disparition d'importantes sommes qui auraient dû permettre de financer d'importants travaux comme la consolidation des murs de la ville. » continua le blond. « Je soupçonne des proches du capitaine Cumore d'en avoir profité car nombre de documents comportent leurs signatures. »

Le prince fit alors signe au serviteur d'apporter le coffret à son père. Ce dernier l'ouvrit, se saisit des papiers de ses mains tremblantes mais lisait le tout d'un œil soupçonneux. Son regard se renfrognait de plus en plus et à la fin de la lecture, une véritable colère saisit le souverain.

« Capitaine Cumore, vos actes inqualifiables ne sont dignes que de mépris ! Vous avez trahi le peuple en lui volant son argent et bafoué l'honneur de mon royaume en osant porter la main sur la princesse Yulia. Vous êtes dès à présent déchu de votre rang de capitaine et de noble ! Vos biens seront également confisqués afin qu'ils soient redistribués à tous les sujets d'Agrabah. Capitaine Leblanc, remettez ce triste individu dans les cachots jusqu'à ce qu'il purge sa peine pour les infamies qu'il a osé commettre mais veillez à ce que ce misérable n'y soit pas seul ! » ajouta le sultan en se tournant vers désormais le seul capitaine qui lui restait. « Je vous charge également d'enquêter sur ces détournements et d'arrêter toutes les personnes qui s'y sont mêlées de près ou de loin. »

Leblanc allait reconduire son prisonnier quand l'ex-capitaine tenta d'intercéder en sa faveur.

« Votre Majesté, je vous en prie, permettez-moi de me racheter ! Je… » dit-il mais d'un geste brusque de la main, le sultan coupa court aux protestations du noble déchu.

« C'est inutile Cumore. J'ai ici toutes les preuves de votre infâme trahison. Capitaine Leblanc, emmenez immédiatement ce triste individu hors de ma vue ! »

Malgré ses cris et ses dénégations, Cumore fut traîné hors de la salle du trône sous le regard furibond de Finath. Flynn observa le départ de l'ancien capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'il avise que l'œil sévère de son père était posé sur lui.

« A propos Flynn, bien que je reconnaisse que tu as fait ton devoir envers notre royaume en me rapportant cette affaire, sache que ton comportement hier envers notre invitée était absolument… »

« Ah père, vous voulez me parler de cette extraordinaire princesse Yulia ? » interrompit Flynn avec chaleur.

Finath cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme s'il avait mal entendu et il fut imité en cela par Alexei mais le jeune blond le remarqua à peine, tout à ses pensées envers Yulia.

« Elle est tellement ravissante et surtout, elle possède une personnalité si intéressante et attachante. N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis, père ? » dit le prince d'une voix enthousiaste.

Alexei dévisageait Flynn d'un air neutre et étrange à la fois mais le plus surpris fut sans aucun doute le sultan. D'habitude, son fils ne cessait de lui témoigner son manque d'intérêt envers ses prétendantes mais pour la première fois, il semblait qu'une était enfin parvenue à atteindre son cœur.

« Flynn… serais-tu… » demanda le sultan avec espoir sans oser finir sa question.

Un de ses souhaits venait-il de se réaliser ? Son fils était-il finalement tombé amoureux de la personne qui ferait son bonheur ?

« Père, la princesse Yulia a su toucher mon âme. Elle a un cœur noble, juste et courageux. Père, m'autoriserez-vous à lui demander sa main ? » interrogea Flynn.

Pris de court, Finath mit quelques secondes à formuler sa réponse.

« Je… Bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre. Flynn, ton père est tellement heureux que tu aies trouvé celle que ton cœur a choisi mais… depuis quand t'es-tu rapproché de la princesse d'Abou Dabia ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Cette question ramena brutalement le blond à la réalité et il se souvint qu'il devait se montrer prudent. S'il apprenait qu'il avait passé sa nuit en voltigeant sur un tapis volant, Finath aurait été capable d'ordonner qu'on dresse des oiseaux pour garder son balcon !

« Oh… c'est… c'est juste après l'enlèvement de la princesse ! Nous avons pu échanger quelques paroles et c'est à cet instant qu'elle a su attiser mon intérêt. »

Pourvu que son père n'apprenne jamais son escapade nocturne !

« Très bien, très bien Flynn. » complimenta le sultan qui était au comble de la félicité. « Vous voyez Alexei qu'on a enfin trouvé la future souveraine d'Agrabah. Et nous qui désespérions… Cependant Flynn avant de rejoindre ta charmante princesse qui doit essayer de se remettre de ces terribles événements, je voudrais que tu m'écrives un rapport détaillé de tout ce qui s'est passé. Je le lirai avec Alexei. Il sera sans doute très instructif sur la façon dont il va falloir réorganiser les choses avec toute cette corruption au palais. »

Le prince inclina la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris avant de quitter à son tour la salle du trône pour regagner sa chambre afin de se mettre au plus vite au travail.

-§-

Décidément, la chance ne lui souriait plus beaucoup et Alexei sentait sa marge de manœuvre se réduire dangereusement.

Le manque de vigilance et de discrétion de Cumore ne lui avait pas laissé d'autres choix que de le sacrifier, ce qui lui faisait deux pions de perdus et un qui avait perdu son utilité majeure. Sauf que si la perte de Zagi était minime, ce n'était pas le cas de celle du capitaine qu'il ne pourrait pas compenser dans l'état actuel des choses et qui serait de plus en plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure que le ménage allait être fait parmi les gardes et le personnel du palais. Quant à Estellise, il allait devoir bien réfléchir à comment l'exploiter sans éveiller les soupçons, ce qui impliquait qu'il devait trouver de quoi empêcher le mariage du prince Flynn et de la princesse Yulia.

Ce fut pour cette raison que le Grand Vizir avait rappelé en urgence Raven, son seul homme de main sur qui l'arrestation de Cumore n'aurait aucune conséquence.

Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que celui-ci était un peu… amoché vu qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir et une bosse sur le front – au regard de l'état du reste de sa personne et connaissant le personnage, il ne s'était très certainement pas battu. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'était cogné contre quelque chose…

« Vu qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour faire mon rapport j'en conclus que je suis là suite à ce qui est arrivé à ce bon vieux Cumore. » fit l'animorphe en se grattant le menton.

« J'ai un nouveau travail à te confier. » lui confirma Alexei. « J'aurais besoin que tu gardes bien à l'œil cette mystérieuse princesse Yulia… »

« Oh oh ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que vous voudriez que je m'intéresse au prince mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, ça me convient. Je dois trouver quelque chose de précis ? »

« Tout ce qui pourrait me servir à la discréditer efficacement aux yeux du sultan ainsi que du prince. Et j'exige que tu me fasses un rapport chaque nuit de ce que tu as pu observer ou découvrir. »

Le Grand Vizir cacha de son mieux le fait qu'il n'était pas enchanté de confier cette mission à Raven, ayant parfaitement connaissance de son penchant pour le beau sexe – c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours évité de lui confier un travail impliquant une femme par peur d'avoir de mauvaises surprises de sa part –, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et pas d'autres choix possibles.

Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas tout faire rater bêtement…

-§-

L'une des premières choses qu'Estellise apprit en se levant, c'était qu'un événement grave s'était produit et qui impliquait leur invitée, la princesse Yulia. Très inquiète, dès qu'elle fut habillée, sans attendre sa femme de chambre, elle se précipita vers les appartements de la princesse mais dans l'un des couloirs, elle eut la surprise de croiser l'érudite d'Abou Dabia, c'est-à-dire la jeune Rita.

« Oh Rita, quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ma… Mademoiselle Estellise ! » s'exclama la jeune fille avec surprise en bégayant légèrement.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Estelle. » dit celle aux cheveux roses en souriant.

« Eh bien... Estelle… Pour le moment, je vais bien. » répondit Rita tout en recoiffant machinalement une de ses mèches avec des joues rougissantes.

« J'ai pourtant cru comprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à la princesse d'Abou Dabia. »

« Ah, vous faites allusion à l'enlèvement de Yulia par ce vaurien de Cumore. » rétorqua son interlocutrice avec véhémence.

« Comment ? Le capitaine Cumore ? » s'écria Estelle en joignant les mains. « Mais comment… Est-ce que son Altesse va bien après ce terrible incident ? »

« Oui, rassurez-vous. Elle vient de se lever mais elle mettra sans doute un peu de temps avant de se remettre de ce traumatisme. »

« Si je puis me permettre, je pense qu'un bon bain chaud l'aiderait à se détendre. J'irai sans doute après certaines de mes obligations. Aimeriez-vous m'accompagner ? »

« Oui. Enfin, je veux dire… Je dois d'abord en parler à la princesse Yulia. » bafouilla Rita toute rouge et confuse.

« J'en suis ravie. A toute à l'heure donc ! »

Estelle reprit alors sa route vers les couloirs pour regagner sa chambre mais à sa grande surprise, elle fut stupéfaite d'apercevoir le Grand Vizir l'attendre devant sa porte.

« Grand Vizir, puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnée.

Ses yeux turquoise constatèrent qu'Alexei paraissait très contrarié mais il esquissa le plus aimable des sourires en la voyant.

« Ah, ma chère Estellise. Je me demandais si vous avez un peu de temps à me consacrer. J'aimerais que vous me permettiez d'entrer dans vos appartements si c'est possible. Nous y serions plus tranquilles pour notre conversation. »

« C'est à quel sujet ? » questionna la jeune femme tout en l'invitant à entrer dans sa chambre.

« C'est à propos de notre cher prince Flynn et de la très énigmatique princesse Yulia. Je tiens à m'assurer de votre entière et complète coopération pour le projet que je vais vous soumettre… »

-§-

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient aux bains tous les trois, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient les seules personnes présentes – normalement, Estellise était censée les rejoindre mais elle était étrangement en retard.

Plongé dans l'eau chaude – et un peu trop parfumé à son goût – du bassin, Yuri analysait en long et en large tout ce qui s'était passé avec Flynn tout en réfléchissant à comment lui dire la vérité sans le blesser, ce qui n'était pas évident… Le fait que son corps avait des réactions étranges ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Tu es bien pensif depuis que nous sommes ici. » lui fit remarquer Judith qui était assise au bord du bassin, les pieds dans l'eau. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Juste que… » commença-t-il en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. « Je ne sais toujours pas comment lui dire qui je suis réellement sans lui faire de la peine. »

« Parce que tu crains de lui briser le cœur en lui annonçant que la femme qu'il aime n'a jamais existé. »

« Ben voyons… » lança Rita, occupée à lire un vieux livre dans un coin. « Nous ne serions pas dans cette situation si tu avais crevé l'abcès cette nuit-là au lieu de laisser ça sur le feu. Tu peux toujours le faire mais essaie de régler ça avant le pic ou bien vous allez tous les deux faire un petit et je ne pourrais pas inverser ta transformation facilement. »

Yuri tiqua fortement sur la dernière phrase du génie. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait eu des envies de se rapprocher un peu… trop de temps à autre du prince et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à les contenir – il bénissait d'ailleurs le fait que Flynn semblait bien mieux se contrôler que lui à ce niveau – mais ce n'était pas une raison pour déclarer qu'il allait se jeter sur l'héritier d'Agrabah à la première occasion !

« Je sens que je vais le regretter. » murmura-t-il avant de reprendre à haute voix. « Pourrais-tu traduire parce que je n'ai pas très bien saisi une partie de ce que tu as sorti à l'instant. »

« On va faire cela simplement pour que tout le monde comprenne. » fit Rita en faisant apparaitre un tableau noir à côté d'elle. « Une des différences principales entre les hommes et les femmes sont les hormones qu'ils sécrètent et les fonctions de ce dernières. »

Elle dessina grossièrement deux corps humains – l'un féminin et l'autre masculin – à la craie blanche sur la surface sombre et, à côté de chacun d'eux, elle écrivit une liste de mots que le garçon des rues ne connaissait pas. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux lire le premier car l'écriture de la plus petite était difficile à déchiffrer – il crut lire « Testost » mais impossible pour lui de deviner quelle était la fin de ce terme, les dernières lettres ressemblant plus à un trait qu'à autre chose.

« La liste de gauche sont les hormones masculines et celle de droite, les féminines. » expliqua le génie une fois qu'elle eut terminé. « Elles agissent chacune différemment et, dans le cas qui nous intéressent, régissent le comportement des humains quand il s'agit de la survie de leur espèce. Dans le cas des hommes, ils sécrètent en permanence et de façon constante ces hormones qui les poussent naturellement à aller se reproduire avec le sexe opposé. »

« D'où le fait que l'on raconte que les hommes ne pensent qu'à ça j'imagine. » fit Yuri en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait déjà pu entendre de la part de certaines femmes discutant entre elles.

« Une femme légèrement dénudée suffit bien souvent à leur faire de l'effet après tout. » ajouta Judith avec un sourire en coin.

« Ou qu'ils pensent avec ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes. » coupa Rita avec une pointe d'agacement. « Pour, justement, ce qui est des femmes, c'est plus complexe car leurs hormones sont sécrétés suivant un cycle dont les menstruations font parties. Quand elles sont sur la pente descendante, elles sont plus souvent sujettes à des humeurs changeantes ou des passages de déprime mais, quand elles sont dans la situation inverse, elles sont, bien souvent, propices à se soumettre à l'acte de la reproduction, plus particulièrement quand elles ont leur taux le plus haut qui correspond à la période où elles sont les plus fécondes. »

« En d'autres termes, Yuri serait actuellement en pleine ascension à ce niveau. » résuma le tapis volant tandis que le génie dessinait des graphiques pour illustrer ses propos.

« Je soupçonne même qu'il a en plus l'effet des hormones masculines qui ne s'est pas encore totalement estompé, voire être encore actif pour un bon moment, ce qui peut amplifier son désir de façon violente tant qu'une gestation n'est pas en cours. Pour faire cours, il y a un risque non nul qu'il soit actuellement en chaleur et que ça empire avec le temps. »

… Mais pourquoi diable avait-il demandé la traduction ? A présent, il était rouge comme une écrevisse et avait envie de disparaitre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Yuri se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais demander de précisions à Rita tandis qu'il plongeait doucement sa tête sous l'eau.

Le garçon des rues remonta à la surface alors qu'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre. Le génie fit rapidement disparaître le tableau et se remit à son activité précédente quand Estellise fit son apparition, l'air un peu absente.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez déjà là. » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise, ce qui sembla intriguer fortement Rita car elle échangea un regard avec Judith.

« Cela fait pourtant un bon quart d'heure que nous sommes ici. » fit Yuri, lui-même trouvant un peu étrange cette remarque.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas dû voir le temps passer. »

Elle semblait vraiment sincère mais quelque chose lui paraissait tout de même bizarre. De par l'expression qu'arborait le génie, elle était manifestement du même avis que lui. Cette dernière vint d'ailleurs se rapprocher de lui tandis qu'Estellise se préparait à plonger dans le bassin.

« Un truc cloche chez cette fille et je le sais depuis que je lui ai parlé. » lui murmura celle aux yeux verts à l'oreille. « Je te dirai ce que je soupçonne quand on sera seuls. »

-§-

La mission à la base était simple : tenir à l'œil cette mystérieuse – et dont les courbes harmonieuses faisaient envie à tout membre de la gent masculine qui se respecte – princesse Yulia ainsi que découvrir tout ce qu'il pouvait à son sujet. Etant quelqu'un de très dévoué à son travail et faisant les choses avec minutie, Raven se devait de tout inspecter chez cette charmante demoiselle… jusqu'à son tiroir à sous-vêtements devant lequel il se tenait à présent. Sa conscience professionnelle le poussait d'ailleurs à s'intéresser aussi aux dessous de la servante au corps de rêve et dont la souplesse l'avait laissé… sans voix. D'ailleurs, en portait-elle ? Rien que l'idée de cette réponse déclenchait un saignement au niveau de son nez dont il fut forcé de boucher les narines avec deux bandes de lins, le contraignant à respirer par la bouche.

Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur la poignée du tiroir puis, fébrilement, l'ouvrirent, dévoilant ainsi des merveilles qui le firent se sentir comme un enfant regardant des confiseries.

Il y avait des culottes de soies colorées, certaines avec de la dentelle et d'autres dont le tissu était si fin qu'il ne devait pas cacher grand-chose, des nuisettes diablement sexy et une robe faite dans un tissu blanc très fin qui devait être portée près du corps. Ce dernier vêtement affola son imagination, des visions de la princesse Yulia ainsi que de sa sensuelle servante portant cet habit, toutes deux en train de le dorloter tandis qu'il admirait les courbes de leurs corps en s'attardant sur la rondeur de leurs seins et le galbe de leurs fesses…

Un grognement animal le tira de sa rêverie, lui faisant réaliser que si la princesse et sa servante étaient aux bains, elles n'avaient manifestement pas laissé la pièce sans surveillance aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait espéré car un chien au pelage bleu et blanc le regardait d'un œil noir tout en montrant ses crocs.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour foncer vers la porte et la refermer rapidement derrière lui, enfermant ainsi son assaillant dans la pièce. Raven n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça… et il réalisa, alors qu'il était collé dos à la porte avec cette fameuse robe et quelques pièces de lingeries dans les mains, qu'un peu plus loin se tenait le prince Flynn, celui-ci le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Puis il vit ces yeux azur descendre vers ses trouvailles du jour avant de remonter se visser dans les siens dans un froncement de sourcils qui voulait tout dire : il venait de se faire lamentablement prendre sur le fait.

« Gardes ! Un intrus a dérobé les affaires de la princesse Yulia ! » scanda Flynn avec vigueur.

Le corbeau se dépêcha de fuir le plus loin possible, lançant au passage derrière lui quelques culottes de dentelle dont il se sépara à grand regret mais dont il reconnut l'efficacité en constatant d'un rapide coup d'œil que cela avait stoppé net l'avancée du prince quand celui-ci en reçut une sur le visage. Il sauta vite par une fenêtre pour se changer en corbeau et voler vers un coin où il pourrait se cacher avec le peu qu'il lui restait de son butin…

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, n'avait-il pas déjà vu ce chien quelque part ?

-§-

Quand Flynn découvrit que l'intrus avait réussi à lui échapper en profitant de l'obstruction d'une culotte en dentelle noire devant ses yeux, il pesta un bon moment, maugréant contre les pervers irresponsables et la sécurité du palais qui était à revoir. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs le domaine du Grand Vizir et il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui en toucher deux mots au vu de l'incident qui s'était produit.

Par ailleurs, l'intrus lui avait paru vaguement familier comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré quelque part mais… il ne sut dire où. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le détailler très attentivement. Peut-être s'imaginait-t-il des choses…

Dans tous les cas, il fallait remettre de l'ordre après cette intrusion, en commençant par ramasser tous les vêtements éparpillés de Yulia que le pervers avait volé. Hauts en mousseline transparente, lingerie intime, robes très décolletées… Il n'y était visiblement pas allé de main morte. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour rassembler et plier correctement le tout avant de se rendre dans les appartements de la princesse pour déposer discrètement ses affaires.

A peine posa-t-il sa main sur la porte de la chambre qu'il entendit quelqu'un venir du couloir. Il se retourna pour découvrir l'érudite Rita transportant une impressionnante et énorme pile de livres presque aussi grande qu'elle. Elle titubait peut-être un peu sous le poids de ses nombreux ouvrages mais elle parvenait apparemment à s'orienter bien que Flynn n'apercevait pas son visage derrière sa pile.

Toutefois, quand elle pencha la tête sur le côté et le vit, elle afficha une moue agacée et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Bonjour prince Flynn, si vous pouviez ouvrir la porte et vous mettre de côté pour que je puisse… » commença-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'interrompe brutalement en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

Le blond remarqua alors que le regard de la jeune fille s'était attardé sur les vêtements de Yulia qu'il tenait. Quand il observa les lèvres de Rita se serrer furieusement et son expression changer subitement, le prince comprit qu'elle était en train de commettre une terrible méprise…

« Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il s'agit d'un horrible malenten… » dit-il pour se défendre mais il ne put achever sa phrase quand Rita déposa en vrac sa pile de livres par terre avant de se saisir de deux des plus gros volumes.

« Espèce de pervers ! » hurla-t-elle. « Comment quelqu'un de votre rang peut-il s'abaisser à ce point ? Voler les culottes de la princesse Yulia ? C'est indigne d'un prince ! »

« Mais laissez-moi… »

Il fut contraint de plonger par terre pour éviter l'énorme bouquin que Rita lançait en sa direction avec une violence et une précision qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez une si jeune érudite. Il eut toutefois nettement moins de chance avec le second projectile qui heurta le côté de son crâne et ce faisant, lui fit perdre connaissance…

-§-

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu l'aies raté Rita. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas tiré des conclusions trop hâtives. » dit une voix que Flynn reconnut pour être celle de Judith.

« Heureusement que les gardes du palais ont été assez rapides pour nous prévenir qu'un voleur s'était introduit dans la chambre et qu'ils nous ont expliquées la situation. » déclara Yulia. « Mais il y a eu erreur sur la personne à mon avis… »

« Oui bon, je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il venait de ramasser les vêtements abandonnés par le vrai pervers et qu'il voulait seulement les remettre dans la chambre. » grommela Rita d'une voix agacé. « Si jamais je croise le véritable responsable de ce fiasco, il passera un sale quart d'heure, croyez-moi ! »

Le blond essaya de se relever mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand il sentit la bosse que lui avait laissée Rita suite à leur altercation. Se frottant la tête, il put constater, gêné, que les trois femmes l'avaient laissé se reposer sur le magnifique lit de la princesse Yulia, ce qui le fit rougir d'embarras. Ses mouvements, toutefois, attirèrent l'attention des trois autres occupantes qui purent constater qu'il s'était réveillé.

« Ah enfin, tu te réveilles ! » s'exclama Yulia avec un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « J'espère que nous n'avons pas perturbé le royal sommeil de son Altesse. J'en aurais été sincèrement navrée. »

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, elle fit signe à ses deux suivantes de quitter les lieux, indiquant par cette occasion qu'elle voulait rester seule avec Flynn. Tant mieux, il avait beaucoup de choses à évoquer avec elle. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer avec sa visite à son père pour l'avertir de la trahison de Cumore, la rédaction du long rapport incriminant Cumore et l'arrestation de ses éventuels complices. Alors maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir… Cependant, quand elle fixa ses yeux onyx sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir inconsciemment. Ce regard gris malgré ce khôl lui était à chaque fois douloureusement familier…

« J'aurais préféré vous le demander d'une autre manière mais… accepteriez-vous de m'accorder un peu de votre temps et m'accompagner dans les jardins ? J'aimerais vous les faire visiter. »

Il avait un sourire sur ses lèvres et ce fut apparemment suffisant pour convaincre la belle princesse, celle-ci hochant timidement la tête, pour donner son accord.

Mais juste avant de se diriger dans les jardins et pour laisser un peu de temps à Yulia pour se préparer, il interpella un garde et l'envoya vers le Grand Vizir pour lui dire tout le mal qu'il pensait de la sécurité du palais et surtout de celle de leur illustre invitée…

-§-

Alexei commençait sérieusement à se demander comment sa chance avait pu autant tourner en sa défaveur. D'abord, l'échec de la récupération de la lampe, la tentative ratée de mariage entre Flynn et Estellise suite à l'arrivée d'une prétendue princesse qui avait réussi l'exploit de plaire au prince, l'arrestation de Cumore car ce dernier s'était montré un peu trop ambitieux et maintenant, ça… Il allait essayer de ne pas hausser le ton afin de ne pas attirer l'attention mais le ridicule de cette situation lui donnait fortement envie de le faire…

« Raven… » commença le Grand Vizir en serrant les dents. « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer cet incident que l'on m'a rapporté ce matin… »

« Comment dire… » déclara l'animorphe, visiblement très mal à l'aise. « Vous savez que je suis quelqu'un de très… consciencieux dans mon travail et, dans cette optique, j'ai… été le plus minutieux possible. »

« Et cela impliquait-il de fouiller dans les dessous d'une femme puis t'enfuir avec, tel le pervers que tout le monde estime que tu es à présent ? »

« Ah mais il le fallait car, qui sait ce que de telles créatures de rêves peuvent cacher, en plus des mystères se trouvant entre leurs cuisses si douces et si… »

Le sorcier cassa immédiatement le délire de son homme de main en martelant son bureau d'un très violent coup de poing, ce qui fit faire un bond au corbeau.

« Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance sur une tâche aussi cruciale si tu t'égares au moindre instant où une femme est impliquée ? » tonna Alexei avec colère. « Tu mériterais que je te fasse empailler ! »

« Mais admettez que ces créatures exotiques étaient… » tenta sans conviction celui au manteau violet avant de se stopper en voyant que son maître n'avait cure de cet argument. « Cependant, je dois admettre qu'un détail m'a intrigué… »

« Quel détail au juste ? »

Le Grand Vizir était très méfiant à présent, craignant que son homme de main ne lui réponde quelque chose impliquant les mensurations de cette servante à la tenue provocatrice qui tournait les têtes de presque toute la gent masculine au palais.

« Eh bien, ce n'est peut-être rien mais la princesse Yulia a apparemment un chien dans sa chambre. » s'expliqua Raven, visiblement en train de se remémorer quelque chose. « Je ne l'ai pas bien vu mais je suis persuadé que je le connais… Ça me reviendra peut-être si je peux l'observer plus en détail. »

« C'est ta dernière chance Raven. » précisa Alexei d'un ton glacial. « A la moindre nouvelle rumeur te concernant toi et des dessous féminins, j'entamerai dans les minutes qui suivent une collection d'animaux empaillés que je prendrai plaisir à exposer dans cette pièce… »

Le message fut visiblement bien reçu, le corbeau ayant fortement déglutit face à cette menace, qui pouvait fort bien devenir réalité, avant de quitter rapidement et discrètement la pièce.

Décidément, le bon personnel n'était plus ce qu'il était…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> "Suite aux chaleurs trop intenses à son goût, Kaleiya s'est barrée en Islande. Pour toute réclamation, s'adresser à sa collègue Eliandre"
> 
> Yuri : C'est quoi cette blague encore ?
> 
> Flynn : C'est les vacances d'été donc il fallait s'y attendre...
> 
> Yuri : Bon... Faut s'adresser à la deuxième foldingue d'après la pancarte.
> 
> Flynn : Regarde mieux Yuri.
> 
> Yuri : Quoi ?
> 
> Eliandre (en train de siroter un jus de coco) : C'est pour quoi, cette fois ?
> 
> Yuri : C'est quoi cette histoire d'hormones encore ?
> 
> Eliandre : Ça dépend... Tu veux la version abrégée ou complète ?
> 
> Yuri : ... Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier dans les deux cas ?
> 
> Flynn : Je ne suis pas certain que tu aies raison de lui demander…
> 
> Eliandre : Peut-être parce que je peux faire pire que Rita et que je vais prendre un malin plaisir à voir ton visage grimacer d'incompréhension devant mes explications ?
> 
> Yuri : ... Je crois que je vais attendre le retour de sa collègue finalement...


	14. Chapitre 13 : Projets contrariés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Eliandre : Je crois que vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience et que c'est entièrement de ma faute…
> 
> Note de Kaleiya : Bon, après une longue et un bon tirage des oreilles de ma collègue, voici enfin la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pendant que je vais recoudre l'oreille de ma collègue...

**Chapitre 13 : Projets contrariés**

L'idée de cette visite des jardins avec Flynn rendait Yuri quelque peu nerveux et ce, pas seulement à cause du fait qu'ils seraient seuls. Il savait qu'il devait lui avouer la vérité concernant qui il était réellement puis lui remettre la lampe – le garçon des rues n'avait plus qu'un seul vœu et il le gardait pour Rita – pour que le prince décide comment s'en servir au mieux. Ce n'était pas compliqué en théorie mais en pratique, il était à chaque fois assailli par ses sentiments envers son ami et ses craintes de le décevoir quand il découvrirait que la princesse Yulia n'était qu'une invention.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout la tête à être seul avec celui qu'il aimait…

« Cet ensemble te va vraiment à merveille. » constata Judith en observant en détail la tenue qu'il portait et qu'elle lui avait choisie. « Une coiffure sur le côté y ajouterait un peu de sensualité qui ne devrait pas laisser le prince indifférent. »

Cette remarque fit rougir Yuri, déjà mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Le tapis volant était resté dans le même type de vêtements pour lui : un haut court décolleté avec un sarouel. Les différences étaient dans le coloris qui, au lieu d'être noir, était bleu nuit ainsi que dans les bretelles, plus épaisses, qui étaient au niveau de ses bras au lieu d'être sur ses épaules – il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de les remonter, ce qui était peine perdue car son haut était trop ouvert pour qu'elles ne glissent pas à chaque fois – et dans les accessoires, la ceinture étant à présent en tissu et un châle fin bleu lavande ayant été ajouté – le garçon des rues, bien qu'ayant enfin reconnu qu'il était frileux, se demandait tout de même si ce voile si léger suffirait à le protéger du froid le cas échéant.

« Ne t'avise pas de mettre des trucs bizarres dans mes cheveux ! » s'exclama-t-il en se souvenant de ces saletés de perles qu'il avait eues la première fois.

« Je pensais juste te faire une queue de cheval sur le côté. » expliqua Judith avec calme. « Une tresse aurait été très bien mais le résultat ne serait pas très élégant vu que tu as une mèche plus courte que les autres. »

Et il se rappelait très bien du pourquoi : un taré nommé Zagi qui l'avait attaqué à deux reprises. Il espérait sincèrement que ce fou n'avait pas gardé sa mèche de cheveux car rien que l'image de celui-ci l'humant avec délice lui donnait la nausée… ou alors c'était son corps féminin qui lui rappelait qu'il ne fonctionnait plus comme avant d'un point de vue physique.

« Essaie quand même de ne pas rendre notre princesse Yulia trop désirable ! » lança Rita, actuellement assise en haut d'une pile de livres dans un équilibre précaire et occupée à lire un vieux parchemin couvert de symboles étranges. « Si le prince lui saute dessus, on va se retrouver avec une famille nombreuse et je n'ai pas envie de jouer à la nounou ! »

« Aucune chance pour que ça arrive. » déclara Yuri, appréciant peu le sous-entendu.

« Vraiment ? Alors tu attends quoi pour mettre fin à cette comédie de princesse étrangère ? D'être marié avec le prince d'Agrabah et d'avoir une demi-douzaine de gamins pour assurer la lignée royale ? Au rythme où ça va, c'est bien parti pour ! Hier tu l'embrassais et aujourd'hui, il voit le contenu de ton tiroir à sous-vêtements ! Demain ce sera quoi ? Vous allez vous enfermer dans les bains ? »

« Et pour faire quoi au juste ? A part se baigner nus… »

Puis il réalisa l'ampleur de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire : il était une fille actuellement donc certaines choses qui étaient impossibles entre deux hommes ne l'étaient plus. Ses joues rosirent de gêne tandis que Judith eut un sourire amusé en terminant de lui faire sa queue de cheval.

« Au cas où, il serait peut-être judicieux de réfléchir à quelques prénoms. » suggéra-t-elle avec malice. « Si les choses vont trop vite, tu seras au moins préparé de ce côté. »

« C'est l'année des R je crois. » fit remarquer Rita en attrapant un énorme livre qu'elle feuilleta rapidement. « En ce moment, il y a beaucoup de Sorey ou de Mikleo mais semblerait que cette tendance va pas durer pour les garçons. Pour les filles, c'est la mode des fleurs : on a des Rose, des Jasmine… »

Une subite envie de souhaiter être sourd le tentait… Où était ce fichu voile qu'il puisse enfin partir d'ici ?

« Pourquoi ne pas opter pour un prénom composé ? » proposa Judith avec un sourire taquin. « C'était populaire à une époque… »

« Oui mais non, il ne vaut mieux pas. » trancha le génie avec une grimace. « Rappelle-toi le roi Pierre Paul Jacques Louis Henri Clovis François Philippe et les dix autres prénoms que j'ai oublié. Dès qu'on oubliait un de ses prénoms ou que quelqu'un se trompait dans l'ordre, la personne finissait généralement décapitée d'un coup de… »

A peine Yuri eut-il repéré et mis son voile en place, il se hâta de quitter la pièce, en ayant plus qu'assez de cette conversation et se jurant intérieurement d'enfin avouer la vérité à Flynn.

-§-

En entendant la porte se fermer dans un claquement et constatant que Yuri était parti, les deux femmes stoppèrent leur conversation, échangeant un regard complice.

« Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire des fois… » soupira Rita avec exaspération en refermant son livre. « Même si je reconnais que la Caverne des Merveilles a bien fait son travail, le fait que ce garçon ne soit plus capable de penser avec sa tête quand il est auprès du prince ou lorsque ce dernier est concerné risque de lui jouer des tours à un moment donné. Qui plus est, on a potentiellement un gros problème en vue… »

« Autre que notre pervers qui a croisé Repede ? » lui demanda Judith tout en caressant la tête du chien. « Il faudra quand même qu'on le retrouve avant la garde celui-ci… »

Même si le génie avant effectivement une folle envie de mettre la main sur cet intrus pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus – cela restait un incident mineur, surtout qu'il n'avait volé que de la lingerie. Non, le plus problématique, c'était Estellise : elle était absolument certaine qu'elle était victime d'un enchantement mais elle ne savait pas qui était le coupable et ses motivations. Si elle était aussi libre de ses actions que son amie tapis volant, elle aurait déjà trouvé la réponse à toutes ces questions mais malheureusement, il ne lui était pas possible d'user librement de sa magie sur des humains.

« Lui, on s'en chargera quand l'occasion se présentera. » déclara Rita en grognant, espérant que ce type allait récidiver un jour. « Avant ça, il faudrait que tu fasses le tour de tous les habitants du palais. Je crois que nous avons un sorcier qui se cache parmi eux. »

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, Judith afficha une mine grave et quitta la pièce pour faire ce qui était nécessaire, laissant le génie seul avec ses multiples ouvrages.

-§-

Après ce moment fort embrassant pour lui, Flynn avait laissé la princesse Yulia dans sa chambre pour lui donner le temps de se préparer avec ses servantes et voulut l'attendre près des jardins. Cependant, en chemin, une voix l'interpella :

« Votre Altesse ! »

Le prince d'Agrabah se retourna et reconnut l'homme qui l'appelait : il s'agissait du serviteur qu'il avait envoyé en ville avec comme mission de retrouver Repede. A cet instant précis, il sentit comme une vague de remords. Avec la princesse Yulia, il avait presque oublié le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait envers celui qui était mort par sa faute.

« Votre Altesse, je vous prie de me pardonner mais j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. » dit l'homme en s'agenouillant respectueusement, prêt à faire son rapport.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Flynn.

« Le chien borgne au pelage blanc et bleu que vous m'avez demandé de retrouvé… J'ai beau avoir passé tout Agrabah au peigne fin mais je n'en ai trouvé nulle trace. »

« C'est impossible, il doit forcément être quelque part ! »

« Il est possible qu'il ait quitté la ville pour être vendu ailleurs, votre Altesse. Je suis certain d'avoir fouillé tous les recoins de la ville et à moins qu'il se trouve bien caché dans le palais, ce chien ne se trouve pas en Agrabah. Seul le Ciel sait à quel genre d'hommes peu scrupuleux le capitaine Cumore a confié ce pauvre animal. Ils l'ont peut-être donné à des marchands itinérants. »

« Je vois. » répondit Flynn, son front se plissant avec une mine soucieuse.

« Je vais demander à mes amis commerçants pour vérifier si une caravane a quitté Agrabah avec celui que vous recherchez, votre Altesse. »

« Très bien, je vous remercie pour ce rapport. Si jamais vous rencontrez une difficulté dans votre mission, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. »

« A vos ordres, mon prince. Maintenant, je vous prie de me permettre de prendre congé… »

Avec un salut respectueux, le serviteur quitta les lieux.

Flynn, lui, continua sa route vers les jardins, bien que quelque peu pensif. Malgré ses sentiments pour la princesse Yulia, les prunelles anthracite, si fières et moqueuses, du propriétaire de Repede ne cessaient de hanter son esprit…

Dans l'un des couloirs, à sa surprise, il y croisa Estellise transportant son matériel de calligraphie dans ses bras. L'apercevant seule – ce qui le surprit car habituellement, la jeune femme était accompagnée par une suivante –, il accourut aussitôt près d'elle, posant doucement une main sur son bras avant de s'emparer d'une partie de son matériel.

« Estellise, puis-je t'accompagner aux jardins ? »

Elle lui semblait bien esseulée ces derniers temps, cette demoiselle aux cheveux roses qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur. Depuis son escapade à Agrabah, il avait l'impression de l'avoir quelque peu négligée et Flynn s'en sentait coupable. Certes, les événements autour de lui s'étaient enchaînés si rapidement avec la découverte de la corruption des nobles, le détournement des finances du royaume, l'arrivée de Yulia et l'arrestation puis la déchéance de Cumore mais ce n'était pas une excuse de ne plus passer du temps avec Estellise comme du temps où ils étaient enfants. Elle était sa meilleure amie et elle avait été toujours là pour lui.

« Oui, bien sûr Flynn. » répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire. « Tu veux bien m'aider à transporter mes affaires ? »

Pendant leur trajet aux jardins, la jeune femme et lui échangèrent dans un premier temps sur des banalités avant de s'orienter sur la destitution de Cumore pour finalement évoquer l'événement principal de ces derniers jours au palais : l'arrivée de la princesse Yulia, son enlèvement de la veille et surtout leurs impressions sur leur royale invitée.

« Que penses-tu de la princesse Yulia, Flynn ? » demanda Estellise d'une voix curieuse. « Au début, j'aurais dit qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas comme toutes tes anciennes prétendantes qui l'ont précédée mais on dirait que ton opinion sur elle a changé. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna le prince d'Agrabah.

« On se connait depuis l'enfance, Flynn. Si la princesse Yulia ne te plaisait pas, elle serait déjà repartie vers son royaume. Et ton visage n'aurait pas paru aussi heureux comme il est à présent. » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Une brève lueur de stupéfaction passa dans les yeux azur du blond avant qu'il ne lui rende son sourire.

« Tu as raison. Tu me connais trop bien, Estellise. Je crois… que la princesse Yulia est la personne que je recherche depuis toujours. Estellise… tu es ma plus ancienne amie alors je veux que tu le saches : je compte lui demander sa main. » avoua l'héritier du royaume d'Agrabah.

En entendant cette nouvelle, la jeune femme marqua un arrêt dans sa marche avant de lever ses yeux turquoise vers le prince.

« Oh Flynn, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! » s'exclama son amie d'une voix heureuse. « Mais… es-tu sûr que la princesse d'Abou Dabia est celle qui te conviendra ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

Flynn dévisagea son amie avec étonnement. Estellise avait été l'une des premières à accueillir à bras ouverts la princesse étrangère. Ce revirement ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Estellise ? Je pensais que cette nouvelle te réjouirait. Tu étais si désireuse d'échanger avec la princesse Yulia, tu avais tellement hâte d'en savoir plus sur son royaume ! J'ai même pensé que tu voulais devenir son amie ! »

En tant que filles issues de la haute aristocratie, les anciennes prétendantes de Flynn avaient toujours considéré Estellise comme inférieure à leur caste. Bien qu'aucune ne l'ait jamais ouvertement déclaré à Flynn, il put le deviner aisément par leur attitude ou par les regards méprisants qu'elles jetaient envers son amie d'enfance dès qu'elles croyaient qu'il avait le dos tourné. Jamais Estellise ne s'était plainte de cette situation mais le prince savait qu'elle en souffrait. Yulia lui avait paru nettement plus ouverte d'esprit que ses anciennes prétendantes alors il avait espéré qu'elle et Estellise s'entendraient. Et c'était ce qu'il avait cru devant l'enthousiasme initial de son amie à l'arrivée de la princesse d'Abou Dabia. Du moins, jusqu'à présent…

« C'est que… j'ai discuté avec le Grand Vizir Alexei et il a souligné un point où je ne peux lui donner tort. On ne sait presque rien de la princesse Yulia ou de son royaume. »

Flynn fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, elle et Alexei s'étaient retrouvés ensemble… C'était assez… curieux… Habituellement, ils ne se côtoyaient guère…

« Mais si tu estimes que Yulia est la femme que tu veux à tes côtés alors je me rangerai à ton avis. Tu sais que je serai toujours derrière toi Flynn. »

Elle lui adressa un gentil et ravissant sourire, ce sourire complice qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui donner depuis leur enfance commune. Cependant, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation que ce dernier lui paraissait un peu forcé… Etait-elle triste au fond d'elle qu'il allait bientôt se marier ?

En reprenant toutefois leur chemin, comme Estellise avait changé de sujet et parlé de livres qu'ils avaient lus ensemble, il fut convaincu qu'il s'était trompé et que la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée y était pour quelque chose.

Reprenant sa bonne humeur, il l'aida ensuite à installer son matériel de calligraphie avant de faire demi-tour pour attendre la princesse Yulia. Il devait réunir tout son courage pour lui demander sa main…

-§-

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps dans les jardins – ils les apercevaient du balcon de sa chambre et n'avait fait que traverser ceux-ci de nuit – donc il fut quelque peu pris de court en arrivant à l'entrée de ceux-ci qui était une vaste cour pavée dominée en son centre par une énorme fontaine en pierre au pourtour recouvert d'une mosaïque bleu et blanche. Des buissons taillés avec soin encadraient la cour – la majorité avait une forme arrondie mais d'autres avaient été soigneusement taillés pour ressembler à des animaux tels des éléphants ou des tigres – ainsi que des arbres qui apportaient une part d'ombre en ces lieux. Sur les côtés, il était possible de voir des passages permettant d'aller vers d'autres parties des jardins.

Yuri réalisa que cela devait être la première fois qu'il voyait tant de verdure et que cela n'allait probablement pas s'arrêter là.

« Princesse Yulia ? »

Il reprit brusquement ses esprits, comprenant qu'il avait dû se laisser aller à son émerveillement, pour s'apercevoir que Flynn était à deux pas devant lui, l'air un peu amusé.

« Pardon. » s'excusa le garçon en reportant son attention sur le prince d'Agrabah. « C'est juste que je n'avais pas vraiment pu voir cette partie du palais jusqu'ici. C'est splendide. »

« Je suis enchanté que vous aimiez. » déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or en lui tendant la main. « Puis-je ? »

Sans hésiter, Yuri lui offrit sa main et se laissa guider.

Ils allèrent d'abord de l'autre côté de l'imposante fontaine où se trouvait un banc et une volière remplie de nombreux oiseaux – un pincement au cœur saisit le garçon des rues en voyant ces animaux en cage, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié de voir chez certains marchands d'Agrabah. Un léger malaise restait présent entre eux, le regard azuré du prince se fixant assez souvent au sol – le voleur réalisa d'ailleurs que les pavés le composant étaient de petite taille et dont les teintes variaient de façon subtile par endroit, ce qui ajoutait encore plus de charme en ces lieux.

Leurs sens furent assaillis par des odeurs florales et au chant des oiseaux quand ils se rendirent dans la partie fleurie des jardins, puis ce fut leur vue face à ces explosions de couleurs : lauriers roses, hibiscus, roses de toutes les teintes… Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Yuri fut l'herbe verte qu'il avait sous ses yeux… et qui lui donna une idée.

« Prince Flynn. » fit innocemment le garçon des rues en se tournant vers son ami. « Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Heu… Bien sûr princesse Yulia. » répondit le prince, visiblement pris de court face à cette princesse étrangère qui s'était rapprochée de lui.

« Fermez les yeux. »

Alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or s'exécuta, Yuri retira discrètement ses babouches, savourant avec délice la sensation de l'herbe fraiche sous ses pieds trop longtemps enfermés dans ces chaussures qui l'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose. Il approcha son visage de celui du prince et lorsqu'il fut certain que celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir, il glissa sa main hors de la sienne, et recula de deux pas.

« Attrape-moi si tu peux ! »

Sans attendre, il se mit à courir entre les massifs fleuris, entendant avec satisfaction que son ami s'était mis à sa poursuite.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Yuri était certain dans le défi qu'il avait lancé, c'était que même s'il se savait plus rapide que Flynn, il était désavantagé car il ne connaissait pas du tout les jardins et en plus, il portait des habits qui ne facilitaient pas vraiment sa course – bien qu'il était débarrassé de ces babouches, ce haut aux bretelles qui glissaient et ce châle le gênait dans ses mouvements. Pour cette raison, il n'avait eu aucune hésitation à jeter ce fin voile de tissu derrière lui, s'en servant au passage pour ralentir le prince alors qu'ils venaient tous deux de passer près de jasmins odorants.

Ce fut quand il avait atteint des bosquets d'orangers et de grenadiers que ce jeu prit fin : le prince l'avait rattrapé en le prenant par la taille, faisant qu'ils avaient failli tous deux tomber au sol s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver leur équilibre.

Mais alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or allait lui demander quelque chose…

« AAAHHHHHH ! »

Un cri avait retentit pas très loin d'eux puis Estelle, paniquée, était sortie de derrière un arbuste, sa robe blanche parsemée de tâches d'encre noire sur le bas. Immédiatement, Flynn était venu à ses côtés ainsi que des serviteurs.

« J'ai cru voir un serpent ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, l'air terrorisé. « Il m'a surprise pendant que j'écrivais. »

Immédiatement, Yuri alla vérifier cela, profitant que personne n'allait l'en empêcher – et peut-être aussi parce qu'il doutait quelque peu de la véracité de cette affirmation, la jalousie de voir le prince la tenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter l'ayant saisie. Il n'avait pas pu avancer bien loin, des serviteurs étant venus l'arrêter, mais il avait pu apercevoir, caché entre le mur et le tronc d'un oranger, un petit trou assez large pour laisser passer une vipère ou même une autre bestiole…

-§-

C'était une tâche ardue mais non insurmontable. Néanmoins, il ne cessait d'attendre le moment idéal, l'instant parfait où il pourrait enfin demander la main de la princesse Yulia. Réunir tout son courage était une chose mais savoir deviner le bon moment pour lui faire sa déclaration en était une autre. Aucun livre n'expliquait cela. Flynn avait peur de tout faire rater.

La femme aux cheveux de jais le prit toutefois par surprise en lui demandant de fermer les yeux. Il avait obéi puis senti son visage se rapprocher du sien avant de sentir sa main s'échapper de la sienne et qu'elle lui lance sur un ton de défi :

« Attrape-moi si tu peux. »

Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Elle allait être servie !

Pris au jeu, il se mit à sa poursuite. Yulia était rapide, plus rapide que lui en plus d'être suffisamment habile pour recourir à quelques astuces pour le retarder comme se défaire de son voile pour le lui jeter au visage, mais il parvenait à suivre son rythme de course. Et puis il connaissait bien les jardins. Il y jouait souvent avec Estellise ou, de temps à autre, d'autres camarades issus de la noblesse durant son enfance. Il savait par exemple que le chemin que la brune princesse venait d'emprunter menait à des bosquets d'orangers et de grenadiers et qu'elle était loin d'avoir pris la plus courte route. Il connaissait un raccourci qui lui permettrait de battre Yulia à son propre jeu.

Et ce fut le cas. Quand la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle marqua un bref temps d'arrêt en n'apercevant pas son poursuivant. Flynn en profita pour la surprendre en l'attrapant par la taille, ce qui les faillit les déséquilibrer tous les deux mais ils surent tous les deux se reprendre. Le prince se saisit alors de la main de la princesse, la serrant dans la sienne tout en regardant Yulia droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux céruléens exprimèrent pendant quelques secondes de la stupéfaction en contemplant ses traits qui lui paraissaient si douloureusement familiers. C'était impossible… Elle ressemblait énormément à…

A cet instant, il voulut interroger la princesse Yulia quand soudain…

« AAAHHHHHH ! »

La voix effrayée d'Estellise résonna près d'eux et le blond la vit surgir brusquement d'un arbuste avec un visage totalement paniqué. Lâchant la main de Yulia, il se précipita vers son amie d'enfance pour la prendre dans ses bras pendant que des serviteurs accouraient vers le bosquet. Elle était échevelée et le bas de sa robe comportait des taches d'encre noires. D'une voix terrorisée, elle annonça avoir aperçu un serpent.

Bien qu'il la rassura en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste fraternel, Flynn ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils d'un air sceptique. Comme la majorité des gens, Estellise avait peur des serpents mais la réaction qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui lui sembla disproportionnée. En temps normal, son amie n'était pas si craintive et faisait au contraire preuve de bien plus de courage.

« Estellise, tu n'as rien? » lui demanda-t-il pendant que du coin de l'œil, il apercevait la princesse Yulia s'avancer vers un mur pour essayer de repérer le serpent.

« Oui, je… Je suis désolée d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid. J'ai paniqué, Flynn. J'ai eu si peur ! » répondit-elle en se recroquevillant davantage dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien. Tu n'as rien, c'est l'essentiel. » la rassura le prince en lui tapotant doucement le dos pour la réconforter.

Puis il se tourna vers son invitée.

« Voyez-vous quelque chose princesse Yulia ? »

« J'avoue que je ne vois rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un reptile rampant. » répondit la princesse d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. « Il y a bien un petit trou juste assez gros pour un petit serpent comme une vipère ou un autre serpent de ce genre mais… »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Quelle est la raison de cet attroupement ? »

Surpris, Flynn et Yulia se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui venait d'intervenir : Alexei, le Grand Vizir. En l'apercevant, Flynn ne put s'empêcher de plisser des yeux : qu'est-ce que le haut dignitaire venait faire ici dans les jardins ? Ce n'était pas son lieu de villégiature préféré. Il aimait plutôt rester au palais, dans son bureau pour travailler.

« Estellise a eu peur d'un serpent. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? » questionna-t-il. « Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'errer dans les jardins. Je vous croyais dans votre bureau. »

« C'est vrai, mon prince, c'est vrai. Je préfère en général consacrer mon temps au devoir que je dois remplir pour notre royaume. Cependant, même votre dévoué serviteur a besoin de temps à autre de s'accorder une petite pause avant de se remettre à la fastidieuse tâche que votre père m'a confiée. J'étais donc en train de prendre un peu l'air quand j'ai entendu les hurlements d'Estellise. »

Flynn examina Alexei d'un œil soupçonneux mais garda le silence. Les paroles paraissaient sincères mais depuis quelques temps, il devenait un peu méfiant avec le Grand Vizir. Il fallait dire que depuis son aventure à Agrabah, il avait découvert pas mal de choses et ses relations avec Alexei commençaient à prendre une tournure différente.

« Sinon, puis-je m'interroger sur la présence de notre noble invitée en ces lieux ? » demanda le Grand Vizir en désignant la princesse Yulia.

« Elle était avec moi et a accouru comme tout le monde quand Estellise a crié. » répliqua Flynn.

« Oui et j'ai essayé de voir si le serpent n'était pas dans les parages. » déclara la princesse d'Abou Dabia d'un ton sec.

Alexei contempla longuement la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais. Une moue dubitative apparut sur son visage.

« Vous êtes bien audacieuse pour une femme de la noblesse, princesse Yulia. Les jeunes demoiselles de l'aristocratie font preuve normalement de plus de retenue et de pudeur dans ce genre de situation. Du moins, celles que je côtoie sont ainsi. »

Flynn dévisagea son invitée. Elle était nerveuse, se mordant les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre au Grand Vizir. Il décida d'intervenir pour la tirer d'embarras.

« La princesse Yulia vient d'un royaume très lointain où les coutumes sont différentes des nôtres, Alexei. Veuillez vous en souvenir et gardez ce genre de remarques pour vous à l'avenir. Vous risquez d'offenser notre invitée. » rétorqua le prince d'une voix désapprobatrice.

« Mes excuses, votre Altesse, princesse Yulia » répondit le Grand Vizir en s'inclinant respectueusement vers les deux concernés. « Si je vous ai offensé, c'était sans le vouloir. »

Ses yeux fixèrent ensuite successivement Estellise et l'héritier d'Agrabah.

« En attendant, il serait sage de raccompagner la jeune Estellise dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Je peux m'en charger si vous le souhaitez. »

Auparavant, Flynn n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à confier son amie d'enfance au Grand Vizir mais à la lumière des derniers événements, sans en comprendre la raison, il se sentait mal à l'aise devant cette demande.

« Non, je la raccompagnerai moi-même à sa chambre et la confierai à sa suivante habituelle. » décida le blond.

Puis ses yeux azur croisèrent le regard de Yulia. Oh ! Pourvu qu'elle ne sente pas délaissée ! Il était en train de manquer au devoir sacré de l'hospitalité en l'abandonnant ainsi.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ce contretemps princesse Yulia. Pouvez-vous patientez dans votre chambre en attendant ? Je promets de revenir vers vous dès qu'Estellise sera en sécurité. »

Comme la princesse hocha la tête pour donner son accord, Flynn lui prit brièvement sa main pour lui déposer un rapide baiser avant de s'incliner profondément devant elle. Le prince se tourna ensuite vers son amie d'enfance pour l'emmener à sa chambre.

Dans le même temps, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Alexei prendre congé de Yulia et regagner le palais par un autre chemin.

-§-

« Un enchantement ? »

Après leur passage aux bains la veille, Yuri et les filles avaient apprit qu'un intrus avait été découvert sortant de leurs appartements… les bras chargés de dessous féminins – la tête de Flynn quand il lui avait raconté sa version de l'histoire était magique mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'en rire, la honte s'étant emparé de lui en constatant quels étaient les vêtements qui avaient été dérobés. Le coupable n'avait pas été retrouvé mais les gardes le recherchaient activement.

Suite à son retour des jardins et profitant que personne d'autre n'était avec eux dans la chambre, Rita avait commencé à exposer ses doutes sur Estellise : les légers moments d'absence qu'elle avait noté, les regards vides et le curieux retard aux bains, le tout appuyé par un moment d'errance dont Yuri avait été témoin ce matin et auquel il n'avait pas prêté grande attention jusqu'à maintenant – il avait de sérieux doutes sur le fait qu'elle ait pu voir un serpent car si c'était le cas, il aurait dû apercevoir un morceau de la queue du reptile disparaitre quelque part mais il n'avait rien vu et les serviteurs non plus.

« Oui et le coupable doit être au palais. » précisa le génie, les sourcils froncés. « Par contre, comment le sorcier qui en est responsable a pu passer inaperçu ? »

« Etant donné que je suis incapable d'en reconnaître un si je venais à en croiser… » déclara le garçon des rues en toute franchise. « Comment les repérer au juste ? »

« Si cela n'a pas changé depuis, les sorciers sont des solitaires. » répondit Judith, fouillant dans sa mémoire. « Tous ne sont pas mauvais mais je n'ai jamais vu l'un d'eux être marié. »

« Celui qu'on cherche, sauf surdoué en magie, a assez d'expérience pour hypnotiser quelqu'un. » compléta Rita. « Il doit pratiquer depuis quinze à vingt ans je dirai car le contrôle m'a l'air solide. Après, Estellise n'a pas une forte volonté donc ça a dû être très facile pour lui. »

« Tu mises donc sur un homme d'au moins trente ans. »

« Trente-cinq et avec un objet pour canaliser ses pouvoirs. Probablement un sceptre car les sorciers ont souvent une préférence pour eux. »

En faisant preuve de logique, Yuri essaya de se remémorer tous ceux qu'il avait croisé au palais et qui pouvaient correspondre. Vu le caractère doux d'Estelle, la liste des suspects était vaste, allant des serviteurs, aux gardes et… non, c'était peut-être un peu trop… quoique pas forcément. Il avait bien vu que cet homme ne l'appréciait pas et à chacun des repas avec le sultan, il restait légèrement en retrait… Oui, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que ce soit lui.

« Le Grand Vizir Alexei. » conclut le garçon des rues en fronçant le nez. « Sauf qu'il ne s'est jamais montré avec un sceptre. »

« C'est vrai qu'excepté ce point, c'est le meilleur coupable que nous ayons. » approuva Judith, pensive. « Mais si nous avons raison, il s'est montré très habile pour dissimuler sa réelle condition au sultan ainsi qu'au prince. Nous pourrions même pousser le vice en déclarant qu'il est la cause de la condition actuelle du souverain d'Agrabah… »

« Je pense plutôt que, s'il est bien celui que nous soupçonnons, c'est la maladie du sultan Finath qui lui a permis de devenir un sorcier voire de développer des pouvoirs qu'il avait déjà acquis. » rectifia Rita. « L'attention étant portée sur le dirigeant et son état de santé inquiétant, personne ne se souciait de ses activités et sa position était assez élevée pour lui permettre d'obtenir tous les objets nécessaires à la pratique de l'art de la magie. Si c'est lui, je ne serais pas étonnée de découvrir une salle secrète remplie de nombreux grimoires… »

« Le problème c'est comment prouver qu'il est oui ou non le coupable ? Il est manifestement bien plus rusé qu'il n'en a l'air… »

Yuri était d'accord sur ce point : Alexei allait être bien plus difficile à contrer que Cumore et il était en plus avantagé au palais. Le garçon des rues avait beau décortiquer cela dans tous les sens, il ne se voyait pas réussir à démasquer cet homme, même avec Judith et Rita car il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait promis son dernier vœu pour le génie. Puis certaines des paroles de celle aux yeux verts lui revinrent en mémoire…

« Dis-moi Rita, si le Grand Vizir est un sorcier, est-il possible que Flynn soit aussi sous hypnose ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Vu le caractère du prince et ce qu'il s'est passé le premier soir, s'il a essayé un jour de l'envoûter, il a dû s'y casser quelques dents car quelqu'un avec une forte volonté est très résistant voire insensible au sort dont est victime Estellise. » répondit sans hésitation le génie de la lampe. « Il lui faudrait beaucoup plus d'expérience pour y parvenir et encore… il faudrait réussir à le briser mentalement pour être certain que cela fonctionne, ce qui est loin d'être évident. »

« Donc pour toi, Flynn ne peut pas être sous son contrôle. »

« Ah, je vois. » comprit Judith, un sourire en coin. « Si le Grand Vizir peut refuser l'accès à ses appartements à une princesse étrangère, il ne peut pas en faire autant avec le prince d'Agrabah. »

« Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'idée mais j'ai effectivement imaginé parler de mes soupçons à Flynn… » confirma Yuri avec un sourire complice qui se mua ensuite en grimace quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait oublié de faire. « Mais il va d'abord falloir que je lui dise pour… la lampe. »

Si le tapis volant eut un rire amusé, Rita, elle, lui jeta un regard noir lourd de sens avant de faire apparaitre d'un claquement de doigts trois berceaux les uns à côté des autres avec une pancarte où était écrit « Voici ce qui t'attends d'ici moins d'un an » posée sur celui du milieu.

-§-

L'avantage d'être un animorphe, c'était qu'il était facile de passer outre la garde renforcée du palais en se cachant dans un arbre ou un buisson, rendant plus facile tout travail d'espionnage – certes, la bêtise de Cumore et la sienne avait compliqué un peu sa mission mais cela réduisait aussi les mouvements possibles de sa cible.

Ce fut donc en optant pour une observation quasi-permanente des appartements de la princesse Yulia que Raven avait pu se trouver des points de vus corrects mais, surtout, des coins d'où il pouvait parfaitement entendre ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce – la seule fois où il quitta son poste fut pour suivre la demoiselle dans les jardins et il avait ainsi pu assister à ce petit jeu de course poursuite entre elle et le prince.

A l'instant où il les entendit parler d'Alexei, il avait ouvert grand ses oreilles puis avait failli s'étrangler au moment où le mot « lampe » fut prononcé par la princesse. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et vit l'érudite faire apparaître des berceaux avec facilité, le corbeau comprit pourquoi le chien lui était familier et aussi la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans la chambre.

Yulia n'était autre que Yuri Lowell, le jeune voleur qu'il avait dupé et qu'il croyait enterré vivant dans la Caverne aux Merveilles.

Pour ce qui était du reste, ce n'était pas compliqué : Rita était certainement le génie de la lampe et avait exaucé le vœu du jeune homme en créant le personnage de Yulia – pourquoi d'ailleurs une princesse ? – tandis que, s'il se basait sur les pompons en argent qu'elle portait, la séduisante servante aux formes des plus alléchantes était à coup sûr le tapis volant – s'il avait su, il ne l'aurait pas autant malmenée lors de leur première rencontre.

Normalement, il devrait immédiatement rapporter cela à Alexei mais les remords qu'il gardait depuis cette nuit où il avait abandonné ce garçon à son sort le hantaient toujours. Qui plus est, un détail le turlupinait : est-ce que le Grand Vizir avait manipulé Estelle dans les jardins ou bien avait-elle réellement vu quelque chose ? Si c'était le cas, impossible que ce soit un serpent car de là où il était, il l'aurait forcément vu…

Il allait peut-être attendre un jour ou deux avant de mettre au jour cette supercherie. De toute manière, sans lui, le sorcier n'avait aucun moyen de découvrir la vérité donc rien d'anormal à ce que son rapport de cette nuit soit quelque peu inintéressant.

-§-

Après avoir ramené Estellise dans sa chambre, Flynn ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie d'enfance. Elle avait peu parlé et semblait avoir des moments d'absence pendant le trajet. A plusieurs reprises, il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien et elle avait mis plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Elle devait avoir de nombreux soucis en tête…

Le prince d'Agrabah fit asseoir sa meilleure amie sur son lit à baldaquin, apposa sa main contre le front de la jeune femme pour vérifier sa température avant de lui tapoter doucement les tempes. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien si on exceptait ses moments d'absence et le regard un peu vide qu'elle affichait en ce moment.

« Estellise ? » appela Flynn.

En entendant sa voix, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses secoua la tête comme pour y chasser des pensées. Ses yeux turquoise se tournèrent vers le prince.

« Flynn ? »

Le blond la scruta attentivement. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé malgré sa frayeur précédente. Il était soucieux mais rien ne démontrait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par dire.

Estellise hocha en silence la tête tout en se recoiffant, remettant en place quelques mèches rebelles. Quelque peu rassuré, Flynn ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et lui ébouriffa gentiment la tête en un geste fraternel.

« Repose-toi Estellise. Je vais faire venir ta femme de chambre. »

-§-

Après s'être assuré que son amie d'enfance était en sécurité dans sa chambre, Flynn se rendit chez la princesse Yulia. Il espérait qu'elle s'était un peu reposée après les émotions fortes qu'ils avaient tous eues aux jardins. Pour respecter le protocole, il se fit annoncer par un serviteur qui, peu de temps après, lui confirma que la jeune femme noble aux cheveux de jais acceptait de le recevoir dans ses appartements.

A son arrivée, il constata la présence de Judith la danseuse et servante de la princesse ainsi que de l'érudite Rita. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Yulia ne prit pas la peine cette fois de les congédier.

« Princesse Yulia, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'incident de tout à l'heure. J'espère que vous ne vous sentez pas… »

La princesse d'Abou Dabia l'interrompit d'un soupir agacé.

« Je t'ai pourtant dit d'éviter de me vouvoyer, non ? En public, je peux comprendre mais en privé, entre nous, je ne vois aucun intérêt à respecter un fichu protocole. »

Elle lui désigna ensuite une table basse avec un sofa et des coussins moelleux aux couleurs multiples.

« Assieds-toi. Il faut que je te parle. » lui dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Intrigué, Flynn obéit sans discuter. La princesse le rejoignit ensuite en s'asseyant en face de lui avec Judith et Rita à ses côtés. De nouveau, un voile sombre masquait le bas de son visage. Ses yeux gris le fixèrent avec détermination et nervosité. Il voulut lui parler le premier mais elle lui coupa la parole.

« Non, laisse-moi parler. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. « Ce que je vais te dire est grave et quelque peu difficile à croire alors j'ai besoin de toute ton attention. »

« Très bien, je t'écoute. » répondit le prince en opinant de la tête. « Dis-moi donc ce que tu veux. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt comme si elle hésitait sur le sujet à évoquer puis parut se décider. Il était quand même difficile de décrypter les expressions de son visage avec ce voile qui dissimulait ses traits…

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Je pense… Je pense qu'il y a un danger qui rôde au palais… »

« Si le danger est Alexander Cumore, sache qu'en ce moment, il est enfermé dans le plus profond cachot et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ses complices ne le rejoignent. » répondit Flynn avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Mais Yulia secoua la tête.

« Non, il n'est pas une menace ! Enfin, il l'était jusqu'à ce que tu le mettes en prison. Il y a une plus grande menace. Ce que je veux dire… »

« Ce que la princesse Yulia veut dire, c'est qu'on soupçonne le Grand Vizir Alexei d'être un sorcier et de comploter derrière le dos du sultan. » intervint Rita en jetant la nouvelle de façon crue et explosive. « Et il semble que pour cela, il a envoûté ton amie Estellise. »

« Rita, je ne suis pas sûre que c'est ainsi qu'on annonce ce genre de chose au prince… » commenta Judith en surveillant la réaction du blond.

Effectivement, en entendant cela, Flynn avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur et s'il n'avait pas été assis, sans doute se serait-il laissé tomber par terre. La nouvelle était tout de même dure à avaler : Alexei un sorcier et Estellise envoûtée ? Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Non, c'est impossible. Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! Je ne peux pas croire cela ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Un sorcier peut contrôler quelqu'un ayant une faible volonté et Estelle… » commença Rita.

« Qu'est-ce tu ne peux pas croire ? » répliqua Yulia d'un ton acide. « Qu'Alexei est un sorcier ou que la précieuse petite Estelle soit sous son emprise ? »

L'héritier d'Agrabah fronça les sourcils en écoutant les paroles de la princesse d'Abou Dabia. Il n'appréciait pas la manière dont elle parlait de son amie d'enfance. Sa voix devint alors glaciale, cachant une colère froide.

« Estellise ne peut pas être sous l'emprise d'Alexei. Elle est courageuse, déterminée… Elle est plus bien forte que vous ne le croyez. » défendit-il en jetant un regard furieux aux trois femmes. « Et je peine à croire qu'Alexei soit un sorcier. Comment pourrait-il… »

« Peut-être a-t-il profité d'un moment de faiblesse de la part d'Estellise pour la placer sous son contrôle. » concéda Judith d'une voix calme en tentant d'apaiser la situation mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Je le répète : Estellise ne peut pas… »

« Estellise par ici, Estellise par là… Tu lui portes un grand intérêt pour une simple amie ! » riposta Yulia d'une voix jalouse.

« Ce n'est pas une ″simple amie″, comme tu le dis ! » se fâcha Flynn. « Elle est comme ma petite sœur pour moi et je t'interdis de… »

Il s'interrompit soudainement quand il prêta plus d'attention aux dernières paroles de la princesse.

« Attends un peu… Ne me dis pas… que tu as pensé qu'Estellise et moi… »

Il dévisagea Yulia, lut la réponse sur son visage d'un air incrédule. Puis tout à coup, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait une telle aigreur dans ta voix quand tu parlais d'Estellise mais franchement… considérer Estellise comme… » dit Flynn d'un ton amusé, sa précédente colère envolée. « J'aime Estellise, c'est vrai, mais je l'aime comme ma sœur, Yulia. Cela ne dépassera jamais le cadre d'une relation fraternelle. »

Il lui saisit ensuite la main.

« N'aies aucun doute, Yulia : mon cœur et mes sentiments n'appartiennent qu'à toi… si tu le veux bien. » lui déclara-t-il.

Les joues de la princesse se mirent à rougir, embarrassée. Rita jeta à sa maîtresse un regard intense dont il ne comprit pas le sens comme si elle insistait sur quelque chose mais Yulia évita de croiser ses yeux verts en se tournant vers Judith et lui et en prenant la parole.

« Je… Je sais que ces révélations sont dures à croire pour toi, Flynn. » admit la jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune. « Ce ne sont que des soupçons mais… »

« Pour être franc, oui. Ces derniers temps, je m'interroge sur le Grand Vizir mais de là à imaginer qu'il soit un sorcier… » avoua Flynn. « Et j'ai encore plus de mal à croire qu'il puisse manipuler Estellise. Cela étant dit, tu as raison sur un point : le comportement d'Alexei est des plus suspects. Il semble beaucoup trop s'intéresser à mes agissements. Et puis… »

« Et puis ? » répéta Yulia.

« Depuis qu'Estellise a été recueillie au palais par mon père, Alexei et elle n'ont jamais dépassé le stade des relations cordiales. Or ces derniers temps, ils passent souvent leur temps ensemble mais je refuse de croire que… »

Il poussa un soupir.

« Et je suppose que vous n'avez aucune preuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yulia et Judith secouèrent leur tête en signe de dénégation mais Rita posa ses mains sur ses hanches tout en fixant le prince.

« C'est vrai, on n'a pas de preuves concrètes mais n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'Estelle se comportait étrangement ces derniers temps ? Des réactions surprenantes ou inattendues ? Des moments où elle semblait être ailleurs ? »

Flynn se mit à réfléchir aux mots de Rita. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, sa meilleure amie avait eu des propos étonnants sur la princesse Yulia, chose qui l'avait surpris sur le coup car elle était d'une nature douce et bienveillante. Elle lui avait paru distraite, elle avait eu des moments d'absence quand il l'avait raccompagnée à sa chambre… Effectivement, si on prenait cela en compte…

« Même si je voulais le croire, en supposant qu'Alexei est bien un sorcier et qu'Estellise soit sous son contrôle, il s'agit d'une grave accusation à l'encontre de la personne politique la plus importante après le sultan. Même si je plaide votre cause auprès de mon père, jamais il voudra nous croire sans une preuve irréfutable. Je ne peux pas agir sur la base de simples suppositions. »

« Tu es le prince de ce royaume, non ? » rétorqua Yulia. « Il n'y a rien que tu peux faire ? »

« Le pouvoir politique est entre les mains du sultan et du Grand Vizir. » répondit Flynn en grimaçant de dépit. « Si j'avais pu, il y a longtemps que j'aurais surveillé les agissements d'Alexei ou que j'aurais fait fouiller son bureau. J'ai mes doutes sur lui concernant la corruption de la noblesse d'Agrabah. Cumore était assez habile pour falsifier les finances du royaume mais je suis certain qu'il n'a pas pu agir sans une complicité au sein du palais. »

Yulia se mit alors à réfléchir, une main posée devant son voile.

« Donc, on ne peut compter que nous-mêmes. » conclut-elle.

« En d'autres termes, il faut que nous prenons la situation en main. » acquiesça Judith.

« En gros, il va falloir mettre au point un plan pour piéger Alexei. » dit Rita.

Les yeux gris de Yulia fixèrent le regard azur de Flynn.

« On a besoin de ton aide pour démasquer Alexei. Est-ce qu'on peut compter sur toi ? »

-§-

Au fil des heures, Alexei sentait de plus en plus la situation lui échapper et cela s'était confirmé après qu'Estellise lui ait rapporté que le prince Flynn voulait demander la main de la princesse Yulia. Certes, elle avait réussi à faire échouer cela dans les jardins mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retente sa chance et rien ne lui garantissait qu'il réussisse à empêcher cette union. Si Raven ne s'était pas bêtement fait repérer, il aurait pu l'utiliser en le plaçant parmi le personnel du palais et si Cumore n'avait pas été trop gourmand, il aurait eu une plus grande marge de manœuvre.

Enragé de se sentir ainsi acculé, il frappa violemment du poing sur son bureau.

« Vous ne devriez pas perdre votre sang-froid. Cela vous fait commettre des erreurs… »

Cette voix… Alexei se retourna brusquement et vit une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour : Zagi, le dernier animorphe qu'il avait créé et qui était porté disparu depuis la nuit où la Caverne des Merveilles s'était refermée à jamais.

« Tu as du toupet de revenir ici ! » lui lança le sorcier avec colère. « Tu as désobéi aux ordres… »

« Erreur. » le coupa Zagi avec un sourire satisfait. « J'ai traqué ma proie et elle est ici. »

Quoi ? Comment serait-ce… Sauf si…

« Explique-toi. » ordonna Alexei, très intéressé. « Et pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à revenir ici ? »

« J'étais quelque peu… prisonnier mais un marchand a eu l'amabilité de me libérer il y a peu. » lui répondit l'assassin en caressant le fourreau d'une dague qui était tâché de sang. « Quant à ma cible, elle est arrivée au palais avant moi et je l'ai aperçue dans les jardins avec le prince quand je me suis faufilé à l'intérieur… »

Le sorcier écouta attentivement le récit de Zagi et, une fois celui-ci fini, il eut un grand mal à ne pas éclater de rire face à l'ironie de la situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> ''Suite aux températures plus fraîches et à un vilain rhume, Eliandre est en congé maladie forcé. Pour toute réclamation durant la période hivernale, s'adresser à sa collègue Kaleiya.''
> 
> Flynn : Congé forcé ? Comment ça ?
> 
> Yuri : J'ai dans l'idée que sa collègue ne lui a pas laissé le choix… D'ailleurs…
> 
> Kaleiya (en train de préparer une fondue savoyarde) : Encore un peu…
> 
> Yuri : Hey !
> 
> Kaleiya : Quoi encore ?
> 
> Yuri : J'ai deux mots à te dire sur les dernières âneries que tu as écrites à mon sujet !
> 
> Kaleiya : J'ai lu le mémo, oui. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, cette fic se finirait bien différemment te concernant…
> 
> Flynn : Comment cela ?
> 
> Kaleiya : Tenez-vous vraiment à le savoir ? (désigne les fics qu'elle a déjà écrites)
> 
> Yuri : … Pas vraiment non…


	15. Chapitre 14 : Les désastres d'un mensonge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il a un peu traîné mais voilà enfin le chapitre 14 d'Arabian Nights. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : Les désastres d'un mensonge**

Dans les appartements de Yulia, Flynn et la princesse d'Abou Dabia avaient longuement discuté de la situation d'Estellise et d'Alexei. Le blond n'était pas totalement convaincu que son amie d'enfance soit sous l'emprise du Grand Vizir qui serait donc en réalité un sorcier mais au final, il avait décidé d'aider Yulia et ses suivantes. Il avait certains doutes et la seule façon de les lever était d'en savoir plus sur Alexei et le comportement étrange d'Estellise.

Yulia et lui avaient donc fini par se mettre d'accord sur une filature discrète d'Estellise – Rita avait bien argué qu'il aurait été plus intéressant de suivre le Grand Vizir mais Flynn avait souligné qu'il connaissait suffisamment cet homme et que ce dernier était capable de les repérer vu sa nature méfiante et prudente – et le prince d'Agrabah avait donc dévoilé quelques habitudes de sa meilleure amie pour les aider dans cette tâche. Ils avaient également décidé d'effectuer cette mission à tour de rôle avec l'aide de Rita et de Judith pour qu'Estellise évite de remarquer qu'elle était devenue l'objet d'une constante surveillance – s'il avait plutôt confiance en les capacités de Yulia et de Judith, Flynn était toutefois un peu inquiet sur celles de l'érudite vu son caractère explosif. Et pour finir, d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'appliquer leur filature le plus tôt possible c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui même et cela commençait en cette belle fin d'après-midi. Ainsi, Yulia et ses servantes pouvaient démontrer rapidement leurs propos et Flynn lever ses doutes au plus vite.

Il avait envisagé la possibilité qu'ils avaient besoin de plusieurs jours pour démasquer Alexei mais Yulia était plus optimiste et impatiente et elle était certaine de trouver rapidement les preuves.

La suite des événements lui donna raison.

A cause de la maladie du sultan, l'un des médecins annonça que Finath n'était pas en mesure de quitter sa chambre et de prendre son repas avec les autres. Depuis son enfance, Flynn avait l'habitude. En général, suite à cela, il prenait soit ses repas seul, soit avec Estellise dans la salle à manger ou dans leurs appartements. Cette fois, pour laisser sa meilleure amie se reposer après les émotions fortes de la journée, il décida de prendre un dîner rapide avec Yulia pendant que Rita et Judith filaient celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Elle devait sans doute manger dans sa chambre, ce qui devait faciliter le travail de la danseuse et de l'érudite d'Abou Dabia. Comme la princesse et lui avaient leurs propres inquiétudes à gérer, le dîner fut vite expédié.

Pour permettre à Judith et Rita de se reposer et de se restaurer, Flynn avait proposé à Yulia de les relayer dans leur tâche. La princesse accepta rapidement et ils rejoignirent donc la danseuse et l'érudite près de la chambre d'Estellise. Ils les retrouvèrent derrière l'ombre d'une large colonne de marbre. Rita avait l'air à la fois ennuyée et énervée, son poing rageur était plaqué contre l'un des murs. A ses côtés, Judith avait une expression plutôt neutre même si le comportement de sa comparse semblait l'amuser.

« Rien à signaler. J'ai juste vu une dame de compagnie lui apporter un plateau pour qu'elle mange mais rien de suspect. » dit-elle.

« Je maintiens qu'on aurait mieux fait de surveiller directement ce loustic de Grand Vizir. » bougonna Rita.

« Le Grand Vizir Alexei n'est pas le genre d'homme qui se laisse duper. » remarqua Flynn. « Je doute qu'on réussisse une filature efficace avec lui. Même après des années passées avec lui au palais, je n'ai jamais réussi à le cerner complètement. Je lui faisais même plutôt confiance dans le passé mais avec ces derniers événements… »

Il se tut, révélant un visage soucieux. Il pensait à Estellise, à la situation du royaume d'Agrabah avec ses sujets qui souffraient, à son mystérieux ami qui était mort par sa faute… Ses yeux sombres hantaient parfois son esprit…

« Bon, que faisons-nous ? » demanda Yulia.

Flynn examina la situation. Contrairement à lui, Estellise ne s'était pas évadée du palais la nuit pour une escapade à Agrabah et n'avait donc pas de gardes à sa porte. Peut-être qu'une servante lui tenait compagnie pour son repas mais il n'y avait personne d'autres autour.

« Hmm… Je t'ai dit qu'après les repas, Estellise et moi avons l'habitude de passer la plupart de nos soirées ensemble non ? »

Il vit Yulia froncer les sourcils et devina une moue désapprobatrice derrière son voile. Bien qu'il avait clairement affirmé ses sentiments pour la princesse brune, Flynn observa que Yulia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse malgré tout et cela l'amusa, surtout qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle faisait un effort louable pour la contenir.

« Et vous faites quoi ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton quelque peu acide.

« En général, nous discutons de nos journées, nous lisons des livres ou nous jouons à un jeu ensemble. Rien de bien méchant comme tu le vois… et rien qui puisse exciter ta jalousie. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Yulia sembla rougir légèrement mais elle garda le silence, ce qui parut amuser ses deux servantes.

« Quelqu'un va forcément chercher son plateau ou sa dame de compagnie le ramènera aux cuisines. » dit le blond.

« J'ai effectivement vu sa dame de compagnie entrer lui apporter le plateau mais elle n'est pas ressortie. Elle doit rester avec Estellise le temps de son repas. » confirma Judith.

« Une fois qu'elle sera partie, je proposerai à Estellise de passer la soirée avec elle. Cela fait un certain temps que nous n'avons pas eu une activité ensemble alors elle sera contente… et je pourrai ainsi vérifier s'il n'y a rien de suspect dans son comportement. » proposa Flynn. « Je suis celui qui la connais le mieux après tout. Et si Alexei tente de l'approcher, je le verrai. »

« Je doute qu'il tente quoi que ce soit en ta présence. » objecta Rita.

« J'en doute aussi. Mais je veux être fixé sur Estellise. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle… Enfin, j'espère que tous mes doutes finiront par se lever. »

Yulia fit un signe de tête à Judith et Rita pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles pouvaient regagner leurs logements pendant que Flynn et elle prenaient leur place derrière l'immense colonne de marbre, attendant le moment où Estellise finirait son dîner.

-§-

Pour l'instant, la filature d'Estellise n'avait rien donné… excepté le fait que Flynn le taquinait sur sa prétendue jalousie envers la jeune femme. Non, il n'était pas… Bon, peut-être que oui en fait et, à cause de ça, il redoutait d'autant plus le jour où il devrait lui dévoiler qui il était réellement, craignant de briser le cœur de son ami. A chaque fois que celui-ci lui disait qu'il l'aimait, c'était à la fois un instant de bonheur et la sensation de recevoir un violent coup de poignard…

« J'entends quelque chose. » indiqua le prince avant de légèrement se pencher en avant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la porte donnant sur les appartements de son amie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrit était audible, faisant que tous deux se dissimulèrent au mieux derrière la colonne de marbre, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Yuri ne tarda pas à entendre des voix féminines suivis par la fermeture de la porte puis par le bruit de babouches résonnant sur le sol. Cachés dans l'ombre, ils n'étaient pas visibles aux yeux de la dame de compagnie lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux, plateau en main – le garçon des rues haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il restait encore un peu de nourriture, à priori deux figues qui n'avaient pas été touchées.

En tournant la tête vers Flynn, il nota que celui-ci n'avait, semblait-il, pas relevé ce détail. Une fois certain qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls, il lui en toucha deux mots.

« Est-ce normal qu'Estelle n'ait pas fini son repas ? » demanda-t-il, à la fois intrigué et agacé par ce gaspillage. « Elle n'a pas touché aux figues… »

« Des figues ? » fit le prince, un peu étonné. « Je crois avoir entendu un serviteur préciser que certaines devaient être jetées car les mouches avaient pondu dedans. Celles-ci étaient peut-être dans ce cas de figure car Estellise aime bien ces fruits en règle générale. »

Yuri se retint de grimacer en entendant cela. Il avait déjà volé à trois reprises des figues véreuses par erreur sur un marché et il n'avait guère apprécié de découvrir qu'elles grouillaient à l'intérieur, le contraignant à s'en débarrasser s'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être malade. Depuis, il se méfiait de ce fruit, lui préférant les dattes avec lesquelles il avait eu moins de mauvaises surprises.

« Je vais y aller. » lui dit Flynn en tournant son regard azur vers lui. « Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te faire attendre mais ce ne sera facile… »

« Essaie surtout de ne pas trop prendre ton temps. » répliqua le voleur en faisant la moue, ayant l'étrange impression qu'il risquait fort de patienter un bon moment.

« Puisque tu insistes… Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois verte de jalousie. »

… Ce n'était pas ce qui lui était venu en tête en suggérant au prince de ne pas le faire patienter trop longtemps mais plus le fait qu'il risquait vite de s'ennuyer à attendre ici tout seul. Yuri ne put s'empêcher de rougir pour n'avoir pas pensé que ses mots pouvaient sous-entendre cela, ce qui sembla bien amuser Blondie dont les lèvres se retenaient tant bien que mal de laisser un rire s'échapper.

Sur un coup de tête, le garçon des rues souleva son voile et, profitant que Flynn avait baissé sa garde, le prit par surprise en lui dérobant un baiser, mettant ainsi fin à l'hilarité de ce dernier.

« Vas-y avant qu'elle ne s'endorme ! » le pressa le garçon des rues après avoir rompu le contact.

Le prince s'exécuta, non sans lui avoir jeté un bref regard avant de le quitter pour frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Estelle. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir et, une fois que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds soit entré, Yuri plaqua son dos contre la colonne de marbre et se laissa glisser au sol en soupirant de dépit.

Il devait faire cesser cette mascarade qu'était la princesse Yulia une fois qu'ils se seraient débarrassés de ce sorcier d'Alexei… mais l'ennui, c'était que Flynn allait à nouveau devoir se trouver une fiancée afin de pouvoir donner un héritier à Agrabah. Qui allait-il choisir s'il ne pouvait pas épouser cette princesse étrangère qu'il semblait tant aimer et dont l'imposture risquait fort de lui briser le cœur ?

Le visage doux d'Estelle s'imposa dans son esprit comme candidate possible, celle-ci étant le choix qui lui semblait le plus logique… mais il n'avait aucune envie de la voir se marier avec le prince aux cheveux d'or. En y réfléchissant, il réalisa vite qu'il préférait voir son ami rester célibataire plutôt qu'avec n'importe quelle femme à son bras. Il ne le supporterait pas…

Que faire dans ce cas ? Dire toute la vérité et couper tout lien avec le prince d'Agrabah ou poursuivre égoïstement ce mensonge pour ne pas le blesser ?

-§-

Estellise et lui avaient passé une heure ensemble à lire des passages de romans épiques ou des récits historiques. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie si heureuse et cela lui réchauffait le cœur mais malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques inquiétudes.

Rita lui avait demandé si ces derniers temps, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne se comportait pas étrangement ou n'avait pas des instants où elle semblait ailleurs. Et pendant cette heure passée ensemble, elle avait parfois – oui, il était obligé de le reconnaître – des moments d'absence et cela alors qu'elle lisait à voix haute une page. Pendant de brèves secondes, elle paraissait comme… éteinte avant de chercher frénétiquement la ligne qu'elle avait perdue et de reprendre sa lecture. Estellise avait toujours été une excellente narratrice. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être absente en plein milieu du passage qui racontait la bataille finale entre le héros et son ennemi mortel. Cela accentuait les doutes du prince mais il n'avait aucune certitude.

Au bout d'une heure, Flynn prétendit donc sentir la fatigue venir et demanda de prendre congé de son amie.

« Oh déjà ? » s'exclama Estellise, déçue. « La soirée ne fait qu'à peine commencer ! Et cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été ensemble ! Je pensais que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps Flynn. »

« Je suis désolé Estellise mais je dois me coucher tôt pour demain. Je… J'espère réussir à demander la main de la princesse Yulia. Je voulais lui demander aujourd'hui mais… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion… J'espère que la chance me sourira mieux demain. »

« Je suis sûre que l'occasion se présentera d'elle-même Flynn. » déclara sa meilleure amie.

« Nous n'avons vu qu'une partie des jardins aujourd'hui. Je lui ferai visiter le reste demain. Bonne soirée Estellise. »

« Bonne soirée Flynn. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Flynn serra brièvement son amie d'enfance entre ses bras puis quitta la chambre.

Cependant, au lieu de retourner dans ses appartements, il retrouva Yulia qui n'avait pas bougé derrière sa colonne de marbre blanc… et qui semblait s'ennuyer mortellement vu qu'elle s'était complètement avachie par terre avec un air fatigué. Le blond la surprit en train de bailler bruyamment.

« Hmm… Pas trop tôt. Je commençais à me demander si tu allais y passer la nuit ! »

« Désolé pour l'attente. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'attarder sachant que tu étais ici. » s'excusa l'héritier d'Agrabah.

« Pas la moindre trace du Grand Vizir dans le coin. » commenta la princesse brune. « Et toi, de ton côté ? »

« Je commence à penser que Rita n'a pas complètement tort. Le comportement d'Estellise était… Je ne l'aurais sans doute pas remarqué si Rita ne l'avait pas souligné mais… effectivement… elle a des moments d'absence. » admit le blond.

Il y eut un silence. Yulia en profita pour se relever.

« Que fait-on ? » interrogea Flynn. « Je pense qu'Estellise ne pas tarder à se coucher et… »

« Silence ! J'entends un bruit ! » l'interrompit la princesse.

En effet, au grand étonnement de Flynn, la porte de la chambre d'Estellise s'ouvrit, laissant passer la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers le couloir d'un pas rapide, disparaissant progressivement dans l'obscurité grandissante.

L'instant de surprise passée, Flynn ne put s'empêcher de demander à haute voix :

« Mais où va-t-elle à cette heure ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de quitter ses appartements ainsi sans une suivante ! »

« C'est peut-être le moment de le découvrir. » répliqua Yulia d'un ton entendu. « Allez, vite ! Il faut la suivre ! »

-§-

A cette heure-ci, Raven devrait être en train de faire son rapport à Alexei mais la conversation qu'il avait surpris tout à l'heure avait changé ses plans, faisant qu'il était à présent perché dans un recoin sombre à observer sa cible.

En loyal espion, il devrait normalement avertir son maître des soupçons qui pesaient sur lui mais l'animorphe savait que sans preuve formelle, aucune accusation ne pourrait tenir. Il devait donc vérifier avant tout où en étaient le prince Flynn et la « princesse » Yulia dans leur enquête puis décider si, oui ou non, il allait en avertir le sorcier – il penchait plus vers le « non » depuis qu'il savait qui se cachait sous l'identité de la princesse d'Abou Dabia et il était très curieux à l'idée de découvrir si ce jeune voleur allait un jour tomber le masque.

Si à première vue, ces deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas pu obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient, un son puis le fait qu'Estellise quitta sa chambre en pleine nuit, visiblement sous l'effet d'un sort d'hypnose, changea la donne et l'espion ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'Alexei allait avoir un gros problème d'ici peu de temps.

L'heure était venue de retourner voir le sorcier… ou du moins, de réfléchir à une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir averti son maître de ce manège-là dès qu'il en avait eu connaissance.

-§-

Les couloirs étaient sombres malgré les quelques flambeaux disposés pour les éclairer et il y avait peu de gardes présents. De plus, ses immenses piliers constituaient d'excellentes cachettes pour effectuer une filature. Résultat : suivre Estellise sans se faire remarquer était un jeu d'enfant.

Plus il avançait, plus le prince d'Agrabah ne pouvait dissimuler sa surprise. Son amie d'enfance n'avait aucune raison de vouloir se rendre seule, en pleine nuit, devant les appartements du Grand Vizir. Echangeant un regard avec Yulia, dont l'habituel voile noir lui masquait une partie du visage, il put constater qu'elle ne semblait guère étonnée. Sans doute était-elle sûre de son fait et il fallait avouer que les événements tendaient à lui donner raison pour le moment.

Vérifiant bien que Yulia et lui ne s'étaient pas fait repérer par Estellise ou par un garde du palais, Flynn observa sa meilleure amie frapper à la porte de l'antichambre d'Alexei, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment de malaise devant cette scène...

-§-

Dans les appartements où elles avaient été logées, Judith, Repede et Rita commençaient à trouver le temps long depuis leur retour. Certes, elles passaient le temps avec un jeu, Yuri leur ayant dit de rester ici tant qu'il n'était pas de retour, mais le génie n'était pas très tranquille… et ce sentiment s'intensifia brusquement.

« Il y a un souci ? » demanda le tapis volant en rangeant les pions de leur jeu de société.

« Ils ne reviennent pas par ici. » répondit Rita, concentrée sur les mouvements de sa lampe qu'elle savait en possession du garçon des rues. « La filature a dû donner quelque chose je pense. »

« Dans ce cas, ce serait le bo- »

Un grognement de la part de Repede fit s'interrompre Judith, faisant que toutes deux se demandèrent ce que l'animal avait bien pu sentir. Le génie tendit l'oreille… et entendit de l'agitation dans les couloirs. Que se passait-il ?

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… » constata-t-elle en percevant des bruits de pas qui semblaient se diviser dans deux directions différentes. « On dirait que la garde est en mouvement ! »

« Je vais aller me renseigner. Peut-être que c'est le prince qui a demandé leur intervention. » supposa l'objet magique bien qu'elle semblait peu y croire.

« Pendant ce temps, je vais retrouver Yuri pour l'avertir. Ça m'étonnerait fort que ce soit une coïncidence. »

-§-

Après l'excellente nouvelle que lui avait apportée Zagi et dont il était certain de bien pouvoir correctement l'exploiter pour renverser la situation en sa faveur, Alexei sentait l'espoir revenir. Bien sûr, la partie était serrée et il lui faudrait finement jouer mais jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi proche de ses désirs. Bientôt, oh oui bientôt, il aurait enfin ce qu'il convoitait tant depuis des années : la lampe magique de la Caverne des Merveilles...

Cela étant dit, il y avait un obstacle imprévu : ce gamin des rues, ce pion insignifiant dont il croyait s'être débarrassé, ce misérable vaurien. Penser qu'il avait réussi à pénétrer sous l'apparence d'une fausse princesse étrangère et à plaire à l'héritier d'Agrabah... A se demander ce que pensait ce jeune écervelé en voulant changer de sexe et franchement, il n'avait guère envie d'en savoir les raisons. Mieux valait les ignorer...

Il fut toutefois surpris, alors que la nuit était avancée, d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ses appartements. Haussant un sourcil, il s'avança avec précaution vers l'entrée. En ouvrant, il découvrit Estellise, patientant devant lui, dans un état second. Bien, il semblait que son petit pion docile avait quelque chose à lui raconter. Il avait bien fait de l'hypnotiser celle-là. Il ne pouvait que se féliciter de son envoûtement.

« Veuillez entrer dans ma chambre très chère Estellise. Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Alexei conduisit la jeune femme à l'intérieur, lui faisant traverser l'antichambre, avant de la laisser entrer dans son intimité. En temps normal, Estellise en aurait été gênée mais vu dans l'état où elle était en ce moment... Par prudence, il s'approcha de son lit et, faisant jouer un compartiment secret derrière une tapisserie de soie, il en tira son sceptre magique à tête de serpent qu'il plaça devant les yeux turquoise de la jeune noble.

« Allons, détendez-vous ma chère Estellise. Comme vous le savez, vous pouvez avoir entièrement confiance en moi. Quelles sont donc les plans de notre prince bien aimé ? »

Totalement sous l'influence du sceptre d'Alexei, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses répondit :

« Flynn... a l'intention... de retenter sa chance... dans les jardins... avec la princesse Yulia... »

« Je vois. Il semble très épris de cette... Yulia. » cracha le Grand Vizir avec dépit. « Il me faudra rapidement prendre les mesures nécessaires et me débarrasser définitivement de cette soi-disant princesse d'Abou Dabia. Et sinon, ma très chère Estellise, auriez-vous d'autres choses à me raconter sur notre cher Flynn ? Il ne parait plus m'accorder la même confiance qu'autrefois. A-t-il laissé entendre des choses à mon sujet ? »

Mais avant que la jeune femme envoûtée puisse répondre, une voix autoritaire mais dissimulant difficilement une froide fureur s'éleva :

« J'ai effectivement des choses à vous dire à votre sujet Alexei. Toutefois, ne vous donnez pas la peine de le demander à Estellise, je vais vous le dire en personne ! »

Et surgissant de la porte d'entrée qui avait été entrouverte sans que le Grand Vizir ne le remarque, Flynn s'avança, suivi de la princesse Yulia.

-§-

Enfin ils le tenaient. Rita avait bel et bien raison depuis le début quand elle avait suspecté qu'un sorcier était au palais et vu ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, il était clair qu'il manigançait contre eux depuis peut-être un bon moment. Qui plus est, la preuve cruciale était à présent sous leurs yeux : le sceptre doré à tête de cobra.

Trop concentré sur Estelle, Alexei ne les avait pas vus ou entendus lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert la porte, faisant qu'il était, en toute logique, très surpris de les voir ici… mais il ne mit pas longtemps à se reprendre car, les prenant de court, le Grand Vizir sortit une dague qu'il cachait dans un pan de son vêtement puis attrapa fermement la jeune femme pour la plaquer dos contre lui et placer la lame sous son menton tandis que, de son autre main, il tenait son sceptre avec fermeté.

« Estellise ! » s'exclama Flynn qui voulut aller la sauver avant de se raviser en voyant que leur ennemi rapprochait la dague du cou de son amie.

« Un pas de plus et elle meurt. » menaça le sorcier avant de sourire en coin. « Et n'essayez pas de la faire réagir car cela pourrait mal finir. »

« Vous… Vous n'êtes qu'un traître ! »

La situation était critique et Yuri le savait très bien. S'ils alertaient la garde, cela risquait de dégénérer, surtout vu comme le Grand Vizir était acculé. Il pouvait toujours espérer que Judith et Rita soient dans les parages mais dans leur plan de filature, ils n'avaient pas tenu compte du fait qu'Estelle irait si vite voir Alexei, faisant qu'il n'avait pu prévenir aucune d'elles de la situation et qu'elles étaient à l'autre bout du palais ! Il doutait aussi que Repede puisse l'entendre s'il tentait de l'appeler…

« Relâchez-la tout de suite ! » s'exclama Flynn qui était visiblement en train de prendre sur lui pour ne pas foncer sauver son amie.

« J'ai peur de ne pouvoir m'y résoudre. » répliqua le Grand Vizir avec un sourire mauvais en tournant la tête de son sceptre vers la jeune femme. « Estellise, souhaitez-vous partir d'ici ? »

« Non… » répondit la jeune femme dont le regard vide indiquait clairement qu'elle était sous l'influence d'Alexei. « Je ne… le veux pas… »

« Vous voyez ? »

Comment allaient-ils réussir à la sauver tout en arrêtant Alexei ? Le moindre faux pas de leur part et soit il lui tranchait la gorge, soit il était capable de lui ordonner de se donner la mort vu l'emprise qu'il semblait avoir sur elle. Il fallait vite trouver une solution car la diplomatie n'allait mener à rien parti comme c'était.

Un coup d'œil rapide de la pièce ne l'aida guère… excepté pour constater que le sorcier n'essayait pas d'user de son sceptre sur eux et qu'il était en train de… reculer ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait qu'un mur dans cette direction. Comptait-il obliquer vers le balcon pour s'enfuir ?

Puis soudain, il se souvint de Cumore… et de son passage secret caché par un miroir. Si ce sale noble puant avait ça chez lui, nul doute que le palais devait aussi avoir ce genre de surprises dissimulées vu la taille du bâtiment. Son regard anthracite chercha immédiatement un signe quelconque qui pouvait trahir ce qu'il cherchait ou derrière lequel cela pouvait avoir été caché mais rien de ce côté de la pièce n'attira son attention.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? » questionna Flynn en lançant un regard noir au Grand Vizir. « Pourquoi cette mascarade ? »

« Si vous saviez votre Altesse… » répondit Alexei avant de laisser échapper un léger rire, comme si tout cela l'amusait. « Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui se cache juste sous vos yeux. »

Yuri sentit comme un frisson le parcourir en entendant ces mots, craignant un instant que le sorcier n'ait découvert la supercherie. Puis soudain, il aperçut un détail curieux : des traces de frottements sur le sol qui avaient été cachées sous un tapis aux teintes chaudes et qui semblaient aller vers le mur. Il y avait donc bien un passage secret par ici… mais comment empêcher le sorcier de l'emprunter sans qu'il ne tue Estelle ?

En bougeant sa jambe, le garçon des rues réalisa que la poche de son sarouel n'était pas vide et il se souvint que, par précaution, il avait pris la lampe avec lui. Il pouvait peut-être user de son dernier vœu pour bloquer la fuite du Grand Vizir et ainsi sauver la jeune femme… mais s'il faisait cela, il ne pourra plus tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Rita.

« Yuri ! » murmura une voix à son oreille qu'il reconnut comme celle du génie. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tout le monde se dirige vers vous ! »

Soudain, des pas précipités retentirent derrière eux, ne pouvant signifier qu'une chose : quelqu'un avait dû entendre ce qu'il se tramait ici et avait alerté la garde royale qui n'allait pas tarder à débarquer ici. Seulement, il trouvait cela bien rapide, surtout qu'ils n'avaient croisé personne en venant ici donc qui avait bien pu leur dire de venir ici ?

Vu l'expression d'Alexei, lui aussi avait compris qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir de la compagnie…

« Oh non… » fit Rita dans son oreille. « Judith et moi nous sommes séparées donc c'est impossible qu'elle arrive ici à temps ! »

« Il semblerait que ce petit jeu a assez duré. » fit le sorcier en collant la lame contre la nuque d'Estelle. « Faites vos adieux… »

« NON ! » s'exclama Flynn qui s'apprêtait à courir pour sauver son amie.

Une fraction seconde… Une simple fraction de seconde où son cœur pesa le pour et le contre… avant de choisir ce qu'il devait sauver et ce qu'il devait sacrifier pour y parvenir.

« Je souhaite que le passage secret ne s'ouvre pas. » murmura vite Yuri alors que leur ennemi était à quelques centimètres du mur, à deux doigts de prendre la vie de la jeune femme.

Il sentit une chaleur contre sa jambe venant du côté où se trouvait la lampe. Son vœu avait été réalisé… ce qui ne tarda pas à se démontrer quand le Grand Vizir appuya son coude sur une partie du mur et qu'à la grande surprise de ce dernier, rien ne se passa.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, le prince attrapa le bras du sorcier pour lui faire lâcher la dague tandis que le garçon des rues s'était jeté sur celui tenant le sceptre. D'un coup sec, il réussit à prendre ce dernier dans ses mains puis avec force, fracassa la tête de cobra sur le sol, celle-ci se brisant sous le choc, laissant échapper une légère fumée rougeâtre. A peine deux secondes après, le regard d'Estelle reprit vie, pile à l'instant où Flynn parvint à la tirer vers lui pour l'éloigner du sorcier et où la garde royale entra dans la pièce.

« Saisissez cet homme ! » ordonna l'héritier d'Agrabah devant les soldats à la fois surpris et hésitants. « Il s'est rendu coupable de trahison envers le sultan et de bien d'autres crimes… »

Les gardes obéirent et deux d'entre eux vinrent prendre fermement Alexei par un bras et commencèrent à l'emmener… mais Yuri réalisa un instant trop tard que le sorcier était trop calme lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait un léger sourire en coin.

« ATTENTION ! »

Trop tard. Le Grand Vizir avait réussi à se saisir d'une fiole qu'il avait cachée sur lui et à moins d'un mètre de la porte, il la jeta au sol, créant un énorme nuage de fumée qui les fit tous tousser. Le temps qu'il se dissipe, le sorcier avait réussi à s'échapper au nez et à la barbe de tous.

« Fouillez le palais dans ses moindres recoins ! » s'exclama Flynn. « Il ne doit pas nous échapper ! »

« Entendu votre Altesse ! » répondit le capitaine Leblanc avant de se mettre au travail avec ses hommes.

« Que se… passe-t-il ? » demanda Estelle, l'air épuisée. « J'étais dans ma chambre et… »

« Nous en reparlerons tous ensemble demain Estellise. Je vais te raccompagner. » dit le prince avant de le regarder lui. « Et vous aussi Yulia. Cela ne sert à rien que nous restions ici. »

S'il savait… Yuri se sentait atrocement fébrile car il avait été contraint d'user de son dernier vœu et, s'il avait permis de sauver la jeune femme, en revanche, il n'avait en rien empêché Alexei de leur échapper, faisant qu'il avait comme un goût amer en bouche à l'idée d'avoir gaspillé son souhait ainsi.

De plus, depuis l'instant où il avait fait cela, il n'avait plus entendu la voix de Rita à son oreille, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon…

-§-

Après que le prince ait ordonné aux gardes de fouiller tout le palais pour trouver Alexei, l'espion avait déjà sa petite idée de l'endroit où se trouvait réellement son maître et n'avait pas tardé à le retrouver via un passage secret caché près des cuisines. Par contre, ce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver, c'était le sorcier dos contre un mur, en train de rire presque à s'en étouffer alors qu'il venait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place.

« Vous allez bien ? » questionna Raven après avoir repris forme humaine, se posant de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de son maître. « Z'avez pas l'air… »

« Je me porte très bien… » répondit le Grand Vizir déchu en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Même plus que bien. »

… Là, c'était très inquiétant. L'animorphe avait réussi à alerter la garde royale en se faisant passer pour un serviteur mais il avait pensé qu'Alexei se serait échappé par le passage secret situé dans ses appartements. Or, pour une raison mystérieuse, celui-ci ne l'avait pas utilisé et il faudra qu'il éclaircisse cela au plus vite car il avait comme un très mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des évènements…

-§-

Durant tout le temps où Flynn les avait escortés lui et Estelle jusqu'à leurs chambres respective, Yuri n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, excepté pour dire qu'il était fatigué – piètre excuse mais c'était la seule qui lui était venue en tête. Heureusement, son ami était plus concentré sur la jeune femme, ce qui, pour une fois, l'arrangeait bien. Il ne faisait pas attention aux deux gardes qui faisaient partie de l'escorte, trop concentré qu'il était sur son erreur qu'il se repassait en boucle, se demandant encore comment il avait pu sous-estimer Alexei alors que celui-ci leur avait déjà démontré qu'il avait plus de ressources qu'il ne le laissait paraître…

Il avait à peine fait attention au fait qu'ils étaient arrivés devant sa chambre et que le prince lui parlait – il avait vaguement compris que celui-ci allait voir le sultan pour lui apprendre la vraie nature du Grand Vizir. Il n'avait repris conscience de la réalité que quand les portes se furent refermées derrière lui et que Judith le regardait fixement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Rita qui était apparue dans un coin de la pièce via un nuage de fumée. « Vous avez réussi à le coincer ? »

« Pas vraiment… » répondit le génie sur un ton amer, se yeux verts cachés sous ses cheveux châtains. « Il s'est échappé… »

« Quoi ? Mais qu- »

« Il a menacé de tuer Estelle quand on l'a démasqué. » la coupa Yuri tandis que Rita grinça des dents. « Je… Je suis désolé Rita. Si j'avais su j- »

« Ne t'excuse pas. » trancha l'érudite en relevant la tête vers lui, dévoilant la tristesse infinie au fond de ses yeux verts. « A ta place, moi aussi j'aurais utilisé mon dernier vœu pour la sauver et je t'en aurais peut-être voulu si elle avait été blessée ou pire parce que tu n'as rien tenté. Je vais juste avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre de mes espoirs perdus… »

Tandis que Judith était allée rejoindre son amie, imitée par Repede, pour essayer de la réconforter, le garçon des rues alla s'allonger sur le lit, parmi les nombreux coussins, se maudissant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir su mieux gérer ses souhaits.

-§-

« Ainsi donc Alexei était un sorcier. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a osé s'en prendre à Estellise ! » tonna Finath.

Avec les graves événements qui avaient eu lieu, Flynn avait été contraint d'en informer son père le lendemain même. Malgré son état de santé précaire, le sultan d'Agrabah avait immédiatement convoqué toutes les personnes concernées à la salle du trône. Si Yulia était plus en retrait entourée de Judith et de Rita, Estellise se tenait à sa droite, près de lui et du trône, avec une mine très embarrassée. Elle devait se sentir coupable des récents événements… Le capitaine Leblanc se tenait devant Finath pendant qu'un médecin surveillait en permanence l'état du souverain.

« Comment ai-je pu lui faire confiance ? » poursuivit le sultan. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle devant ses manigances ? »

« Père, l'essentiel est qu'il a été démasqué et que ni Estellise, ni la princesse Yulia n'aient été blessées par Alexei. » répondit son fils.

« Cela est vrai » dit Finath en caressant son menton avec une expression songeuse. « Capitaine Leblanc, l'avez-vous retrouvé ? »

« Non votre Altesse. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que l'ex Grand Vizir Alexei est toujours en fuite. J'ai demandé aux gardes de fouiller tous les recoins du palais mais il est possible qu'il ait déjà quitté Agrabah. » répondit Leblanc.

« Eh bien, qu'il ne remette plus les pieds ici ! » s'exclama le sultan d'une voix sévère. « Qu'il reste hors de ma vue et de mon courroux car si je le retrouve, il prendra sa place au cachot avec ce traître de Cumore ! »

Une quinte de toux interrompit brutalement le sultan et son médecin voulut se précipiter vers lui mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Rien cependant ne pouvait arrêter le bon cœur d'Estellise et elle accourut auprès de son protecteur, l'aidant doucement à se redresser.

« Oh votre Altesse, tout est de ma faute ! » murmura son amie d'enfance d'une voix navrée. « Si j'avais été plus forte, jamais le Grand Vizir… »

« Il suffit, Estellise. » l'interrompit Finath. « Je t'interdis de parler de toi de cette manière. Tu es au contraire l'une des jeunes filles les plus courageuses qui soit. Il s'agit de mon erreur. Si je n'avais pas eu une confiance aussi aveugle en Alexei, rien de tout cela ne te serait arrivé. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils.

« Nous devons féliciter Flynn pour sa présence d'esprit. S'il n'avait pas vu clair dans le jeu d'Alexei… »

Le jeune homme fut très gêné d'entendre de tels compliments de la bouche de son père.

« Ce fut surtout grâce aux conseils avisés de la princesse Yulia que j'ai pu m'apercevoir du manège d'Alexei. » reconnut l'héritier d'Agrabah.

Il contempla alors Yulia entourée de ses servantes. Sa longue chevelure brune, ce voile qui dissimulait une partie de son visage… Mais ce qui attirait Flynn, c'était ses yeux onyx si intrigants, si douloureusement évocateurs. De temps à autre en voyant son regard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au mystérieux propriétaire de Repede. Il y avait une certaine ressemblance… Toutefois, cela devait être une coïncidence.

Il s'avança d'un pas posé avant de s'arrêter devant elle. Le regard de la princesse ne put masquer sa surprise quand il se saisit de sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Puis il s'agenouilla devant Yulia avant de pouvoir déclamer les mots qu'il voulait lui dire depuis longtemps.

« Princesse Yulia, vous êtes talentueuse, intelligente, pleine de charmes mais surtout d'une rare vivacité d'esprit. Vous avez du caractère et vous avez su toucher mon cœur. Je vous demande votre main et je vous conjure d'unir votre vie à la mienne. Vous feriez mon bonheur comme je m'assurerai du vôtre. Accepteriez-vous de me prendre pour époux ? »

Flynn était anxieux, le cœur serré, le sang battant ses tempes. Toute son attention était uniquement concentrée sur la princesse d'Abou Dabia. Il n'entendait même plus les servantes de la princesse, Estellise, le capitaine Leblanc ou son père. Tout son avenir était suspendu à la réponse de Yulia qui l'observait avec une expression stupéfaite.

Pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme parut incapable d'émettre la moindre parole. Puis soudain, sa voix s'éleva, étranglée par l'émotion :

« Oui… je… Ce serait un honneur, prince Flynn… »

Le blond sentit alors en lui une immense bouffée de soulagement. Il se releva et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Je suis si heureux que vous m'ayez accepté ! »

Estellise fut la première à prendre la parole après lui.

« Félicitations pour ton mariage avec Yulia ! » dit-elle, se réjouissant de la joie de son ami d'enfance.

Sur son trône, malgré sa maladie, Finath ne pouvait dissimuler un sourire amusé.

« Il semble que nous avons une bonne nouvelle à annoncer au royaume. Capitaine Leblanc, convoquez immédiatement le peuple devant le palais pour cet après-midi. Je tiens à leur annoncer en personne les fiançailles de mon fils. »

-§-

Quand ils avaient été convoqués par le sultan, Yuri venait juste de cacher la lampe sous un des coussins sur lequel il s'était avachi et n'avait pas pris le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre depuis son réveil, faisant qu'il n'avait pas changé d'habits depuis hier soir. Laissant la chambre sous la garde de Repede, ils étaient allés dans la salle du trône, apprenant ainsi qu'Alexei était toujours en fuite.

Cependant, le garçon des rues n'avait aucunement prévu que Flynn profiterait de ce moment pour demander la main de la princesse Yulia devant tout le monde, ce qui le prit de court.

A cet instant, il comprit que cette supercherie n'avait que trop duré mais s'il y mettait fin maintenant, surtout avec un sorcier en cavale, il mettait Judith ainsi que Rita en danger en dévoilant à tous qu'il avait usé de magie pour pénétrer au sein du palais… et il perdrait certainement la confiance de tous pour avoir osé les tromper ainsi.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix… et il dut se résoudre à accepter cette demande en mariage.

Alors que tout le monde se réjouissait des festivités à venir, Yuri jeta un coup d'œil discret à ses deux alliées : si Judith semblait compréhensive, Rita en revanche le fixait avec un regard qui ne cachait en rien sa fureur. Et cette colère, il ne tarda pas à l'affronter une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau dans la chambre qui leur avait été allouée.

« MAIS POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS DIT LA VERITE ! » explosa le génie une fois qu'ils furent seuls. « C'est si compliqué que ça ? Ou bien tu t'es fichu de moi depuis le départ ! »

« Rita, ce n'était pas le bon moment. » essaya de la tempérer le tapis volant. « S'il avait avoué… »

« S'il n'avait pas poursuivi ce mensonge aussi longtemps, la situation serait très différente oui ! J'aurais été libérée, j'aurais pu me charger moi-même de ce fichu sorcier avant qu'il n'essaie de tuer quelqu'un ! »

Le garçon des rues aurait pu répliquer mais sa gorge était nouée, à la fois parce qu'il se savait en tort et aussi à cause des proportions énormes qu'avaient pris le mensonge de la princesse Yulia. S'il avait libérée l'érudite dès le départ, tout aurait été différent…

« Vu que t'as pas compris l'ampleur du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es mis alors que je t'avais averti, ne compte pas sur moi pour te rendre ta véritable apparence. » déclara Rita en lui jetant un regard noir. « Maintenant, fais face aux conséquences. »

D'un claquement de doigts, le génie fit apparaître un grand miroir entre eux, faisant qu'il ne la voyait plus du tout. Seulement, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la surface réfléchissante, il réalisa vite qu'elle ne reflétait pas la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mais plutôt, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, une grande chambre d'enfants dont le sol était jonché de jouets. Dans un coin, il voyait deux enfants n'ayant probablement pas plus de cinq ans qui jouaient ensemble et un peu plus loin, une petite fille qui dormait sur le lit qui était dans son champ de vision.

Puis il regarda son propre reflet et se sentit blêmir en l'apercevant.

Depuis qu'ils étaient au palais, Yuri avait pu voir à plusieurs reprises le reflet de Yulia dans un miroir, que ce soit avec des vêtements lorsque Judith l'aidait à s'habiller ou complètement nu en sortant des bains. Seulement là, s'il n'avait pas repéré les cheveux de jais coiffés en chignon et l'expression du visage de cette femme qui était clairement aussi choquée que celle qu'il devait arborer actuellement, jamais il n'aurait reconnu la prétendue princesse d'Abou Dabia tellement elle avait changé.

La silhouette de Yulia, auparavant svelte et mise en valeur par des tenues sombres, était en grande partie cachée sous une ample robe aux teintes claires qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa poitrine plus généreuse, ses hanches larges qui tiraient un peu sur le tissu et, surtout, son ventre bien arrondi, trahissant une grossesse très avancée – s'il se fiait à l'évidente prise de poids de la jeune femme et au fait qu'il y avait de nombreux enfants dans la pièce, elle n'attendait certainement pas son premier enfant mais au moins le cinquième… ou même plus car il réalisa que, dans le fond, il y avait trois berceaux et l'un d'eux était clairement occupé par un bambin essayant d'attraper le pompon coloré qui était accroché au-dessus de lui. Quant au visage de Yulia, s'il ne comptait pas le fait qu'il était plus rond qu'à l'origine, les cernes noirs sous ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue et la vieillissait, effaçant l'image de la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années pour laisser place à une femme d'au moins trente ans qui avait perdu la fougue et l'énergie de la jeunesse.

Soudain, le miroir disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, révélant que Rita n'était plus là et laissant Yuri sous le choc de ce qu'il avait observé. Quand il sentit Repede tirer sur son sarouel, il reprit ses esprits, croisant le regard inquiet de Judith.

« Elle est retournée dans sa lampe. » lui précisa le tapis volant en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « Elle aura besoin de quelques jours pour se calmer. Après, on pourra essayer de lui parler et voir comment arranger tout ça. Là, tu as surtout besoin de décompresser avant cet après-midi. »

« … Merci Judy… » murmura-t-il, se demandant comment elle parvenait à toujours lui faire confiance alors qu'il avait trahi celle du génie.

« Ce n'est rien. Si tu veux, après le déjeuner, nous irons prendre l'air discrètement avec Repede. Ça te fera du bien. »

Son ami canin semblait clairement approuver cette idée et, honnêtement, le garçon des rues était lui aussi très tenté, surtout qu'après tout ce qu'il venait d'encaisser en peu de temps, il réalisa soudain qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

« Tu crois que… on pourrait y aller tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il en ôtant ce fichu voile de son visage. « Je crois que je vais craquer si je reste une minute de plus ici. »

« Pas de souci. »

-§-

Lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, il avait attendu jusqu'à voir le tapis volant s'envoler dans les airs en direction d'Agrabah en compagnie de Yuri et de son chien. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, il pénétra dans la chambre et abandonna sa forme de scorpion pour reprendre apparence humaine.

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Zagi sortit une des dagues qu'il portait sur lui, prêt à entamer une fouille poussée de la pièce… et à éliminer quiconque aurait la mauvaise idée de se pointer ici avant qu'il n'ait terminé.

Après une longue fouille où il retourna de fond en comble l'appartement de Yuri, lacérant à coups de lame les rideaux, le matelas du lit – bref, tout ce qui pouvait être déchiré –, il trouva enfin l'objet tant convoité par son maître sous un coussin – qui finit d'ailleurs éventré comme le reste, son seul malheur ayant été de se trouver sur le chemin de Zagi.

Avec un sourire satisfait pendant qu'il resserrait ses doigts sur sa prise, l'animorphe observa la lampe magique de la Caverne des Merveilles, prêt à la rapporter à Alexei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Les auteurs viennent d'apprendre que Tales of Vesperia Definitive Version est annoncé en France.
> 
> Eliandre : Hourra ! Enfin, ça vient ! Dix ans qu'on l'attendait quand même.
> 
> Kaleiya : Alléluia ! ALLELUIA !
> 
> Yuri : Vous auriez pu éviter de nous percer les tympans avec vos cris de joie.
> 
> Flynn : Malheureusement, un tel volume sonore reste encore en dessous des normes autorisées.
> 
> Kaleiya : On aurait largement pu faire pire oui. Seulement, on a des voisins donc…
> 
> Eliandre : Voyez le bon côté des choses : on n'aura pas le temps d'écrire des fics quand on jouera…
> 
> Yuri : Ce n'est pas faux…
> 
> Eliandre : … mais dès qu'on aura fini, on aura peut-être de nouvelles idées bien fraîches pour mieux vous faire souffrir… euh malmener dans nos fics.
> 
> Kaleiya : Le carton à idées va déborder je le crains… Un box sera plus approprié.
> 
> Yuri (murmurant à Flynn) : Il n'y a pas moyen de rendre la vente de ce jeu illégale ?
> 
> Flynn (abattu) : Malheureusement non Yuri. Malheureusement non.


	16. Chapitre 15 : La déchéance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de Kal : Vous l'attendiez ? Vous ne l'espériez plus ? Vous ne... Oui bon, j'arrête... Voici la suite de cette collaboration. Bonne lecture !

  **La déchéance**

Comme il fallait retourner au palais avant l'annonce des fiançailles, Yuri avait jugé préférable de rester à Agrabah et avait conseillé à Judith de se rendre dans un coin des bas quartiers qu'il savait désert à cette heure-ci. Une fois sur place et à l'abri des regards, le tapis volant avait repris forme humaine et le garçon des rues avait humé l'air à plein poumons, se sentant renaître pendant que Repede faisait de même.

« Je pense que nous avons une demi-heure voire un peu plus avant que l'on ne réalise notre absence. » fit remarquer la jeune femme en récupérant un sac qu'elle avait tenu à emmener. « Dans tous les cas, il faudra retourner au palais en fin d'après-midi. »

« Plutôt en milieu d'après-midi. » signala Yuri en s'asseyant sur une vieille caisse en bois. « Il faut que je puisse parler à Flynn en privé. Tout ça doit cesser et maintenant que je ne peux plus faire le moindre vœu…»

« C'est le seul à qui tu fasses assez confiance pour lui confier la lampe. Je comprends. Par contre, vu le peu de temps que ça nous laisse, ça va être juste si l'on retourne dans nos appartements pour que tu puisses te changer. »

Honnêtement, il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, surtout après ce que Rita lui avait montré. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'analyser de nouveau les précédents avertissements du génie, faisant qu'il se demandait combien d'années d'écart il y avait réellement entre maintenant et le reflet qu'il avait vu – le coup des trois berceaux et le fait que certains enfants semblaient très proches en âge tendaient à lui laisser penser que dans cette vision, Yulia aurait uniquement eu des jumeaux ou même des triplés.

« Si c'est ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure qui te tracasse, sache qu'elle t'a montré le pire uniquement parce qu'elle était énervée. » lui fit remarquer Judith, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées. « Elle est partie du principe que le pire qui pouvait t'arriver serait que tu enchaînes les grossesses et, en se basant sur des cas similaires au tien, que tu risquais plus d'avoir des jumeaux ou des triplés à chaque fois. Elle avait estimé que si tu n'étais pas prudent, en peu de temps, tu aurais eu plus d'enfants que n'importe quelle autre femme d'Agrabah mais cela aurait eu aussi des conséquences sur ta santé physique et psychique. »

« Il y avait moins de cinq ans d'écart donc… » comprit Yuri en réalisant que les signes de fatigue indiquaient probablement que Yulia était en fait souffrante et non que sa grossesse l'épuisait. « J'avoue que du coup, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir des enfants un jour… »

« Tant que tu ne fais pas comme certains idiots avant toi qui ont voulu être changé en femme sans réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait, Rita estimait que tu pourrais bien t'en tirer, surtout qu'elle doutait que tu sois du genre à rester longtemps inactif. »

« … Judy, est-ce qu'il y a des effets secondaires dont vous avez omis de me parler quand j'ai été changé en fille ? »

Vu la manière dont elle lui souriait, c'était plus que certain… Tout à coup, il avait envie d'étrangler quelqu'un…

« Comme nous étions parties du principe que ta transformation durerait moins de deux semaines, nous n'avions pas jugé utile de t'en informer. » précisa le tapis volant en ouvrant le sac posé à ses côtés. « Il y a eu plusieurs précédents d'hommes voulant devenir des femmes et, via des échanges qu'elle avait eu avec d'autres génies, Rita en avant conclut qu'il fallait mieux surveiller ces personnes si la métamorphose venait à durer plus d'une semaine car c'était à partir de là que des effets secondaires, plus difficiles à gérer que ce que tu as expérimenté jusque-là, pouvaient apparaître et ceux-là étaient plus compliqués à inverser quand il n'étaient pas repérés à temps. »

« Dis-les moi que je sache à quel point je dois prier pour pouvoir redevenir comme avant… » fit le garçon des rues qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas supplier le génie demain matin pour lui rendre son état normal.

« Elle avait résumé ça en un violent dérèglement hormonal car certains effets n'apparaissent qu'en cas de grossesse. Pour t'expliquer tout ça simplement, le premier effet secondaire majeur, dans tous les cas de figure, c'est la prise de poids. Le seul moyen de limiter cet effet est de l'exercice physique régulier et régime alimentaire avec peu de produits sucrés mais de ce que Rita avait découvert, sur dix sujets transformés, seul un avait réussi à se tenir au régime imposé et n'avait pris que cinq ou six kilos. Les autres en revanche ont pensé que c'était des foutaises et se sont retrouvés en quelques jours avec entre dix et trente kilos de plus qu'au départ qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à perdre, même en faisant attention. »

En entendant cela, Yuri ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir qu'il s'était allégrement servi en pâtisseries depuis son arrivée au palais et il déglutit en se rappelant qu'après sa première nuit, il s'était demandé si son sarouel n'avait pas rétréci car il avait eu plus de mal à l'enfiler. Il baissa son regard sur ses hanches et posa ses mains dessus en tâtant bien la zone… puis il rougit en comprenant qu'il avait déjà commencé à prendre du poids sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait intérêt à vite trouver une alternative à son péché mignon avant d'avoir plus de formes que son amie…

« Elle avait aussi parlé de violentes nausées lors des premiers trimestres de grossesse, de fréquentes sautes d'humeur, de potentiels risques liés au cycle menstruel et d'autre petites choses que j'ai oubliées. » poursuivit Judith en comptant le tout sur ses doigts. « Je crois qu'elle avait aussi recommandé d'attendre un mois avant de faire des galipettes car elle avait eu un cas où la personne avait voulu faire l'expérience le soir même de sa transformation au lieu d'écouter les conseils donnés et… ça ne s'était pas très bien terminé… »

« C'est-à-dire ? » questionna le garçon des rues, grimaçant d'avance.

« De ce que j'ai compris, en plus des effets secondaires que je t'ai cités, cet imbécile a passé tout le temps de grossesse alité et il a fallu lui ouvrir le ventre au bout de quelques mois, ce qui a précipité sa fin vu que personne ne s'était préparé à des septuplés. Un seul a survécu, les six autres étant soit morts nés, soit quelques jours après la naissance. »

En entendant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants… ou alors le plus tard possible.

« Les humains n'ont pas conscience que leurs corps ne sont pas faits pour subir de telles transformations. » soupira la jeune femme en réajustant sa cape sur ses épaules. « A moins de tomber sur de puissants génies ou d'user de certains procédés magiques, il est difficile d'aller contre les lois de la nature sans subir de conséquences. »

« C'est vrai que tu n'es pas humaine… » se souvint Yuri, ayant tendance à oublier ce détail.

« Exact. J'ai été créée grâce à une puissante magie et d'où je viens, des êtres tels que moi étaient plus considérés comme des objets que comme des êtres vivants. Les animorphes étaient un peu mieux considérés… et encore, cela dépendait desquels. Mais bon, tout cela appartient au passé et les choses ont bien changé depuis... »

Pendant un instant, il crut voir comme un voile de tristesse dans le regard de son amie mais celui-ci disparut rapidement quand elle le regarda avec un grand sourire en désignant le sac qu'elle avait pris avec elle.

« Vu que nous avons moins de temps que prévu initialement, je vais devoir t'habiller et te coiffer ici. » dit-elle en sortant un sarouel violet foncé avec haut assorti. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les chichis mais il va falloir faire un petit effort vu l'occasion. Je te promets juste que cela restera raisonnable. »

Yuri grimaça en entendant cela, se souvenant des perles qu'il avait eues dans les cheveux la première fois, mais il se détendit quand il vit qu'en réalité, il allait devoir porter un collier autour du cou avec un serre-tête assorti. Le seul hic était qu'il allait devoir attendre leur retour au palais pour voir à quoi il ressemblait mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise ces derniers jours, c'était qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Judith et que ce sentiment était réciproque.

Raison de plus pour qu'il essaie de rattraper ses erreurs à la première occasion.

Après un bon moment passé à l'abri des regards dans Agrabah, Yuri estima qu'il était plus que temps de retourner au palais, cela même s'il avait une sacrée boule à ventre à l'idée que Flynn puisse très mal réagir quand il lui dirait la vérité. Seulement, parce que Rita devait sûrement être encore en colère contre lui, il préférait éviter de retourner dans les appartements où ils avaient dormi, faisant que Judith choisit de les déposer près des bains qui, à cet instant, étaient déserts – le garçon des rues en profita pour vérifier son accoutrement dans un miroir, ayant du mal à cacher un soupir de soulagement en voyant que cela restait une tenue plutôt sobre dans l'ensemble.

« Il reste encore du temps avant l'annonce officielle. » nota l'objet magique tandis que Repede humait l'air, probablement à l'affût des nombreuses odeurs du palais. « Tu penses t'en sortir seul ? »

« Je l'espère. » avoua-t-il en baissant brièvement le regard. « Même si je dois fouiller les lieux de fond en comble, je trouverai Flynn et je lui parlerai avant que cela ne dégénère encore plus. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, Repede et moi allons profiter des bains puis retourner dans la chambre pour raisonner un peu Rita. Ses colères sont violentes mais je devrais parvenir à la calmer si nécessaire. »

« Merci encore pour tout ce que tu fais. J'apprécie. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Judith resta un instant muette avant d'avoir un sourire amusé.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier tu sais. » dit-elle avec chaleur, l'étonnant quelque peu. « Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de personnes qui me considéraient autrement que comme un simple objet et c'est agréable de sentir que l'autre nous met sur un pied d'égalité sans se poser de questions sur ce que l'on est. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, sois en certain. »

Un aboiement de Repede fit comprendre à Yuri que son ami à quatre pattes était du même avis, ce qui lui redonna confiance en lui. Il en avait bien besoin.

« Merci. » dit-il avec le sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur le principal. « Je vais faire au mieux pour tout arranger et tenir ma promesse envers Rita. »

Sur ces mots, il laissa ses amis pour partir dans les couloirs du palais afin d'essayer de mettre la main sur Flynn avant la fin de l'après-midi.

-§-

Quand Yuri partit en trombe à la recherche de l'héritier du royaume d'Agrabah, Judith ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire empreint d'une triste sagesse. Elle espérait vraiment que tout puisse bien se finir pour son nouvel ami mais tout dépendait de la réaction de Flynn. Allait-il mal prendre la supercherie ? Sans doute. Etait-il capable de passer outre et de pardonner ? De cela, le tapis volant en était moins sûr.

Considérée comme un simple objet magique, Judith n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de profiter des sensations agréable de détente que pouvait procurer un bain, surtout un bain dans un palais royal. Alors autant en profiter pendant qu'elle le pouvait. Tout en appréciant les douces fragrances qui embaumaient son corps, elle réfléchissait sur les arguments pour convaincre Rita à rendre l'apparence normale de Yuri. Après tout, c'était un peu de la faute du génie si le jeune homme était devenu une femme vu que Rita l'avait changé de sa propre initiative suite au premier souhait.

Elle sortit de l'eau en soupirant, Repede l'attendant patiemment mais à bonne distance du bassin – il détestait l'eau –, avant d'essuyer son corps humide pour le sécher.

Il fallait maintenant regagner la chambre en espérant que Rita se soit un peu calmée pour tenter de la convaincre de retransformer Yuri.

-§-

Le garçon des rues essayait de mettre la main sur le prince mais la chose n'était pas aisée : Flynn avait quitté ses appartements quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Un serviteur lui a indiqué qu'il était allé voir Estelle mais une fois près de la chambre de la jeune femme, on lui apprit qu'elle était partie rejoindre le sultan.

Yuri pesta contre lui-même d'avoir poursuivi si longtemps ce mensonge puis, après avoir ôté ses babouches, se mit à courir dans les couloirs du palais, espérant arriver à mettre la main sur Flynn à temps pour lui dire la vérité.

-§-

Quelque chose clochait et Raven le savait : Alexei n'avait aucune raison d'être d'aussi bonne humeur, surtout après les évènements de l'autre nuit et le fait que ses projets vis-à-vis du prince venaient de définitivement voler en éclat avec l'annonce au peuple de son mariage avec la princesse Yulia qui allait tomber d'ici quelques minutes. L'espion n'avait pas dévoilé au sorcier la vraie nature de cette dernière et le fait que son maître ait subi une telle déchéance lui faisait se demander si ce dernier ne serait pas en train de perdre la raison ou s'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire…

Une fois hors de vue de quiconque, il reprit sa forme de corbeau et se hâta de voler vers les appartements de la princesse, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des évènements. A cette heure-ci, elle était probablement absente car le sultan avait certainement demandé à la voir en privé avant l'annonce officielle donc c'était le bon moment pour agir.

Sauf qu'à peine fut-il en vue de la fenêtre recherchée qu'il vit une silhouette s'enfuir dans les jardins… et que celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à cet espèce de taré qui avait disparu dans le désert. Que faisait-il ici ?

Sans attendre, Raven se dépêcha d'entrer dans les appartements de la princesse… et eut malheureusement la réponse à sa question.

Toute la pièce avait été fouillée, les draps déchirés, les coussins éventrés, les tiroirs retournés… Le sol était jonché de plumes et d'objets qui avaient été renversés. En un simple coup d'œil, il était aisé de voir que ce n'était pas un cambriolage classique car les bijoux étaient encore là, éparpillés sur le sol. Par contre, un élément qui était caché sous un oreiller avait visiblement disparu : la lampe du génie.

Reprenant forme humaine, l'espion vérifia rapidement qu'elle n'était pas sous un meuble mais malheureusement, elle avait bel et bien disparue… ce qui lui fit se demander pourquoi personne n'était entré ici lors de la fouille. N'y aurait-il pas dû y avoir un garde qui aurait pu entendre le boucan fait ici ? Et puis où était passé le chien ?

Sa réponse, il l'obtint sous la forme d'un grognement qui attira son attention vers la fenêtre… où se trouvaient Repede et le tapis volant…

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Raven en levant les mains devant lui. « Ce n'est pas c'que vous croyez ! »

Sauf que le tapis volant vint brusquement à sa rencontre, s'enroulant autour de lui avec force tandis que l'animal se mit à renifler la pièce avec insistance. L'espion commençait à avoir du mal à respirer quand le chien se mit à aboyer avec urgence. A cet instant, la prise sur lui de l'objet magique se relâcha et il put enfin souffler.

-§-

Dans son repaire secret, Alexei n'osait presque plus y croire quand Zagi lui ramena enfin l'objet qu'il convoitait depuis tant d'années : la lampe de la Caverne aux Merveilles. Il s'en saisit avec convoitise pendant que l'animorphe observait en silence – ce qui était un comportement inhabituel pour Zagi mais s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il craignait, c'était bien l'ex Grand Vizir. Il n'avait pas envie de finir à nouveau dans un bocal incassable.

Assis sur une chaise en bois près de son laboratoire où se trouvaient ses alambics, creusets et divers autres instruments, Alexei ne pouvait que se réjouir de cet heureux coup du sort. Ses ambitions les plus folles étaient sur le point de se réaliser ! Et enfin, son désir le plus sombre, le plus inavouable, celui qu'il avait si longtemps contenu à l'intérieur de lui était désormais accessible, à sa portée. Plus aucun obstacle ne pouvait l'empêcher de mettre la main sur le prince Flynn…

Il était si impatient de prononcer son premier vœu ! Toutefois, Alexei connaissait les subtilités des arcanes du pouvoir et de la politique. C'était une chose de devenir sultan à la place du sultan. Et c'était encore une autre chose de supplanter Finath, encore très populaire dans le royaume d'Agrabah malgré ses absences. S'il voulait renverser le père de Flynn, il savait qu'il devait s'appuyer sur au moins une partie de la noblesse, la plus influente et la plus puissante si possible. Avoir un réseau d'aristocrates prêts à le soutenir. Et il connaissait un homme qui avait des contacts avec ces milieux. Oh, il devinait qu'il n'aurait guère de soucis à le convaincre de rallier sa cause. L'humiliation que Finath et son fils lui avait infligée en le privant de son rang, de ses privilèges et en le jetant en prison avait due profondément blesser son orgueil.

Il se releva, fourra la lampe dans la poche de sa robe de vizir avant de s'avancer et de tirer sur un loquet qui ouvrit un pan du mur donnant l'ouverture sur une volée de marches qui s'enfonçaient vers le sol.

« Suis-moi Zagi. » ordonna Alexei. « Tu t'occuperas des imprévus ou des mauvaises surprises s'il y en a. »

Il ne leur fallut qu'à peine plus de cinq minutes pour rejoindre le cachot où était enfermé Cumore. Un seul garde était en poste – Zagi expédia l'affaire en quelques secondes – et ils se trouvèrent très rapidement devant l'ancien capitaine déchu.

L'enfermement avait été loin d'être bénéfique pour Cumore et semblait avoir altéré son physique. Il avait maigri, son visage sans son maquillage habituel était blême et anguleux, ses cheveux épars et hirsutes. Avec une certaine ironie, Alexei ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'ex-noble ressemblait aux vauriens des bas quartiers qu'il méprisait tant.

« Humph, on ne peut dire que la prison ait fait du bien sur ta santé Cumore. »

Un cliquetis de chaînes retentit avant que le noble déchu se tourna vers l'ancien Grand Vizir.

« Alexei ! Je vous en conjure, sortez-moi de là ! » supplia le prisonnier.

« Pour ça… sache avant toute chose que je suis au courant de tes ambitions personnelles comme par exemple ce stupide mariage avec la fausse princesse Yulia. » déclara Alexei.

« Comment ? Fausse ? » s'exclama Cumore.

« C'est plutôt une longue histoire et le temps presse. Je suis venu ici pour te proposer un marché. Je peux te libérer. Je peux même te rendre tes privilèges, ta fortune et même faire de toi l'un des personnages les plus importants du royaume. En échange, j'attends de toi une loyauté sans faille. Une nouvelle tentative de me doubler et tu finiras enterré plus profondément que ce cachot. » menaça le sorcier.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai retenu la leçon. Et le sultan et son fils ? Que pensent-ils de ça ? »

« Oh, je pense que nous n'avons guère besoin de leurs avis. Notre bien-aimé sultan va bientôt être victime d'un renversement politique qui va le contraindre à renoncer à son rang. Assure-toi juste de soutenir le nouveau régime que je vais mettre en place et tu auras l'immense satisfaction de voir Finath et son fils déchus de leurs titres et réduits à la merci d'un autre. En d'autres termes… à la place où tu te trouves en ce moment. »

Retrouver son rang et sa richesse… Se venger du sultan et du prince en les mettant dans la même position où il était actuellement… Cumore n'eut guère besoin de temps pour vite comprendre où se trouvait son intérêt.

« C'est bon, j'accepte. »

Alexei se mit à sourire.

« Parfait. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais je vais remonter mettre les derniers détails au point. Cependant, rassure-toi, je te libérerai à la première occasion. Ce ne sera pas long. Zagi te tiendra compagnie en attendant. »

Cumore ne semblait pas ravi de son nouveau compagnon de cellule mais Alexei n'en avait cure.

Il remonta à la hâte vers son repaire secret, courant presque tant sa hâte était grande. De l'extérieur, il entendait les acclamations de la foule à l'apparition de Finath sur le grand balcon, un endroit spacieux où le sultan aimait faire des annonces officielles importantes, visible depuis l'entrée du palais où les sujets du royaume d'Agrabah s'étaient assemblés. Il allait d'une minute à l'autre annoncer les fiançailles du prince.

Il était plus que temps d'agir.

Sortant la lampe de sa poche, il s'empressa rapidement de la frotter avec ferveur.

Son espoir ne fut pas déchu. Des volutes de fumée noire en sortirent et celle qui s'était faite passer pour Rita, l'érudite d'Abou Dabia se matérialisa en train de lire un gros grimoire. Apparemment très occupée par son activité, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il y avait eu un petit changement…

« QUOI ENCORE ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas compter sur moi pour te rendre ton apparence… » commença-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans les appartements de la princesse Yulia et que devant elle, se tenait Alexei avec un sourire satisfait, la lampe magique à la main.

« Rita, génie de la lampe, je suppose ? Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Alexei, votre nouveau maître désormais. »

-§-

Ce n'était pas possible… Alexei, l'ancien Grand Vizir et le sorcier qui avait osé s'en prendre à Estelle, avait réussi à mettre la main sur la lampe magique et à devenir son nouveau maître…

Le génie ne put masquer une grimace d'horreur devant un tel cauchemar. Etre contrainte d'exaucer les vœux d'Alexei et de le servir allaient être un véritable enfer pour elle. L'expression exaltée qu'affichait en ce moment son actuel propriétaire semblait refléter l'avenir sombre qui l'attendait.

Vivement qu'elle puisse se réveiller de ce cauchemar pour s'apercevoir que Yuri avait encore sa lampe…

-§-

« Pfiou ! J'avais pas remarqué que t'avais une telle poigne dans la Caverne aux Merveilles ma jolie ! »

En entendant cela, l'objet magique se figea puis s'enroula sur lui-même avant de laisser place à la superbe servante de la princesse Yulia dont le regard trahissait sa colère… et dont le poing vint avec force rencontrer sa mâchoire, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

« L'animorphe corbeau… » fit la jeune femme tandis qu'il massait le bas de son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu travailles pour Alexei ? »

« Pour le coup, on va mettre ça au passé car l'moment où il comprendra que j'lui ai quelque peu menti concernant la survie du gamin et que j'lui ai caché des trucs, j'finirai empaillé ! » s'exclama-t-il vivement en repensant au sort qui lui avait été promis. « Et j'suis venu ici car Alexei était trop joyeux depuis hier soir. A croire qu'il savait un truc que j'ignorais ! »

A cet instant, il vit au regard de la jeune femme qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il sous-entendait, celle-ci fixant à présent avec horreur l'état de la pièce.

« Ca veut dire que… » murmura-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par les aboiements du chien. « Repede ? »

L'animal était très agité, faisant que tous deux s'approchèrent pour voir quelle en était la cause… et Raven aperçut une dague qui, vu l'apparence de son manche, devait probablement appartenir à une personne qu'il n'avait pas pensé revoir au palais de sitôt.

« Zagi… » grogna-t-il en se massant les tempes. « J'aurais dû me douter que c'te saleté d'scorpion reviendrait ! Mais comment il a su ? »

« Parce qu'ils nous avaient vus… » révéla le tapis volant d'une voix blanche. « Rita l'avait coincé dans un bocal en verre mais il a dû réussir à se libérer d'une manière ou d'une autre et… »

« Il a tout balancé à Alexei… »

Voilà donc comment le Grand Vizir avait découvert la supercherie et pourquoi sa soudaine déchéance ne l'inquiétait pas. C'était mauvais… Très mauvais…

Sans se consulter, lui et la jeune femme se précipitèrent sur les portes de la chambre qu'ils ouvrirent, constatant, heureusement, que rien de suspect n'était à noter dans les couloirs à première vue. En revanche, quand ils se mirent à tous courir pour vite rejoindre Yuri, l'animorphe et l'objet magique marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en voyant une trace suspecte se diriger vers un mur. Le corbeau savait ce qui était censé se cacher derrière et, après avoir activé le passage secret, le mur dévoila un escalier… ainsi que le corps d'un serviteur qui avait dû croiser Zagi au mauvais moment.

« Et cette saleté de scorpion connait les passages secrets en plus ! » s'exclama Raven en découvrant cela. « Il peut être n'importe où ! »

« Et Repede nous a semés. » l'avertit la jeune femme avec gravité. « Même si nous avertissons Yuri, si Alexei a déjà la lampe, nous arriverons forcément trop tard pour l'empêcher d'agir. »

« Alors il faut être prêts à agir. Oh et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Moi c'est Raven. »

« Judith et tu es prié de garder tes mains dans tes poches au lieu de piller les tiroirs à sous-vêtements des femmes. »

Vu le sourire qu'elle était en train de lui faire, elle l'avait grillé… Bon, il l'avait mérité aussi mais là, la priorité était de contrer Alexei. Pour cette raison, tous deux se transformèrent et s'envolèrent vite pour rejoindre le meilleur point de vue du palais afin de pouvoir anticiper au mieux ce qui allait suivre.

-§-

C'était la première fois que Flynn se pliait à l'exercice de se présenter devant une foule de ses sujets, d'autant plus que c'était pour annoncer ses fiançailles avec la princesse Yulia. Il était à la fois très stressé et très excité. Il devait tellement ressembler à un gamin intenable que sa meilleure amie Estellise était obligée de lui rappeler de tenir son rang à plusieurs reprises. Mais honnêtement, comment le pouvait-il en un jour si important pour lui ? Tout comme Estellise, il avait revêtu ses vêtements d'apparats, des habits blancs à la broderie en fils d'or brodés de gemmes de saphir et de lapis-lazuli pour lui, de turquoise pour son amie d'enfance. A sa ceinture pendait un cimeterre de cérémonie dont il triturait nerveusement la garde. Son père avait commencé à parler au peuple, discours qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite, mais Yulia n'était toujours pas là.

« Habitants du royaume d'Agrabah, je sais que mes absences ont souvent fait que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de vos sollicitudes et je m'en excuse. Je sais que ce que vous avez enduré, que vous avez souffert et… »

Soudain, Flynn s'aperçut d'un frémissement d'un rideau puis la princesse Yulia, plus magnifique que jamais.

« Ah, enfin ! Je craignais que tu sois en retard ! »

« Flynn. » commença Yulia. « Je dois te dire… »

« Tiens-toi prête. Mon père ne va pas tarder à officialiser nos fiançailles. Estellise, tu es prête aussi ? »

Se saisissant fermement du poignet de Yulia, il l'entraîna vers le grand balcon sous les acclamations de la foule.

-§-

« Tu es désormais priée de m'appeler maître désormais. » ordonna Alexei à une Rita toujours horrifiée par les événements. « Et j'espère que tu te montreras très coopérative. »

« Dites tout de suite que vous voulez ma soumission totale, on gagnera du temps. » grommela le génie entre ses dents tout en croisant les bras.

« Baisse d'un ton si tu veux que tout se passe bien pour toi ! » menaça le sorcier.

Les explosions de joie du peuple devant l'annonce de Finath de baisser les taxes lui percèrent les tympans et décidèrent Alexei à reporter la punition de cet insolent être magique au plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était finalement temps de commencer à apprécier la consécration de tous ses efforts et de toutes ses recherches après de longues années.

« Génie, accorde-moi mon premier vœu : je souhaite être le sultan le plus puissant de la Terre ! »

-§-

« Et après ces déclarations, je tiens à vous annoncer la plus grande nouvelle de ce jour. A vous faire partager la plus heureuse nouvelle qu'un père puisse recevoir. » continua Finath d'un air radieux. « Je me suis souvent inquiété pour l'avenir du royaume d'Agrabah, comment assurer la prospérité et le bonheur de mon peuple. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est avec joie que je vous annonce que mon fils Flynn, le prince héritier d'Agrabah, va se marier avec la… »

Une violente explosion retentit soudain à l'intérieur du palais. La détonation avait été telle que même la foule l'avait perçue et était devenue silencieuse à l'exception de murmures choqués, inquiets ou angoissés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quel est ce bruit ? » interrogea le sultan tout en dévisageant à tour de rôle les personnes présentes sur le grand balcon à savoir Flynn, Estellise et la princesse Yulia.

Le blond ne sut pas répondre à la question de son père, tant cette forte explosion ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu entendre jusqu'à présent. Cependant, sans vouloir se l'avouer à lui-même, il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Lui qui avait été euphorique de pouvoir enfin s'unir à la personne qu'il aimait passionnément, aucun nuage, aucun signe avant-coureur ne lui avait laissé présager cette fin de journée dramatique…

Jaillissant de nulle part, une explosion de fumées colorées retentit au grand balcon, faisant tousser toutes les personnes présentes mais dès qu'elles furent dissipées, Flynn vit apparaître avec horreur une personne qu'il espérait ne plus jamais revoir.

« Alexei ? » s'écria-t-il avec stupéfaction.

Contre toute attente, l'ancien Grand Vizir se tenait devant lui accompagné de l'érudite d'Abou Dabia Rita. Que faisaient-ils ensemble ? Mais l'interrogation du prince fut interrompue quand il s'aperçut que l'adolescente brandissait son bras en direction de son père. Un rai de lumière fut émis de sa frappe, frappant Finath et sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme, les insignes royaux furent arrachés de ses vêtements, le laissant en guenilles et en loques pendant que ceux d'Alexei se transformaient en habits parés des plus beaux joyaux d'Agrabah, dignes d'un authentique souverain.

« Mon cher Finath, je vous annonce qu'à partir de cet instant, vous venez de perdre votre trône et que vous n'êtes plus sultan. Et vous, peuple d'Agrabah, acclamez désormais le règne de votre nouveau sultan Alexei Dinoia ! » déclara l'usurpateur.

Puis il se tourna vers toutes les personnes présentes sur le balcon.

« Et maintenant, voici mon premier ordre : à genoux devant votre nouveau sultan ! » commanda Alexei.

Voyant que personne n'esquissait le moindre geste, le regard résolu d'Estellise et les yeux céruléens de Flynn emplis de détermination, tous deux prêts à se révolter contre lui, il répéta d'une voix plus dure :

« A genoux ! »

Cependant, le blond n'était pas du genre à laisser passer ce genre de choses, d'autant plus que l'honneur de son père venait d'être attaqué.

« Si vous croyez que porter une tenue royale suffit pour vous faire obéir Alexei, alors vous vous trompez lourdement ! » répliqua Flynn en tirant son cimeterre de son fourreau et en pointant son arme vers le tyran. « Personne n'aura de respect pour un usurpateur tel que vous ! »

« Humph ! Quelque part, votre réaction ne m'étonne pas mon cher prince. Vous avez toujours été si terriblement obstiné ! » fit Alexei avec une lueur sardonique dans ses yeux. « Mais puisque que vous refusez de vous prosterner alors je vous ferai ramper devant moi ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous vous soumettrez, prince Flynn ! »

Il se tourna alors vers Rita qui était donc en réalité une créature magique sous l'apparence d'une adolescente aux cheveux bruns. Sous le regard d'Alexei, cette dernière sembla tressaillir sur place, tout en regardant Yulia avec des yeux navrés quand son nouveau maître formula sa demande.

« Génie, accorde-moi mon second vœu : je souhaite être le sorcier le plus puissant de l'univers ! » lui ordonna Alexei.

« Rita, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! » hurla Yulia.

La princesse à la longue chevelure de jais voulut se précipiter vers le génie, en réalité Rita, pour l'empêcher d'agir mais il était déjà trop tard. Des étincelles dorées jaillirent de la paume de l'être magique et fusèrent avec vivacité pour frapper Alexei. Les riches vêtements royaux de ce dernier se métamorphosèrent brutalement et prirent des teintes plus sobres et sombres avec une dominance de rouge avec une cape de soie noire qui recouvrait ses épaules. Un nouveau sceptre doré à tête de serpent se forma entre ses mains. Comme pour fêter l'avènement du nouveau tyran, le ciel auparavant ensoleillé s'obscurcit soudainement en se couvrant de gros nuages ténébreux.

Flynn fut quelque peu décontenancé par le phénomène magique qui se déroulait devant lui mais il se reprit rapidement et se rua sans hésiter vers Alexei. Il réussit à s'approcher suffisamment de son ennemi pour tenter de le neutraliser mais ce dernier para son coup de sabre à l'aide de son sceptre.

« S'il vous reste une once d'honneur, il serait préférable que vous vous rendiez Alexei ! » commanda le blond.

« Me rendre ? Moi ? » se moqua son adversaire. « Vous n'avez donc pas compris Flynn. Nous sommes désormais sous un ordre nouveau, le mien. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous allez vite vous en apercevoir ! »

Alexei parvint à repousser Flynn et avant qu'il puisse réagir, le sorcier envoya un rai de lumière rouge sur son sabre. Celle-ci se retrouva tout d'un coup chauffée à blanc. Flynn ressentit aussitôt une vive brûlure à la main, ce qui le força à lâcher immédiatement son arme, retenant un cri de douleur.

« Bien, où en étais-je ? » dit l'ex-Grand Vizir. « Ah oui, je crois qu'il fallait vous enseigner la soumission mon cher prince. »

Le sorcier commença à jeter des sorts sur Finath et Estellise, forçant leur corps à s'agenouiller devant lui en dépit de leur résistance avant de diriger son regard vers Flynn et Yulia. Comprenant qu'Alexei était devenu trop puissant, le prince s'élança vers son ennemi en s'efforçant de bloquer ses mouvements et en empoignant son spectre malgré sa main blessée.

« Yulia, dépêche-toi de fuir ! Vite ! » cria Flynn d'un ton désespéré. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir très… »

Il fut soudain interrompu lorsqu'il se retrouva projeté à terre. Un sort le frappa et il s'écroula aussitôt, incapable de se relever.

« Voilà qui devrait vous faire tenir tranquille mon prince ! » ironisa Alexei.

« Flynn ! » s'écria la princesse Yulia.

« Je… n'arrive plus à bouger… Yulia, je t'en conjure ! Fuis ! » implora le blond.

La princesse ne semblait pas être très d'accord et hésitait visiblement entre l'affrontement et accourir à son secours. Toutefois, l'ex-Grand Vizir ne lui laissa pas même pas le temps de choisir et il décocha rapidement un sort qui immobilisa la princesse.

« Pas si vite, mademoiselle l'imposteur ! Vous constituez le clou du spectacle pour fêter ma prise de pouvoir ! Il serait bien dommage de nous fausser compagnie maintenant ! »

Alexei agrippa alors le poignet de Flynn, l'obligea à se redresser avant de le traîner de force devant Yulia bien que son prisonnier essayait de se débattre pendant le trajet.

« Venez mon cher prince. J'ai hâte de vous présenter quelqu'un ! Ou plutôt de refaire les présentations ! » fit le sorcier d'une voix hautement amusée.

A ce moment, le jeune homme put jurer qu'une expression de frayeur passa dans le regard gris de la princesse.

« Flynn… » commença-t-elle. « Je te jure… Je… »

« Vous allez le constater par vous-même votre Altesse. » coupa Alexei en brandissant son spectre en direction de la jeune femme. « Votre chère princesse Yulia… »

Les yeux bleus de Flynn s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction quand le sortilège du sorcier se mit à agir. Le corps et la magnifique tenue de la princesse se transformèrent en un jeune homme à la longue chevelure brune aux vêtements usés et rapiécés… et qui ne lui était pas inconnu !

« … n'est autre qu'un malfrat connu sous le nom de Yuri Lowell ! » termina Alexei avec un sourire satisfait.

« Yuri ? » fit Flynn d'une voix incrédule. « Tu étais donc… Mais comment… »

Il se sentait brusquement blessé et trahi par la personne à qui il avait ouvert son cœur. Depuis le début, celui qui s'était fait passer pour une princesse s'était donc moqué de lui et n'avait fait que jouer avec ses sentiments. Ses mots, ses paroles, ses actes, ce baiser échangé, les délicieux moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble… Tout n'avait été que de magnifiques mensonges !

« Flynn, tu dois me croire ! » dit Yuri d'une voix désespérée, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. « Je voulais te dire la vérité mais… »

Un aboiement retentit au loin, l'interrompant. Un pelage bleu et blanc, accompagné de crocs menaçants fonçait à toute vitesse vers Alexei. Si le blond avait pu concevoir des doutes sur l'identité de Yuri, ils venaient d'être totalement dissipés par la simple vue de cet animal.

« Repede non ! » crièrent Yuri et Flynn en même temps.

L'avertissement arriva trop tard. D'un geste, Alexei se débarrassa du fidèle compagnon canin en l'envoyant rouler près de son propriétaire qui jeta un regard noir à l'attention de l'usurpateur. Repede poussa une longue plainte : apparemment le sortilège lancé n'avait pas été sans douleur pour lui. Yuri tentait de le réconforter en lui grattant doucement la tête.

« Parfait. Et maintenant que tous les mystères ont été dévoilés sur la fameuse princesse Yulia, je crois mon cher prince, qu'il est temps de lui accorder un congé définitif. » déclara l'ex Grand-Vizir en caressant du revers de la main la joue de l'héritier légitime du royaume.

« Un congé définitif ? » s'alarma le blond qui saisit immédiatement le sens de ses paroles. « Alexei non ! Vous ne pouvez pas… »

« Adieu, princesse Yulia ! Bon voyage en Enfer ! »

Sur ces mots, Alexei enferma Yuri et Repede dans une sphère sombre. Flynn put contempler une dernière fois l'expression du brun, une expression où s'entremêlaient l'impuissance, le désespoir et la culpabilité. Le prince se remémora le moment où il avait cru perdre son nouvel ami, quand il pensait qu'il avait été exécuté. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre une seconde fois.

« YURI ! » hurla Flynn.

La sphère fut alors propulsée, s'élevant très haut dans le ciel avant de rapidement disparaître à la vue de tous.

« Voilà qui clôture une journée bien remplie. » annonça Alexei sous les regards désemparés de Finath, Estellise, Flynn et Rita. « A présent, mon cher prince, il est l'heure de tous rentrer au palais afin que nous profitions ensemble d'une agréable soirée. »

Personne ne s'aperçut qu'un tapis volant, accompagné d'un corbeau noir avaient pris leur envol pour suivre le trajet de la sphère…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Yuri : Je le savais ! Ce Grand Vizir s'intéressait trop à Flynn !
> 
> Eliandre : Allons, allons… tout de suite les grands mots !
> 
> Flynn : Non, mais vous me laissez entre les mains d'un sorcier diabolique dans cette histoire ! Et je devrai rester calme ?!
> 
> Yuri : Fichtre ! Flynn vient de péter les plombs.
> 
> Flynn : Et vous osez envoyer Yuri dans un endroit totalement affreux !
> 
> Kaleiya (tout bas) : C'est un coup à spoiler les lecteurs ça…
> 
> Yuri : J'allais y venir mais…
> 
> Flynn : Et il faudrait qu'on se laisse faire ?
> 
> Yuri : Il va tout démolir là…
> 
> Eliandre : Bon, écoutez-moi vous deux. Deux solutions : Vous vous tenez à peu près tranquilles et on écrit une histoire qui se finit bien. Ou vous cassez tout et on abrège l'histoire avec une fin qui finit mal pour vous deux. Choisissez.
> 
> Kaleiya : Sachant que qui casse paye, soyez certains que la note sera salée. (montre une liste d'idées de fins toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres)
> 
> Yuri et Flynn : …
> 
> Eliandre : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le secret de la montagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note Kal : On repart sur des chapitres en solo… Et aussi parce que les mots « froid » et « montagne » additionnés ont fait fuir Eliandre très loin, faisant que je ne pense pas la revoir tant que Yuri fera de l'exploration malgré lui. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : Le secret de la montagne**

Décidément, Raven avait fortement sous-estimé ce scorpion de Zagi : jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce fou reviendrait à Agrabah et qu'il vendrait la mèche concernant Yulia bien avant lui – en même temps, l'animorphe aurait peut-être continué à tenir sa langue si cela lui permettait d'être libéré d'Alexei. A présent, il allait bien tenir compte du fait que ce type était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître mais là, il y avait plus urgent : aller sauver la peau de Yuri et de Repede en essayant de rattraper cette fichue sphère !

Le tapis volant arrivait à suivre sans problème mais le corbeau n'avait pas sa vitesse, faisant qu'il y avait de plus en plus de distance entre lui et Judith. Mais où diable le sorcier comptait-il envoyer ce gosse ? Il fallait absolument qu'il réfléchisse…

Puis soudain, Raven se souvint d'anciennes menaces de son maître à l'attention de celui qu'il avait chargé de récupérer l'une des moitiés du scarabée et du pourquoi la personne était réticente à s'y rendre – au final, le pauvre bougre avait fini hypnotisé et avait fait partie des victimes de cette expédition périlleuse. Vu où se trouvait le soleil par rapport à eux, il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait la bonne destination en tête car ils allaient pile poil dans la bonne direction !

Il dévia légèrement sur la droite tout en prenant un peu d'altitude, espérant que son ancien maître ait pensé au même endroit que lui…

-§-

Yuri s'en voulait : s'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait dès le début, tout ceci ne se serait jamais produit et Alexei n'aura pas pu mettre la main sur la lampe. Maintenant, tout était perdu pour Flynn ainsi qu'Agrabah et il en était entièrement responsable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le regard blessé du prince quand celui-ci vit la vérité être dévoilée devant ses yeux, ce qui brisa à chaque fois un peu plus le cœur du garçon des rues qui se haïssait de n'avoir pas mis un point final à toute cette mascarade quand il en était encore temps. S'il pouvait réparer ses erreurs, il le ferait volontiers mais face aux pouvoirs immenses du sorcier, il avait vite été dépassé et, à présent, qui sait où celui-ci l'avait envoyé ?

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse quand cette sphère disparut et les laissa tomber dans une épaisse couche blanche et glacée, le tout sous un vent froid et violent. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cauchemar au juste qui lui faisait à présent regretter les nuits froides du désert ? Cette chose était tellement glaciale qu'il avait presque l'impression que sa peau le brûlait et cela empirait quand il se servait de ses mains pour creuser dedans.

Lui et Repede s'étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, complètement frigorifiés et aveuglés par cette tempête. Excepté ces trucs blancs qui volaient avec le vent, il ne voyait rien, la nuit étant probablement tombée en ces lieux. Ses membres devenaient de plus en plus engourdis et, ne supportant plus le froid, il finit par perdre connaissance…

-§-

De la neige… et en quantité. Judith n'en avait plus vue depuis des siècles et si, habituellement, ce genre de météo ne la dérangeait point, dans le cas présent, ce blizzard était un obstacle de taille car à cause de lui, elle avait perdu cette sphère de vue. Chance, elle ne craignait nullement le froid donc ce ne serait pas un problème pour elle de le braver.

Elle arriva à ce qui ressemblait fort à une montagne enneigée mais les flocons portés par le vent la contraignirent à voler très près du manteau neigeux pour effectuer ses recherches avec un maximum de visibilité – elle réalisa ainsi que Raven n'était plus derrière elle, ce qui signifiait que soit il n'était pas arrivé à la suivre, soit il l'avait abandonnée.

Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer face à cette étendue blanche, elle finit enfin par apercevoir quelque chose qui semblait anormal et fonça droit dessus. Très vite, elle constata que la chance lui avait souri : c'était bien Yuri et Repede. Seulement, la neige les avait en grande partie recouverts et le fait que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Elle se hâta de reprendre sa forme humaine.

« Yuri ! » lui dit Judith en le secouant, constatant ainsi qu'il respirait encore. « Réveille-toi ! Ne t'endors pas ! »

Le garçon des rues gémit à peine tandis que Repede émit un geignement, montrant ainsi que tous deux étaient encore en vie mais le froid n'allait pas tarder à avoir raison d'eux. L'objet magique devait les mettre à l'abri du blizzard de toute urgence ! Seulement, dans leur état, elle ne pouvait pas les transporter sous sa forme de tapis volant sans risquer de les perdre en route…

« T-tu e-es l-là ! » s'exclama Raven en claquant des dents, la faisant sursauter – elle suspectait que la force du vent avait couvert ses pas dans la neige. « G-gr-grotte p-plus h-haut ! S-su-suis-m-moi ! »

L'animorphe se hâta de prendre le chien avec lui, le plaquant contre son manteau avant de commencer l'ascension. Judith, quant à elle, plaça Yuri sur son dos et suivit la trace de leur nouvel allié.

-§-

Oh non de… Autant la chaleur du désert ne le dérangeait pas, autant ça… Même devenu animorphe, le froid restait une horreur pour lui ! Pour le coup, il enviait Judith qui, malgré sa tenue plus que légère, ne semblait clairement pas le ressentir alors qu'elle et lui étaient en train de traîner le gamin et le chien vers la grotte, seul abri disponible pour les protéger de cette fichue tempête qui menaçait de gagner en intensité.

Après ce qui pour lui fut une éternité, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et continuèrent à traîner Yuri et Repede, tous deux inconscients, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une bonne quinzaine de mètres de l'entrée, là où le vent ne soufflait pas et où la neige était absente.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Judith en remarquant que des restes humains gisaient dans la caverne.

« Plus tard. » la coupa-t-il en ôtant les bottes fourrées d'un squelette. « Faut qu'on les réchauffe tout de suite ! »

La jeune femme se hâta donc de chercher de quoi couvrir ces deux-là tandis qu'il soufflait de l'air dans la botte qu'il venait de récupérer – chance qu'avec ces températures, les scorpions et autres joyeusetés ne risquaient pas de traîner dans le coin. En quelques minutes, ils avaient pu mettre la main sur des bottes, deux chapeaux et une écharpe. En revanche, aucun manteau n'était présent et l'animorphe suspectait que ceux-ci avaient été pris par les survivants du groupe. Du coup, la jeune femme prit sa forme de tapis volant pour couvrir le garçon des rues tandis que lui frottait ses mains contre le pelage de Repede afin de le réchauffer.

Très vite, il vit que le chien réagissait et il continua à le frotter avec vigueur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre son œil unique puis vint lui lécher la main en agitant la queue.

« Moi aussi j'suis content qu'tu sois debout ! » fit Raven, recevant un aboiement sonore en guise de réponse.

Repede alla voir Yuri, l'air inquiet. L'animorphe fit de même puis plaça sa main au niveau de la poitrine du jeune homme… sentant celle-ci se soulever légèrement. En voyant le tapis se resserrer contre le voleur, lui et le chien comprirent qu'elle avait les choses bien en main, faisant qu'ils pouvaient à présent se concentrer sur comment quitter cet endroit, ce qui, le corbeau le savait pertinemment, allait être très compliqué vu ce qu'il en savait.

Quand Alexei cherchait les scarabées pour entrer dans la Caverne aux Merveilles, il avait mené bon nombre de recherches avant de localiser ceux-ci : l'un était dans ce qui était l'actuelle cité des voleurs – Barbos avait été chargé de le récupérer par tous les moyens – et l'autre était caché dans les hauteurs des montagnes du nord, là où seuls la neige et la roche existaient. Pour ce dernier morceau, il avait discrètement financé une expédition pour le récupérer mais seul un tiers de ses membres en revint, le climat extrême ayant terrassé la majorité d'entre eux. Les quelques survivants ne purent partager longtemps le récit de leur voyage : par précaution, le Grand Vizir avait usé de son pouvoir pour leur laver le cerveau et les faire s'entretuer.

Cependant, Raven avait eu le temps de mémoriser leur histoire et, ainsi, s'était souvenu de l'existence de cette grotte qui, chance, était située à quelques mètres de l'endroit où le sorcier avait expédié Yuri et Repede.

A présent, le gosse était à l'abri du vent et de la neige mais le hic allait être de le ramener à Agrabah car avec cette tempête, il allait mourir gelé avant d'arriver à destination – et lui aussi par extension. Qui plus est, rester ici n'était pas une option non plus : pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, pas de quoi faire un feu et les restes des quelques malheureux qui avaient péri durant la chasse au scarabée ne leur serait d'aucun secours sur ces points précis.

L'attention du corbeau fut attirée par le chien qui semblait bien nerveux depuis qu'il avait réussi à se réchauffer un peu : pendant qu'il réfléchissait, l'animal avait reniflé tous les recoins de la grotte et il continuait, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la galerie de pierre et dans les ténèbres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a au juste qui t'intéresse tant ? » le questionna Raven, délaissant le tapis volant qui était très occupé à protéger un Yuri, inconscient, du froid.

Un aboiement lui répondit et Repede avança encore plus dans la grotte. Hésitant, l'animorphe décida de le suivre, estimant que, de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire.

-§-

Il grogna en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Qu'est-ce que Repede pouvait bien lui vouloir pour le réveiller comme ça ? Non… Il ne l'entendait pas respirer et ne sentait pas son odeur… et puis il faisait vraiment très froid…

Yuri ouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'il n'était pas à Agrabah mais dans une grotte glacé avec le tapis volant enroulé autour de lui et qui frottait un de ses pompons en argent contre son visage. Il ne tarda pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant et le son du vent à ses oreilles lui confirma vite qu'il était toujours dans cet enfer blanc et glacé – les températures et le fait qu'il ne sentait plus ni ses mains, ni ses orteils, ne lui donnaient aucune envie de ressortir affronter cette météo atroce.

« Merci Judy. » dit-il tout en cherchant son ami canin du regard. « Où est Repede ? »

« Ils se sont enfoncés dans la grotte. » lui répondit Judith en reprenant forme humaine.

Le « ils » intrigua fortement le garçon des rues mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander plus de précisions, le jappement familier de son compagnon à quatre pattes se fit entendre et celui-ci accourra près de lui pour lui lécher affectueusement le visage.

« Malin le chien ! J'aurais pas cru trouver un truc pareil ici ! »

Cette voix… Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis cette nuit fatidique qui avait bouleversé toute sa vie.

Yuri se leva brusquement, manquant de perdre l'équilibre à cause de ses pieds engourdis, et tomba nez à nez avec Raven – celui-ci avait visiblement eut un petit souci vu le bleu qu'il avait en bas du visage, ce qui laissait penser qu'il avait dû se prendre un coup de poing. S'il n'avait pas aussi froid et, s'il parvenait à sentir ses doigts, il l'aurait volontiers frappé pour l'avoir entraîné dans cette Caverne et…

Tout à coup, un déclic se fit : la Caverne aux Merveilles n'acceptait qu'un cœur empli de justice et comme par hasard, après qu'il ait rencontré ce type, il se faisait arrêter par les gardes puis libéré en douce par ce vieillard louche. Sans oublier la brusque apparition de Zagi après qu'il ait récupéré la lampe…

Ce type bossait pour Alexei depuis le départ.

« Tu m'as piégé le vieux… » grogna Yuri, ayant enfin mis bout à bout toutes les pièces du puzzle. « Tu m'avais envoyé voler la lampe pour le Grand Vizir ! »

« Aie pitié gamin ! » s'exclama Raven en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour te tuer ! S'il ne m'avait pas roulé en me refilant Zagi, je t'aurais laissé partir ! En plus, t'étais pas le seul choix possible mais jamais il n'aurait… »

« Un autre… Flynn j'imagine ? »

A ces mots, l'homme louche se releva d'un bond, l'air grave.

« Tout juste gamin. » confirma Raven avant de grimacer. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il avait en tête pour le prince mais je pense que cette escapade dans les rues d'Agrabah a dû grandement compromettre ses projets sur le long terme. »

« Plus possible de lui cacher la vérité j'imagine. » conclut le voleur, se souvenant encore des réactions de son ami aux cheveux d'or en voyant l'ampleur de la misère des habitants. « Et vous avez trouvé quoi avec Repede ? »

Son aîné répondit à sa question en sortant de la poche de sa veste une pierre qui produisait de la lumière, exactement comme celles qui éclairaient la Caverne aux Merveilles.

« Figure-toi gamin qu'Alexei nous a envoyé tout près de là où était une des moitiés du scarabée qui scellait notre chère tête de tigre géante. » exposa Raven en dirigeant l'objet en question vers le fond de la grotte. « J'sais pas s'il y a une sortie de ce côté mais maintenant, j'sais pourquoi l'expédition a eu autant de pertes. »

« Ce ne serait pas illogique oui. » approuva Judith, l'air pensive. « Les clés aussi devaient être protégées pour compliquer la tâche de quiconque aurait des vues sur la lampe. Il n'a jamais été du genre à faire les choses à moitié… »

Bien qu'il s'interrogeait sur les derniers mots de son amie, Yuri jugea qu'il valait mieux avancer : ils perdaient assez de temps ainsi et, aux sons qu'il percevait, la tempête à l'extérieur gagnait en intensité. Leur meilleure option était de voir ce qu'il y avait au bout du tunnel au lieu de rester planté ici et risquer de finir en statue congelée.

Ils avancèrent tous ensemble, Repede menant le groupe, Raven éclairant le chemin qui descendait, le garçon des rues juste derrière – il réalisa en marchant qu'il avait des bottes fourrées aux pieds, récupérées auprès d'un des malheureux qui avait fini ses jours en ces lieux – tandis que Judith fermait la marche… et qui le rattrapa de justesse quand il perdit l'équilibre, perturbé par des fourmis dans ses orteils. Au bout d'un moment, de la lumière fut visible puis le haut d'un escalier en pierre dont ils suivirent les marches, allant plus en bas à l'intérieur de la montagne.

Leur descente cessa au bout de cinq bonnes minutes et ils arrivèrent à un petit couloir se terminant par une impasse… et par trois corps qui semblaient avoir été frappés pour la foudre. Au fond, le mur de pierre comportait une tête de tigre en or en tous points similaire à celle de la Caverne aux Merveilles.

« D'après ce qu'un des survivants a pu me raconter, notre charmant fauve tenait la moitié du scarabée dans sa gueule ouverte. » expliqua le trentenaire en s'avançant vers un des hommes morts. « La bête les avait avertis que quiconque ayant de mauvaises intentions serait puni très sévèrement puis ces trois-là ont été frappés par un éclair venant des yeux de la bête quand ils ont voulu prendre ce qu'elle gardait. C'est le quatrième, bien terrorisé, qui a réussi l'épreuve et tous les survivants se sont vite hâtés de prendre le chemin du retour. »

« A première vue, il n'y a rien d'autre ici. » constata Yuri après un rapide coup d'œil. « Cependant, si la gueule du lion était ouverte au départ, pourquoi est-elle fermée à présent ? Parce qu'elle ne possède plus la clé ? »

« C'est probablement pour ça oui. » approuva le tapis volant en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi y aurait-il encore de la magie ici ? »

« Et pourquoi le tigre est encore là ? » ajouta Raven en se grattant le menton. « La Caverne avait disparue c'fameux soir et pas moyen d'en récupérer la clé. »

En apparence, la Caverne aux Merveilles l'avait enterré vivant mais le garçon des rues était en fait enfermé dans une large cavité sous le désert dont seule Rita avait pu le faire sortir. Qui plus est, à ce moment-là, il avait récupéré la lampe, faisant que la grotte aux mille trésors chargée de la protéger n'avait plus de raison d'être. En toute logique, si ce tigre était de même nature, il aurait lui aussi dû disparaître une fois son rôle joué or, il était encore là…

« Un cœur ardent empli de justice et de vaillance… » murmura le voleur, se rappelant de ces mots prononcés par le gardien. « Se pourrait-il… »

Écoutant son instinct, Yuri s'approcha de la tête de lion et toucha celle-ci de sa main gauche – il eut un frisson en voyant que les doigts de cette dernière avaient pris une teinte violette et étaient enflés, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait perdu ses sensations à ce niveau mais il ne s'en expliquait pas la raison. Ce contact fit brièvement luire les yeux de la bête puis celle-ci s'enfonça dans la pierre jusqu'à disparaître… avant que le mur ne se change en une porte en bois sombre épaisse et décorée de multiples arabesques dorées qui s'ouvrit devant lui dans un grincement sonore, dévoilant un escalier en pierre s'enfonçant dans la montagne.

« Sésame ouvre-toi ! » déclara le garçon des rues avec un sourire victorieux en recroisant vite ses bras contre son torse, cachant ses mains engourdies. « Allons voir ce que ça cache. »

Il descendit les marches en premier, sentant sur sa peau la température plus chaude qui venait de plus bas. Les autres le suivirent, Repede finissant par le dépasser, puis à un moment, ils entendirent comme un bruit venant d'en haut et Judith, qui fermait la marche, alla voir.

« La porte s'est refermée derrière nous. » leur dit-elle calmement. « Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de continuer. »

« En même temps, lequel d'entre nous envisageait de retourner à Agrabah en traversant le blizzard ? » demanda Raven avec ironie. « J'suis p'être plus vraiment humain mais le froid, j'le ressens encore… »

Après une vingtaine de marches, ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte en bois sombre décorée de la même manière que la précédente. Une fois tous arrivés devant, elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore, dévoilant une salle creusée dans la pierre et éclairée à la fois par les pierres magiques au plafond qui émettaient une lueur chaude et rassurante ainsi que par un feu brûlant dans une cheminée sculptée dans la roche elle-même. La lumière rougeoyante des flammes permettait de voir qu'il y avait des tapis au sol, couvrant en grande partie la surface dure de la pierre, ainsi que des coussins colorés répartis autour d'une table sur laquelle il y avait de quoi boire et manger – le choix se résumait en un pot en terre cuite qui pouvait aussi bien contenir du vin que de l'eau, des fruits frais et un pain qui semblait tout juste avoir fini de cuire, son parfum embaumant les lieux, un point qui était étonnant dans un lieu comme celui-ci et sur lequel le vieux semblait être du même avis. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une pile de vieux livres et une boule de cristal qui étaient posés sur un bureau en bois sombre ainsi qu'un buste de femme sculpté dans une pierre sombre qui était posé sur un guéridon en grande partie caché sous un tissu aux teintes pourpres. Il y avait aussi une petite table avec un bol et un pilon qui se trouvaient dessus avec, à côté, un couteau à la lame très fine et une serpe. Enfin, sur les murs, des tapisseries magnifiquement bien réalisées avaient été accrochées, chacune représentant des scènes qui lui étaient très familières…

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Yuri en entrant dans cette pièce. « Cela ressemble à la Caverne aux Merveilles tout en étant… différent. »

« Un refuge je pense. » répondit Judith dont le regard était tourné vers les tapisseries. « C'est tout à fait son style… »

« Je pencherais bien pour l'antre cachée d'un sorcier. » ajouta Raven après avoir jeté un œil aux livres. « Ces livres sont des grimoires mais il manque une bonne partie de l'attirail qui va avec. »

Un sorcier vivrait ici ? Cela expliquerait le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et les portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Par contre, quel lien ce magicien avait avec la Caverne aux Merveilles et pourquoi placer un tel lieu ici ?

Face à toutes ces questions, le garçon des rues se tourna vers le bureau et leva le nez vers la tapisserie accrochée juste derrière celui-ci : elle représentait trois jeunes femmes qui dansaient, chacune vêtue d'une couleur différente – lui qui avait eu l'habitude de voir sa mère à l'œuvre en couture pouvait constater que les points de broderie avaient été soigneusement réalisés, signe que la personne ayant tissé maîtrisait très bien son art. L'une d'elle, avec ses habits bleus et les fils d'argent qu'il voyait briller à ses poignets, lui évoqua immédiatement Judith… et lui rappela pourquoi ces scènes lui étaient familières : il avait vu les mêmes dans la Caverne aux Merveilles mais faites en mosaïques sur des murs !

Pour confirmer ses soupçons, il chercha une image bien particulière et repéra celle-ci à côté de la porte : celle d'un homme aux cheveux blancs qui préparait des potions. En face de lui, il y avait une figure plus jeune qui, après examen, était très ressemblante à Rita dont il reconnaissait à présent le fez rouge surmonté de deux plumes blanches – en y regardant bien, on pouvait apercevoir la lampe brodée en fils cuivrés sur ce qui ressemblait au rebord d'une fenêtre.

« Judy, ces tapisseries aux murs… » commença Yuri en se tournant vers son amie.

« Elles montrent des moments qui ont eu lieu, oui. » confirma-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Elles sont un des derniers témoignages restants d'un royaume à présent oublié dans lequel Rita et moi avions vécu. »

D'un air à la fois solennel et nostalgique, le tapis volant leur désigna la tapisserie montrant un homme cueillant le fruit d'un arbre qui ressemblait à ceux dans la Caverne aux Merveilles.

« Ce royaume était rempli de richesses au point que celles-ci poussaient d'elles-mêmes. » expliqua Judith avant de désigner la scène de danse. « Des objets tels que moi étaient courants à l'époque et notre travail était surtout de distraire la cour. »

« En gros, toi et Rita n'avez pas totalement inventé les histoires sur Abou Dabia. » en conclut le garçon des rues.

« Juste changé quelques noms au cas où. Le reste avait bel et bien eu lieu. »

« Et je présume que le type que l'on voit avec Rita est un sorcier. » supposa Raven qui s'était lui aussi intéressé à ces tapisseries, pointant du doigt l'homme à la longue chevelure blanche qui était représenté face au génie.

« Oui. Après la chute de ce royaume oublié, il a créé la Caverne aux Merveilles pour y cacher la lampe et il m'a dit de guider à elle celui qui réussirait l'épreuve. Ce fut la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il est probablement mort à présent… »

A sa manière de baisser le regard, Yuri devina que Judith était triste que cet homme ne soit plus là.

« Y a deux trois trucs qui me titille en plus de ce qui est évident. » fit le vieux en fronçant les sourcils avant de se détourner de la cheminée et des vivres pour désigner la boule de cristal puis le buste de femme. « A quoi cette chose peut bien servir ? Je n'en ai jamais vu chez Alexei. Et puis c'te statue là… J'crois l'avoir déjà vue…»

« Premièrement, c'est certainement parce que le Grand Vizir ne détient aucun talent en divination. » répondit le tapis en haussant les épaules. « C'est une discipline très complexe à ce que j'en ai compris car il faut savoir interpréter les signes pour anticiper au mieux le futur à venir. Même lui qui était un très grand sorcier faisait des erreurs. Quand à ce buste, je ne suis pas surprise d'apprendre que le Grand Vizir en possédait une copie : il représente Lamia, celle qui a créé les premiers animorphes et qui, là d'où je venais, était considérée comme leur reine. »

Tiens donc… Cette femme était donc une sorcière. En observant plus attentivement la sculpture, il nota qu'elle devait avoir pour habitude de porter les cheveux détachés et ceux-ci devaient être plus longs que ce qu'ils en voyaient. Qui plus est, il y avait une certaine prestance qui se dégageait de son visage et autre chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots…

« D'ailleurs, c'est compliqué à créer des animorphes ? » demanda Yuri en se rappelant ce que le corbeau avait dit après que la porte se soit refermée derrière eux. « Tu avais dit que tu étais humain avant… »

« Assez complexe et, surtout, long de c'que j'en sais. » répondit Raven en grinçant des dents. « J'sais pas comment Alexei a réussi à m'faire ça exactement mais ce dont j'suis certain, c'est qu'ça lui a pris trois ans et que sans ça, j'serais mort depuis dix ans déjà. J'avais été poignardé en plein cœur en voulant sauver quelqu'un. »

Le regard azur de l'espion se voila après avoir prononcé ces mots, l'intéressé étant probablement en train de se remémorer ce jour fatidique.

« Trois ans… » dit Judith en allant se placer près du buste de Lamia, passant distraitement ses doigts sur le front de la statue sur lequel avait été sculpté un diadème très ouvragé. « C'est la moyenne oui. Les sorciers les plus doués arrivaient à réduire ce délai à juste deux ans mais c'était très loin de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. »

« Elle créait des animorphes en combien de temps au juste ? » questionna le garçon des rues, curieux.

« Si Rita était là, elle pourrait le confirmer car elle sait comment Lamia faisait mais de mémoire, je crois qu'elle m'a dit que quinze à vingt jours lui suffisait amplement… »

Si Yuri trouva quelque peu impressionnant que cette femme soit si douée pour qu'aucun sorcier n'arrive à un tel délai, Raven en revanche s'étrangla en entendant cela et il semblait regarder la sculpture différemment – pour il ne savait quelle raison, le garçon des rues trouvait que le regard du corbeau oscillait entre peur extrême et admiration, faisant qu'il se demandait de quelle façon un animorphe pouvait bien être créé…

« D'accord… » finit par lâcher le vieux avant de secouer la tête, détournant ses yeux du buste de Lamia. « Et du coup, on sort comment d'ici ? Je doute que le gamin supportera à nouveau le froid qui règne là-haut. »

Sur ce point, le garçon des rues était entièrement d'accord : aucune sortie ne semblait exister autre que le passage par lequel ils étaient venus et qui n'était, à l'heure actuelle, pas une option envisageable pour retourner à Agrabah. Seulement, pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela ne semblait pas du tout inquiéter son amie, tout comme la nourriture sur la table…

« On va d'abord se reposer et réfléchir à comment contrer Alexei. » suggéra Yuri face à l'absence d'autre choix possible. « S'il nous repère quand nous tentons d'entrer dans le palais, nous sommes fichus. »

« Je devrais pouvoir régler le souci de l'infiltration. » souligna Raven en se grattant le menton. « Faudra que je fouille un peu dans ma caboche pour me rappeler l'entrée exacte mais si Alexei n'a pas réalisé que j'étais avec vous, je connais un passage discret qu'il n'aura pas l'idée de surveiller… »

Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle mais il allait falloir envisager toutes les éventualités pour sauver Agrabah et tirer Flynn des griffes du sorcier le plus rapidement possible. Dès qu'ils auraient repris des forces et trouver une sortie, il leur faudra partir le plus vite possible d'ici !

-§-

Sérieusement, coincés dans l'antre d'un sorcier ? Raven n'allait pas trop se plaindre : ils étaient au chaud, avaient de quoi manger – il trouvait ça louche et il avait bien noté le peu de poussière présente en ces lieux, signe que soit un sort avait tout fait apparaitre comme pour la Caverne aux Merveilles, soit que c'était habité – et, surtout, il était en très charmante compagnie… si l'on exceptait qu'elle risquait de nouveau de le frapper s'il leur faisait un coup fourré. De plus, il leur fallait vraiment récupérer car Yuri avait assurément plus souffert du froid qu'il ne le laissait paraître et il allait devoir veiller à ce qu'il se ménage un minimum avant le moment d'affronter Alexei.

Cependant, il constata vite que ce ne serait pas utile quand il vit le jeune homme se mettre soudain à grimacer de douleur, s'effondrant ensuite sur des coussins en serrant les dents. Repede vint tout de suite à ses côtés en geignant, Judith à sa suite puis l'animorphe arriva aux côtés du garçon des rues quand celui-ci tendit ses mains… dont la teinte violacée et l'aspect enflé lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Aide-moi à le rapprocher du feu ! » s'exclama le plus âgé en tirant les jambes du garçon des rues. « Il doit se réchauffer ! »

Le tapis volant l'aida à positionner Yuri le mieux possible près de la cheminée sans en être trop proche, ce dernier étant à coup sûr paralysé par la douleur intense que lui causait les graves engelures qu'il avait aux mains – Raven avait entendu dans les récits des survivants leurs descriptions des maux dont certains d'entre eux avaient souffert, notamment leurs conséquences comme la perte d'un orteil ou même d'une main entière pour les cas les plus graves. S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait probablement remarqué que le jeune homme avait les mains dans cet état…

Très vite, l'animorphe retira les bottes fourrées qu'il avait mis aux pieds de son cadet dans la caverne et ses craintes se confirmèrent en voyant que certains orteils avaient pris une teinte bien rouge : les pieds aussi étaient touchés mais à priori, c'était moins grave, probablement grâce à ces bottes. En revanche, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait besoin de soins d'urgence car autrement, il allait à coup sûr y laisser ses deux mains.

« Il doit se réchauffer petit à petit. » se remémora à voix haute Raven, fouillant parmi les choses qu'il avait pu apprendre d'Alexei sur le sujet. « Éviter qu'il se frotte les mains et les pieds tout en surveillant que cela n'se propage pas… »

« Très bien. » dit Judith en poussant délicatement Yuri à croiser ses bras contre son torse tandis que Repede s'allongeait près de son maître, se collant contre ses jambes. « Autre chose ? »

« Attendre j'le crains… et prier. Sauf si ton sorcier a laissé des onguents qui pourraient nous servir, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. »

De plus, Raven n'aimait guère la façon dont le jeune homme encaissait cela, la faible lueur d'espoir qui brillait encore dans ses yeux il y a quelques minutes s'étant éteinte, son regard anthracite n'étant plus qu'une sorte de vide émotionnel, comme si le coup de grâce lui avait été porté.

Il n'y avait pas de doute : Yuri était à présent très vulnérable et même si ses engelures guérissaient, avec un mental brisé, Alexei risquait d'en faire une marionnette encore plus facile à manipuler qu'Estellise ou Mimula. Comment allaient-ils réussir à l'aider ?

-§-

Duke… Judith avait reconnu sa patte dès que Raven leur avait parlé de comment l'une des clés était protégée. A tous les coups, il avait prévu qu'Alexei les enverrait ici, raison pour laquelle il avait créé ce refuge afin qu'ils puissent s'y abriter et se reposer – la nourriture qui était encore fraîche lui avait suffit à confirmer qu'il avait anticipé cela, laissant peut-être actif un sort se déclenchant lors de l'ouverture de la porte scellée plus haut et qui faisait apparaître de quoi se restaurer. Seulement, avait-il envisagé que Yuri aurait tant souffert du froid ? C'était possible car après tout, il était méfiant de nature et savait que ses visions n'étaient pas forcément très précises. Il était donc possible qu'il ait prévu ce cas de figure en laissant quelque chose… mais quoi ?

Après que l'animorphe ait pris sa place aux côtés du garçon des rues qui essayait comme il le pouvait de lutter contre la douleur, elle chercha dans la salle des objets qu'ils auraient manqués lors de leur première inspection. Mais après une fouille minutieuse, elle ne vit rien de ressemblant à des potions ou autres choses du genre qui pourrait soulager son ami qu'elle entendait souffrir de plus en plus. En revanche, derrière le buste de Lamia, elle nota la présence d'un petit miroir en cuivre qui lui était inconnu. Quand elle retourna l'objet, elle eut confirmation qu'il était bien à Duke, une tête de tigre étant gravée au dos. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir ?

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » questionna Raven quand elle vint le rejoindre.

« Je ne sais pas trop… » répondit-elle en montrant sa trouvaille à l'animorphe avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. « As-tu déjà vu ce genre de miroir dans les affaires d'Alexei ? »

« Ça ne me dit rien du tout… »

Soudain, une lueur vive venant de l'objet les éblouit et, la dernière chose dont elle se souvint, s'était qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie si fatiguée…

-§-

Repede avait fermé son œil valide, concentré sur l'état de son humain. Ils avaient passés plusieurs années ensemble, chacun se considérant comme l'égal de l'autre, cela depuis le jour où Yuri l'avait recueilli et soigné quand il était un jeune chiot. Tous deux étaient des esprits libres qui se comprenaient parfaitement, cela même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord et qu'il trouvait que son humain se compliquait trop la vie. En rencontrant Flynn, il avait compris à son parfum qu'il ne venait pas des quartiers pauvres, son odeur trahissant son statut social parmi les humains, mais il ne le trouvait pas menaçant. Il avait rencontré suffisamment d'hommes dans les rues d'Agrabah pour savoir reconnaitre un ami d'un ennemi et ce jeune noble lui avait plu, irradiant d'une honnêteté que peu de son rang possédait.

Les choses ensuite étaient devenues bizarres, comme avec cet homme, Raven, dont il trouvait curieux que la fragrance lui rappelait celle des corbeaux qui guettaient le moment où un objet brillant serait aisé à dérober et qui appréciaient particulièrement les marchands de fromages. Judith et Rita avaient des parfums qui ne correspondaient pas à ceux des humains, ce qui lui avait permis d'en conclure qu'elles n'en étaient pas – il avait d'abord voulu jouer avec Rita avant de comprendre qu'elle était en fait loin d'être une enfant.

Puis tout avait basculé, allant de mal en pis. Il pensait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire quand il entendit des bruits curieux. Il leva vite la tête, en alerte, réalisant ainsi que Judith et Raven s'étaient comme écroulés au sol. En tendant ses oreilles, il ne perçut que des respirations endormies, incluant celle de son maître qui était ponctuée de quelques grincements de dents. Il alla voir cela de plus près, donnant quelques coups de pattes pour les faire réagir mais rien n'y faisait : ils étaient tous les trois profondément enfouis dans le pays des songes.

Que leur était-il arrivé ?

Tout à coup, son œil perçut des mouvements étranges sur les murs de pierre, comme des ombres qui dansaient. Il ouvrit grand ses narines, cherchant s'il y avait un intrus en ces lieux, le tout en soulevant un des pans du manteau de ce vieux roublard pour révéler la dague qu'il portait à sa ceinture – il avait remarqué cela quand il s'était introduit dans la chambre que Yuri partageait avec les filles. Repede récupéra l'arme dans sa gueule, tous ses sens concentrés sur la recherche d'une menace potentielle…

Les ombres cessèrent de bouger quelques secondes après et, au loin, son ouïe fine perçut un grincement typique d'une vieille porte en bois. L'animal se mit en position d'attaque, prêt à bondir sur tout éventuel assaillant dont il peinait encore à trouver la position exacte. Puis enfin, du coin de l'œil, il vit un de ces pans de tissu disparaitre, dévoilant une porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même… laissant entrer une haute silhouette encapuchonnée avec un panier au bras et dont la main tenait un long objet doré très similaire à celui de cet homme qui les avait envoyés dans cet endroit.

Repede grogna, voyant en cet étranger une menace pour ses amis qui étaient vulnérables. Seulement, cet homme ne semblait lui accorder aucun crédit, entrant dans la pièce avec calme pour se diriger vers la table et y poser ses affaires.

« J'en conclus que tu ne regardais pas le miroir. » déclara calmement cet inconnu d'une voix grave et profonde en ôtant son manteau, dévoilant sa longue chevelure d'une blancheur éclatante. « Tes amis vont juste dormir pendant plusieurs heures le temps que je les soigne. Si tu estimes que je suis un danger pour eux, tu pourras me tuer. »

L'animal jaugea cet étranger dont le corps et la parole n'avait trahi aucune animosité envers lui. Il cessa de grogner mais garda ses sens bien éveillé à tout hasard… faisant que son odorat ne tarda pas à percevoir des parfums herbeux ainsi qu'un son typique de quand l'on écrase quelque chose contre une surface dure. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs où il avait pu sentir une fragrance approchante et réalisa que c'était près des apothicaires, ses oreilles ayant aussi perçus des bruits similaires venir de leurs échoppes. Au moment où il le vit déboucher une bouteille, une odeur forte vint agresser ses narines, au point qu'il dut reculer pour essayer de mieux supporter ce parfum herbeux et piquant.

Il aperçut l'étranger prendre un bol pour mélanger la substance qu'il était en train de faire. Cette fragrance qui en émanait l'incommodait toujours mais il commençait à s'y habituer. Sa méfiance se réveilla quand il vit cet homme prendre ce long objet brillant sauf que contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, il s'en servit sur cette mixture odorante et le reposa juste après, n'en ayant visiblement plus l'usage.

« Je vais appliquer cet onguent sur les engelures de tes amis. » expliqua l'étranger en lui faisant face, le fixant de ses yeux d'un rouge profond. « Il stimulera leur circulation sanguine et la magie que j'y ai ajouté accélèrera leur rétablissement mais il faudra un certain temps avant que les effets soient visibles. »

Alors que l'inconnu récupérait son bol, Repede retourna près des jambes de Yuri. Il le désigna avec insistance, faisant que l'homme vint voir en premier le jeune homme. Soigneusement, il examina ses mains, constatant leur couleur anormale et leur gonflement inquiétant. Puis avec précaution, il prit un peu de la mixture et l'appliqua avec soin sur la peau de son compagnon massant celle-ci avec ses longs doigts fins.

« Je te déconseille de toucher les zones où j'ai appliqué l'onguent tant que celui-ci n'a pas bien pénétré la peau. »

Vu l'odeur que cette substance huileuse dégageait, il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de continuer à le surveiller d'aussi près, Repede observa un peu mieux les lieux, son œil valide s'attardant sur ces tapisseries accrochées au mur… jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'une d'elles où figurait un homme qui ressemblait énormément à cet étranger. Il compara discrètement les deux et, en constatant que mêmes leurs bâtons dorés étaient identiques, il dut en conclure qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne… et qu'il était probablement aussi âgé que Judith et Rita.

En revanche, cet homme vivait ici ? Etrange car Repede avait humé les lieux en entrant et il n'avait senti aucun parfum lui indiquant une présence récente… d'ailleurs, il réalisa que quand cet inconnu était entré, aucune odeur n'émanait de lui, ce qui était très inhabituel car pour lui, tout être vivant avait une fragrance qui lui était propre, aussi subtile soit-elle.

Le chien devait en avoir le cœur net et, après avoir posé la dague qu'il tenait dans sa gueule, il s'approcha du sorcier, les narines grandes ouvertes pour tenter de mieux capter sa senteur corporelle. Seulement, quand son museau frôla le bras de cet homme, l'animal eut un violent frisson lui parcourant tout le corps, lui faisant faire un bond en arrière. Cette sensation l'avait surpris au plus haut point… mais aussi terrifié, comme s'il venait de toucher la mort en personne.

« C'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir vivre dans un monde fait d'ombres. » déclara l'inconnu qui était en train de traiter les pieds de Yuri. « J'erre parmi les vivants mais leurs sens ne leur permettent pas de me percevoir et je ne peux interagir avec eux que via des objets magiques comme ce miroir. Mes excuses de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. »

Repede geignit, ne cachant pas qu'il n'avait pas bien apprécié cette très mauvaise surprise, puis, quand l'inconnu alla examiner Judith et Raven, l'animal retourna se coller contre son compagnon, plaçant sa tête près de la nuque de ce dernier… quand une drôle de sensation le saisit. De nouveau, il ouvrit grand ses narines, usant de ses sens aiguisés pour comprendre ce que c'était. Puis il la perçut : un parfum âcre, extrêmement léger, qu'il lui était impossible de sentir dès qu'il s'éloignait de Yuri.

Avec application, il huma le jeune homme, cherchant l'origine exacte de cette odeur sous le regard rouge du sorcier qui observait attentivement ce qu'il faisait. Quand il renifla la tête de son ami, il sut que ce parfum venait de là, plus précisément de sa tempe droite qui était cachée par ses cheveux de jais. Repede vit les longs doigts fins de cet étranger repousser les mèches qui cachaient la peau d'albâtre… dévoilant une trace noire et violette à cet endroit qui émettait une légère lueur.

« Un maléfice… » dit l'homme en plissant les yeux. « Dans ce cas… »

D'un claquement de doigts, l'étranger fit venir son bâton doré à lui, l'attrapant d'une main avant de frapper le sol avec, éblouissant la pièce d'une forte lumière bleue. Quand la lumière s'estompa, à la place du sorcier, il y avait la silhouette blanche d'un tigre aux yeux rouges dont l'une des pattes avant était posée contre la tête de Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake :
> 
> Yuri (regarde la date d'écriture du chapitre) : Ça fait combien de temps que tu as écrit ce chapitre au juste ?
> 
> Kaleiya : Je dirais que ça fait plus d'un an ou deux que j'ai les trois quart de ce chapitre sous le coude. Quoique… Vu que j'ai voulu m'intéresser à l'avant Caverne des Merveilles ces derniers mois, certains ajouts datent de l'année dernière je crois.
> 
> Yuri : Et c'était obligé de tenter de faire de moi une statue de glace ?
> 
> Kaleiya : Sur ce point, nous sommes restées fidèles au dessin animé… si on veut.
> 
> Yuri : … Dépêchez-vous d'écrire le moment où on sauve Agrabah et qu'on botte les fesses d'Alexei !
> 
> Kaleiya : … Effectivement, je l'ai pas écrit ce morceau-là… Zut alors…


End file.
